A Rose Between Four Thorns
by Doomedphsyx2030
Summary: When not so new girl Darcy Black becomes good friends with the boys from Big Time Rush, who knew that she has such a dark past and a massive crush on Kendall? But when Jo breaks Kendall's heart, Darcy's doing everything in her power to make him happy, even if that means she's going to get pushed away from the group in the process. Kendall x OC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

When not so new girl Darcy Black becomes good friends with the boys from BTR, who knew she was hiding a dark past and a massive crush on Kendall Knight? But when Jo breaks Kendall's heart, Darcy does everything in her power to keep him happy, even if it means she's going to get pushed away from the group in the process

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

The apartment was lonely as he sat in the dark with his own thoughts pounding in his mind. Nothing felt right in the apartment, it felt out of sync with himself, but he knew the apartment like the back of his hand. It was almost two in the morning, but Kendall couldn't sleep with all his thoughts pounding like they were, and they were all about Jo, the reason why he was in the apartment in the pitched blackness, the side light casting a dull glow. He didn't bother to wake the others, they, especially Carlos, would probably accidentally slip Jo's name and immediately sending him into a depression that he really didn't need. He wouldn't blame Carlos, or any of the others if they accidentally slipped her name, her face was a difficult one to forget, nevermind him getting over her so quickly after catching her swapping spit with Jett. A sharp knock on the door jarred Kendall from his thoughts, his head snapping up towards the already open front door of his apartment. A small smile couldn't help but lighten his face as he noticed who it was. The not so new girl Darcy Black, who had just recently come to Palm Woods looking for fame. She had immediately caught James' attention as soon as she had walked through the doors to the pool, but Kendall knew it was nothing to do with love. A brotherly look flashed in his eyes, he noticed something in Darcy's eyes that neither Kendall nor the others saw, and it was a shocking sight to see. She was apparently a good singer after finally managing to speak to them without stuttering like crazy, but Kendall had yet to hear her, but she was shy. It had taken a while just to get her to open up to the boys, but they were all determined to get Darcy into their little group, especially James, who felt like Darcy had been like a little sister to him.

"Hey" Kendall was the first one to speak out of the two of them, just staring into Darcy's grey eyes, willing her closer with just a look

"Hi" her small voice whispered, seeming louder in the silent room

"What are you doing here?" Kendall spoke, but flinched at the harshness in his voice as he spoke the words. It had been almost a week since he spoke to a female except his sister Katie, she was the only one that he talked to. He looked away from Darcy to stare at a spot near the sofa

"I just need some company" Darcy spoke, but Kendall's eyes immediately snapped back to Darcy's, the tone in her voice was harsh. Kendall had never heard Darcy use such a tone, not even when she was really angry with someone. With a sign, Darcy stepped closer to the sofa, twirling the fingerless glove on her right hand with her fingers, a sign that all the boys knew to tell that Darcy was nervous. Kendall had told Darcy that if she needed someone to talk to, she could just walk into the apartment and make herself at home. But when he told Darcy this, she had flinched, immediately going into the reasons why she couldn't do that. One of them was because she was too polite, and when she was about to tell someone something that would probably offend them, she would start with 'no offence'. The boys soon learned that when Darcy spoke those words, she was going to tell them something they probably didn't want to hear, but would make them feel slightly better when the words were out

"This is like a second home to you, no need to be so nervous" Kendall spoke, biting his tongue a little to stop himself from snapping at someone he knew was desperately trying to help him get over Jo. Darcy laughed as she softly slid down on the couch but not relaxing into it. Her eyes were downcast to the floor, just like his had been when she first walked through the door. Her whole body was tense, something Kendall didn't like about Darcy, she was too easily nervous around new people

"You can't stay indoors you know" Darcy spoke, her eyes moving to look at him in the eyes, but Kendall didn't move his eyes, he could see Darcy from the corner of his eyes, he didn't even need to look her way

"I just need time!" Kendall snarled, but instead of Kendall jumping up like he had wanted to in his mind, even picturing himself jumping up, Darcy had jumped up on her feet. Kendall flinched, half expecting Darcy to slap him hard across the cheek like Camille had when he couldn't get over Jo. Instead, Darcy had grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet violently. The unexpected move made Kendall screech out in surprise. When Kendall screeched, Darcy's hand had not moved, neither had the grip around his hand loosened. The blood quickly rushed to Kendall's head, making his vision go completely black for a moment

"Come on, I'm not going to watch as you sit around!" Darcy shouted, pulling on his hand that she was still clutched in both her hands

"No!" Kendall screamed, making Darcy jump out of her skin. The grip intensified, her nails digging into the skin of his palms. Kendall had looked into her eyes as he screamed, and for a moment he saw hurt and fright flash briefly through her eyes before completely disappearing

"No? Dude come on, you can't stay in the apartment all of your life! Jo is gone!" Darcy screamed back, her eyes growing cold

"Don't 'dude' me Darcy, I'm not in the mood" Kendall walked towards Darcy, getting into her face as he saw in her eyes that she wanted to take a step back. Kendall almost opened his mouth to dare her, to intimidate her about not doing it, but the single look in her eyes stopped the words dead on his tongue. Her eyes narrowed, a bright fire burning in them, but he also saw fear deep within her eyes that Kendall did not like seeing inside her innocent eyes, her teeth gritted harder, her nose flaring in anger

"You never are Kendall" Darcy snarled through gritted teeth "you've sat in the apartment for almost a week since you found out that Jo was cheating on you with Jett" Kendall opened his mouth to object, demand that Darcy never speak his name, but the look on Darcy's face was murderous "Don't forget that there are others in your life Kendall, like your band mates. You're hurting them by keeping them out of the loop" Darcy snarled

"Guys!" James shouted from the bedroom, the tone of the shout sounding like he was worried incase one of them would throw a punch at the other. James quickly came between them, pushing slightly on Kendall's chest, but he never touched Darcy, only allowed his hand to hover over her body from what Kendall could see, but the anger he felt was directed at both James and Darcy for being against him trying to get over Jo in his own way. It boiled like water in a kettle, steam almost flying from his ears he felt so angry. Kendall had to grit his teeth to stop himself from saying something to Darcy that he would never forgive himself for saying, he only watched Darcy's grey eyes begin to calm, the fire dispersing from the calm look in her eyes that Kendall could see. She looked like she was going to cry, and Kendall had to stop himself from saying something that would make Darcy cry

"I was leaving anyway" Darcy spoke with gritted teeth again, slapping James' hand away before storming off. Kendall watched her stomp her feet to the already open door, her hands going for the door handle before she slammed her hands down to her side and continued to storm off

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

As soon as she walked out of the apartment, Darcy's temper had vanished from her system, leaving her feeling stupid. She had shouted at her crush Kendall to try to get him to get out of the apartment, but it had only made things worse

"God damnit!" Darcy cursed, hitting herself in the forehead and collapsing on her sofa. Crushing her face into the cushions, Darcy thought back to when she had first become friends with the guys. On the first day she had slipped near the pool, almost cracking her skull if James had not caught her. Darcy didn't feel anything when she was in James' arms, and by the look on his face, neither did he. When the others came to see if she was okay, her eyes had gone to Kendall's

"Darcy! I'm home" Mike, her father, called from the front door, but Darcy only muttered a response into the cushions

"What's the matter?" Mike spoke, the sofa dipping slightly as he sat down. Darcy relaxed more into the cushions as her father stroked her hair

"Nothing dad" Darcy spoke as she turned her head out of the cushions, staring at the blank t.v screen hoping her dad got the picture

"Is this about that boy you never shut up about? Kendall?" Mike spoke smartly, Darcy could hear the snigger in his tone as he spoke. Darcy's immediate reaction would have been to glare at her dad, refuse flat-out that no, it was not about Kendall, but something stopped her. The look on her dads face was one of hurt, because as soon as they had come to the Palm Woods and she made friends with the boys of Big Time Rush, she had shut herself away from even her father, not telling him things that had happened

"I-I just wanted to help a friend get over a break up, but I guess I made it ten times worse" Darcy muttered, slamming her cheek against the cushions again

"Kendall?" Mike only had to say the same to make Darcy's eyes water, but she refused to let them fall, already feeling stupid for screaming at Kendall

"Yeah. He found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with a co-worker" She was surprised that she managed to hide the hurt in her own voice

"I've not seen him around the Palm Woods. He been cooped in his room?" Mike knew the answer, she knew just by the sound of the question in her dads voice

"Hmm" Was Darcy's reply, not bothering with a proper reply. The stoking stopped, a low grumble filled the room

"What about dinner?" Mike spoke, patting Darcy's head before the sofa returned to its original position. Darcy felt bad immediately after her dad gave her a response, she had pushed him away so many times in her life, and every time he would be the one to say he was sorry, it was never Darcy

"I love you dad" Darcy called, pulling herself from the sofa so she could stare into her dads eyes, show him that she really was telling the truth

"I know sweetie" Mike replied, giving her a good proper smile before returning back to the food. In Darcy's eyes however, it was not enough to make the guilty feeling leave her stomach. It still continued to pulse with guilt

"Do you have any advice?" Darcy spoke out of the blue, startling her dad so much that he dropped the knife. It clattered to the table, giving off a metallic ring before staying still on the counter. The surprise on his face would have been funny if the situation was not so serious. His green eyes were wide with surprise, his mouth open like a fish out of water

"Let him deal with it on his own, in his own way" Mike replied quickly, picking up the knife and pointing it at Darcy, waving it slightly as he shrugged

"He's pushing away his friends by dealing with it his own way, dad. I'm not going to watch him fall out with his friends over her" Darcy spoke but the words sounded bitter in her mouth as soon as she spoke the words, pulling one of the cushions closer to her chest, dragging her knees up so that she could rest her chin on her knees. She watched as her dad sighed, putting down the knife and rest his hands down on the counter. His face was stern, an emotion that he often used when he was going to tell someone something serious. Her dad was a police officer, and with the job came the point where he would need to tell family members about a death in the family. It had not been an easy emotion to control, especially after everything that had happened in their family. Darcy knew how much he had trained himself to stay calm even though the family he just broke the news to was brawling their eyes out.

"You've already stepped in and made the situation worse. Don't try to make it better, make him feel better about the situation. Convince him to step outside and do something fun that he would enjoy" Mike spoke, his face still stern, but a small smile was creeping up at the corner of his mouth. A small smile littered Darcy's face

"Thanks dad"


	2. The Plan For Kendall

The Plan

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Her plan was forming in her mind quickly, but the only trouble would be getting Kendall out of the apartment and outside. The words her father spoke last night were playing through her mind at a mile a minute, making her head spin. Kendall was still cooped up in the apartment, wallowing in self-pity because of Jo swapping spit with Jett and going to New Zealand to film. It had been a simple break up only because Jo had said everything with her eyes as she looked into Kendall's, the signs she was giving him made the decisions for their relationship. Darcy had been there when Jo split up with Kendall, and the look on her face had made Darcy very angry, too angry. Darcy's face must have looked murderous, because as soon as Jo looked at her, the smirk had dropped from her mouth, her whole face going as white as paper, something even to this day Darcy is proud of, even if the others disagreed with her. But a week after the break up, Darcy had tried being reasonable about the situation, but she made matters worse and intervened. Darcy wanted to slam Jo's head against something, probably only making herself feel better about the situation, but hopefully to get Jo to realise the stupid mistake that she made breaking Kendall's heart

"Knock, Knock" a sarcastic voice broke Darcy from her train of thought, making her jump in the air from fright. When she looked to see who it was, she was shocked and worried to find James standing at her door with his hand hovering over the door in a fist, a playful but worried smile etched on his face

"Why are you knocking exactly, the doors open?" Darcy spoke, raising her eyebrows in the air so they disappeared in the shock of black hair that made up her fringe. The smile on James' face fell, his eyes going deadly serious

"What's your plan of action to get Kendall out of the apartment?" James asked, raising his own eyebrows and looking Darcy square in the eyes. He walked into the room, stopping near the sofa so that their knees were just touching

"Take him out to the park, play some catch?" Darcy shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes at James as he rolled his eyes. A sarcastic clap made Darcy look into James' face, her eyes narrowing as she watched James' hand slowly clap against each other

"Okay, you decide on a plan" Darcy jumped up to her full height, but she was still considerably smaller than James, but she was not easily intimidated by taller people, especially not James, but he already knew that. He was just standing there thinking, and Darcy wanted to make a sarcastic remark about James thinking, but she bit back the insult. Today was going to be a day where nothing went wrong, just five friends hanging out to forget everything that happened. Kendall would have no choice in the matter of going outside, Darcy and James had already made that clear among themselves. They had talked about trying to get Kendall out of the apartment, but each time Kendall would easily slip past them

"I can't think of any plan" James muttered to himself, but loud enough so that Darcy overheard him. A small smile littered her face, the sarcastic remark back on her tongue, this time, she couldn't keep it back

"Typical" Darcy muttered, looking James square in the face as his eyes widened, his face going scarlet in embarrassment. He puffed out his cheeks in a childish way, squaring his shoulders to look more intimidating. Without any words, both James and Darcy knew the plan had to start now, or else Kendall would stay cooped in his room all day. But as they approached the door, a loud shout echoed down the corridor

"I'm not going outside!" the person, Kendall, screamed but it sounded troubled, strained as if he would burst into tears. Darcy nor James knew if it was with laughter or sheer emotion

"Yes you are!" another voice shouted, before a loud crash ricocheted around the room behind the closed-door. Darcy's immediate reaction was to roll her eyes as James burst through the door. The sight before them was funny, but the situation behind it was something that Darcy wished was not happening to the boys. Kendall was lying on his back on the floor of the apartment, spread eagle with Logan lying on his chest looking a little dazed. Carlos was surprisingly standing on the side-lines laughing his head off, completely innocent in whatever had happened between Kendall and Logan

"What the hell were you doing?" James shouted to the pair on the floor, his face angry beyond belief. His hands were balled up and shaking as he yelled at the pair. Logan was immediately jumping off Kendall's chest, blushing bright red and trying to hide his face. Kendall just looked James straight in the eyes, his own anger flashing in his green eyes

"He was trying to get me to go outside. I keep telling you guys that I don't want to!" Kendall screamed as he jumped up, squaring up to James even though James was taller than him. Darcy was the only one who probably would have dared to get in-between the pair, but her anger towards Kendall made her take a step back. She wouldn't slap either one of them until the situation became so dire that she needed to intervene

"We are trying to help you Kendall" James spat through gritted teeth at Kendall, looking away so that he could make his point. Darcy knew that the situation had everyone worried about Kendall, even the relationship between the boys was paper-thin at the moment because of Kendall's emotions getting in the way. He had anger management problems, and now he was really angry most of the time around the others

"You do realise that the band is suffering because of this, Kendall" Darcy spoke in a serious tone she learned from her father, but Kendall wouldn't look her in the eyes, and a hurt feeling flashed through her chest. She bit back the rest of the words she was going to say, just incase that she burst into tears or showed Kendall just how hurt she was feeling about the situation. Kendall wouldn't let anyone in to talk to him, he shut himself away from the others so much that they felt they barely knew Kendall's emotions any more. Those words were not from Darcy but from James when he came over to her apartment looking for a shoulder to cry on

"Please, just come outside and do something with us" Carlos spoke in a childish voice, but there was so much hurt in his tone that even Darcy flinched and felt guilty. Carlos' eyes were big like a puppy, and Kendall was having a hard time in not looking into his face

"Alright"

* * *

James' p.o.v

They finally got Kendall out of the apartment, barely. He put up a big fight against three boys and a very angry Darcy, so practically he did not win. It was Darcy that put up the best fight, giving him such a cold glare that he cringed against Logan for safety. Everyone had almost avoided making Darcy angry, she is not the best person to get angry, especially on such a secret subject. James knew that Darcy loved Kendall

"Dude catch!" Carlos shouted as he threw the ball at James hard. He almost missed the catch, being inside his mind but his reactions were faster. James couldn't help but to watch Kendall for any signs that he would bolt from the park, but he also watched the others. Everyone was on edge because of Kendall, hoping that he wouldn't make a break for it to get back to the Palm Woods. James pathetically threw the ball, missing a sarcastic remark that Darcy spoke right next to him

"Kendall, catch!" Darcy shouted as she threw the ball a little harder than James expected. As Darcy threw the ball, it soared in the air at break-neck speed, and as Kendall lifted his hands to catch the ball, it was too quick. The ball crunched into Kendall's face, smashing him straight into the nose. The sheer force of the throw when it hit his face echoed through the park, the sound of a nose breaking made James flinch because it was loud. Kendall's head was thrown back, his body following through as his back hit the pavement. Blood gushed from his nose as he lay on his back, but Kendall looked stunned, but everyone including James had been stunned into submission at how hard Darcy had thrown the ball

"Kendall!" Logan and Carlos screamed in horror, running to Kendall's side and lifting his head into their hands to stop him from swallowing his own blood. The dazed look was still in Kendall's eyes, but James looked at Darcy and his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. Darcy looked horrified at what she did to Kendall, her eyes were wide, her mouth similar to James' and the colour had drained from her face, only leaving it a grey colour

"His nose isn't broken, but it's going to be sore for a while" Logan explained as he lightly touched Kendall's nose, watching as he flinched in pain. James walked to Kendall, offering his hand to help him to his feet. Kendall took James' hand, standing to his feet. Darcy had not moved from her place, still looking horrified at herself

"Darcy?" Logan spoke from the side of James, walking forwards towards Darcy. The tone of Logan's voice was not anger, but worry because of her face, the expression she was wearing

"I'm so sorry" Darcy whispered in a voice that made James flinch. He could tell that she was upset at what she did, but the look on Kendall's face was anger

"What the hell happened? How did you learn to throw like that?" Kendall bellowed at Darcy, throwing his hands up in the air in anger, James wanted to stop Kendall from yelling at Darcy, but another part of him stopped any movements he wanted to originally make. He was angry at Darcy too, they all were for that hard throw she did. James didn't know that she could throw like that, they never did anything like this with her at the beginning. They all thought she was a girly girl, being into shopping and sitting by the pool, but no, they were all wrong, and James thought he knew why. When they hung around in Darcy's apartment, her father had come home and introduced himself. At that moment, James had wanted to ask Darcy about her mother, but he stopped himself

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

She didn't know what to say at Kendall's question, she completely ignored the other things he was saying. Darcy knew the reason she managed to throw the ball that hard, but admitting it in front of other people was harder than Darcy expected. Her only role model was her father, and he taught her everything she knew. Her father had home tutored her, Darcy did not want to go to school because she thought that she would get picked on for not having her mother, and crying easily. She had gotten so upset at the reason that her father had not been able to say no to her

"You okay?" Carlos spoke so close to her face that it broke her chain of thought, making Darcy jump out of her skin. She was met with a worried Carlos almost face-to-face with her, but she noticed that no one else had moved closer to her

"I'm okay thanks Carlos" Darcy whispered, touching Carlos lightly on the shoulder and smiling as he didn't flinch once. But the others had moved, almost lunged towards Carlos as she touched his shoulder, someone even touched hers to pull her away. Darcy felt hurt pulse from her stomach, almost making her want to be sick right there and then. Carlos was too innocent to notice the hurt look in her eyes, but most people didn't know it was there until it was too late. She was good at hiding her emotions from others, especially her father Mike, but there was only one person that saw straight through her when she lied she was okay. Her mother, Caitlin Black

"What happened?" Carlos whispered, leaning in closer to hear her answer, anticipation etched on his face. But before she could answer him, the hand on her shoulder twirled her around, and she met with an angry James. His nostrils widened, his face red with anger. The grip on her shoulder was tight, fingernails biting into her skin

"What happened?" James seethed through gritted teeth at Darcy

"I-I said I was sorry James, I've lived with my dad for most of my life. He taught me to throw" Darcy spoke, ignoring how she stuttered slightly as if she was scared of James. At that moment, Darcy felt like their friendship was going to be tested, and she was right when James shoved her shoulder hard, but not hard enough to make her stumble

"James!" Carlos shouted, standing next to Darcy and throwing his arm across her shoulder. The murderous look in James' face almost sent Darcy into a fit of tears, but somehow she managed to bite them back enough to make sure that no one saw them building up in her eyes

"Don't take her side Carlos!" James seethed at Carlos, making him flinch back into Darcy's shoulder

"Stop shouting at him James, it's me you're pissed at!" Darcy hissed back at James, standing slightly in front of Carlos to defend him. She wanted to push James shoulder like he did to hers, but she refrained from raising her arms, still protecting Carlos

"Yeah I'm pissed at you, but he's in the wrong too!" James shouted, getting into Darcy's face. Darcy's hand balled into a fist, but she couldn't lift her arms to throw the punch

"He's only defending his friend James" Darcy muttered through gritted teeth, her voice quiet because her teeth gritted hard

"Guys! We need to calm down!" Logan shouted, pushing himself in-between James and Darcy, pushing James back harder because he refused to budge "Let's leave it for tonight and talk tomorrow" Logan suggested as he grabbed James' wrist and pulled him across the park. He met Darcy's eyes, but immediately looked away as he pulled James away. Carlos took one look at Darcy then at Kendall, as if he needed to think about who to go to help. Darcy wanted him to pick her, especially after everything that she tried to do about Kendall, but she saw it in his eyes, the look of guilt. He didn't want to pick either of them, but he knew he needed to pick someone

"Go" Darcy said softly, giving Carlos a fake smile to make him believe she wanted him to help Kendall, even though inside she was feeling extremely hurt and lonely. But the feeling faded slightly when she caught Carlos' smile beaming on his face when she picked for him, a silent thank you in his eyes. Carlos ran to Kendall's side, pulling him along

* * *

Still Darcy's p.o.v

"I'm home!" Darcy shouted as she closed the door with her hip, staring into the empty room feeling a little more down with no one to talk to. Sighing, Darcy walked deeper into the room, throwing down the ball they were playing with in the park before the accident that left everyone in a bad mood. It bounced on the table once, then on the floor and off into her fathers bedroom. Darcy couldn't care less where it went, she was in a bad mood after seeing James act like it was Darcy's fault that Kendall was hurt. She didn't mean to throw the ball that hard, she didn't know her own strength. Her own father had trouble catching the ball when she threw it, but at least he catches it! Darcy shook her head, slamming the palm of her hand into her forehead, rolling her eyes at her own thought

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Darcy muttered, slamming the palm into her forehead at each word

"You shouldn't do that" a voice spoke, startling Darcy as she screamed out in fright. A loud laugh echoed through the apartment, and Darcy immediately knew it was her father by the laugh he gave off. A wide smile was planted on his face, his eyes amused along with the look on his face. In his arms were brown paper bags, and he was shuffling them to get a better place. He looked worn out, so Darcy took two paper bags from his arms, receiving a smile of gratitude from her father. Darcy put the bags on the counter, searching through them for the contense. She put each item in the bag in the right places

"What's for dinner?" Mike spoke, putting down his own bags on the counter and rustling through them

"Now we have more food, I can make Pasta bake?" Darcy asked, giving him a smile and continuing to rustle around in the bags

"Pasta bake sounds good, unless the same thing happens again" Mike spoke, shivering at the memory of the last time they made pasta bake. Although it was Mike's fault that the pasta had burnt so badly it was like eating charcoal

"That was your fault" Darcy spoke matter of factly at her dad, making him glare at her from the other side of the room. She shrugged

"So I accidentally left it in the oven for too long, and didn't read the instructions" Mike muttered, scratching the back of his head with a massive grin on his face. Darcy had begun the making of dinner, pouring the pasta into a dish, but her thoughts were not about the pasta, but everything that happened in the park. A loud smash didn't divert her attention to the floor, that was until a violent tug at her shirt, pulling her away from the counter. She was face-to-face with her dad, a worried expression etched on her face. He was cradling her hand with his own, and it was covered in blood

"Dad! What happened?" Darcy screeched, pulling her hand away to cradle his hand

"It's not my blood Darcy, its yours" Mike mumbled, grabbing Darcy's hand and dabbing it gently with a kitchen towels. They soaked the paper quickly, but Darcy hissed in pain when it made contact with the towel

"Sorry" Mike spoke as he dabbed at the wound again. He never looked at Darcy, but she noticed his hands shaking

"What's the matter dad?" Darcy asked, wanting him to look at her, but he never did

"It was a difficult day today at work, nothing to worry about" Mike spoke as he finished bandaging her hand

"I'll finish the tea" Darcy spoke as she stood up to walk to the kitchen, but a hand slammed on her shoulder, forcing her back down on the sofa. The look her dad gave her was a look to say 'If you stand up, you're grounded' and Darcy stayed on the sofa, giving him instructions when he needed them. After her father took the dish of the oven, burning himself in the process, he served the meal, giving Darcy a bowl. She gave him a smile and tucked into the meal, raising her eyebrows in surprise when the meal actually tasted nice

"What? Are you seriously surprised at my cooking skills?" Mike screamed, stamping his foot like a child

"You did have instructions given to you by me" Darcy spoke, smirking as her dad glared at her and shoved a load of pasta in his mouth, chewing on it like a little kid. Darcy rolled her eyes, putting a piece of pasta in her mouth and chewing

"What happened today then?" Mike spoke through a mouthful of pasta, spraying it across the table. He waved his fork around in a circle, waiting for the reply from Darcy, but she was shocked because her dad noticed

"Nothing dad" Darcy lied, shoving a load of pasta in her mouth and chewing on it to make a distraction

"Sure, and the incident today was nothing. I spoke to a girl you might know, Camille, and she said that the boys were angry at something that happened in the park" Mike spoke, staring Darcy straight in the eyes, she couldn't look away once she gave him eye contact

"We had an argument, all of us except Carlos. I-I kinda threw the ball too hard at Kendall and hit him in the nose. It gushed with blood and the guys got angry at me" Darcy muttered, pushing the pasta around the bowl and looked down into her bowl. Her father swore in a low voice, slamming down the bowl in his hand

"Are you okay?" Mike spoke as he kneeled down near Darcy, pulling the bowl from her hands and grabbing them with his own

"I-I'm not sure dad"


	3. Start of something old

I'm sorry to ask this with people who are reading my fanfic, but please review my chapters. I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far, and what I can improve on! I don't mind :) Thanks. Oh and if some of the words are spelt wrong, blame the stupid proofread witting thing, it thinks its right when it's completely wrong!

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Kendall woke in a surprisingly happy mood, even though as soon as the pain in his nose hit him he winced, touching his nose at the tender part. Loud snoring turned his attention to Carlos, who was lying half in the bed and half out, still snoring loudly, smacking his lips . His helmet had probably fallen off in the night but it didn't wake him. Kendall needed to thank Carlos for getting him out of the park before he did something stupid, mainly something to Darcy who was the reason he now had a sore nose. Who knew that a girl like Darcy could throw that hard! She was like a completely new person to Kendall, and it almost scared him how much he learnt that day about her. James was still in a mood about yesterday, Kendall knew because he could hear him crashing and banging around in the next room, swearing-in a low voice but not low enough in the silent house. The numbers on his phone read 4:30 in big letters, and Kendall's eyebrows rose into his dirty blond hair. Without a second thought, Kendall rose from his bed, quickly pulling on a jumper and slipping out of the room quietly so he didn't wake Carlos. When he found James he was surprised to see him not looking his best, despite Kendall hearing him up almost an hour before he woke. James' hair was disheveled, bits of black sticking out at odd ends on his head, he was taking big gulps of apple juice straight from the carton, something that Mrs Knight (a.k.a his mother) told everyone not to do

"If mum finds out you're doing that, she's going to get mad" Kendall spoke, walking further into the room and trying not to smirk. As Kendall spoke the words, he had scared James, making him jump in the air, the mouthful of apple juice was spat out from his mouth, covering the table top. James glared at Kendall, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he rolled his eyes, reaching up for a small glass to fill with apple juice. James wiped down the table top with a rag he found near the sink, not bothering to do anything else with it. After finishing mopping up the spillage, James simply threw the rag in the sink

"Luckily I don't have a need for orange juice" James muttered, pouring the apple juice into the glass right to the top. With a slight nod of the head, James drank the glass of apple juice in one go, not taking any time to inhale

"Katie would kill you" A new voice joined in the conversation, making both Kendall and James jump. Kendall sent a glare towards his sister, who stood innocently near her bedroom door, leaning on the wall and giving Kendall a sarcastic smirk

"Exactly" Kendall muttered, watching Katie as she reached into the cupboard for a glass. Kendall ignored her as he jumped on the sofa, trying to relax into the cushions. Something was on his mind, but no matter how hard he thought, it wouldn't come to mind

"Couldn't sleep either?" James asked, sitting down next to Kendall and sipping his new glass of apple juice with a smirk. His eyes told Kendall that he knew why he couldn't sleep, but he was in the mood to torture Kendall to give him a small piece of the information. Oh great

"No I couldn't, and neither could you" Kendall muttered, poking James in the arm that didn't hold the glass and pouting like a child. He slumped in the cushions, his neck at a wierd angle and already starting to become sore from the position he was in. James wiped his mouth again with the back of his hand, then wiping Kendall's clothing with the back of his hand. All Kendall did was roll his eyes, not in the room to argue with anyone. At that moment the reason he couldn't sleep hit him at full throttle, freezing up his body so fast that he never realised that he had pulled himself up from the cushions quickly, knocking the glass from James' hand and spilling the contense all over himself and James. He didn't hear James screaming, or complaining, his mind was going back to yesterday at the park. The argument between Kendall and Darcy, with the others except Carlos joining in. He remembered how he had been flat on his back with Logan's head hovering over him, mouthing something to either him or the others. He still heard the conversation between James and Darcy, but then he had gotten involved and shouted at Darcy, his anger getting the better of him as always. Logan had been the only calm one in the group, getting James away from both Darcy and Carlos before he hit either of them, but then there was the low conversation between Darcy and Carlos. He didn't hear what was said, but he could gather enough evidence from what happened to figure it out. Darcy had allowed Carlos to drag him away

"Kendall?" James' voice broke his train of thought, and he had to bite down an insult. James' hand was inches away from his face, waving it across his face to gain his attention

"I was thinking about yesterday" Kendall spoke, watching as James seemed to freeze up too at the mention of yesterday. Kendall still didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, but he had been angry at Darcy for his nose. Logan did everything to make sure that it didn't swell up, and when Logan told him that it had been quite a bad knock, it had made Kendall more angry than before. He wanted to go back to Darcy and shout at her, but Logan and James had held him back, mostly Logan, so that he didn't do anything stupid

"She was really guilty after what she did you know" Logan spoke from beside Kendall, making him jump and slap his hand to his heart

"God, will people stop doing that!" Kendall yelled, combing his fingers through his hair for a distraction

"Who cares, she hurt Kendall" James snapped, rolling his eyes and still wiping his clothing with a wet cloth to get rid of the apple juice covering his clothing "You should get dressed Kendall, you stink of apple juice" James commented, shrugging his shoulders when Kendall glared at him

* * *

James' p.o.v

Kendall glared at James as he mopped his clothing with a cloth he found near the sink, muttering words under his breath so low that James couldn't hear, but probably knew what he was saying. James' smirked at Kendall's reaction

"This is your fault" Kendall muttered, throwing the soaking wet cloth in the sink and throwing his hands up in the air for a dramatic effect. James twirled on the stop, glaring at Kendall as he looked shocked, his eyebrows lost in his dirty blond hair

"My fault! It was you who bumped into me" James spat, throwing the soaking wet cloth at Kendall. Kendall managed to dodge the on coming attack, much to James' annoyance. It fell to the floor with a dull splat

"I did? When?" Kendall questioned, only one eyebrow up in his blond hair now. He so looked puzzled that James wanted to laugh. Kendall moved to pick up the soaking wet cloth, glaring at James as he threw the cloth in the sink

"When you sat up really quickly after I mentioned yesterday? Remember?" James told Kendall in a 'duh' tone, but Kendall still looked confused, this time James laughed "Nevermind, the point is that we have to face Darcy some time" James spoke, the tone in his voice sounding hurt, even he heard it. Kendall's eyes had shot to his at that moment, worry plastered in them

"I don't want to hurt her feelings, but she's a bit rough" Kendall spoke, scratching the back of his head nervously. James nodded his head, looking Kendall in the eyes. James wondered if Darcy had any other friends besides them, but he never had the heart to ask her. From the way she was playing catch, James could guess that she didn't have any other friends, because she was so rough. James had guessed that Darcy only had her dad, because he was the only one in the apartment with her

"She didn't mean it and it was just a nasty knock, its done nothing to your face" Logan spoke from the side-lines, holding a frying pan in one hand and waving it around with a look to say 'come on'. Kendall wanted to know everything that happened on the day, but he was not ready to face Darcy and ask, so he needed to squeeze the information from the guys

"What happened?" Kendall asked, looking at each of the boys in turn. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten by James

"Darcy and I were the ones that were planning to get you out of the apartment, we had everything in detail. We even managed to get Logan and Carlos to join, which probably lead to the accident with you and Logan" Kendall rolled his eyes, but Logan blushed bright red "we decided to go to the park, and we were happily playing catch until Darcy got the ball. She threw it at you, you missed" Kendall put his finger in the air to silence James, to shout at him, but James was oblivious "And it smashed you in the nose, it gushed with blood, you fell to the floor and we ran to you. Only Darcy stayed in the spot she was in, shocked at what she had done, but you jumped up and began to shout at her. She looked upset, but I guess she somehow managed to stop herself from showing it. Then I sorta joined in with the arguing, the only one who tried to break us up was Logan, who dragged me away. That's all I know" James shrugged his shoulder

"I helped trying to calm Darcy down" Carlos' voice spoke low and almost angry, making everyone turn to look his way "she said she was okay and put her hand on my shoulder, that's when everyone tried to pull her away incase she hurt me" Carlos finished, glaring at everyone except Katie, who was listening intently to the conversation with her own anger

"She did that to Kendall?" Katie asked, pushing past James to stare at Kendall's bandaged nose with interest. James grunted in annoyance, trying to grab Katie and pull her away, but she was refusing to budge. James knew that having Katie that close to look at his nose was making him uncomfortable, but no one else was going to try tp remove her

"Katie" Mrs Knight spoke, smiling to everyone as she took the frying pan from Logan's hands as he was about to speak, James snickered behind his hand

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Her mood had not changed after the night sleep, instead she felt much worse. She had been tossing and turning in her sleep, not being able to sleep a wink last night because of everything that happened, only staring at the ceiling wishing for a little sleep. She had admitted her feelings to her father, crying on his shoulder because she thought she'd lost the boys. Her father on the other hand wanted to go and smash their heads together for hurting his daughter, but Darcy had somehow convinced him to stay with her, because at the mention of her father hurting the guys did make Darcy start to cry again

"Dad?" Darcy called out, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand against her eyes. She found the apartment empty, only a small, white note on the table. Darcy rolled her eyes, not realising it was Saturday until she read the note. It was from her father, and all it said was that he was getting something special for tonight's tea, and he expected Darcy to be out of the apartment until 6, so he could prepare the meal. A small smile littered her face as she was about to scrunch up the note, but noticed a p.s scribbled at the bottom

P.S I tripped over the ball you threw into my room when I woke up

Love Dad

Darcy flinched as she scrunched the note into a ball and threw it into the bin in the kitchen. She smiled as she got dressed, thinking about how nice her father was. She had cried some major tears last night, because she thought that she had lost the only friends she had ever had in her life, people who made her feel comfortable. But a gut feeling almost wiped the smile from her face

"Darcy? You home?" Camille spoke, poking her head around the room and smiling at Darcy as she saw her. Darcy smiled at Camille, inviting her in with a small wave

"What's up?" Darcy asked, silently asking Camille if she wanted a drink by lifting a cup and nodding towards it. Camille nodded "Tea or coffee?" Darcy asked

"Tea. I was worried about you. Your father didn't look too happy when I saw him leave, he even glared at Logan, James and Kendall. And when they tried to talk to him and ask what was wrong, he flipped them off!" Camille threw up her hands, looking shocked

"Yeah, he's not too happy with them considering that I was really upset with the guys last night" Darcy never looked Camille in the eyes, so she never noticed the widened eyes of Camille

"You mean about you bruising Kendall's nose" Camille asked as Darcy flinched

"I take that as a yes then?"

"Yeah I did. I err" Darcy paused in what she was saying to think "Accidentally threw the ball we were playing with too hard, and it hit Kendall in the face. His nose isn't broken right?" Darcy asked, turning around to look at Camille as she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stand for the kettle. Camille shook her head and smiled

"Nah, it's just sore for him at the moment. Logan did everything to prevent it from swelling" Camille spoke, but the look in her eyes made Darcy smile happily

"It's okay Camille, I don't mind"

"I didn't realise that you, or a girl, could throw that hard" Camille spoke, shocked when she saw Kendall's nose

"I did. I played catch with my dad all the time, even he struggled to catch anything that I threw at him" Darcy shrugged her shoulders, taking the kettle from the stand and pouring the boiling hot water into two cups that were more like buckets

"How do you like your tea?" Darcy asked, dipping the teabags into the water, using a spoon to press the teabag against the side of the cup

"One sugar, a bit of milk please" Camille spoke "if you don't mind that is?" Camille added, giving off a nervous laugh

"Nah it's fine, I don't mind" Darcy spoke, adding milk and sugar to each cup and stirring. Darcy walked over to Camille, giving her the cup by the handle

"So, are you and the guys okay?" Camille asked

"To be honest I'm not sure. Logan said we would talk in the morning, and it's already 2 in the afternoon" Darcy muttered, taking a sip from her cup and looking down into it when she noticed Camille's eyes on hers

"They should come around" Camille muttered angrily, putting the cup on the table with a dull thud. Darcy guessed that Camille wanted to slam down the cup, but managed to put it down without breaking the cup because she was not in her own home. Darcy smirked at Camille, feeling comfortable around her because she was so kind natured, helping anyone she could, but also having a nasty streak if anyone hurt her or her friends. That was much like Darcy, because she had a nasty temper and knew how to use it to her advantage, but the only problem was that if she threw a punch, she couldn't stop herself. Her father had to rip her off a guy because he had hit her first, and when Darcy punched him, she couldn't stop. A red mist had consumed her vision so much she couldn't see, it was like she couldn't control her body, and she just kept pounding him more in the ground.

"I'm not going over there" Darcy shouted suddenly, as a thought plunged into her mind. Darcy had a thought that Camille would want her to say she was sorry to the guys

"What? No I'm not thinking about that! Never, but you do need to have a talk. Go ice skating with the guys, do something fun then have the talk" Camille suggested, standing up and pulling Darcy along with her to her own bedroom. Camille threw open the doors to her wardrobe, immediately plunging inside, throwing random clothing from her wardrobe across the room

"Found it!" Camille screamed in a shrill voice, flinging the pair of skates that she kept in her wardrobe in the air by the laces, a wide smile on her face as she turned to look at Darcy. Darcy rolled her eyes, smacking herself in the forehead for agreeing with Camille's plan

"Fine, but how will I get them to go?" Darcy spoke matter of factly at Camille, raising her eyebrows at the thought. But the smile was wiped from her face when she saw Camille smirking "Oh god" Darcy cursed

"Oh yeah! I'll get them to come" Camille snarled, smacking her fist into her other hand, a threatening gesture

* * *

Camille's p.o.v

Camille stomped downstairs to the lobby, a murderous look on her face, her eyes sharp for the four boys that made up Big Time Rush. As soon as she spotted them, her eyes narrowed, her upper lip lifted up in a snarl. Logan saw the look on her face, and immediately he tried to warn the others, but Camille was faster. She grasped Logan's shoulder in a tight grip, making him flinch and try to back away from her. She was nose-to-nose with Logan, she saw the horrified look in his eyes, like he was expecting her to slap him silly. She desperately wanted to, but she kept her anger back for Darcy

"You will come ice skating with me, all of you" Camille spat, the words filled with venom. Logan's eyes widened as he tried to shrink back away from her, but her grip only tightened "If I find out you've skipped out on me, I won't be happy" Camille snarled, releasing Logan and pushing him back towards the stairs

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Darcy sat in the lobby feeling like a complete idiot. She was sitting alone in the lobby, watching as other people had fun with their friends, it made Darcy feel lonely. Her father had just kicked her out so he could make the tea, leaving Darcy to sit alone while she waited for the guys to come. She had liked the plan Camille made up, but now, she didn't think it was such a good idea, because her mind was running a mile a minute with worrying thoughts of what could happen today. When she noticed James stomping down the stairs, Darcy grabbed her skates at the side of the chair by the laces, slowly pulling herself from the cushions and sitting on the arm of the chair. She tried to smile when James looked her way, but it was wiped off when she saw the look on his face. An angry look flashed across his features, his hazel eyes burning with anger, his upper lip going up in a snarl as he realised what had happened. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on Darcy's, the anger still present on his face

"James" Darcy started, but James completely ignored her, stomping back up the stairs without another look behind him. If he had turned around, he would have seen the hurt look on Darcy's face, her grey eyes filling with tears, some leaking down her cheeks. But a loud, obnoxious laugh echoed around the lobby, making Darcy flinch and quickly wipe her eyes with her sleeve

"Looks like little Darcy's all alone" Jett sneered, grabbing her shoulder to twirl her around. Darcy would have fought back, but for a reason she didn't know, she didn't, just let Jett twirl her around to sneer other words in her face. But next to Jett was Jo, and her face was sly

"I'm not alone" Darcy snarled low so no one else heard her

"Yeah sure, the guys don't want to hang around with a big loser like you Darcy" Jo sneered, raising her voice so everyone in the lobby could hear the conversation between them. From behind Jett and Jo, three people paused in the doorway to listen to what was going on, and Darcy wanted them to leave

"They don't care about you Darcy, they never have. Just wanted to help the poor new girl, then leave her at the first sign of trouble" Jett scoffed, leaning in closer to Darcy's face, looking in her eyes. If he looked hard enough, he would have seen the hurt inside her eyes, but the words stung her deeply but she couldn't show it

"Leave" Darcy snarled through gritted teeth, her hands balling into fists, but the words were hitting her hard and fast, her chest seizing up, making it more difficult to breathe. She looked at the clock, seeing it was almost six

"And now she's going to cry like a big baby. Come on Baby, cry" Jett shouted, raising his hands in the air for dramatic effect and laughing in the obnoxious way he did. Jo joined in, but her laugh was sweeter. The tears threatened to come leak from her eyes again, but she turned around and tried to seem confident when she walked towards the steps to her apartment

"Cry baby" Jett shouted loud, and his words received more laughs that just his and Jo's, everyone in Palm Woods started laughing, and from the top of the stairs Darcy saw people laughing and pointing at her. This time, Darcy didn't walk, she bolted from the room in a fit of tears

* * *

End of chapter! Phew, but what will happen to Darcy and the relationship between the boys now that Darcy has more information given to her by Jett and Jo? Was it false? Or completely 100% true? Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, only Darcy


	4. Wierd letters and a mysterious boy

Chapter 4

Darcy's p.o.v

"Hunny, do you have to open all your fan mail all over the floor?" her father whined, slowly stepping over all the letter cast aside all over the floor. He had lost his balance once or twice, but managed to re-gain it, not before stepping on a letter or two on the floor. Darcy didn't cast a glance over towards him, only concentrated on the letters still in the large brown bag. She dug into the bag again, pulling out two handfuls of letters

"Sorry dad. Gotta keep the fans wanting more" Darcy commented, still not looking in his direction. She never caught the rolling eyes of her father, she did catch him clicking his tongue. But she ignored him, reading a certain letter that made her eyebrows knit together in confusion

"Dear Darcy, how are you? I miss you so much it hurts me. I've been wanting to meet you ever since I found out about you becoming famous, I just love your music. You have an amazing voice, I wish you could sing to me. I still have the pictures of us together, but you probably don't remember who I am, it was such a long time ago. Only five years ago actually, but who's counting the days? I carry the pictures everywhere I go, in my wallet, in the shower, even show it to people that might know where you are. I already know where you are, and its only a matter of time before we meet. I hope you're ready

Darcy sat frozen to the floor, the letter falling effortlessly to the floor, even cutting Darcy's fingers as it fell

"Dad!" Darcy bellowed, but when no one touched her, nor embraced her in a comforting hug made Darcy's eyes water because she was scared. Darcy kicked at the letter, trying to get it away from her, but as she threw away the envelope, something else fell from it. When it landed showing the picture, Darcy was met with a 12 year old girl staring up at her, grey eyes staring at her as if she knew the girl. The 12 year old girl was Darcy herself, and next to her was a boy the same age as her with brown eyes. Darcy looked at the picture with confusion, her eyebrows knitting together, she didn't recognise the boy, but the letter said that she someone from before, but who? She didn't have many friends, only two where she used to live before she went to the Palm Woods. When Darcy tried to remember, all she saw was a taller boy standing next to her, but his face was blurred, no part of his features visible in her memory. Immediately, Darcy ripped open another letter with the same handwriting on the envelope as before, but there was no image this time, only the letter. But by the handwriting, she guessed that the person was angry. There were holes in the paper, harsh slashes where the tip of the pen broke through the paper. Most of the paper had holes near the end when the writing got darker, because the person who was writing the letter got angry

Dear Darcy, once again you didn't reply to my letter. Have I done something wrong to offend you? Can you even remember the times we had together? God Darcy, I remember everything, every laugh, every smile. The memories don't just easily go away, or don't you want to remember? What did your father say to you? Did he ever speak of me? Force you to go to the Palm Woods to chase that dream you always wanted? He's going to pay!

Darcy didn't wait another second after she read the last part, fear had made her move, fear for her fathers life because it was in danger, and she didn't know who it was. That, in Darcy's, opinion was worse, because she couldn't fight back against the person. He knew her, because by the way he was speaking to her in the letters, the old photograph. She dug her hand into her pocket, desperately digging inside so she could find her phone and running blindly at the same time. She hit someone in the shoulder, but she completely ignored them, still running blindly but managing to pull out her phone

"Darcy, slow down!" Camille shouted as she heard footsteps, but her blind panic kept her running

"Darcy Hunny, what's wrong?" her dad spoke, sounding worried

"Dad where are you?" Darcy gasped, still aimlessly running around outside until her dad told her where he was

"Sweetie calm down, I'm at work"

"Dad please be careful. I-I need you to come home" Darcy muttered down the phone, looking behind her to make sure that no one else heard her so scared. She saw Camille running towards her, but her father started speaking again

"I'll come home after I've done this paperwork" he muttered, speaking low because Darcy could hear someone talking down the phone on his side

"Thanks. Please, stay safe" Darcy muttered, putting down the phone

Darcy never felt so guilty in her life after the phone call from the hospital telling her that her father was in the hospital. He had been hit by another car at full force, throwing him around in the car. His seatbelt had broken in the crash, resulting in him hitting his head on the steering wheel. They wouldn't tell her any other information until she got to the hospital, but she couldn't get there as quickly as she wanted to, because she had to wait for the buses. She wouldn't ask the boys for help, even if they had a car, they had made themselves clear about their feelings towards her. Darcy had ran to a bus stop, but it was far from the Palm Woods because she had ran blindly in any direction

"Please be okay" Darcy muttered as she sat on the edge of her seat, her eyes scanning every part of the street she was on, just waiting for her stop so she could get to her father. When her stop finally came, she had continually pressed the button, annoying the driver and the passengers so much that he had stopped before the stop, slamming on the brakes hard. He turned around in his seat, glaring at Darcy as she bolted from the bus, not giving the bus driver a second glance. She didn't care if he was annoyed, Darcy was far too preoccupied with another thing to give a single care. Darcy pushed past a load of people to get to the hospital, she ignored all of the comments and swear words that she received while pushing violently past them. The automatic doors were not fast enough for Darcy to simply slip through them at the speed she was currently doing, that just angered her more. Darcy almost collided into the front desk from the speed she picked up after the automatic doors, she startled the woman behind the desk

"I'm looking for a Mr Black?" Darcy rushed, almost shouting at the woman. Her eyebrows lifted into her blond hair, her face puzzled

"Err" the woman spoke, picking up her pen and using it to help her to find her fathers name. The expression never changed "A mister Black was admitted to the hospital an hour ago. What relation are you to him?" the woman questioned, swinging the pen around with her fingertips, her eyebrows going into her hair again

"I'm his daughter, Darcy Black" Darcy spoke, trying to keep her voice steady and not show how angry she was getting. However, the woman must have seen the expression, because her own turned angry

"He's in surgery at the moment. You'll have to wait" she spoke, but Darcy could hear the anger in her tone

"Please tell me when he gets out of surgery" Darcy spoke, the anger disappearing from her tone, but the woman's eyes looked sympathetic. She even gave Darcy a smile

"I will" Darcy walked towards the waiting room, collapsing in a chair and dragging her knees to her chest. Darcy kept staring at a spot on the carpet, not paying any attention to anyone else only her own thoughts about the letters, and the hit and run incident that had her father in the hospital. Guilt crashed into her stomach, a tight feeling in her chest, a burning sensation in her throat at the thought of what would happen to her father. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter how much weight she put onto her hands

"Miss Black?" a woman spoke, and as she looked at the woman, she was holding out a cup towards Darcy. Her eyes still had the sympathetic look in them

"T-Thanks" Darcy muttered, taking the cup from her hands and trying not to spill the luke warm tea down her clothing. The woman left Darcy alone again, but she welcomed the quiet, it allowed her to think about everything that was happening, how it was her fault that her father was in the hospital

Camille's p.o.v

After seeing Darcy sprinting towards the bus station, Camille had wanted to follow her, but something kept her back. A voice that sounded like Logan kept shouting her name, bringing her attention to him. He stood close to her, but didn't touch her. Probably because she threatened him last night, and he knew that she would be angry with him because James had blatantly walked away from Darcy last night

"Camille what's wrong?" Logan sounded worried

"Nothing" Camille spoke, watching Darcy's figure disappear into the background. Darcy must have been running blindly, because when she bumped into her, she didn't give Camille a second glance, not even a sorry for what happened, and it worried her. Camille had heard Darcy's side of the story, how she had hurt Kendall and then the guys blaming her and going against her, even though Darcy didn't know her own strength. The boys had stuck together after Kendall was hurt and ganged up on Darcy. It was mainly James and Kendall who were doing most of the damage. Logan was only following the others like a lost sheep, and Carlos was the only one who actually tried to help Darcy, but now he was slowly doing everything the others were, completely ignoring Darcy. Her father had taught her everything she knew today, and by the sound of it, Darcy's mother was out of the picture. Camille didn't know if it was because she was dead, or her parents had divorced, but she wasn't going to pester her about her past

"Why were you running?" Logan questioned, raising his eyebrows

"No reason" Camille snarled, remembering that Logan was also part of the reason that the guys and Darcy were not talking. James and Kendall were the worse out of the four of them about the situation, not talking to Darcy or acknowledging her existence. James even walked away from Darcy when she had tried to talk, and Darcy didn't do anything to stop him. Darcy then had Jett and Jo talking to her, giving her such false information that Darcy had ran from the lobby in a fit of tears. Even Camille's and Darcy's relationship was in trouble, suffering because of everything that was happening. Darcy must have truly thought that no one was her friend at the moment, that was the impression she was giving. But Camille wouldn't just simply roll over and pretend like nothing happened, she wouldn't ignore Darcy like the others.

Darcy's p.o.v

It had been hours after she arrived in the hospital, and there was still no answer from any of the nurses or staff about how her father was doing. Every two hours the same woman from behind the desk would come over and give Darcy another cup of tea, and even when she left because her shift had ended, she had talked to the new girl sitting behind the desk to give Darcy another cup of tea every two hours, or whenever she asked. It was a nice gesture, but it was not enough to squelch her guilt in her stomach, it was making it worse because she was still waiting for the news. She was still alone in the waiting room with her thoughts, but they kept tracing back to the letters, to the strange boy standing next to her in the photograph when she was younger. No matter how hard she wracked her brain, the answer wouldn't come to her, even though she had ages yet to think

"Miss Black?" a new voice spoke, the new girl from the desk. Darcy let out a silent sigh, expecting the girl to give her a new cup of tea or take the cup from her hands because it had gone cold. But when Darcy looked up, she saw no cup in her hands, but a beaming smile on her face "Your dads out of surgery, he's awake and asking for you" she spoke, the smile evident in her voice. Darcy had jumped to her feet at the first mention of her father, a feeling of dread hitting her stomach hard, but when she listened fully, Darcy sighed in sweet relief

"Can I see him?" Darcy almost screamed

"Yes, follow me" the girl spoke, walking down the long corridor. She pointed to the door when they arrived, even opened the door to allow Darcy inside. Her father was attached to different machines, an I.V in his arm. His head and left arm were wrapped up in gauge, but they were the only injuries Darcy could see at the moment. When Darcy walked through the door, his head had snapped up towards her, and a beaming smile littered his face

"Darcy" he shouted, raising his hand before thinking better and slapping it down next to him on the bed

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? What happened? How badly are you injured?" Darcy kept rambling on, only the single gesture of her dad raising his hand, palm towards her, making her stop with her rambling

"Yeah I'm okay sweetie, I don't need anything. I was driving back home after you rang me, you sounded scared so I tried to go faster, but someone ran a red light and collided with my car. I didn't lose consciousness until after I saw the guy turning the car around and driving off, and I'm not that badly hurt" her dad replied to all of her questions, but Darcy was not convinced with his last answer. Something in his eyes told Darcy that he lied to her, probably because he could tell that she was feeling guilty about making him come home from work

"Dad, don't lie to me" Darcy spoke, the guilt clear in her voice

"I've got a broken arm, a pretty serious concussion, some bruised and broken ribs, my legs got a pretty nasty bruise on it" her dad replied, rolling his eyes when he probably saw Darcy's face

"That it?"

"Yes sweetie" her dad spoke as a shrill, obnoxious ringing broke the silence. Darcy and her dad jumped violently in the air from fright, Darcy's hand immediately going to her mobile in her pocket. She pulled it out, looking on the screen to find three messages and two missed calls from Camille. Darcy began to unlock her phone, sending a quick message to Camille telling her about the situation. Right now, Camille was the only one who she trusted at the moment, so she gave her the full situation

"Why did you phone me in the first place Darcy?" her dad questioned, raising his eyebrows in the air and giving her a questioning look. Darcy looked away, debating whether to tell him the truth or to lie

"I was scared of being by myself. Especially now" Darcy lied, but it was sort of the truth. She didn't like being on her own now, especially now that she had no one to turn to except her father. But the extra stress from the weird letters she had been receiving was not helping. Her father looked like he believed her, because he dropped the conversation

"They told me that the car that hit you drove off. Did you get the licence plate?" Darcy questioned, hope in her tone, but her father looked guilty, not being able to meet her eye

"No, everything happened all at once. One minute I was driving, the next I'm hit and being thrown around in the seat" her father spoke, rolling his eyes at the stupidity

Darcy walked into her apartment feeling like crap because of her dad. She had felt guilty even though her father had told her it was not her fault. But she had rushed him into driving his car to come home. Also she had lied to him a little, making the guilt much much worse. But Darcy noticed an unopened envelope lying near the big brown bag she was previously looking through. Curiosity made her grasp the envelope, ripping it open and destroying the envelope in the process

Dear Darcy, I need some girl advice about my friend whose having some problems. She's had a bad fight with her friends, and they are now completely ignoring her, even going as far as to completely ignore her existence. She's desperately trying to get them to be friends again, but the guys are not having any of it. Love Camille xx

Darcy rolled her eyes as soon as she read the beginning of the note. Camille was trying to make her give advice to herself, so that she could make up with the guys and get on with her life. But she was not going to give in that easily, especially with the situations happening in her life now. With the creepy letters she keeps getting from someone she needs to remember, and her father now in the hospital, Darcy really needed to concentrate. But when Darcy walked downstairs to get the post and opened the box, she noticed another letter with the same childish scribble on the front, addressed to her. Darcy's hands shook as she held the letter, but she still ripped the envelope, pulling out the letter

Dear Darcy, I hope you like this letter this time, now that your father's out of the picture. He's caused enough trouble as it is, now we can finally meet and talk. However, too bad that the 'accident' didn't kill your father, it would be much easier with him out of the picture. I saw your attempt to try to phone your father to get him to come home, but unfortunately it didn't work, I still managed to hurt him. If you don't do everything I say, someone else you care about will get hurt. I've already proven that I will hurt someone, so don't test me


	5. The Situation and the threat

Chapter 5 - The Situation and the threat

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, only Darcy and Mike. If any words are spelt wrong it's because the Microsoft word document I'm using apparently doesn't have spell checker.

Hope you enjoy my chapters, and please review, I love hearing what you think about my fanfic :)

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

"Darcy!" someone hissed through the blackness, forcing Darcy to re-gain consciousness quickly and painfully. When she managed to gain consciousness but not open her eyes, she could hear people whispering quietly, but someone hissed against her ear again, startling Darcy enough for her eyes to burst open. From the corner of her eye, Darcy saw Camille very close to her face, her large brown eyes wide and frightened. She couldn't remember why she was currently on the floor, but as she thought about it her cheeks slowly went red from embarrassment. A crowd of people were circling around Camille and Darcy, some looking worried, others looking amused at what had happened. Anger grasped at Darcy, but she managed to squelch it down enough not to embarrass herself more. But Darcy saw Jo and Jett standing in the circle, looking smug and sly as they watched her, their mouths slightly open to quickly say a sly comment if the situation needed it

"Are you okay?" Camille whispered in a low voice under her breath, not looking at anyone else other than Darcy, but she could feel the eyes on her, burning into her as she stayed on the floor in the view of everyone

"I'm fine" Darcy tried not to show how upset she was, standing up a little too quickly as her vision went completely black, her knees going like jelly. For a moment Darcy thought her legs wouldn't support her, but two hands grasped at her elbows, steadying her enough to allow her vision to return to normal. Darcy opened her eyes, and gasped as she noticed that James had a hold of one of her elbows, a sympathetic look on his face

"You okay?" James spoke, releasing his grip so quickly it was like he was burnt, but Darcy wouldn't be so easily fooled into thinking that James wanted to be her friend. Turning to look into James' eyes, she saw no emotions except worry, but Darcy only glared at James

"I'm fine" Darcy hissed, stepping away from James to be near Camille. The look of hurt that flashed across his eyes was quickly replaced with anger

"I was trying to be nice" James spat, stepping forwards to get into Darcy's face "why are you being such a bitch?" James snarled this time, leaning forwards to really get into her face. Darcy laughed harshly

"I'm being a bitch? Please James, the only 'bitch' here is you!" Darcy snarled, clenching her fists to stop herself from lunging forwards and punching James in the face. Her teeth clenched as James growled, but Camille stood in front of Darcy, pushing her backwards because she knew that Darcy really wanted to punch James' lights out

"Calm down" Camille hissed in Darcy's ear, gripping her elbow so hard that Darcy tried to pull away. But her grip was too hard, her nails biting in her skin

"She's the one that needs to say she's sorry" James yelled at Camille after she spoke to James

"You all need to say you're sorry!" Camille yelled back just as loud as James had, maybe even louder because she really sounded angry at them all. There was a crumpling of paper as Camille's hands clenched hard, the grip on Darcy's elbow going even tighter

"Come on, let's go before something bad happens!" Darcy spoke, grabbing Camille's elbow with her free arm and pulling hard enough so that Camille stumbled

"Hey!" Camille shouted as Darcy used the lack of balance Camille had to drag her out of the lobby. She managed to drag Camille to the apartments upstairs before Camille had enough balance to be able to break free of Darcy's hold, but her eyes were murderous with anger

"What the hell Darcy?" Camille snarled, letting go of Darcy's elbow finally, letting the blood flow return to her arm

"If I was not going to punch James, you certainly were" Darcy spoke matter of factly to Camille, raising her eyebrows in amusement at Camille's face. Her eyes were wide, her own eyebrows risen into her hair, her mouth forming an 'o'

"Oh" Camille spoke, rolling her eyes

"There you are Darcy" her father spoke from behind her, but not managing to scare her this time, because she heard his footsteps. Darcy turned around to look him straight in the face. Underneath his eyes were purple bags because he hadn't got any sleep last night because of a case he had just recently been involved in. The hit-and-run incident had not been solved because there was lack of evidence against the man who had hit her father's car

"Hey dad" Darcy waved, trying to plaster a smile on her face even though she did not want to smile after the small argument between herself and James

"I got a call from your manager, about your tour" he spoke, raising his eyebrows at Darcy

"Really? It's officially on?" Darcy shouted excitedly, almost wanting to jump up and down in excitement

"Yeah, in four weeks" her dad spoke, dampening her good mood. She would have to wait for four weeks to feel the adrenaline pumping through her body as she sung on the stage, she wanted it to be much closer

"Aww" Darcy pouted, rolling her eyes "oh before I forget, I got extra tickets for you, the guys, Katie and Mrs Knight for the end of the tour" Darcy spoke as she pulled out the tickets from her pocket, handing them over to Camille as a beaming smile formed on her face

"OMG! Thank you!" Camille screamed, pulling Darcy into a bear hug and squeezing tightly

"It's okay" Darcy wheezed, trying to pull out of the bear hug

* * *

Camille's p.o.v

She was very excited about having the tickets to Darcy's tour, she completely forgot about the situation between the guys and Darcy. Camille barred into the door to their apartment, scaring and startling everyone, Mrs Knight screaming out in fright

"Look guys!" Camille screamed, waving the tickets around in the air with the smile still beaming on her face. Camille started to jump up and down as she gave the tickets to each of them, but never noticed James and Kendall's face as he saw what was on the ticket. James reaction was to snatch the tickets right out of Kendall, Logan and Carlos' hands, glaring at Camille

"What the hell?" James snarled as Camille turned around and realised the situation between them. Camille desperately tried to snatch the tickets back from James' hands, but his reactions were quicker. In a quick movement of his hands, he ripped the tickets straight in half, stomped to the bin and threw them inside. He even plunged his foot into the bin and stamped on the tickets four times, each time harder than the last. Camille looked stunned, but she scanned each face and noticed Carlos had his mouth open as if he was going to shout at James, but thought better. Camille gripped on tightly to her own ticket, glaring at James at what he did. Darcy was trying to mend the situation between them, but James was having none of it. Without another word, Camille stomped towards James and raised her hand. With quick reflexes Camille slapped James hard across the face, the slap ricocheting around the room it was that loud, and James' cheek was already going red from the slap even though it was only a few minutes after the slap. James looked at Camille sceptically, his eyes wide and confused. Instead of giving an answer to James obvious confusion, Camille stomped out of the apartment, ignoring the pleas from Logan as she walked away in anger. Before she knew it, Camille was at Darcy's apartment door, but her anger was at the highest peak, and nothing would calm her down. Everything that was happening was beginning to annoy Camille, especially since she was in the middle of the fight, but trying to help Darcy through it. Camille had found the letter next to Darcy, but she never read it, she was much too concerned with Darcy after finding her passed out in the lobby. The letter was still in her grip, scrunched up. As Camille unravelled the paper, she only had to read the first sentence to notice that it was a fan letter. She didn't read anymore, only scrunched up the letter and completely ignored the rest. If Camille had read the rest, she would have found out why Darcy was so upset about everything. Camille only barreled through her door, startling Darcy so much that she dropped the dish she was wiping

"God" Darcy shouted, turning around to look at Camille and immediately shutting up because of the look on her face. Camille only stomped towards Darcy, raising her hand and slapping Darcy hard across the face like she did to James. When Darcy looked back at Camille, she looked hurt, but almost immediately the look disappeared from her eyes, the only emotion was anger, and it burned in her eyes like a wild-fire. Her hand was over her cheek that Camille slapped, but she gave no reason for slapping her, only walked out of the apartment to take her anger out on someone else

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

As soon as Camille left, Darcy let all her emotions out at the same time. Her eyes immediately filled with tears, some even leaking down her cheeks as a small sob escaped her mouth. The door was still open, but Darcy lunged for the door to slam it to a close, but noticed the postman about to give her a parcel, his hand raised to knock on the door. Darcy grabbed the parcel, snatching it from his hands and slamming the door closed. The postman knocked on the door, shouting, but she never heard any of the words. The writing on the parcel was the same childish scribble as before, but Darcy had enough of the person. With a rebel scream ripped from her core, Darcy threw the parcel away with all her strength, soaring through the air to slam into the wall at the other side of the room. The scream continued for another minute before she took another breath for another scream, but all that came out with the second breath was a loud sob. Darcy's legs gave out underneath her as she collapsed to the floor in a heap, the tears still streaming down her cheeks as she curled into the smallest ball she could make, her legs curled right to her chest

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

Mike was shocked and horrified when he came home from work to find his daughter a complete wreck, her small figure looking tiny because she was curled up in a tiny ball on the floor. He couldn't see her face, but already he could picture how Darcy's face would look like. Her cheeks would be red and puffy, with tear tracks down both sides of her cheeks from her eyes. Her bottom lip trembling, pouting slightly as she cried. Mike dropped the bags of groceries on the floor, immediately running to his daughter, trying to uncurl her from her position on the floor. Darcy refused to move at first, flinching and beginning to sob, probably because she didn't know it was her father

"Darcy" he whispered, now trying to uncurl Darcy from her position on the floor. Darcy moved easily as he pulled her on her back so he could see her full on, checking to see if she was okay. He was right about how her face would look like, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Darcy's grey ones. They held so emotion in them, there were loads of emotions that Darcy had managed to keep from him until she literally broke down with the pressure. Darcy was stubborn, and she could easily hide her emotions, that was until she was so stressed or felt a certain emotion enough that she couldn't simply hide it. She gained that from her mother, someone that Mike missed dearly, but he had Darcy to remind him of his wife. Darcy suddenly lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, her grip tight

"Shh" Mike cooed, rubbing Darcy's back in soothing circles as she cried

"Dad, I-I'm scared" Darcy whispered, crushing her face into Mike's shoulder hard, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Mike was horrified and scared to find out this information about his always calm and confident daughter crying away like she was, in a complete wreck

"Darcy? What's wrong?" Mike whispered into Darcy's hair, now stroking the top of her head so he could pull her whole body in closer to his for comfort

"T-T-The parcel" Darcy stuttered, moving one of her hands from around his neck to point behind the sofa. Mike moved his head to look, but he couldn't see behind the sofa enough to see what Darcy meant, but letting her go was not going to be an option. He was afraid she would crumble

"I'll find out later, you're more important" Mike muttered, resting his chin on top of Darcy's head, going back to stroking her head soothingly

"N-No, please. Y-You've got to look f-for me" Darcy stuttered, trying to break free from his grip, shaking her head so much that Mike's head moved with hers

"Will you be okay?" Mike asked, rubbing Darcy's cheek with his thumb so that he could wipe some of the tears tracks from her cheeks

"Y-Yeah" Darcy muttered, wiping her own cheeks with the back of her hand and sniffling. Mike moved to behind the sofa, noticing the package lying on the floor, one of the sides crumpled

"Did you throw this?" Mike asked, turning to look at Darcy as she nodded her head. Mike began to open the package, ripping open the brown paper around it. There was a black box about the same size as the length of his hand and the width of a normal letter, but Mike completely ignored it, prying open the black box. Inside the box there were a load of photographs of two kids aged 8, but one was immediately familiar to Mike as he recognised the girl. It was his own daughter Darcy when she was younger, but the boy was not someone who Mike knew. There were different pictures of the two kids at different places where Darcy and himself used to live, but Mike never remembered taking these pictures of the two, he would remember considering it was his own daughter. Mike noticed a letter among the piles of photographs in the black box, but the writing was comical. It was childish and scribbled quickly, but it also looked like the person who wrote on the envelope was angry

Dear Darcy, I tried to be nice about this situation, but it seems like you don't want anything to do with me. You're so caught up in fame that you've forgotten all about me, about everything we did when we were younger. You don't even bother to try to remember the olden days, the times we spend together, or who I am! You've put this on yourself, I'm coming for you, ready or not!

Mike stood in shock at the letter, his gaze going from the letter to a photograph in his other hand. His mind was running a mile a minute at the ferocity of the letter, and trying to figure out who was targeting his little girl

"Have you read this?" Mike spoke, turning to look at Darcy as she sat on the sofa, her head in her hands. He noticed the small shake of her head, but she didn't try to look up

"No, I couldn't read it" Darcy spoke, making Mike jump out of his skin at the suddenness of her voice

"Do you want to? Or do you know whose targeting you?" Mike spoke, hope in his voice. But it was dampened when Darcy shook her head, looking directly into his eyes. He saw the emotions in her eyes, but the brightest was fear. Solid, pure fear. Mike didn't like that emotion in his little girls eyes, and as soon as he got to work, he would make sure that people knew his daughter was being stalked

"Do you have any more letters like this?" Mike asked, pointing to the letter but noticing how Darcy seemed to look away from his eyes

"Yes. They are not bad though!" Darcy spoke, standing up from the sofa to stand in front of him

"Show me" Mike snarled, almost ripping the paper with both of his hands. He was angry at the person who was sending what looked like threatening letters to his daughter, but as Darcy ran into her bedroom, Mike's mind went back to try to figure out who the person in the photos was. Darcy almost ran into him as she held a black box that was smaller than the one that had been sent before to her apartment. Darcy ripped off the top, shoving the box into her dads hands and looking down to the floor like she was in trouble. Mike knew that she thought she was in trouble with him, but instead he was just worried about her

"I'm not mad sweetie, only worried about you" Mike spoke, messing up Darcy's hair by rubbing the top of her head. Her hair became static, some of her black strands sticking to Mike's hair as he removed his hand

"Daad" Darcy whined, raking her fingers through her hair to try to straighten it out. Mike didn't bother to give her an apply, only reading through each letter carefully and slowly. Each letter the person writing them got more and more angry, one even threatened to harm her father if she did anything stupid, and even though Mike didn't know if Darcy had done anything to anger the man, he had kept his promise. Mike now had some proof to the accident he had with his car, but he also had enough proof for evidence against the person who was stalking his daughter. But would they try to give an excuse? Saying that it was because she was famous?

"We'll get this creep Darcy, he won't hurt you" Mike spoke, crumpling the letter now in his hand

Disclaimer: Wow, now Mike (Darcy's father) knows about the stalker Darcy has? Will he keep his promise? Please review, I love hearing what you think! DoomedPhsyx2030


	6. Problems along the way

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR (God it would be good if I did!) But I know I always ask this, but please review my chapters. I'm sorry it's been a bit of time since I last updated my story, but please enjoy, and hopefully keep reading and reviewing. Listening to Big Time Rush while doing this fanfic really helps me ;P

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

As his eyes fluttered open, Mike felt a horrible pain sprout in his neck because it was at an odd angle. Mike's whole body came awake immediately and he groaned in pain softly, rubbing his neck to try to counteract the pain

"Damn" Mike muttered, turning his head to stretch the muscles but noticing Darcy lying on the sofa, her legs curled right to her chin, her head resting on his chest. Mike's memories flooded him at that moment, the way his daughter cried on his chest all night because of everything that was happening. The arguments between her and the guys, Camille slapping Darcy because she kept refusing to make up with the guys for something she had no control over, throwing the ball so hard it hit one of her friends. Then the stalker, the person who was scaring Darcy completely shitless by sending her threatening letters, one of them even being a threat against her dad, something that he obliged by. He even went out of his way to actually hurt him enough to scare Darcy even more, no, terrify her so much that she felt she had no one to turn to in her time of need. In the morning Mike wanted to stay at home all day to keep Darcy company, but his thoughts were running fast because of the fear he felt for his daughter. He wanted to get to work as quickly as possible, so that he could shove the evidence in his bosses face and demand that they immediately set up a case for his daughter, hopefully before she went on this big concert. He wanted her to be safe on this massive concert, even without her friends there on her side cheering her on, he would always stay by her side even when others turned their backs. Mike picked up a small piece of paper from the large pile they kept in the living room, scribbling a quick note to Darcy before leaving through the door. He quietly shut the door, letting out the breath that he never realised he was holding. Walking down the stairs and entering the lobby, Mike noticed the four boys that were hurting his daughter enough so that she broke down almost every night, the four boys that were making her life more and more difficult to be strong enough to face up to her stalker. He noticed one of the boys look in his direction and give him a small wave, but the anger in Mike's body was sharp like a blade. In fluid motions, he stalked towards the four boys, his face very stern, but deep within his eyes they must have seen how angry he looked

"Stay away from my daughter" Mike sneered in a cold tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the four boys. Two of the boys tried to back away from his tone, but the taller two stood their ground, their own eyes narrowing to slits. Hazel and emerald-green trying to intimidate the bright blue eyes of Mike

"She started it" the boy with the hazel eyes sneered, his eyes opening wider so that Mike could see the anger in them, but Mike couldn't give a rats ass how he felt because his main concern was his daughter, her emotions crashing around her and everyone just standing there and watching, doing nothing to help

"She only wanted a friend here, but I guess no one is good enough for her" Mike snarled, turning around and blowing them off before they could say anything else

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

She woke up to no one in the apartment, lying on the sofa curled into the smallest ball she could make, her knees tucked under her chin. A small note was lying on the table, the edges curled up slightly from lack of use. Darcy didn't move for a few moments, a small sigh escaping her lips as she uncurled her legs from under her chin, stretching them out fully along the sofa. Pulling herself away from the sofa by her arms, Darcy leaned forwards to grasp the note in her hand, the note crunching under her hand. Her dad's neat writing was on the paper, but parts of the paper had holes, the left corner a messy scribble when the pen refused to work anymore

Dear Darcy, sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I wanted to get to work before any one else could get there. I brought all the letters and the photographs you've received from your stalker, and I'm giving them as evidence so that we can catch this stalker. And prove that he attacked me to get to you

Love Dad

Darcy almost balled up the paper in anger, her hands ready to rip and tear the letter in her hands. She didn't want anyone to help her, because she felt that if the stalker saw or found out, they would kill the people she cared about. The stalker had proven to Darcy that he would harm those she cares about, because he had attacked her father after threatening to in a letter her father now had, and was going to give in for evidence

"I need to clear my head" Darcy muttered to herself, shaking her head and wiping at her eyes with her sleeve to get rid of some tears that had escaped without her knowing. Without another word, the paper dropped from her loose grip, completely forgotten. She walked out of the apartment, completely ignoring a small voice trying to gain her attention, but she would ignore everyone that wanted her attention, because everyone else seemed to want to. The boys were ignoring her, even Carlos, who she thought that he had his own mind, but no, he was following the crowd of his brothers, obviously following the old saying 'bros before hoes' rule. They were brothers, and brothers always took each others side, no matter what. Even if one of the brothers were wrong, hurting someone that they were friends with, they stood together as a team. It angered Darcy to the point that she never wanted to see the boys again, but another part of her was desperate for their company, because she was scared. Darcy twirled on the spot when she heard a small scream from outside as she pushed the door open, completely ignoring her previous thoughts. No one else bothered to move from their spot at the scream, but Darcy wouldn't allow someone to get attacked and do nothing to stop it, and feel the guilt later on. She broke into a run, her feet pounding on the pavement loudly to try to help the gang of men who were attacking the person to realise that someone was coming. But as soon as Darcy bolted into the alleyway, scratching her hand on the brick, she gasped in horror. Carlos was curled up against the wall, trying to cover his face as much as he could, but Darcy could see all the cuts and bruises littered across his face and arms. The small whimpers that were coming from Carlos' mouth made Darcy's heart plummet to the floor, but the feeling soon evaporated from her body, instead anger bubbled in her stomach, completely consuming her

"Leave him alone" Darcy snarled in a threatening voice, but it was not loud because she spat it out through gritted teeth, because it was all she could do. One male, who was about to punch Carlos in the face, paused at Darcy's bravery. He turned around, a sly smirk on his face as he turned to look at Darcy, but she saw in his eyes a look of lust, his eyes roaming down her body

"Hello babe" he cooed, licking his lips and looking squarely at her chest. Darcy gritted her teeth, a sarcastic reply on her lips that she had to bite back. His eyes finally met Darcy's, and the look of lust was still dominant in his eyes but Darcy completely ignored him, trying to look around the three men to see Carlos. He had curled up against the wall, almost squashing himself against it hard, the look in his eyes was one of terror, and Darcy was having a hard time looking away from his eyes. All of the men's attention was on her, she felt all three eyes on her body, but the leader's eyes were looking into hers when she moved her eyes from Carlos' to his. Darcy refused to look away from him, not letting him think that she was intimidated by him

"Leave" Darcy snarled the warning, balling her hand into a fist, but holding it against her leg, digging her knuckles hard into her leg to stop herself from lunging forwards and punching the man. But with one fluid motion, the leader pushed Darcy at the shoulder. She was not ready for the shove, and as he pushed her, Darcy lost her balance, her legs going from underneath her as she slammed to the floor, her back taking the blunt force. At the shove, Darcy's vision went blood red, completely consuming her vision. She only heard their vile, cackling laughing directed at Darcy, no other sound could penetrate to her ears. She couldn't stop her body from jumping to her feet, bounding towards the men. She couldn't see what she was doing, the blood-red fog was still swarming around her vision, and no matter what she did, the fog would not disappear. Darcy immediately tried to stop herself, to force the fog away from her vision, desperately not wanting to hurt anyone, but the fog around her vision was winning, the anger too strong. Darcy felt her fist collide with someone's face, a bone somewhere on their face breaking from the force of her punch. A bellow of a scream echoed around the mist, and somewhere inside Darcy she felt enjoyment from the man's scream of pain, so her body threw another punch at the man, her fist connecting again and again. Each time she threw a punch, something gave way, but after punching the man four times, the mist slowly evaporated from her vision, allowing her to see the state of the man. He was on his back, clutching at his face and thrashing around, kicking his legs up with the pain. His face was white as a ghost, but blood made his features stand out, but it was the horror embedded inside his eyes that really caught Darcy's attention. Darcy could see clearly into his eyes, because she had leaned over him while punching the leader, her body moving without her even knowing it. A small part of her wanted to smash her fist into his face again, feel like the dominant one again because of him hurting her friend. That was the angry part of her, something that she couldn't control. When it came out, she was ruthless in her attacks, punching blindly while the red mist consumed her whole vision, not letting her see the damage she was doing to her person who angered her to the point that the red mist appeared. It terrified her to no end how violent her attacks could go, just a small thing would set her off and it never ended until the person was dead or quite badly injured. Breathing heavily through her nose because her teeth gritted together hard, Darcy tried to form words through her teeth. Her first try was just a grunt of anger that roared from her chest, making the leader flinch and give off a small, girly cry of fear, his eyes meeting Darcy's so she could see the absolute look of horror deep within his eyes

"Leave. Him. Alone" Darcy snarled, biting on her bottom lip to stop the anger consuming her again. It was trying to seep into her vision again, but Darcy blinked it away for the moment. She felt blood fill her mouth, its copper taste making Darcy more aware of her surroundings, giving her more control. The man's eyes still held the same amount of horror, and, if it was possible, the man's face turned pure white in colour, all of the remaining colour in his cheeks draining from his face. His eyes remained staring at hers, his pupils dilated to mere pinpoints with the fear he was feeling. He was watching her intently, seeing if she would make another move towards him, probably to unleash another round of her pounding into him because he hurt her friend. He knew why Darcy was mad at him, she could tell by the look in his eyes as he still stared at her, another look in his eyes looking as if he was waiting for Darcy to give him permission to leave. Darcy glared at him, only staring at him and nodding. He copied her motions, nodding fast and scrambling to his feet, stumbling from the alleyway with his tail between his legs. Carlos was still in the corner, never realising that the men had ran away in fear because of Darcy, something she was grateful for because he never saw what she did. Darcy slowly approached him, never touching him because he may lash out thinking it was the men that attacked him

"Carlos its okay, they've gone" Darcy whispered in a soft tone, bringing down her voice so that it was barely a whisper that she made. Carlos' eyes snapped to hers, and Darcy saw the tears that were pooling inside his large, brown eyes, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. When the sun finally came around to shed light into the alleyway and hit his face, she saw the tear tracks down both of his cheeks, and she had to stop herself from running back to the men and beat them up again

"Carlos is more important at the moment Darcy!" Darcy reminded herself stubbornly in her mind, mentally slapping herself at the thought of leaving Carlos alone and letting him stumble back to his apartment alone, hurt and scared out of his wits. Carlos' hand snapped to her upper arm, gripping it tightly enough so Darcy flinched in pain, but never showing it on her face nor letting Carlos feeling the flinch. His feelings were more important at the moment, because he was frightened, his own feeling of terror taking a hold of his emotions

"T-Thank you" Carlos spoke in barely a whisper, but Darcy heard everything he said. A small smile littered her face, almost making Carlos smile if he was not in so much pain. She could see it clearly in his eyes

"That's okay Carlos, were friends, remember?" Darcy put as a joke, trying to humour him, but it never brought another almost smile on his face. Something had happened between him and the others, and even though Darcy desperately wanted to ask him, the words never made it to her lips. Carlos had stumbled to his feet as Darcy was lost in her own thoughts, staggering slightly as he stood, he might have been able to get his balance back by himself, but Darcy's hand rushed out to grab his elbow, but he never flinched away from her touch

"I-I'll be okay" Carlos coughed, doubling over to catch his breath, but Darcy was not in the least convinced at all. Without another sound, Darcy rose to her feet, her hand still clutched at Carlos' elbow, refusing to let him go. He tried to shrug off her hold, but it only encouraged her to hold him tighter. Even though Darcy's heart sank when Carlos tried to pull away

"I'll help you back to the apartment" Darcy spoke, never taking her eyes off Carlos' body

* * *

Darcy slowly lowered Carlos on the sofa, ignoring the wince in pain when he jarred his ribs with the simple movement of sitting down. Darcy looked at Carlos with sad eyes, because she could see every wound that Carlos had gained through the beating, and she had not been there to protect him from being hurt. When Carlos lifted his head to give her eye contact, Darcy looked away in anger and sadness

"I'm so sorry" Darcy spoke at last, making eye contact and watching as Carlos' eyes look deeply into hers. But at that moment, a hand slammed down on her shoulder, pulling her backwards so hard that when they let go, Darcy couldn't regain her balance. Darcy's back took the blunt force again, the back of her head slamming onto the carpet but leaving no injury, her knuckle scrapping along the floor when she fell. When Darcy lifted her head to peak to see who threw her to the floor, she was met with a pair of angered hazel eyes, James's eyes. Her mouth suddenly went dry with fear at the look in those eyes, they were so angry

"How could you!" James roared at Darcy, not bothering to keep his voice down while screaming with the door wide open. James stomped towards Darcy, leaning down to be close to Darcy's face "how could you hurt someone like Carlos? He did nothing wrong! I told everyone you couldn't be trusted, that you were useless! We are not friends Darcy, we never were. We just wanted you to feel welcome to the Palm Woods, and at the first sign of trouble, we were going to dump you. Oh wait, we already have!" James snarled directly at her face, and Darcy was having trouble keeping the tears from cascading down her cheeks. Her chest constricted, growing so tight that she could barely get a good breath. Even when she could, it wheezed through her lips, but she made sure that she didn't fully exhale out a breath, to make sure that she never showed James that his words were stinging her straight through the heart. Darcy pathetically scrambled away from James, using her heels and palms to get a good distance from him before standing up to her full height, staring James straight in the eyes. She didn't know if her emotions were showing through her eyes, but even if they were, she didn't care at the moment. Taking one last took at Carlos' face, Darcy turned and walked away from her friends, ignoring the looks from everyone that had crowded around the door when James first started to roar at her. She especially ignored the sly and amused looks from Jo and Jett, but she could feel their scrutinizing gaze on her back as she walked


	7. Inner turmoil

Chapter 7 – Inner turmoil

Disclaimer: This chapter is mostly about Kendall and his feelings as requested (sort of) by someone who reviewed my chapter, but I agree I've been concentrating a little on James. Also, a big thank you for reviewing my chapters, I hope you enjoy! And also, sorry, keep reviewing!

Line break

Kendall's p.o.v

He watched the whole scene unfold right in front of his eyes, and yet he did nothing to stop the worst. Kendall opened the door to the apartment first, opening it as wide as it could go before the hinges stopped it. Stepping inside, the worst words that anyone could speak echoed around the apartment, and the sound was familiar to everyone in the room. Kendall's eyes snapped to Darcy hovering over Carlos, but his face was littered with bruises and cuts, the blood from the wounds leaving trails down his face, some of the blood even leaked down his neck from where Kendall stood, staring at Carlos in horror. Someone suddenly shoved Kendall to the side, his body stumbling to the left before the orange sofa stopped him from falling. For a moment spiteful words rose to the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back after seeing James charging towards Carlos and Darcy. Kendall never saw his face, only watched as James threw Darcy backwards, but he could tell James was angry. Kendall felt angry himself because of the bruises and cuts on Carlos' face and arms, the most innocent one out of them all having the cuts and bruises, and by someone who was stepping dangerously around all of the boys. Kendall still did nothing when James began to pound into Darcy with his words, no one moved, only allowed James to let off stream. Not even Logan, who was the most sensible and smartest out of all four of them, he only stood over Carlos checking him over, but a look kept crossing over his face when Logan was checking him over and Kendall knew the look anywhere, anger. Kendall still felt the anger seeping into him like a wild fire, flowing through his veins like lava. He had to grit his teeth from making the situation worse than it already was, because as Kendall battled through his own thoughts; James had roared something that made Darcy have no smart come back, only freeze on the stop she was sitting on the floor. Kendall saw the surge of emotions flicker across her eyes, but as quickly as they appeared, the look soon turned upset. No one moved towards her, but Kendall's emotions were tangled, he wanted to feel sorry for Darcy because of how horrible James and everyone else was being to her, but another part of him wanted to join in with James, screaming and shouting to his hearts content, to get rid of the anger building up in his bones. The anger was slowly winning, so Kendall stood to the side, listening intently to the conversation going on and willing either Carlos or Logan to jump in and save Darcy and stop James. But as Kendall made eye contact, he noticed the same violent look in each of their eyes. They didn't know the real reason why Carlos came home beaten up like he was, and for a moment Kendall wanted to drag Darcy to the side and demand the reason why Carlos was hurt. But before he could move, even flinch, Darcy had gotten to her feet, staring James down, her eyes narrowing. Kendall could only watch as she left through the door, pushing her way through the crowd of people that had crowded in the doorway, her head down and her jet black hair covering her face

"Good riddens" James snarled, stomping towards Carlos and grabbing one of his hands in his own tan ones, running his thumb over the top of his hands. Kendall could only watch, his body refusing to move and it was like his legs were trapped in drying cement. A horrible feeling creeping up from his stomach as he felt horrible for something James did. His stomach twisted painfully, making Kendall give off a small moan of discomfort, clutching his stomach, but no one noticed

"Are you okay?" James spoke, Kendall's eyes snapping to his as a comment was on the tip of his tongue, but yet again he bit it back because James' concentration was focused on Carlos, much to the dismay of Kendall. Feeling a tiny bit lonely, Kendall walked to his jacket, picking it up with numb fingers

"Where are you going?" Logan spoke suddenly, pulling him from his own train of thought with a flinch. He hoped that no one noticed him escaping from the room to think about everything that was happening. Slowly, his body was filling with guilt, making him feel physically sick, but he kept that to himself

"For a walk" Kendall replied quickly, flashing a smile to everyone, even though he didn't feel like smiling to anyone. But his eyes landed on James, and it was like he could see straight through him, straight through the lie he just spoke. Kendall never looked away from his eyes, never showing him that he really wanted to clear his head and check on Darcy

"Remember where your loyalties lie" James spoke in a cold tone, glaring at Kendall as the words left his lips. He had nothing to say to James, only nodding his head quickly because he wanted to get out of the apartment as fast as he could because words failed him; they were frozen in his throat, his mouth going dry

Kendall pointlessly walked around the Palm Woods, his thoughts constantly going back to Darcy. As soon as his thoughts went to Darcy, he couldn't help but feel a small smile perk up the corners of his lips. The way her eyes lit up when they suggested something they could do together, the way she smiled, that one smile lighting up any room and making someone smile along with her, her personality which was a lot like Carlos', hyper but she could be a good friend. She was a friend that would even let a person cry out their emotions out on her and she would stand it, even if they screamed at her, she would remain stone faced, taking all the abuse lightly. As Kendall thought about Darcy, his heart skipped a beat, his chest constricting but not painfully. The feeling was familiar to Kendall, but his mind was muddled up with everything, the upcoming tour that Gustavo wouldn't shut up about, the emotional James trying to made Darcy's life a living hell and succeeding. Kendall stopped near a tree, a familiar tree that he ran his fingers across the trunk of the tree, his fingers brushing over a certain part of the bark that was rough underneath his fingertips. Forcing himself to raise his head, Kendall had to bite his bottom lip hard to stop a sob coming from his lips. Embedded into the bark were the words 'K+J 4 Eva' cut by a knife that Kendall had brought on a date once

Flashback

Kendall lay on the checkered rug looking up at the night sky, his girlfriend Jo Taylor snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest. He couldn't see if she was smiling, but the atmosphere around them at the moment was happy, not smothering and uncomfortable. Kendall placed his hand flat against Jo's back, pushing her closer to him, inhaling her sent when she moved. Her hair tickled his nose, but it never bothered Kendall, because the smell of strawberries hit his nose when Jo moved towards him. Her perfume hit his nose next, but again it never bothered Kendall, he only inhaled deeper, pulling her closer so he could inhale more of her sent. The only sad part was when Kendall exhaled, because he couldn't smell his girlfriends sent anymore

"This is perfect Kendall" Jo whispered, suddenly pointing to a shooting star in the black sky filled with bright stars. As he lifted his head to look at Jo, Kendall could see the large smile on her cherry red lips, and he wanted to kiss them

"Wish for something" Kendall whispered into her hair, giving it a kiss before digging his nose into her hair to get a better sniff of her hair. Jo giggled an adorable giggle, and Kendall smiled into her hair

"I wish this would last forever" Jo whispered, turning around in Kendall's arms so that she could see his face. Her head was still resting on his chest; she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, a smile so big it almost split her face in half. Kendall couldn't look away from her eyes; they put them into a trance every time he looked into her eyes, they seemed to pull him in. The look in her eyes was love, and as he continued to stare deeply into her eyes, he never noticed her slowly bringing herself towards Kendall until he felt her lips pressing onto his own. The kiss surprised him, almost making him pull away if it wasn't for Jo's hand at the back of Kendall's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss

"I love you Kendall" Jo whispered, pressing her forehead against his own, her breath tickling Kendall

"I love you too Jo" Kendal whispered breathless, tucking a strand of hair that escaped from her ear when she leaned in to kiss him, rubbing her cheek with his thumb and staring at her cherry red lips. Jo pecked her lips against his again, but a sudden idea hit Kendall, and he smirked. Without a sound, Kendall gently pushed Jo back so she was sitting, and he pulled himself up onto his feet, picking up a knife from the basket. The knife was sharp, but Kendall held it carefully, moving himself to the nearest tree and looking around to see if anyone was watching. Carefully, Kendall stabbed the tip of the knife into the bark, writing words into the bark. When Jo tried to look, Kendall stood in front of his handiwork, making sure that she couldn't see what he was doing until he was finished

"Kendall" Jo whined as Kendall finished, jumping to the left to let Jo see. A small gasp escaped her mouth, and Kendall watched her reaction with his breath held. She looked like she was going to cry, and Kendall moved to her side, gathering her into a hug and nestling his face into her hair once again, making Jo give off another giggle

Kendall snapped out of his trance when a sob escaped from his mouth, and immediately he slapped his hands against his lips, silencing his sobs. Police sirens roared in the distance, but Kendall was too busy to notice, trying to compose himself and forget the perfect memory that he had with Jo. But it was ruined, because he finally knew the truth about Jo, how she was cheating on him with Jett, his enemy. Those tears she had cried were guilt, because she was sleeping with Jett behind his back, but he had never known, because she kept it from him until he caught her swapping spit with Jett in the lobby. She suddenly changed her tune, making Kendall seem like the bad guy and completely embarrassing him in the lobby by telling him that ever since they went out, she had never left any love towards him. Kendall despised being embarrassed; he would have kicked up a big storm about it, yelled in his biggest voice, but nothing had happened, he only got upset about the situation. He had been a mess for the past few days after the break up, even though it had never been an official break up. Kendall knew that Jo found a new boyfriend, probably a better boyfriend than Kendall had ever been, even a better looking one. Who could beat Jett? Definitely not Kendall, even though he tried to find good points about himself, someone could name too many bad things about him, and it stung Kendall more than he wanted to admit. All except the guys and Darcy, they stood up for him after the break up, even James and Darcy making a plan to get him out of the apartment and in the fresh air to forget about his problems. But it seemed that everything in Kendall's life was nothing special, because as soon as Darcy had gotten the ball, all hell broke loose. When the ball had smashed into his nose, Kendall had worried about his face and how he would look after the accident, because he already felt ugly. After the incident, they had pushed her away with a lot of force, even Carlos went with the gang like a lost sheep. Kendall had not realised they were pushing her away until James had stormed into the apartment announcing that he was not going ice skating because Camille had set them up. After questioning him for hours, James finally gave them the information, saying it was not Camille waiting in the lobby, but Darcy. Carlos and Logan had tried to convince James that it was really Camille that was waiting for them, but James told them, quite sternly, that it was a trick. No one went downstairs to the lobby to see if James was telling the truth, because they trusted a brother. And now? Kendall wished he had gone downstairs and at least talked to Darcy, because she was getting pushed away. Kendall felt responsible for everything that was happening, to the break up, not keeping Jo interested, the stress Gustavo was putting on the band, to everything between them and Darcy. Guilt blossomed in his stomach, and no matter how much Kendall willed himself to think that it was all for the best, his stomach only flipped more and more at the lie. Finally managing to sort of pull himself together, Kendall rose to his feet using the tree to force himself to his feet. It was almost pitched black, the darkness swarming all around him, and after diving his hand into his pocket for his phone, Kendall finally realised that it was almost midnight. Another flashback threatened to overpower Kendall, but he blinked furiously, forcing it back

"I need to forget about her" Kendall scolded himself stubbornly, slamming the palm of his hand hard to his forehead repeatedly, making himself forget the memories trying to submerge themselves back into his mind. His legs gave out from underneath him, forcing him back to the floor with a squelch. Rain pelted against his skin, soaking him immediately to the bone, but it never bothered him. Another small sob made its way from his lips, but this time Kendall didn't try to hold it back, just let the tears flow from his eyes and the loud sobs escaping his mouth. Kendall slammed his fist to the floor, a cry of anguish bellowing from his lips as his fist hit the ground. Wiping the tears from his eyes with a quick swipe from the back of his hand, Kendall forced his mind to pull itself together as he stood up. His feet slipped in the mud of the park, but Kendall slammed his palm against the trunk of the tree, probably from anger or trying to keep his balance, he didn't know, but it never made Kendall feel better, only angrier. He wanted to grab a knife, attack the tree that held the two names that were never meant to be with anger, because those words never should have been scratched against the bark in the first place, because it was completely false. Jo had lied to him in the worst way; stringing him alone like a love sick puppy for the ride or the joy of watching someone she never had feelings for crumble underneath her when they broke up. She knew how much he loved her, but yet Jo had strung him along, lying straight to his face, making false memories that he could never forget. Kendall wanted to swear, bellow expletives at the sky to make himself feel better, to get out the pent up rage that he needed to keep inside himself because he was the fearless leader, always in control. Kendall forced himself to move back towards the lobby, dragging his feet to get rid of the mud that caked his sneakers and because he couldn't be bothered to pick up his feet enough. He even dragged his feet inside the lobby, making a trail of mud where he went, but he didn't care. His feet dragged him to Darcy's apartment door, and he stood dead at the doorstep, not knowing what to do. His thoughts were completely muddled up, so much that he never realised his knuckles were inches away from her door

"What are you doing here?" a voice sneered behind Kendall as he jumped away from her door in fright, half expecting it to be James catching him in the act. But the voice had been different, a much deeper, richer voice than James'. As Kendall turned, he saw Darcy's dad Mike standing behind him, his arms crossed at his chest, his eyes searching Kendall's, scrutinising him with just a look

"I was looking for Darcy" Kendall explained simply, keeping any angered tone from his voice incase Mike thought he was looking for trouble with his daughter. A troubled look crossed his features, a sad look entering his eyes, but the more Kendall tried to look, the more Mike managed to control his emotions enough to make sure that Kendall couldn't see the look in his eyes

"She's not here" Mike sneered

"This is her apartment" Kendall spoke in a 'duh' tone but sounding like an idiot at the answer. But not letting Mike see he was mentally slapping himself, he simply shrugged his shoulders and looking Mike directly in the eyes, watching him for any emotions that could flicker through his eyes, giving Kendall any indication to where Darcy was

"Yeah it's her apartment, but she's not here. She's at her managers, doing some records" Kendall could tell almost instantly that he was lying, because an emotion that he couldn't place flickered through his eyes so brightly that Kendall couldn't miss it. A look of protectiveness flickered across his face now, and Kendall wanted to back away but he refused

"Where is she?" Kendall asked, a tone of worry suddenly coming into his voice, a horrible gut feeling making his stomach twist painfully

"She's not here. End of story" Mike spoke, shoving his hands deeply in his pocket and yanking out his keys. They jingled in his hands because he pulled them out quickly, but they shook in his hands. Kendall was drawn to his hands as they shook violently, the keys still jingling with the violent tremors. Kendall reached out to help him get the key into the lock, but Mike twisted his body to glare at Kendall, his bright blue eyes narrowing to slits. Kendall stepped away, raising his hands in the air as an act of surrender

"Please, just tell me what's happened to Darcy" Kendall pleaded, almost falling to his knees in front of Mike if his stubbornness didn't refuse the act. Mike was puzzled for a moment, his mouth opening as if to tell Kendall, and he found himself leaning forwards in anticipation. For a moment it looked like Mike was going to spit out the answer, but instead he bit his lip, shook his head and returned to trying to unlock his door. Kendall's heart plummeted to the floor, all the excitement draining from his body, only leaving him numb and empty. Kendall backed away from Mike, his smile fading from his mouth as he backed away. His feet presumed to drag along the floor even more now because of making a complete fool of himself in front of Mike. He turned his back away from Mike, walking to his own apartment in a foul mood. Kendall threw open the door to his apartment, a sad look plastered on his face, and no matter what he did, nothing he thought of made him smile. His thoughts just kept going back to Jo and Darcy, making his mood fouler

"Kendall sweetie" Mrs Knight shouted as Kendall looked backwards, noticing the small, brown trail of mud that he brought into the apartment

"It's okay mama Knight. I'll clean it up" Logan's voice came to Kendall's ears, but he didn't bother to lift his head. Now in the warm, Kendall could feel the small droplets running down his neck, his clothing sticking to his body like an extra skin. He shivered violently, pulling at his top to try to loosen his clothing from his body, but it only stuck back to his skin with a wet slap

"Hi mama" Kendall whispered, trying to pull off his shirt over his head but it was stuck tight to his chest. Giving off an annoyed grunt, Kendall pulled harder at the shirt, and it came off painfully, water splashing all over the apartment from the shirt. Mrs Knight screamed as she was covered with most of the spray from Kendall's shirt. Kendall didn't care, only grasped onto his shirt tightly in numb fingers and stomped to his room, slamming the door

Logan's p.o.v

He watched as Kendall stomped to his shared bedroom with James, a stern and upset look plastered on his face, it shined so brightly that everyone could see. Kendall was soaked to the bone, and Logan's doctor senses were ringing in his ears, but his brotherly sense was louder, much louder than his doctor sense, muffling the doctor sense. Kendall was keeping something from them, all of them because he usually kept his emotions inside, bottling them up until he couldn't contain it any longer, and they burst at the seams. By the looks of things, everything that had happened today sent Kendall into a depression spiral, and the walk he took only made things ten times worse. Logan wished he went with Kendall, or at least tried to keep him inside the apartment so that he could comfort Kendall

"Logan, what's wrong with Kendall?" Katie spoke, startling Logan from his thoughts. His head snapped to Katie's face, and her big brown eyes were the only thing he could see, because he couldn't take his eyes away from hers. They were filled to the brim with worry for her brother, because he kept to himself. The look in Katie's eyes told Logan that she knew that Kendall was not telling them something, and knowing Katie, she would try calmly to get the information out. Would it be better for Kendall to tell his sister or one of his closest friends/brother?

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out" Logan promised

Disclaimer: Yum to Kendall getting soaked and taking his top off! ;P But is Kendall falling in love with Darcy? Will he embrace the feeling? Or has everything with Jo put his off dating forever so his heart won't be broken again?  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter

DoomedPhsyx2030


	8. Logan's inner turmoil

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush (A really big shame) I only own Darcy and Mike. I'd like to give a massive 'Thank You' to the lovely people that review my story! It keeps me very happy to know what you think, and also makes me want to update faster! It really does! The next few chapters will probably be Logan and Carlos' feelings towards everything happening with Darcy, I'm not sure yet. What do you think? Yeah or No? Reader's choice! Then I will continue the story :P

FYI daydreaming in Hanley really helps me, except when I accidentally run into people because I'm not paying attention :S But what do people expect! I'm listening to my music (mainly Big Time Rush) and daydreaming

Logan's p.o.v

It had been three days since the incident that had Darcy walking out of the apartment in almost a flood of tears, and James completely pissed off, refusing to leave Carlos' side, and Kendall standing to the side, a blank look etched on his face, making him hard to read. Logan noticed when Kendall walked out of the apartment and was gone for hours, not just from a walk, but from something that Logan didn't know. He had sat up in the apartment waiting for Kendall's return, watching the television on the lowers volume setting that only allowed the smallest sound to come from the television. But Logan never paid attention to what was on the screen, his thoughts going to Kendall and wondering what he was doing. He worried for Kendall, because he was at a fragile state in life, and it was all Jo's fault. Everyone had been on edge when Kendall announced that he and Jo had split up, and tempers were flaring, especially James. Everyone watched Kendall with eyes like a hawk, waiting for his ultimate break-down, but it never happened. That was one of the reasons that James reacted so violently to Darcy when she hit Kendall with the ball, because he obviously knew more about the youngest brother of 'Big Time Rush' even if he knew him from an earlier age

"You should really sleep" Mama Knight spoke in the softest tone Logan had ever heard in a while, but there was also an undertone of worry for her son in her tone. As Logan turned around, he saw the worried look in Mama Knight's eyes, the purple bags underneath her brown eyes. Her auburn hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, small strands of hair framing her face, but it couldn't disuse the bags under her eyes or the tired look in her eyes. Logan gave her a sympathetic smile, listening intently when police sirens roared to life outside. Mama Knight's eyes widened, and with nothing else to say, she bolted to the window, yanking the curtains back so she could see outside, Logan at her side in a heartbeat. A large black puff of smoke was curling to the sky, and every second a flame of fire would appear, licking towards the sky. Logan looked at Mama Knight, noticing the worry they held, and suddenly, he felt his own horror creeping into his gut as he realised why Mama Knight looked so worried. Just as Logan was about to yank his phone from his pocket, the front door slammed open, hitting the wall with a solid bang. Startled, both Logan and Mama Knight twirled on the spot, and Logan let out a large sigh of relief. But suddenly Logan let out the breath quickly, noticing the haunted look in Kendall's eyes, his clothing soaked to the bone

Now Logan was thinking about going into James and Kendall's bedroom, trying to comfort his friend, but other things kept him from walking towards the door, because Carlos was trying to make himself a sandwich, and failing miserably. The kitchen was a mess from letting him create his own sandwich, the ingredients thrown all over the table, the jam jar on its side, the contense dribbling down the side of the table top. Carlos was in complete concentration, his tongue out and to the side to complete the look of concentration etched on his face. Logan stifled a laugh, walking towards Carlos and cleaning up after him. Picking up the jar, the jam had leaked down the side, making Logan's hand sticky. He made a face as he leaned towards the lid

"Hey! I need that!" Carlos complained, snatching the jar from Logan's hand and tipping the rest of the jam in the jar on the sandwich. Logan made a disgusted face, looking away as Carlos picked up a blunt knife that already had jam coated on it, and he used the knife to get the rest of the jam from the jar, clinking the knife against the jar. Before he could use every ounce from the jar, Logan snatched it back, trying to ignore the horrible feeling of the stickiness the jam had on his fingers

"I think you've used enough" Logan commented, slamming the lid onto the top of the jar, looking at Carlos with a smug expression. Carlos pouted looking like a little kid, his arms crossed over his chest

"I love jam, and I'm hungry!" Carlos whined, trying to snatch the jar back, but Logan kept it out of reach from Carlos

"You've used enough, and you've messed up the kitchen" Logan spoke, raising his eyebrows and pointing to the mess. Carlos merely shrugged his shoulders, making one last ditch attempt to get the jar from Logan, but Logan pounded it down in the cupboard, slamming the door forcefully shut and holding his hand on the door of the cupboard. Carlos glared at Logan for a moment, before rolling his eyes and devouring his jam-packed sandwich, the jam oozing from the sides of the bread every time Carlos took a large bite

Adhfr tshf yhs fshihgn" Carlos commented around a large mouthful of his sandwich at James, spraying spit and bits of bread around the room when he spoke. Logan opened his mouth to comment Carlos about finishing the food in his mouth before talking, but instead he threw up his hands in annoyance when James replied to the comment. They talked, well James did mostly, Carlos' words were mumbled through the food he kept putting in his mouth

"I give up" Logan muttered "I'm going to wake up Kendall" Logan spoke, starting towards James' room, but James' voice stopped him

"No need, he's awake" James spoke, but the tone in his voice was worry. Logan didn't bother to ask James what was the matter, because he secretly knew Kendall was still upset about yesterday, and he must have woken up in a bitter mood. Logan was the only one who would approach Kendall when he was really pissed off, because when Kendall was in a bad mood he would often let his mouth and temper do the talking, often saying something that he would regret later on. Logan flinched when he thought that he was the only one who would approach Kendall in a bad mood, because Darcy would too, but she wasn't here. Shaking the thought from his head, Logan gently pushed open the door, not bothering to knock on the door. The curtains were drawn to a close, but Logan could see Kendall's lanky form on the bed, tucked into the covers, the covers pulled right to his chin

"Kendall?" Logan spoke, watching Kendall intently for any movement. For a moment Logan thought that Kendall was still asleep, but he saw the covers move as Kendall shifted, a small groan coming from his lips

"What?" Kendall tried to keep the anger from his tone when he spoke to him, but Logan heard the tone. Worry gripped his stomach, and Logan found himself walking to sit on the edge of the bed

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned, touching Kendall's back and rubbing it in soothing circled, but he felt his back quivering, and immediately Logan's thoughts were that Kendall was getting sick. Pushing his little brother onto his back, Logan's hand shot to Kendall's forehead, brushing away his blond locks and putting his palm against Kendall's forehead. There was no heat radiating from his forehead, puzzling Logan, making his eyebrows knit together

"Are you feeling okay Kendall?" Logan whispered, leaning closer to Kendall when he heard something come from his mouth, but Logan never realised it was a whimper because he was crying. The room was too dark to let Logan see the tears flowing down Kendall's cheeks, but Logan could see right into his eyes, and that's where he saw the sadness and hurt. Logan collected Kendall's shaking form to his chest, slowly rocking to sooth the upset boy

"Shh, it's okay" Logan cooed, still rocking Kendall in his arms and trying to reach into his pocket for his phone without Kendall noticing, but he felt him stiffen in his arms, and almost immediately after feeling this, Logan had to let go of Kendall, because he was squirming in his arms. Pulling away from him, Logan stared at Kendall, dropping his hand from his pocket

"Don't tell anyone" Kendall spoke, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and letting out a shaky breath. He looked Logan dead in the eyes, and Logan tried not to flinch under his gaze. Emerald green eyes bared straight into his soul, making Logan feel uncomfortable

"Only if you tell me what's wrong" Logan replied in a serious tone, crossing his arms, straightening his back and staring back at Kendall with as much emotion that Kendall was showing him. Logan hoped that Kendall could see the hurt in his eyes from keeping something from him that kept breaking down Kendall, their leader

"Nothing's wrong Logan" Kendall snapped, rising from the bed and crossing the room in two steps, yanking open the door and searching through the wardrobe. Logan felt anger blossom in his gut, and no matter how much he tried to squash it down, Logan had bounded towards Kendall, twirling him around and punched Kendall hard in the side of his face. Kendall's head snapped to the left from the force of the blow, but almost immediately his eyes looked straight at Logan's, hurt and anger reflecting off his bright green eyes. Logan felt stupid from his move

"What the hell was that for?" Kendall shouted, cupping his stinging cheek

"You're not okay Kendall!" Logan shouted, his previous emotions replaced with anger as Logan squared up to Kendall and getting into his face as much as he could with being shorted than him "you're keeping something from me, from us all. Spit it out!" Logan roared, throwing his hands up in the air and trying not to feel bad when Kendall flinched at his movement. For a moment it was like Kendall would smack Logan back, but he only balled his hands at his side, digging the knuckles into his leg

"I'm upset about the break up with Jo!" Kendall roared back "I'm tired of Gustavo being a horrible manager! I'm sick of the stress from being in a boy band! I'm fed up with Darcy! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Kendall roared, his voice loosing its power at the end. Logan looked into Kendall eyes, seeing the hurt more now that he had let go of his emotions. But Kendall looked away from Logan, looking anywhere else in the room

"I think you should leave" Kendall whispered, and without another word, Logan ran from the room, and out of the apartment

When he finally stopped running he found himself at the lobby, panting hard and noticing all of the eyes looking at him like he had two heads. Some even looked disgusted at Logan before moving on outside

"Logan!" Camille screamed, running towards him and pulling him into a hug, but he never returned the hug. It was at that moment that Camille must have known that something was wrong with him

"What's up?" Camille questioned immediately, raising her perfect eyebrows and staring at Logan with a scrutinising look that made Logan cringe

"I-I kind of slapped Kendall because he was keeping something from us" Logan blurted out, and immediately he slapped his hands over his mouth, a look of worry crossing his face as he looked into Camille's face. Her eyes had widened, her lips setting into a thin line, and Logan half expected her to slap him

"He's not been himself since the break up with Jo. She really hurt him; she strung him alone and gave him false 'I love yous' so of course he's going to be upset" Camille spoke in a serious tone

"I know, but I wanted him to open up to us and talk about it with us, his brothers" Logan whined, looking at Camille with big eyes. She was not fazed at the look; it seemed to make her angrier

"Have you seen Darcy around?" Camille asked changing the subject, and as Logan opened his mouth to answer, a familiar voice broke the silence

"Dad, I'm fine, stop babying me" Darcy's voice whined, and as Logan looked, she was batting her father's hands away from her face. As she turned around and noticed Logan and Camille looking at her, the smile once occupying her face fell from her mouth. Logan couldn't move his eyes away from Darcy's face, because of all the cuts and bruises littering her face, and he didn't know what had happened to make those appear. He hoped that what he was seeing was fake, that Darcy would rip off all plasters, rub off the make-up showing bruises and smile widely at him, playing a massive trick. She did neither of those things, and Logan wanted to rush towards her to press on a bruise to see if it was real. As he looked at her face, he noticed everything that was unusual about her face that was not meant to be covering Darcy's sweet, innocent face. White plasters were on her forehead, left cheek and the right side of her jaw, standing out against her flushed cheeks. There were small cuts that looked red, but they did not require any plasters on them, because they were small and healing nicely. The bruises were the next thing that Logan noticed; they covered her right cheek, all along the left side of her jaw line and a long line of bruises across her neck. Also on her neck was a large white plaster held there by surgical tape, but Logan flinched as he saw it, imagining the pain that Darcy was probably in because of the big plaster. When Darcy moved her left hand to tuck a strand of hair out of her eyes, Logan's eyes grew larger, his mouth flopping open like a fish out of water. From her fingertips to her elbow was a bandage covering the length of her lower arm, and Logan couldn't take his eyes off the bandage. On her other hand was another large bandage with a small blood stain, but Logan knew that that was probably just an I.V putting painkillers into her system to battle the obvious pain Darcy must have been in. Camille had left his side but Logan never noticed, not until she barrelled into Darcy, almost throwing her off balance. She grimaced with the harsh contact, but melted into her arms like she desperately wanted the contact. Her father, Mike, watched the scene with worry shadowing his eyes from where Logan stood. But before he knew it, Logan had bolted towards Darcy but not hugging her, only grabbing her hand that was wrapped around Camille's small figure and inspected the bandage wrapped around her arm. He felt Darcy try to tug her arm away from him, but she stopped when a hiss of pain came from her gritted teeth. There was no obvious sign of blood on the bandage, but he didn't dare take a look underneath the bandage, because of Mike standing protectively over his daughter, eyeing anyone that got too close

"What happened?" Camille spoke, her voice fading near the end of her sentence because she looked close to bursting into tears. Logan's gaze never moved from Darcy's arm but he heard the sigh

"Come on Darcy" Mike spoke with an annoyed tone, and Logan's head snapped to Mike. His eyes looked furiously at Darcy, begging her to discontinue this conversation and get a move on. But Darcy's eyes looked into her dad's eyes just as furiously when Logan dared a look

"Come on dad, they're just curious" Darcy spoke in a sweet tone, trying to humour her father, but all she received was a grunt

"Remember that they didn't want anything to do with you before" Mike snarled angrily through gritted teeth, venom dripping from his words, but he looked straight at Logan when he spoke the next words "but now they're all over you, just because you turned up hurt" Mike slapped Logan's hands away from Darcy's arm, gripping it in such a tight grip that his knuckles went white with the strain. He completely missed when Darcy flinched under the grip, but she said nothing. Without another word, Mike pulled Darcy away. Logan watched Darcy's small figure leaving the lobby, being dragged harshly by her father. She had to run to keep up with his fast pace, but she said nothing to stop him. Logan felt horrible at that moment, Mike's words repeating through his head in continues waves, hurt and guilt crashing into him as he stared at the stairs to the apartments, where Darcy had left moments ago. Small sobbing was coming from Logan's right, and when he felt like he had his emotions controlled enough, he spared a look at Camille. She was the one crying, sobbing into the heels of her hands as she pressed them hard into her eyes. Her cheeks had gone puffy and red, but as soon as Logan saw how broken Camille looked, he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting into tears himself. It was their fault, Kendall, James and Carlos and Logan's fault that Darcy had been pushed away so violently, but they never gave another thought to it. Never thought of Darcy's feelings, because all she had was her father for comfort, when they had each other to depend on, they had never spared her feeling, never putting them into account. He collected Camille into a hug, pressing his nose into her hair and rubbing small circles into her back to sooth her

"A-Are we horrible p-people, Logan?" Camille asked through her tears, burying her face into Logan's shoulder and crying harder. Logan had nothing to say to Camille's question, because the same question had been running through his head when Mike spat those venomous words at him, and he meant every single word. Mike was only trying to protect his daughter from any other harm from anyone, but she had been in an accident, and as soon as he noticed, Logan was terrified for the answer. His mind reeled back to last night, the wailing of police sirens in the background, the sound harsh against the peaceful atmosphere. Mama Knight and Logan had panicked the moment they heard the sirens, thinking that Kendall had been hurt in an accident, and they were waiting for a phone call. Logan had never realised that it could have been anyone else in the incident, his panic settling only for Kendall. Logan couldn't stop Mike's poisonous words from flowing in his mind, making him bite so hard on the inside of his cheek that he drew blood. The copper tang hit him immediately, hitting his tongue and flowing inside his mouth. It was a temporary distraction, because he felt Camille crying into his arms, and it almost set him off again. It was true that he only just cared about Darcy because he had seen her hurt and injured, his doctor sense overpowering his consciousness, his need to help those who needed his help


	9. Confrontation

Confrontation

Darcy's p.o.v

As soon as Mike had dragged Darcy into the apartment, his grip loosening around her wrist, Darcy took that distraction to wrench her arm from her father's hold even though it sent a white hot pain shooting up her arm

"What the hell dad?" Darcy seethed in anger, gritting her teeth to stop herself from saying anything else that might hurt her dad's feelings. Darcy knew he was worried for her because she had this massive tour, but talking to her friends like that made her blood boil; especially now she had been hurt and needed to vent. Mike never turned to look at her, but his shoulders were tense, his shoulders brushing the tips of his ears they were that tense

"Go to bed" Mike rumbled, never facing her because he was angry. Logan had upset her father, how much that was Darcy didn't know, but she ignored her father's wishes for her to go to bed

"No, I want an answer" Darcy growled, clenching her fists at her sides so she didn't lash out. Mike gave off a loud growl that rumbled through his chest, sounding like a lion roaring. Darcy couldn't help but to flinch backwards, the back of her legs hitting the table, almost sending her to the floor

"Go. To. Your. Room" Mike seethed in short breaths, breathing heavily through his nose because he was so angry. At that moment, Darcy didn't want her father to turn around, to let her see the look in his eyes. High-tailing it out of the living room, Darcy slammed her bedroom door forcefully, letting it bang back into place

"God" Darcy whispered, running her left hand across her face, letting the harsh material of the bandage wipe against her skin. She had not had a decent shower in three days, and already she could feel her hair heavy on her scalp because it was greasy, her skin becoming flaky from the dead skin clinging to her arms. With a deep, long sigh, Darcy slowly opened the door to her room, glancing around the room and spotting her father near the kitchen, pouring himself a drink and leaning heavily on the counter. Opening the door wider, Darcy crept around the door, trying to keep a quiet as possible so her father never noticed, but the door betrayed her, squeaking loudly in the quiet room. With a gasp, Darcy tried to slam the door closed again, but her father's voice stopped her

"I'm sorry Darcy" Mike spoke loudly in the silent room, and Darcy's half heartily attempt to slam the door was forgotten, her fingers falling away from the door

"I-I'm going for a shower" Darcy announced, pushing the door open fully and walking to the bathroom without another glance towards her father, her chin in the air so that she looked taller than she wanted to feel. Mike tried to talk to Darcy, but she slammed the door before the words could reach her

Stepping into the shower, Darcy made sure that she didn't wet the bandage that covered the lower part of her left arm. She let the water hit her body, the heat unbearable when the water first hit her fragile body, a small hiss came from her mouth, but Darcy stayed under the spray even though her body wanted her to step out of the boiling water. It soothed her fragile body, heating up parts of her that were frozen cold when she was in the hospital. While under the spray, Darcy's mind reeled back to the incident that left her in the hospital for three days, the explosion. It had been her own car that exploded when she tried to open the driver's side door, and the lower part of her arm had been the only part that had been badly burnt in the explosion, which surprised both herself and the doctors treating her injury. The initial blast from her car had saved her, because as soon as the car exploded, it had thrown her backwards with the blast. But her arm had been still stretched in front of her, allowing more heat to attack her already burnt arm. Bits and pieces of burning hot metal had embedded themselves into her skin where the plasters were, but they had been easily removed. Unfortunately when she had been thrown back, her head had snapped backwards so hard that she gained whiplash, and while her head had been thrown back, it was the first part of her body that had hit the ground with the force of the explosion. Darcy had been out of it for the first day because of the serious concussion, and when they put her on a higher painkiller, she had hallucinations, pretty bad ones that kept her screaming until doctors had to knock her unconscious because she was irritating her injuries. She stayed unconscious for another day until she woke to find her father sitting in a chair close to the bed. Mike had fallen asleep, his head resting on Darcy's knees. Darcy felt the water become luke warm, but she remained under the spray until it started to splutter from hot to cold. Immediately Darcy turned off the shower, leaning her forehead against the tiles and letting go of a low sigh in her throat

"I hate them" Darcy snarled low in her throat, letting out a large, angry growl to let off some anger she was holding inside. Her tour started tomorrow, so she needed to pack her clothing and get ready for her big tour. She wouldn't expect any of the guys or Camille to come to the end of her tour, because they hated her, even more now because of her father's actions. Darcy should have been annoyed at her father, seething angry words to his face and letting out all of her inner anger out on him, but she didn't have the heart to do it. She knew he was only trying to protect her, making sure to push those who hurt her away from her so that she could gain new friends. But it seemed like no one wanted to be her friend. With all the anger, Darcy threw a punch at the tiles with all her strength she could muster, feeling the bones in her hand protesting and pain shooting up her whole arm. As quickly as she could, Darcy threw on her clothing, not bothering to do anything with her hair, and throwing open the bathroom door. The steam that had collected in the bathroom flowed around her for a moment, but Darcy didn't bother to notice, only threw herself at her father to hug him. As soon as Darcy's body collided with Mike's, his arms wrapped around her small figure

"Darcy? Darcy sweetie, what's wrong?" Mike asked, pulling Darcy closer as she cried against his chest

James' p.o.v

James stood at the mirror, raking his lucky comb through his black hair and smirking at his reflection. From the mirror, James saw Kendall roll his green eyes, putting his attention back to the television as soon as he realised that James saw, but James only took one more look in the mirror and finally pulled away. James jumped on the sofa, throwing himself into the cushions and relaxing into them. From where James sat, he could see the bruise along Kendall's jaw line from where Logan hit him, but James had not believed him at first, because Logan was the calmest out of them all. But Kendall had been persistent in his explanation

"You okay?" James asked Kendall, not bothering to look at him, but he heard Kendall sigh

"Yeah, as much as I can be" Kendall answered, stretching his arms in the air, letting out a loud yawn. But the door slammed open, startling Kendall and James. They twirled on the sofa, but as they saw Logan standing at the door, all the amusement faded from their faces. Logan's face was white as paper, completely drained of any colour, his eyes having a cloudy look in them

"Logan" James whispered, raising from the sofa to his friends side in an instant, grabbing Logan's elbow and gently leading him to the sofa. Logan didn't sit down gently on the sofa; instead as soon as the back of his legs hit the sofa, he collapsed. It was lucky that James had a hold of his elbow, because with quick reactions, he made sure that Logan made it to the cushions without hurting himself

"Logan! What's the matter?" Kendall spoke, quickly moving from the sofa to sit next to Logan's legs on the floor, almost curling into Logan's legs

"D-Darcy" Logan muttered under his breath, and James saw Kendall flinch at the name from the corner of his eye. James felt fear spark in his chest, but he pushed it away for the moment, being too concerned about his friend to think of Darcy

"What's wrong with Darcy?" Carlos' voice spoke from the side, actually startling Logan enough so that his eyes cleared up. His brown eyes scanned the room before finally landing on Kendall and the bruise on his jaw, he flinched, a sorry look in his eyes before he held back the sorry back to answer Carlos' question

"The explosion yesterday, someone got hurt" Logan answered, looking around the room and even behind him

"It was not just one person in the explosion you know, two people were killed in the explosion as well" Katie came into the conversation, and James wanted to roll his eyes and ask if anyone else wanted to join in the conversation, but he bit back the sarcastic question

"How do you know that?" Kendall spoke, giving his little sister a puzzled look and James rolled his eyes at Kendall asking the stupid question. A sarcastic reply was on the tip of his tongue, but before James could speak, Katie's voice interrupted

"It was on the news. Someone's car blew up, and in the explosion two people were killed, one injured and rushed to the hospital" Katie said with a 'duh' tone, rolling her eyes and playing on the computer, a news article present on the screen from what James could see

"Wait, one person was hurt?" Kendall suddenly spoke up, trying to gain Katie's attention "who was hurt, does it day?"

"I-I don't want to say" Katie stuttered, showing a vulnerability to her older brother, but Kendall heard it, and his head whipped to his sister

"Please" Kendall begged, worry clear in his eyes

"It was Darcy Black" Katie spoke without hesitation, looking straight into Kendall's eyes, telling the truth

"Darcy was hurt? B-But why?"

"Because it was her car that blew up when she tried to open the drivers side door. The explosion actually saved her life, because it threw her back in time" Katie read from the computer as she pulled up the news article. There was a picture of the blackened car that started the explosion, and there was no recognisable trace of anything familiar about the car, it was completely blackened from the flames. James couldn't tear his gaze from the screen or the car because it was mangled beyond anything James saw before

"Are you sure only two people died?" James spoke through the horror he felt curling painfully in his stomach. When Katie didn't reply, either from not hearing him or she lied to him, James didn't know

"Yeah, only two people died, and Darcy was hurt. It doesn't say why Darcy was targeted, but I think there's something darker going on than they're letting on" Katie pouted, leaning closer to the screen, but Kendall's hand slapped onto her shoulder, pulling her back so her back rested against the back of the chair

"Don't lean to close to the screen" Kendall commented in a voice that sounded calm. James' head snapped to Kendall and from the looks of things, Kendall looked completely calm even though he had been given information about Darcy, their old friend. James felt an emotion of guilt when he heard Darcy's name, because of how they were treating the girl. But a loud crash alerted everyone to Logan, who stood up in a panic and knocking the table over, making papers fly up in the air and slowly flutter to the floor around Logan, but the papers fluttering around him never bothered Logan, because his concentration was squarely on everyone

"No! Darcy doesn't need sympathy from us because we only care about her now because she's gotten hurt!" Logan roared, his eyes going blank of any emotions, the soft brown that everyone saw in Logan's eyes was now only a black void that once occupied Logan's face. His face had gone deathly pale when he roared the words, but James guessed that something had happened to make Logan act so violently

"Logan!" Kendall shouted, trying to approach the stressed boy but failing when Logan gave off a might roar, the sound ripping itself from his soul. James flinched at the sound, looking horrified that it was Logan who gave off the mighty roar. Even Kendall had taken a step back when Logan gave off the roar

"We don't care about Darcy, none of us do! We pushed her away at the first incident when she hurt Kendall, and now she's on her own, because everyone's gone against her" Logan informed them, throwing up his hands in desperation and crashing back down onto the sofa with a loud sigh. It was better than the roar he gave off earlier, but it still had James worried for Logan

"She goes on tour tomorrow" Katie spoke when everyone was silent and James' head whipped to her face. A large smile was on her face, and James didn't want to know why

"And?" Kendall questioned, raising his eyebrows in question to his sister. The reply Kendall got was Katie rolling her own eyes, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a long ticket, flashing it to Kendall by waving it near his face

"I've got my ticket for when she's performing here!" Katie explained loudly, her voice almost shrilly at the end of her sentence because she was excited. James immediately flinched when he realised that he was the one who ripped up the tickets, but he had ripped up everyone's except Camille's, who still had it clutched in her hand when he had ripped the tickets. A puzzled look crossed James' face, but when Katie looked at him, her smile seemed to widen, a mischievous look on her face as she stared at James as if to say 'how did I do it?' James' wracked his brain for the answer, but he came up with a blank

"I taped it back together, genius" Katie spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes and James growled

Darcy's p.o.v

After applying make-up to get rid of any proof that Darcy had been crying and changing the bandage on her arm with her father's help, Darcy finally had enough confidence to walk out of the apartment. She kept her head down the entire time that she walked through the apartments, even bumping into a few people because her fringe fell across her vision, making it harder for her to see where she was going

"Darcy!" a voice shouted from across the room, and immediately her head shot to the origin of the voice, but her mouth became dry at who she was staring at. Kendall Knight was wading through the crowd of people in the lobby, his tall, lanky frame easy to spot in the sea of people, his light green emerald eyes that Darcy always had trouble looking away from stared into her light grey ones, keeping the eye contact. Darcy's heart thudded in her chest, making her palms sweaty with perspiration. She desperately wanted to run from Kendall, bolt from the scene, but she didn't know if he would have been able to catch her up, so she stood her ground, remembering everything that her father said. She wiped the palms of her hands against her jeans so no signs that she was scared were traceable on her

"Hey" Darcy spoke before Kendall could, giving him a small smile and still staring at Kendall in his green eyes

"Logan was right" Kendall spoke, his hand flinching at his side as if he wanted to reach forwards and touch Darcy's face to see if everything was for real. Kendall's eyes roamed around her face, his eyes never making eye contact with hers, his only concentration was everything on her face, the plasters and bruises. Again Kendall's hand flinched, but instead of holding it by his side, Kendall allowed his hand to lift up towards Darcy's face, his fingers outstretched, his palm facing Darcy's cheek. His hand was close to her face, his fingers millimetres from touching her skin, Darcy held her breath, straightening her shoulders and looking Kendall dead in the eyes. His hand clenched all of a sudden, a look of hurt flashing across this face before his arm dropped to his side. Pain shot through Darcy's heart, disappointments making her hands shake at her sides, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she willed them away

"Everything you see is real" Darcy spoke in a strong voice, her heart jack-hammering in her chest as she realised just how close Kendall was to touching her skin. Disappointment sparked in her chest, almost making her want to sob in both embarrassment and anger, but she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself. She wouldn't cry in front of Kendall, because she refused

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, looking square into her eyes but not showing any emotions. He must have still been angry at her because of the incident, but Darcy couldn't care, she shut off all of her feelings towards Kendall as she spoke

"I'm fine, got a big tour coming tomorrow. But why should you care Kendall? Were not friends any more" Darcy snapped, glaring at Kendall before turning around and walking away from Kendall and leaving the lobby, trying to ignore the gut clenching pain in her stomach at leaving Kendall on a bad note

She walked around the park with no real place to go, just walking and trying to forget the harsh words she spoke to Kendall. Her father's words still roamed around in her mind, suffocating her with feelings that she really didn't need to be pushing on her when she had her big tour in a day's time. Her emotions were out of control at the moment, hate rid the most frequent emotion that she used at the moment, because it hid all the other emotions

"Stupid Big Time Rush" Darcy muttered, making her way back home but taking a different route so that she didn't bump into someone she knew. But Darcy froze when she saw how dark the way was, only two lamp posts giving off a tiny amount of light to splash on the pavement. The lamp posts were a long way off from each other, making small patches of pitched blackness. Darcy couldn't will her body to move into the blackness, a gnawing feeling eating away at her gut as she stared at the black patches on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Darcy slowly approached the alleyway, taking the smallest steps she could and desperately trying to stay in the light, listening to her loud heart beat hammering in her rib cage. Strong arms grasped around Darcy's waist, restraining her arms at her sides and trapping them there, yanking her backwards into a small enclosed alleyway, her feet completely leaving the floor, leaving Darcy suspended in the air. A scream of terror tore from her lips as she was brought back, and as hands roamed around her body, Darcy felt terror freezing up the blood in her veins, but yet her heart still hammered violently in her rib cage, almost threatening to burst from her chest. Darcy's breathing became heavy as she saw the entrance to the alleyway becoming smaller. The terror did not hold her for long, because Darcy soon thrashed in their arms, trying to throw her body left and right to break the man's hold on her, but his arms only tightened around her body, forcing the breath from her lungs. The scream died on her lips because of the man's tight hold, and soon Darcy was gasping for breath, desperate for oxygen

"Stop struggling Darcy" the figure snapped behind her, squeezing Darcy once more so she couldn't thrash in their arms. It never stopped Darcy from fighting against the man, but another figure, surrounded in the dark shadows of the alleyway, stepped forwards right in front of Darcy. She tried to kick out at the figure, but her legs never touched the person, and Darcy gave off a low growl. Their long, cold fingers suddenly gripped Darcy's chin, smacking the back of her head against the hard chest behind her, restraining her head from moving. With his hands on Darcy's chin, his palm resting on her chin, his fingernails, long and sharp, dug into the flesh of her cheeks near her mouth, digging them in slowly at first, and then tightening his grip when Darcy tried to throw her head to the right to release his grip. She shivered when his other hand brushed across her cheek and along her jaw line, his cold fingers sending goosebumps prickling down her cheek and neck from where the man touched her. The brushing of the man's hand was affection, the touch soft, but it made Darcy shiver violently, a cold flush flowing through her body. Her face was slowly becoming numb from where he touched her, his fingernails still biting into her mouth but she was still numb from the tight grip. Darcy couldn't tell if there was any blood running down her chin, but she didn't want to show any fear to this man, who ever he was, because he would only laugh and inflict more pain on her body. Her hands twitched at her sides, pins and needles prickling up her arm from the man's tight hold behind her

"Let me go" Darcy snarled finding it difficult to talk because of the man's hand on her chin, but she managed, Darcy tried ignoring the goosebumps and the horrible feeling that was creeping up from her gut, a feeling like she would vomit. Her teeth clashed together violently when the man forced up her jaw to shut her up. The man moved closer to Darcy, so close that she could feel their breath tickling her face. A whimper of fear rose from her throat, but she tried to cover up the sound by coughing

"Darcy Black, you don't remember me, do you?" the figure sneered, the grip on her mouth growing tighter, their nails digging into her mouth harder now. She couldn't see his hand on her mouth, because there were no lights in the alleyway, so she couldn't see if there was any blood coating his hands

"I don't want to remember!" Darcy screamed, kicking out her legs in anger, but her foot connected with the man's chest, knocking him back with a cry, the nails ripping from around her mouth when he fell. Darcy felt no pain, but without her mind processing what she was doing, Darcy threw back her head with a rebellious cry, smashing the back of her head into the man's nose behind her. The arms around her broke, letting Darcy fall to the floor in a heap. She still needed to catch her breath, but as soon as Darcy hit the floor, she tried to scramble to her feet, tearing at the concrete with claw shaped hands desperate to get to her feet to run. But the man in front of her had gotten to his feet quicker than Darcy had, and he loomed over her, snarling. A sharp kick to Darcy's ribs sent her to the floor in a heap, but she refused to stay down for any longer than necessary, not allowing herself to become terrified enough so that it numbed her so badly that the man behind her got to his feet too. With a rebel cry, Darcy quickly shot to her feet, swinging out her left arm and connecting her fist to some where on the man's body, but the sheer force from her punch made the man fly to the side, his body colliding into the wall with a sickening slap. Darcy heard him slam into the wall, a grunt escaping his mouth, but she didn't dare take another look behind her, only bolting from the alleyway. But not before Darcy heard the man sneer five words that made Darcy's blood run cold, like a sheet of ice flowing through her veins, almost making her freeze up and take a look backwards into the alleyway

"I'll see you soon, Darcy"


	10. The Tour?

Disclaimer: I want to give a big 'thank you to everyone that reviewed my chapters (all of you). I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry about not updating earlier, I've been having some family problems and I've not felt like myself for the past few days :S But nevermind about me, hope you enjoy! And please keep reviewing! DoomedPhsyx2030

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Darcy ran until she couldn't run anymore, the sick feeling in her stomach rising to her throat so quickly that she doubled over in panic. Vomit exploded from her mouth as soon as she doubled over, and as Darcy took large gulps of air it almost choked her. Her throat burned when the vomit came out of her mouth, but there was another round still to come when the sick feeling returned moments later, more violent than the last. She threw up once more; her body drained of energy as she threw up, her knees almost buckling underneath her, the only thing saving her was when she slapped her hand down hard onto the tree bark, feeling rough under her hand. When she finished, and the burning sensation was only a small, annoying tickle in her throat, Darcy took a look at the bark and had to bite down hard on her lower lip to stop a sob. The words 'K+J 4 Eva' were scrawled on the bark, made by a knife, and immediately Darcy knew which two names the letters meant. After wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and flinching at the horrible bitter taste in her mouth, Darcy waited for a moment until her legs stopped shaking so violently that it threatened to send her crashing to the floor, and she made a move to the lobby, slowly pushing the door open with a shaky left hand. As she passed through the lobby, she caught her reflection in the mirror, and it made her take a double look, but she never realised that she was staring at her appearance. Her face was a deathly pale colour, absolutely no colour in her cheeks, around her mouth were crescent marking on the right side of her face, a bright red colour and still oozing with blood, some of the blood running down her chin and some pooling around her lips. But it was the look in her eyes that kept Darcy staring, because they looked so horrified, even though she never felt the horror, her eyes knew something that she didn't. It was almost like they knew who attacked her in the alleyway, but her mind was not catching up as quickly. Shuddering as a sudden chill crept up her spine, Darcy tore her gaze away from the figure in the mirror, walking towards the stairs and slowly taking them one at a time so her legs wouldn't give up on her on the stairs, probably making her stumble

"Darcy!" a voice shattered her concentration as her legs collapsed under her, sending her knee crashing into the stairs, a small hiss escaping her mouth. But as she looked up, Darcy noticed her dad standing at the foot of the stairs. She couldn't see what type of expression he was wearing, because tears blurred her vision

"Dad" Darcy cried, trying to force herself to her feet and failing miserably as they just collapsed under her again. Strong hands grabbed at her but Darcy couldn't help the small scream roaring from her mouth at the contact, trying to pull away from the hands, almost falling backwards at her trying to jerk away

"Darcy, easy, it's me" Mike whispered in her ear, but it never soothed Darcy, not one bit. Her body remained tense, but she still allowed him to touch her and pull her unsteadily to her feet, leading her back to the apartment

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

When Darcy's legs kept giving up on her because she was shivering so violently, Mike picked her up bridal style, cradling her against him as he walked. He fumbled with the handle of the door for a moment, his hand slipping because he couldn't get a proper grip on the handle, but soon enough the click of the handle came, and Mike pushed at the door with his shoulder because he had his hands full with keeping his daughter in his arms. He could hear her sniffling, desperately trying to hold back her sobbing. That was Darcy, holding back her emotions until she couldn't hold them back anymore and she literally exploded with emotions, usually hurting someone. Mike slammed the door closed with his elbow, making sure that he didn't harm Darcy in the process. And as soon as the door was closed, Mike rushed to the sofa, slowly and carefully placing Darcy down into the cushions, making sure that she was not lying down, just resting against the back of the sofa so he could check Darcy for any injuries. At first Darcy kept her head down, her jet black hair covering her face away from his field of vision, but Mike brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. He hissed in anger when he saw the crescent markings starting from the right side of her mouth to the corner of her lip, dried blood caked to her face from where the crescent markings appeared bright red against her chalk white face. The blood had run down Darcy's chin and down her neck, and it sent anger coursing through Mike's body. When he went to grasp Darcy's chin, she flinched away from his touch, drawing up her knees to her chin and digging her face into her knees, letting out a small sob. Mike felt his stomach plunge from his body at the state of his daughter, pain and fear making him react violently. Without thinking because his mind went blank, he twirled on the spot, sweeping everything from the table in anger, kicking up the table with his foot violently. A roar of anger bellowing from his mouth, his hands thrown up with the scream

"I-I'm sorry" Darcy chocked suddenly, bursting into fresh tears, fat tears flowing down her cheeks from her eyes as she sobbed. As Mike turned around, Darcy had the heels of her palms pressed to her eyes hard, and she was sobbing into them

"Darcy" Mike whispered, collecting her into a hug and ignoring the flinch "it's okay, they won't hurt you. You've got your big tour tomorrow" Mike tried to cheer her up, but she only sniffled in reply

"I-I don't w-want to g-go" Darcy stuttered, sniffling again but keeping her head down so she couldn't give him eye contact. Fear grasped his heart, making his breath hitch

"What happened? Why the change of heart?" Mike asked his daughter in a horrified tone, staring at Darcy as she tried to stifle her sobbing by biting on her lip, something that Mike didn't like to see

"S-Someone dragged me i-into an alleyway when I walked home. H-He knew me" Darcy's voice broke off at the end, the fear making her voice hitch even though she didn't want it to

"Did you know the person?" Mike asked, and begged the answer to be no

"I-I couldn't see his face, he managed t-to stay in the shadows while he talked to me"

"Was he the one that did that to you?" Mike asked, pointing to Darcy's face and watching her eyes grow dark, but fill with tears

"Y-Yes"

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

As soon as Darcy woke, she didn't bother to try to fully wake herself up from sleep. Pulling herself out of bed, she rushed to the full length mirror screwed to her bedroom door, staring at her new reflection. The deathly pale skin she had yesterday had vanished, her cheeks now their original colour, the blood gone from around her face and neck. Sighing in relief, Darcy pulled open the door to her room, scanning around the room for her father and catching him leaning on the counter drinking from his favourite mug

"Err you do realise that we have a long journey, and you're drinking a load of coffee?" Darcy spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes when her dad placed the mug down onto the draining board to make himself another

"I need my morning fix" Mike spoke in a childish voice, but in his eyes Darcy saw him looking worried. His eyes scanned her face, looking for any signs that she would either burst into tears, or the injuries she sustained last night. When he looked slightly satisfied, Mike went for the kettle again, pouring cold water into the kettle

"Another drink?" Darcy asked, raising her eyebrows when her dad pulled another mug from the cupboard, Darcy's favourite mug, and put it on the draining board, waiting for the kettle to finish. Rolling her eyes, Darcy walked to her dad's side, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep prickling at the corners of her eyes, and letting out a yawn

"You can go back to sleep you know, your bus doesn't arrive until one" Mike spoke, pouring the boiling hot water into her mug and his own before setting it down. Darcy shook her head, but almost face palming herself when she realised that her father had his back to her

"I've slept enough. And anyway, I still need to pack my clothing" Darcy muttered the last part, hating the sheer thought of packing up her clothing

"No need, I've done it" Mike spoke in a smug tone, pointing behind him to the sofa. Shocked, Darcy twirled on the spot, following her father's finger to the sofa, seeing two suitcases full and lying on the sofa waiting for them

"When did you do that?" Darcy squeaked in shock, but her dad's only reply was to grasp her right hand and squeeze the mug into her hands, clasping her fingers around the mug so she didn't drop it

"Last night while you were out. Oh and I saw you talking to that boy, err Kendall? What did you say?" Mike asked, taking a noisy sip from his drink, raising his eyebrows as soon as Darcy looked his way

"He wanted to know if this" Darcy gestured to her face where she still had some of the plasters on her face "was all real" Darcy replied slowly, her mind going back to the moment when Kendall almost touched her skin, but the feeling of disappointment also came crashing down on her hard

"I saw his hand reaching towards you. You don't have feeling for him, do you?" Mike asked, breaking Darcy out of her memory with a soft blush coating her face. She didn't meet his eye, confused about her feelings for Kendall

"I-I don't know dad, I'm really confused about my feelings towards . . .him" Darcy paused, her lips ready to say Kendall's name, but her heart was not, his name froze in her throat, so she spoke the next best thing, nothing to do with his name. The look on her dad's face showed a look of hurt, but also anger because he knew that Darcy loved Kendall even though she refused to admit it. But as Darcy looked back, she noticed all the little hints that showed her that she really was falling in love with Kendall Knight. The way they flirted back and forth with each other, the way her smile got brighter when he smiled and it reached his eyes, the way Kendall's attention remained on her even though Darcy thought that there were much cuter girls than her, the way they joked around with each other, all the signs pointed to love. Darcy refused to love anyone, especially Kendall, because she had been hurt badly before in the past, something she didn't like to talk about, even to her father. Ignoring the pain in her stomach when she thought back, Darcy took a long drink from her mug, savouring the taste of coffee before all she could drink on tour was stupid, plain bottled water. Sighing into the cup, Darcy looked over towards her dad, watching him look around the apartment to see if he forgot anything

"You still need to brush your teeth?" Mike asked suddenly from the other side of the room, poking his head into the bathroom and back out again, staring at Darcy

"Yeah, but I'll pack up everything after I've finished" Darcy replied, finishing with her cup and putting it on the draining board. With one more look around the apartment, Darcy walked to the bathroom, passing her father as she went, giving him a small smile, and closing the door to give herself some privacy. Immediately Darcy looked at her reflection, her eyes scanning her face for any recognisable trace of what happened the night before. The small crescent markings were a pale white against her skin, but they were only seen if someone knew they were there. Darcy could see them immediately when she looked in the mirror, because she knew where to look, but she could tell that her father also knew that they were there, because often enough Darcy would catch him looking at them, giving the markings a glare. Brushing her teeth, Darcy's mind went to Kendall before she could stop herself or the gut wrenching feeling she gained when thinking about him. The words that she spoke in the lobby to him before the incident were embedded into her mind, scorching her until she tried to think of something else to distract her. Her toothbrush had fallen out of her mouth as her thoughts wandered to Kendall, clattering into the skin, long forgotten by Darcy. Until now, Darcy had never seen the hurt expression cross over Kendall's face when she spoke the words, his green eyes going dark then even more hurt as she slowly turned to walk away, his face soon hidden behind her long, jet black hair as she turned. The guilt was soon back for vengeance, twisting her stomach so hard that it almost made her throw up in the sink, but Darcy gripped the sides of the sink hard, her knuckles turning white with the strain, dry heaving into the sink because nothing would come out. When the guilt had faded slightly from her stomach, Darcy noticed that her eyes had filled with tears from thinking about Kendall, they blurred her vision. When she blinked, the tears slipped from her eyes, landing in the sink with small splashes and no matter how much she willed them away, they just kept coming with a vengeance

"Stop it" Darcy whispered when she lifted her head to look at her reflection "he doesn't care about you" she whispered to her reflection, wiping away the fresh tears that sprung to her eyes with the back of her hand. Splashing cold water on her face, Darcy spat into the sink to get rid of the toothpaste foaming in her mouth before wiping her mouth with a towel near the sink. Looking at her reflection again, Darcy applied make-up to her face, not so much that it made her have a plastic appearance, and left the bathroom, shoving all of the products surrounding the sink into her arms. Immediately, Mike took all of her products from her arms, putting them into a plastic bag and shoving them into her suitcase. By the time that he had finished all of the packing, the clock chimed twelve, startling Darcy

"Dinner?" Darcy laughed, shaking her head when Mike turned to glare at her, but his features softening when he turned to look at her. His eyes roamed all around her face before resting to look in her eyes and scanning them too. She could tell what he was thinking, thinking how beautiful she had become growing up, his little girl doing a tour with her beautiful singing voice

"You can stop staring you know, dad" Darcy spoke sarcastically, turning away and walking to the sink to prepare something for dinner, but when her dad's hand stopped her to twirl her towards him, Darcy saw a mischievous look cross his face

"Why not go out for dinner? It will be your last chance?" Mike asked, and Darcy wanted to jump up in excitement at the thought of going out for dinner because it would be her last for a while. Nodding her head because she didn't want to speak and sound too childish, Mike only pulled on her arm, grabbing a suitcase and shoving it into her hand. He grabbed his own, jiggling the keys to the apartment in Darcy's face to show he was excited too. She only laughed, shutting the door behind her when she pulled the suitcase fully through the door. Mike locked the door, giving Darcy a large smile and walking down the stairs, the suitcase behind him clunking heavily down the stairs, being completely ignored by Mike. Darcy loved her father and his childish ways, but Darcy did the same thing he did, walking down the stairs quickly and allowing the suitcase to bash into the stairs as she walked. Mike pretended to look angry, but underneath the anger, Darcy saw the humour that others often missed in Mike's eyes. Rolling her eyes, Mike walked ahead of Darcy, but something, or someone, caught Darcy's eye. Trying to walk quickly from the room did not help the matter at hand, because the wheels on her suitcase groaned loudly, attracting their attention. Logan and Camille's heads shot up to the origin of the noise, but Darcy ducked her head and tried to scurry away, but Camille had spotted her

"Darcy, I'm so glad that I caught you before you went on tour!" Camille screamed from the other side of the room, quickly grasping Logan's wrist and yanking him towards her. Darcy looked towards her father, but he was too concerned with trying to get through the door without it slamming shut on his suitcase. He never realised that Darcy had stopped to talk to 'friends'

"Hey" Darcy spoke, trying to make the conversation go as quickly as possible, but the look in Camille's eyes showed her that she really wanted to talk, but that was before she noticed the suitcase clutched tightly in her hand

"I just wanted to say good luck for your tour! And I'll be there for the last gig" Camille exclaimed in a shrill voice, alerting everyone to the conversation. Darcy rolled her eyes playfully at Camille's happiness

"Thanks, I guess" Darcy spoke, refusing to look at Logan. But Camille nudged Logan hard in the ribs, making him make a strange noise between a grunt and a squeak

"G-Good luck" Logan stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, but Darcy ignored him, only smiling at Camille and turning to walk away

* * *

By the time the food had arrived, her manager had yanked her to her feet and dragged her to the tour bus, allowing her to stop to sign a few autographs. It was lucky that Mike had strayed behind them, getting a doggy bag from the waitress and shoving her food into the brown paper bag, saving it for later. The first girl who Darcy came up to was smiling so widely that Darcy was surprised that her face didn't break in half, but as soon as Darcy approached, she screamed loudly, making Darcy flinch. She had to take a step back from the girl, her ears ringing, but she took the pen from the girl, shoving it in her left hand and signing the paper clutched in her hand. It was a struggle to get the paper back into the girls grip, because her hand had lashed out and grasped her wrist in a very tight hold, trying to pull her into the barriers. Darcy tried to pull her wrist away, but the girl tightened her told on her wrist, her fingernails biting into the flesh of her left arm, but Darcy looked at the security guard sceptically, wondering why he was not helping her with a crazy fan. The reason both repulsed her and made her angry, because he was flirting with a fan as she was being attacked, a low growl snarled from her throat at the guard, and his attention finally went to Darcy

"Hey!" Mike snapped at the girl, slapping at her hand to loosen her grip. The shock made the girl squeal in fright at the touch, rebelling back from the barriers. Darcy's manager gripped her hand at the same place the girl did, dragging her along to her tour bus without a glance behind her. Darcy tripped up the stairs to her coach, but her manager never allowed her to gain her balance before yanking at her arm to get her to catch up with him

"No junk food!" her manager snarled suddenly when her dad offered her the big brown bag with her take out food, snatching it from her dad's grip and shoving his hand inside the bag, pulling out a handful of fries and shoving them into his mouth without another word, chewing loudly. Darcy shivered in disgust, because she was hungry and angry at her manager

"What can I have to eat?" Darcy spoke in a soft voice, her stomach rumbling in hunger as she watched her manager stuffing his face with her food. With greasy fingers, he simply reached into the small glass fruit bowl, grabbing the first thing that came to his hand and throwing it at Darcy. It was an apple that looked bruised, but she glanced at her dad and took a bite from the apple, chewing it slowly and savouring the taste

When they arrived at their very first destination and walked inside, Darcy was almost knocked to the floor by a man who was in a hurry, clutching thick wires in his arms. He never turned around to mutter an apology, but Darcy didn't mind. Before she could look around, Darcy's manager, the man who stole her take out food, grabbed her wrist again, yanking her to the right of the building with no care in the world, only making Darcy stumble and almost run to catch him up

"Please, slow down" Darcy called to her manager, trying to pull her wrist from his tight grip, but it never worked, so with one massive pull, she stopped trying. He continued to drag her along harshly down a long corridor, his grip never loosening enough so that Darcy could easily slip her hand out of his grip

"Hey Darren, you can let go of Darcy" Mike spoke from the side of Darcy, making her jump in fright because she never realised that he was close to her while she was walking through the corridor. Her dad's eyes never left Darren's, her manager, because he was glaring at him, watching him pulling Darcy to her room so that they could get her ready for the show. Darren completely ignored Mike, only pulling Darcy harder until he suddenly stopped, making Darcy crash into him because he stopped so suddenly. A small whine was ready on her tongue, but when Darren stared at her, the whine died on her tongue. His eyes had narrowed at Darcy as if he hated her, and without another word, the simply threw Darcy into the room, leaving her to try to gain her balance and failing miserably. Embarrassed, Darcy shot to her feet, ignoring the dark red blush that was slowly heating her face

"Thanks" Darcy muttered sarcastically, ignoring the small tug at her t-shirt from a woman standing to her left, her eyes looking frightened as she tugged

"Get ready for the show" Darren snarled angrily, slamming the door and leaving Darcy alone with the girl

* * *

The wind caught her hair as it whipped it to the right, making it flow into her face, but Darcy ignored it, only trying to tuck her hair back behind her ear. Darren would be angry if he found her outside, but her nerves had finally caught up with her, making her hands shake as she outstretched her hand to grasp at the black metal bar in front of her to prevent people from falling off the stairs. Stepping out into the fresh air had helped her, which surprised her enough for her mind to completely relax enough that her hands stopped shaking as soon as her fingers had gone numb from the cold air. She had told the woman who had helped her into her clothing, skinny jeans with rips down the sides, Darcy had almost lunged at the poor girl when she saw how lovely they looked, but the girl saw her expression and laughed, a black tank top and a short-sleeved stripy shirt over it to keep her warm, and a pair of blue converse, Darcy had told her that she needed some fresh air. The girl had understood Darcy when she told her, because she noticed that Darcy's hand had shaken violently with nerves. Loud, booming music was coming from the building, but Darcy took the moment to go over the words to the songs she was going to sing, completely ignoring a black car that pulled into the small alleyway at the back of the building. When Darcy noticed it, a feeling of dread filled her stomach, making it clench hard. She moved back from the bar without a sound, her hand behind her to feel for the door, not taking her eyes from the black car that stopped rumbling because the person had cut off the engine. In an almost blind panic, Darcy's hand was still trying to find the handle to the door, scraping her nails on the wood. The door closest to Darcy opened, and a balled, huge man got out of the car, his eyes covered with sunglasses, but his head was scanning around for someone, but when his eyes met Darcy's, his lips pulled up in a smile. As he turned around to pop his head into the door, Darcy turned on the spot, her now shaking hands lunging for the handle to the door and yanking hard on it, but the door only crashed loudly as she pulled, and in horror, Darcy recognised that the door had been locked and it wouldn't budge. Pulling at the door as hard as she could, Darcy took a look behind her to the two men that had started to slowly approach her, their hands up to their chests, the palms of their hands towards Darcy. A scream was ready in her throat, but the first man lunged towards her fiercely, but Darcy managed to lunge away from the door, pushing herself away by using the door. The man crashed into the black metal bar, the momentum of his lunge sending him over the bar, and with a little help from Darcy grabbing his leg and pushing, he fell over the side. But Darcy had forgotten about the second man, and he lunged for her, yanking her towards his chest in a tight grip, but before he could start to drag her backwards, Darcy struggled against the man, stamping hard on his foot with the heel of her shoes. The man yelped a high-pitched scream, hopping on one foot and rubbing his foot, but it was the distraction Darcy needed to lunge for the door, crashing against it and yanking at the handle again. With her other hand, Darcy began to slam the palm of her hand against the glass, yelling in the loudest voice she could when she noticed someone passing the door. When they twirled to the sound, Darcy screamed louder, still slamming her hand hard against the glass, and she noticed that it was her father that was passing the door. He began to sprint to the door, fumbling with the lock of the door and yelling something that Darcy couldn't hear, but from the corner of her eye, Darcy noticed the bigger man of the two move in a black blur, slamming himself into Darcy. She could do nothing but scream as he made contact with her, sending her crashing into the black bar with crushing force and holding her there as he gripped her arm in a tight grip, yanking her backwards, but the open door stopped him. Without thinking, the man threw Darcy over the black bar, forcing her to slam into the black bar first, knocking her body as she soared to the concrete head first and the back of her head slamming into the floor, her body soon following. Black spots filled Darcy's vision, almost threatening to make her pass out at that moment, but Darcy fought to keep herself awake. Her body began to scrape along the floor, pieces of stone digging into her arms as she was dragged back, but she was forced to watch her dad fight with the bigger man, but fail as he only slammed Mike's head violently into the black bar, his knees buckling underneath him, sending him to the floor looking dazed. Darcy tried to shout out, but her throat was dry, the sound only a low croak in her throat, her vision going black as she held up a hand towards her father . . .

. . .And that's when her vision went completely black, sending her into the darkness


	11. Confrontation of the kidnappers

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, only Darcy and Mike! Hope you enjoyed my one-shot, and pretty soon I'll be putting up another story! But please review, because I love hearing what people think about my story! Any good or bad points will be taken into account, or if you just want to see the story from someone's point of view, I don't mind.

DoomedPhsyx2030

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

Pain. It was the first thing that registered in Mike's brain when he slowly started to come back from the land of dreams, horrible, breathtaking pain. Mike's eyes tried to open, but as soon as the lights hit his eyes, he had to squeeze them shut again, the light being too much because bright stars flashed across his vision, almost blinding him. A small, breathless groan escaped between his lips, but voices surrounded him as soon as he let off the groan, sounding like they were underwater and speaking another language. He couldn't understand them at first, because Mike was desperately trying to roll on his back to look at his surroundings, to try to figure out why he was here and what happened. Rolling onto his back was harder than Mike expected, because his arms didn't seem to want to allow any weight to be put on his arms, they collapsed under him, almost sending him to the floor if a pair of arms didn't catch him first

"Easy Mike" Darren spoke in the softest tone Mike had ever heard him speak, especially around his daughter. Mike suddenly struggled under their hands as soon the word daughter was spoken in his mind, the memories clouding his vision enough to make his vision go black for a moment. He remembered the struggle and the muffled screams behind the locked door leading to outside, him trying to open the door only to see his little girl get tackled from his sight by a much bigger man than her. The man throwing his defenceless daughter over the black bar, her body disappearing from his sight, only to be filled with the bigger man, and them fighting before he managed to overpower Mike. Then there was a blinding pain that roared through his skull, sending his vision completely black

"D-Darcy!" Mike rasped as loudly as he could, trying to wrench himself from the hands that were holding him down, but they kept pushing him down when he wanted to get up. He growled angrily at the men, ripping his arms away from their hands

"Mike, stop that" Darren snarled, but Mike completely ignored the warning in his voice, trying to get up from the floor and searching his surroundings for his daughter, hoping that she had somehow managed to get away from her attackers. A sharp shove made Mike hit the floor again, a low, angry snarl hissing in his ear, threatening

"Mike, stay the fuck down. You've got a concussion" Darren snarled right in Mike's ear, the loud music not helping in the slightest

"D-Darcy, where is she?" Mike rasped, swallowing hard when his vision swarmed and tilted slightly to the right, a horrible sick feeling making his stomach clench, almost sending a wave of vomit roaring from his throat, but he willed it back as much as he could. Darren's eyes widened when he looked behind him, a low, murmuring voice flowing into his ears. Darren soon began to start to scream at someone behind him, he even shot to his feel quickly, his voice raising a few octaves so he was bellowing loudly, too loudly for Mike. A complaint was on his tongue, but he bit it back when Darren moved to allow Mike to see who he was yelling, and ice-cold fear gripped at his heart. It was the girl who had helped Darcy to get ready for the concert, when Darren had pushed Darcy into the room so the girl could work on her. Darren was shouting in her face, venomous, hate filled that were making her eyes water, her lower lip trembling as he screamed at her

"Darren! That's enough!" Mike screamed, flinching as the scream echoed in his head, making the pain much worse "shouting won't make Darcy come back" Mike tried again to lift himself from the floor, managing to sit up before the pounding headache made his vision blacken at the edges. He stopped his attempt, just crashing against the wall and saving his strength as much as he could, letting his vision slowly return to normal. Darren's heavy breathing was the only thing that Mike could hear in the silent atmosphere, the loud pounding music only an annoying buzz in Mike's ears

"Do you know what happened to Darcy?" Darren asked suddenly, making Mike's attention snap towards him, his vision still black around the edges

"I don't know. The last thing I saw was Darcy being thrown over the black bar, me and this bigger guy fighting and he knocked me out" Mike spoke, a feeling of guilt blossoming in his stomach at not doing enough to save his daughter. Daren sighed from in front of Mike, and the guilt made itself known

"We have to cancel the concert" Darren spoke in an emotionless voice, clicking his tongue in annoyance, the word cancel spoken in a snarl. He would lose money because of the concert, and plus Darcy's fans would not be happy because she couldn't do the concert. They would have to give a false excuse so that they didn't worry the fans, but would they buy the excuse? Or would they scorn Darcy? Mike didn't like to think that far in front, worrying for his daughters feelings and future, because she loved to sing. When Darcy first found out that she could sing at the age of five, she had immediately begged her dad to listen to her sing. At first she had been incredibly nervous, but when she started, Mike had stayed frozen to the floor at her singing. Shaking the memory from his mind, Mike looked up at Darren, searching his face for any emotion that would show Mike how he was feeling

"They will be pissed" Darren snarled, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance

"Darcy's been taken by someone we don't know, we don't even know the reason she's been taken! She couldn't have helped getting kidnapped" Mike spoke through the pain in his skull, glaring at Darren

"She shouldn't have even gone outside! If she had remained inside the building she wouldn't have been taken in the first place!"

"She needed fresh air! She got nervous" the girl that Darren had yelled at previously spoke, her voice small but confident in sound. Darren twirled on the spot, immediately the girl tried to back away from his glare. Darren started to yell again, but Mike cut his rant off

"Darren, shouting at the girl won't help getting Darcy back! Darcy's been kidnapped, and we need to get her back before anything happens to her!" Mike spoke, giving the girl a gritted smile, she didn't return it

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Pain was the fist thing that Darcy felt when her body collided painfully with something metal, the metallic clang the only thing that Darcy had to go off. Her eyes opened slowly, but she couldn't see an inch from her face, the room around her pitched black. The room around her suddenly turned to the right, making Darcy once again crash into the metal, but as she tried to catch herself with her hands, reaching only metres out, her hands touched something soft. Her vision was slowly adjusting to the darkness, giving her a better sense of where she was, but Darcy really didn't want to know because as her mind started to become clear, the pain shot from her skull, making her cry out with the pounding pain starting in her skull. Her hands went to her head, but she found out that she couldn't move her hands without a sharp shooting pain racing from her wrists. Her legs were free, so Darcy took the chance to kick above her, a metallic sound echoing around in the space, ripping into the painful pounding in her skull. She chose not to kick above her again, because the pain was bad, making her vision go black at the edges, and her first thought was she had an concussion. The painful pounding was familiar to her, because she had an concussion before she went to the Palm Woods, when she foolishly went skateboarding and fell off when she was trying out a particular hard stunt. Her head had crashed into the concrete first, and even though she had a helmet on, it had cracked in half. Her dad had never allowed her to skateboard again

"Let me out!" Darcy shouted as loud as she could in the closed off room she was in, kicking up her legs against the roof and yelling as loud as she could, even though the pain in her skull went from throbbing to like someone was jack-hammering inside her skull. She ignored the pain, gritting her teeth but still kicking and punching the roof to gain the attention of the person. Suddenly Darcy was thrown violently to the right, her body painfully hitting a wall of some sort, a low groan escaping her lips because she couldn't brace herself for the impact. A sharp voice bellowed from somewhere, but Darcy couldn't see who was talking, that was until a door of some sort opened above her, shedding light into the room, blinding Darcy with bright daylight. She had to look away from the sunlight because it was painful to look at, her skull protesting harshly. She lifted her tied hands to cover her eyes so she sunlight didn't keep hurting her head

"Stop struggling" a man above her sneered, and instantly, when Darcy dared to take a look to see her kidnapper, she recognised the man as she tried to press herself against the back of the back of the boot she had been stuffed in. The man, who had been the man who threw her over the black bar, reached inside the boot to grab Darcy harshly by her tied wrists and yanking her out of the boot, throwing her to the floor without a care in the world about her injury. Darcy tried to stop her head from crashing into the concrete, but she momentarily forgot that her wrists were bound. As she suspected, her head slammed to the concrete, threatening to turn her vision black with the immediate contact, the pain in her skull becoming increasingly worse as she lay stunned on the floor

"Get up" one of the men sneered, kicking Darcy in her ribs when she refused to move a muscle, only groaning in pain and trying to lift herself up even with her arms shaking when she bared her weight on them. It was not quick enough, and Darcy received another swift kick to her ribs, sending her to the floor once again with a groan of annoyance. Darcy didn't bother to get up again, only turned her head to glare at the man who kicked her, her lip up in a sneer

"I would if you didn't keep kicking me!" Darcy snarled, struggling in the bounds around her wrists and wincing when she made the raw skin sting more, it didn't stop her from still trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists. She was yanked to her feet by her hair, a small gasp of pain ready in her throat, but she bit it back in fear. The man's eyes stared deeply into hers, grey meeting light blue murderous eyes that showed no emotions, and Darcy felt her heart skip a beat in fear. His grip tightened around her hair and pulled at her hair sharply, making Darcy gasp in pain. He only simply threw her back to the floor

"You're lucky I can't kill you" the man sneered as Darcy rolled onto her back to glare at the man looming over her, trying not to show the fear that she felt in her gut

"Why can't you kill me? Your boss forbid hurting the famous girl?" Darcy fought back, but he lunged forwards and slammed his fist into Darcy's cheek, her head snapping to the right from the harsh contact

"The boss really wants you, not me. So consider yourself lucky that I can't kill you, yet" he sneered the last word directly in Darcy's face and she couldn't help but flinch at how close he was to her face. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face, the stench making Darcy went to vomit, but she willed it back, swallowing hard enough that it hurt. She tried to replace the fear with anger, but the man's words were playing in her mind and it made the fear continue to play around her mind

"We've got a long way to go, so you get a bathroom break" the man sneered as he backed away from Darcy, allowing her to get to her feet on her own, but she stayed on the floor for a few moments, allowing herself to get her bearings and think of a plan to get herself out of the situation. When the man moved towards her, Darcy immediately tried to stumble to her feet, holding out her hands to show that she didn't want him to get any closer to her, giving a look daring him to step another toe towards her. He never made another move towards her, and Darcy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. The progress of trying to get to her feet was harder than Darcy expected, because the pain in her skull pounded against her head again, sending vomit roaring up her throat and out her mouth before she could will it back. It splashed against the concrete around her feet, her legs almost giving out on her, but she managed to stumble backwards and crash to the floor before she ended up collapsing in the puddle of sick she just made. Her whole body went slack against the concrete, her energy spend up on keeping herself up on her feet so she didn't collapse. Her vision slowly returned to normal, because as she was throwing up, the pain in her head had only gotten worse. The man hovered over her, his mouth moving but the words not reaching her ears, so she squinted in the sunlight, trying to make out what he was saying. But as he went to grab Darcy, she flinched violently before he made contact with her skin, kicking out her feet as if she knew his intentions were to put her back in the boot

"No!" Darcy screamed, kicking out more violently when he grasped her arm tightly, yanking her to her feet, and before she could gain her balance, he was dragging her towards the car and the open boot. Darcy's vision blurred so much that she couldn't see anything, nor where he was dragging her too, she could only guess. The man's hands tightened around her arm hard, biting into her flesh with his fingernails. He didn't care about her injuries, only threw her into the boot, her head hitting the door of the boot, sending her vision black

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

The whole process of him telling the police about what happened in the incident where his daughter was taken to men that he knew like brothers was pointless to Mike. Currently he was sitting in his living room back at the apartment, clutching a bag of peas wrapped in a towel against his head to help with the raging headache that was attacking his mind

"I've already told you everything I know!" Mike raged, pressing the peas closer to his temple and trying to relax and not stress himself out even more. He had seen the boys that Darcy used to hang out with, but they had not seen him luckily. They didn't seem to care about what happened, but Mike immediately squashed those feelings down back inside of him, because no one else knew about what happened. The whole concert had been cancelled as soon as the news of Darcy's kidnapping, or disappearance according to the police, broke out. But it had been Darren that broke the news to the thousands of fans that had turned up to the concert. That was not the only horrible thing that happened today, because Darren had given a stupid excuse to why Darcy couldn't do the concert, and Mike had let a lot of swear words roar from his mouth at Darren for his stupidity. He had said that Darcy didn't want to do the concert, and all hell had broken loose as soon as Darren spoke the words. Horrible, nasty words had been sent to Darcy through twitter when the fans got home, calling her names that Mike didn't want to repeat, especially to Darcy. She would be heart broken at the fact that her manager had given a stupid reason for cancelling her concert

"Come on Mike, we only want to know what happened from your point of view" Josh, a snotty nosed new boy at the station spoke, his voice annoying Mike because it was grinding against his already injured head. Mike made eye contact with Simon, the man that often worked with Mike, and he rolled his eyes, seeing the look on Mike's face as Josh rattled on about something that made Mike want to lunge towards him. Gritting his teeth, Mike held himself back from Josh, who was now staring at Mike with his stupid eyebrows raised. Simon started towards Mike, squaring his shoulders incase that Mike tried to lunge for the boy, but he only growled low in his throat at the boy, narrowing his eyes

"What? Like I was saying it was Darcy's fault that she was taken! If she didn't go outside before her first big concert, she wouldn't have been taken!" Josh moaned, throwing up his hands and slouching his shoulders, looking like he didn't want to be there. But Mike was having a hard time keeping himself from lunging at Josh for talking about his daughter like she was an idiot. He didn't know anything about how Darcy acted, or when she was nervous. She often went outside to calm herself down when she was angry or upset, because she didn't want to hurt anyone, often taking her anger out on an object

"Josh!" Simon hissed loudly in Josh's ear, making the boy flinch and rub his ear aggressively, a scowl crossing his face. Mike wanted to jump up and make his point, but Simon shot him a dirty look, making Mike remain on the sofa

"I have a right to say what I want! We are investigating what happened to his daughter!" Josh stabbed a finger in Mike's direction, his features becoming angered the more the conversation lasted. The look Simon was giving Josh looked like he wanted to murder him, but he was somehow managing to remain rooted to the floor, the anger not controlling him as much as Mike's was controlling him

"You don't know anything about Darcy, nor what's been happening with her. Did you know that she has a stalker after her? That he might have been the person who took her?" Mike snarled, watching as Josh's eyes went wide

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

A pain in her shoulder made Darcy come to consciousness quicker than she really wanted to, but the pain had sparked hard and fast in her body making her jerk awake. Immediately the pain in her shoulder was numbed by the scorching pain in her skull, making her flinch and groan in pain, her vision still remaining black because the room was pitched black. She tried to move her arms to rub at her shoulder, but a burning pain in her wrists stopped her as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position of whatever she was sitting on. Darcy waited until her vision adjusted to the darkness of the room, but even when they did, she still couldn't tell what type of room she was in. There could have been anything in the room around Darcy, but she wouldn't have been able to see anything because it was so dark. Only small, grey outlines around the room was the only thing that Darcy could see in the room, and even then she was still in the dark about what was going to happen. Her mind wheeled back to the incident involving her kidnapping, and the horrible situation she had put her father through. He had been hurt whilst trying to help her, his head slamming against the concrete hard, but she had been hurt too. She wanted to go home as soon as her thoughts went to her dad, a home sickness hitting her stomach. She bent down when her stomach started to twist violently in her body, her hands hitting the back of the chair she was tied against, stopping her from falling to the floor. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair with pieces of rope, her jeans crumpled where the ropes were tight against her legs. When the sickness faded enough so that Darcy didn't feel the need to throw up, she forced her tired, aching body back against the back of the chair, her head falling back. Her head hitting the back of the chair did not help with her concussion, flaring the pain back into the back of her skull, but she ignored it for the moment, her primary concern was trying not to be sick again and panic. A sudden creaking door alerted Darcy to the large metal door, but only her eyes moved towards the person that opened the door, light immediately flooding in the once dark room. When the light hit her eyes, Darcy squeezed her eyes tightly shut against the light enough so that the pain erupted behind her eyes, the sudden light horrible

"Hello Darcy" the person spoke, and for a horrible moment Darcy thought that she recognised the sneering voice talking to her, a cold sensation creeping up in her bones, her body feeling like ice. The creaked once again, the light behind her eyelids vanishing as the door closed. Daring to take a look, Darcy couldn't see the figure in the dark room, only listening intently to the footsteps approaching the chair she was strapped to. She strained her hearing so she could hear what was happening, but as the sound hit her ears, she couldn't figure out what was happening. A feeling of panic and fear crept up from her stomach, but she willed it down, swallowing hard. A flicking of a switch and a bright, sudden cast of light right in Darcy's face made her cry out in pain, squeezing her eyes tightly shut against the pain hammering against her skull. She gritted her teeth against the pain, listening to the person laugh harshly at her pain. But the bright light vanished from her vision, and it took Darcy a few minutes to let the pain numb in her skull before she dared to open her eyes. Slowly so she didn't aggravate her skull, bright spots clouded Darcy's vision like a million cameras going off, but as soon as they appeared, the lights disappeared slowly and Darcy let her vision clear before casting a look over to the figure. Her breath hitched in her throat as soon as she saw the figure cast in the light of a nearby lamp, her heart stopping dead in her chest, the cold feeling washing over Darcy, her mouth dropping open in fear, her lower lip trembling with the fear. Her mouth tried to form words, but every time she tried to speak, the words were paralyzed in her throat, surrounded by a sudden lump formed in her tight throat with the fear. When she finally had the courage and bravery to speak, she could only let out one small word

"M-Mom"

* * *

_Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed the cliffy, and I hope it makes you want more! Please review to let me know what you think!_

_DoomedPhsyx2030_


	12. Letting go of one's emotions

_Disclaimer: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story_

_But a special shout out must got to 'suckerforlovestory' because this lovely person has always given me a review for my chapters, and giving me the confidence and lovely reviews so that I can continue the story and not feel like I'm wasting my time with it._

_Also a shout out to 'xxRikkexx1' for reviewing most of my chapters too, and the questions you asked in the review may be in this next chapter, lets see?_

_I hope that everyone who reads my story loves it, because sometimes I get into my head that people don't like it, so I get put off-putting up another chapter without a few reviews (it's just me being paranoid, sorry :S)_

_But like always, please review if you read the story, because then I can see what you think about it_

_DoomedPhsyx2030_

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Kendall stood staring in the bathroom mirror, glaring at his reflection with hate rid filling his jade green eyes, all because of one person. Ever since Jo broke up with him and everything happened, Kendall had began to question how he looked everyday, every morning staring into the mirror to check like a routine, hoping that he had changed somehow from the night before. He questioned his whole relationship with Jo, trying desperately to figure out what he did wrong to make Jo cheat on him, with Jett of all people. She had even done it behind his back while in the relationship, and it made Kendall feel even worse about himself, because the girl he loved with all his heart had smashed it to pieces and stomped on the smashed shards of his heart, wounding him more. Then there was the humiliation of Jo laughing in his face as he caught her lip-locked with Jett, no emotion other than happiness glistening in her eyes as she watched Kendall almost break down in tears. If Darcy had not been there to threaten Jo, Kendall would have broken at that moment. The same hurt filled jade green eyes stared back at him from last night, roaming all over his face, his lips turned down from being so unhappy. Bags had started to appear underneath his eyes, looking like large purple bags hanging horribly from his eyes, but when no one asked, nor took a look towards him, seeming to be interested in something else, Kendall felt like no one cared about him. He was breaking apart from his friends, who were almost practically like his brothers they were so close, but now? Kendall was alone in the bathroom, cursing himself in the mirror at how hideous he looked. The only person who would have noticed the slight change in Kendall, the mask that he shoved on his face to hide the pain he was feeling, would have been removed by Darcy and only her, but she was on tour, and on the more negative side, they pushed her away so violently that Kendall still felt the guilt

"Kendall sweetie, your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry!" Mama Knight called, knocking on the door of the bathroom, shaking Kendall from his thoughts. He ripped his gaze from the mirror, staring down at his body and feeling more and more horrible about himself. He pulled himself together, forcing a smile onto his face, he wrenched the door open, making it crash into the door, startling everyone in the room. Mama Knight even dropped the plate she was washing with a small squeal, the smashing of the plate echoing around the room was a good sound to Kendall. Voices called out to him, but he only stared at the shards of the plate, because they looked exactly like his heart, smashed and lying forgotten on the floor for the next person to step over

* * *

James' p.o.v

Kendall didn't answer or react to anyone's questions, only staring at the shards of the plate that shattered moments ago. His eyes went blank, a glassy look in them as James looked at Kendall. His face was pale, completely contrasting against his usual look, and underneath his eyes were large purple bags that looked more like bruises. But the thing that made James do a double take was the look in Kendall's eyes, he had to look twice to make sure that he really was seeing the hurt deep inside Kendall's eyes now he was staring blankly ahead. They looked pained, like he was so close to breaking after everything that was happening, but there was another emotion that James couldn't put his finger on

"Kendall" James spoke softly, walking to his side so that he could see deeper into his eyes, but as soon as James saw his eyes beginning to focus, he managed to hide the pain that was running through his eyes before. Behind a concrete mask, but it made James more determined to find out what was wrong with Kendall. Before anyone could start to begin to talk to Kendall, James grasped his hand, dragging him harshly to the bathroom, ignoring the moans and complaints that Kendall shot at him. James pushed him inside first, making sure he shoved him hard so that he stumbled inside, almost crashing into the bath before he managed to stop himself

"James! Wha-" but before Logan managed to finish his sentence, James slammed the bathroom door closed, locking it with a swift flick of his wrist

"James! Open the door!" Kendall shouted, trying to shove James out of the way to get to the door, but he couldn't shove the taller boy to the side away from the door, he only managed to make himself stumble back into the sink. Kendall's face was beat red from embarrassment, but he looked pissed off because at James because he forced him into the bathroom against his will. There was anger in his jade eyes, that much was clear to James at the moment, because his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides, his teeth gritted hard, but to James it was better than the look of hurt that had flashed and remained in Kendall's eyes moments ago, even if he didn't want to admit that. James only squared his shoulders, trying to show Kendall that he would not escape from the bathroom without getting through James first, but he knew that Kendall would try to push his luck and shove his way past James

"No, not until you tell me everything that's happening!" James shouted, pushing Kendall at his shoulder when he moved forward, but Kendall moved his hands to his chest, palm forwards in front of him to push James out of the way, but James was faster than Kendall, sending him back into the sink with a loud crash

"There's nothing to tell!" Kendall shouted back, throwing up his hands but not looking at James in the face, his gaze to the floor as he shouted the words, his hands balled into fists at his sides. James felt guilt hit his chest, making his heart ache at the look Kendall was giving him, but he desperately wanted the answers, even if it meant that he would make the 'unofficial leader' of Big Time Rush cry. James knew that Kendall was hiding something from them all, bottling the emotions up, but it looked like he was close to bursting at the seams. He needed to get something off his chest, and James thought that it would be best if he let it out on him, because the others were sensitive, and if Kendall let it all out at once, James knew that it would be a horrible sight to see

"Kendall come on man, you've got to tell me what's going on inside that head of yours" James spoke, trying to make it sound soft, but it came out more of him snapping it, because he moved towards Kendall, poking Kendall in his head to make his point. Kendall only slapped his hand away, turning his back on James

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Kendall snapped through gritted teeth that James didn't need to look at him to know. But suddenly Kendall flung himself back, shoulder first, into James' chest, forcing him to stumble back into the door with a loud crash. The door jumped as James crashed into it, Kendall having a softer landing because he crashed into James. James grunted as he collided into the door, sliding down the wood, giving Kendall the perfect opportunity to scrabble for the door handle in a feeble attempt to force open the door. But James recovered, quicker than he expected, but a feeling of extremely angry crawling through his veins because Kendall was hiding something from him, hiding everything from him, his brother. With a rebel cry filled with anger ripped raw from his throat, James lunged for Kendall, crashing into his mid-section and wrapping his arms around Kendall's abdomen, forcing him down on the floor with another loud crash, someone banging on the door as they screamed something, but through his anger James couldn't hear anything. Kendall fought underneath him, thrashing left and right to cry to gain leverage over James, but the taller of the two grasped Kendall's wrists, crashing them on the floor and restraining them there. Kendall still decided to fight against James, still thrashing hard and kicking up his legs

"Kendall! Stop now!" James snarled directly in Kendall's face, leaning closer towards him to allow James to make his point, but James froze as Kendall met his stare. The sheer look of sadness was now so clear that James was glued to Kendall's eyes from the emotion, his eyes looking like they were going to burst into tears at any moment, but Kendall was trying to hold them back

"Let me go James!" Kendall snarled, lifting his knee from underneath James while he sat frozen staring at Kendall, not seeing what he was about to do. James was thrown back, his back colliding heavily with the door as it jumped again, a pain in his chest from an unknown source, but James could guess. Kendall quickly shot to his feet, backing away from James and threatening him to come closer with a single look in his jade eyes

"Tell me Kendall" James spoke, his voice much calmer now that he had managed to almost take his anger out on Kendall, who stood near the bath tub, his legs shaking like jelly, his face white like he would pass out at any minute. Now James could hear the others banging on the door to the bathroom, Logan's frantic yelling somehow being muffled by the door

"Logan shut up!" James shouted, craning his neck so he screamed at the door so that he didn't need to open the door, giving Kendall the perfect chance to escape, even though that James was almost there at cracking Kendall into telling him what was wrong. Logan never ceased in crashing into the door, but James completely ignored his rant, looking at Kendall to find him sitting on the rim of the bath, his shoulders slumped

"Just let me out James" Kendall croaked, sounding pathetic, but James' heart pulled in sadness at how Kendall looked. There was a pale hue in his face, a sheen of sweat across his forehead, but his usual turned up lips were the complete opposite, his lips pulling down with the sad look resting in his eyes, it looked unnatural on Kendall's face as James looked . Seeing Kendall this way made James feel awful, like his heart was being slowly ripped out of his chest, piece by piece. He could clearly see the pain in Kendall's eyes from everything, but what he didn't know was if the others could see behind the mask. James could, because he had known Kendall the longest out of the three boys, helping him through the emotional turmoil when Kendall's father died. Kendall was hurting more than he let on, and James wanted it to stop, now. He didn't mean to drag Kendall into the bathroom to make him cry, to crack the mask that he wore to cover his face, but it was the only way that James could get him to open up about his feelings, because he was definitely hiding behind a mask, hiding his feelings

"Please Kendall" James whispered, his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he looked at Kendall's form

"I-I'm so sick of everything going on" Kendall whispered, his gaze still on the tiles of the bathroom floor "Jo dumping me, Darcy hurting me, you guys tip-toeing around the subject of Jo or a relationship" Kendall whispered, and James felt guilt building up in him again, because, without realising it, they had hurt Kendall. They had tried to be different with him throughout the break-up, lashing out at anyone that hurt Kendall, and that included the not so new girl Darcy. They had pushed people away from Kendall so that he didn't get hurt, but never realised that by doing that, it only made the situation worse in Kendall's eyes. More importantly, they had pushed away a friend, excluding her from the group and completely ignoring her existence. The apology would have to wait for Darcy, because she was now on tour, but James' main concern was Kendall

"I'm sorry buddy" James whispered, watching as Kendall slowly slid off the side of the bath using his arms to slowly lower himself to the floor, small sobs breaking out of his lips as he slid. As soon as Kendall's body hit the floor, the sobbing became worse, his whole body quaking with the sobbing, his hands going to his face to block James' view of his face, because he didn't want anyone to see him crying

"What brought this on, dude?" James asked, kneeling down so he was eye level with Kendall and pulled his hands away from his face, cradling Kendall's hands in his tanned ones, rubbing this thumb across the top of his hand

"I-It's nothing" Kendall stuttered, quickly shooting to his feet and pushing James out of the way with a sharp shove. The shove was unexpected, so Kendall had no problem in managing to knock James to the side, almost making him hit the sink from the shove, because he never managed to gain his balance. Kendall managed to get to the door, his hands clutching at the door handle before James got to his feet, shoving Kendall hard into the door, slamming his face into the wood. Kendall grunted, the shove much harder than James really wanted it to be, but the anger inside James was gaining control over his body, making him hurt his little brother

"Tell. Me" James sneered, restraining Kendall against the door. He felt Kendall trying to fight against him under his hands, his grunts loud and angry

"James!" Kendall shouted, but it was soon muffled against the door as James turned Kendall's head more into the wood, muffling the next words that came out of Kendall's mouth

"Just tell me and I will let you go" James spoke, allowing Kendall to speak

"I just told you!" Kendall began to shout, but the next words were muffled once again, because somehow James knew that the next words would be Kendall cursing his butt off

"Not enough information dude" James shrugged, a small smile touching the tips of his lips as he heard Kendall sigh, his body sagging under James' hands. James slowly let go, but he did not back up from Kendall incase that he tried to make a break for the door. Kendall never turned around to look at James, his head looking down to the floor, his shoulders now near the tip of his ears they were so tense

"I-I just . . ." Kendall started to speak, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous sign "I just felt that ever since Darcy hurt my nose, I-I felt ugly. And everything with Jo didn't help in the slightest" Kendall spoke, his bottom lip trembling as tears pooled in his eyes, James could only guess if Kendall did actually have tears in his eyes, but by the hoarse tone in his voice, he knew that Kendall was actually crying. James felt anger consume him, but he held it back for Kendall, because he didn't want to make the situation worse. James wrenched Kendall close to him, turning him around but never giving Kendall enough time to look at him, he only cuddled him close to his chest and running his fingers through Kendall's golden locks, desperately trying to sooth Kendall

"I-I'm sorry Kenny" James whispered in Kendall's ear, holding him tightly just incase he managed to hug out all the horrible stuff that Kendall had felt for most of the week. James never realised that Kendall had thought that he was ugly for something that Darcy did, she was only trying to help, but it only hurt Kendall, and Jo was the main reason that Kendall felt like he did. He should have felt anger at Darcy, but instead a feeling of guilt and sadness hit James, because one single thought kept running through James' mind

'Did Kendall love Darcy?'

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Hours later, Kendall had finally calmed down enough so he was not snotting all over James' shirt, only staining the shirt with his tears, soaking it. James had held him all through his turmoil, but from the way James was holding him, Kendall knew that James was thinking deeply. His tight hold had loosened half way through, and he had barely noticed when Kendall lifted his head to look at James to smile at him. The smile had faded as soon as he noticed the look in James' eyes, a look of guilt and sadness the emotions clear inside James' light hazel eyes, a look of question in his eyes

"J-Jamie?" Kendall spoke softly, waving his hand over James' face, trying to gain his attention so he would snap out of the trance he had put himself in, but it didn't work. Slowly, Kendall unfurled himself from James' arms, working one arm at a time so he didn't risk James coming out of his trance. Kendall stood at the other end of the bathroom, watching James carefully to predict what he was going to do next, but James' eyes remained guilt filled, even through the glassy look that covered his eyes

"Jamie?" Kendall spoke softly, shaking James at his shoulders to get his attention, but the contact still did nothing to wake him up. Through the quiet, Kendall finally heard Logan's frantic banging and crashing against the door, calling each of their names in the hope of them answering and telling him what was happening. Kendall slowly pushed James towards him enough so he wouldn't get hit by the door, resting him against the far wall

"It's okay, you can open the door!" Kendall shouted to the others, noticing his reflection in the mirror and almost not being able to wrench his eyes away from the figure. His hair was all over the place, golden locks sticking out in every direction possibly because of James running his fingers through his hair when he was upset. He looked a mess, but before he could try to rake this fingers through his hair, Carlos crashed through the door, not expecting the door to open that easily. He crashed through the open door, his head down and his body hunched up, but his charge never stopped as he almost collided into James if Kendall had not grabbed Carlos around the waist, stopping his decent dead. Logan had rushed straight past Kendall to James, kneeling on the floor and calling out to James, that was until a loud slap echoed around the room, and Kendall flinched

"DUDE!" James screamed suddenly, making Carlos and Kendall flinch and jump a mile in the air, Carlos even letting off a girly scream, covering his mouth with his hands as soon as the scream left his lips. Kendall rolled his eyes, biting on his lip to stop a small giggle from escaping

"Sorry, I'm surprised that Kendall didn't slap you" Logan muttered, standing up and walking towards Kendall before James could slap him, even cowering slightly behind Kendall so that James couldn't hit him without getting past Kendall first. But James completely ignored Logan, his eyes going towards Carlos, his eyes getting the same look as before. Kendall moved forwards, but James spoke before he could stop him

"Carlos!" James sneered, his teeth gritting together "what happened between you and Darcy? Did she hurt you?" James hissed, pushing himself from the side of the bath to stomp towards Carlos, leaning into his face, looking threatening

"I-I" Carlos tried to speak but the words were not coming out

"James! Leave him alone!" Kendall hollered, trying to get between James and Carlos, but he was pushed violently to the side by James. Kendall crashed into the sink hard, stomach first, collapsing to the floor clutching his stomach, the air in his lungs gone as he lay gasping for breath. Through the pain, Kendall heard the exchange between James and Carlos, who finally managed to un-stick the words from his throat

"She didn't beat me up, she saved me!" Carlos shouted, finding his voice and sounding threatening in the same tone. But obviously James ignored Carlos

"Why didn't you speak up when I was shouting at her!" James yelled back, and through blurred vision Kendall saw James lunge towards Carlos, grabbing fist full's of his shirt and yanking him forwards, their noses centimetres away from each other. Kendall knew that James was angry about something, or he could have been extremely upset or guilty about the situation with Darcy, he didn't know

"You were shouting at her, arguing like a married couple! I was scared about getting in-between you, because I wouldn't know who to pick" Carlos cried, his voice breaking off at the mention of picking between James and Darcy. But James gave off an almighty roar in annoyance

"You pick ME!" James shouted "I'm like a brother to you!" James finished, pushing Carlos away from him, throwing up his hands and continuing his rant, a headache starting pounding in Kendall's head

"Dude that's not fair to pick you because of that reason! Darcy had no one before us, and look what we did to her! We pushed her away because of what she did to Kendall, and that was an accident! She saved me from getting beaten up worse than I could have. It was bad enough that I had to choose over taking Kendall home or making sure that Darcy didn't feel guilty! Take that into consideration and say horrible things about Darcy now!" Carlos yelled in the same breath, his face going blue as he yelled the words at James. After yelling, Carlos began to breath heavily, trying to get his breath back. Logan immediately rushed to his side, talking to him in a frantic flow of words ignored by James

"S-She saved you?" James stuttered _"oh damn, we really need to make it up to Darcy" _James thought to himself

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Her mother's cherry red lips curled up into a vicious, twisted sneer, her lips pulled back against her teeth, showing her un-kept teeth. Her cold, brown eyes stared down at Darcy, her eyes seeming to stare straight at her until she started to cringe, but she wouldn't show that she felt uncomfortable under her stare. The room was still pitched black except for a small cast of light from a lamp shining directly on her mother's small figure, showing Darcy everything. She couldn't see what type of room she was in, and for a moment Darcy was glad that she couldn't, because her mother could have anything planned for her

"Why?" Darcy asked suddenly, her voice neutral and stern despite her emotions making her body shake in fear. She tried to stop her body from shaking by tensing her body, but her mother read the body language wrong, her mother laughing bitterly, completely ignoring the question, all she did was slowly approach Darcy, her hand outstretched towards her face

"You know why I did this Darcy" her mother started, her voice bitter and cold as she spoke "this is for revenge for everything you did to me"

"What I did to you! Are you insane!" Darcy shouted, thrashing around in the chair, the restrains biting into her wrist, but the anger she was feeling numbed the pain "you were the one that started everything! You ruined dad's life, you ruined mine! The ones that need revenge are us!" Darcy's voice had grown as she screamed the words, her eyes squeezed shut as her emotions lashed out at her mother, her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall from her closed eyes. But she flinched as something sharp bit into her cheek, making her throw her head back to try to loosen the grip, but the biting never stopped, only followed her

"You were the one that sent me to that mental asylum!" her mother snarled, the sound low in her throat but her grip only seemed to tighten

"You deserved it!" Darcy snarled back with as much emotion and hate that her mum spoke just moments ago, the fear vanishing from her stomach as she dared to open her eyes to look her mother in the eyes. Even though the sheer anger in her mother's eyes sent goosebumps ghosting over her skin, Darcy ignored the prickling feeling running down her arms and the fear that flipped her stomach violently

"I deserved nothing you did to me!" her mother shrieked loudly, ripping her nails from Darcy's cheek. Her fingers were coated red as she ripped her nails from her flesh, the small droplets of blood dripping loudly on the floor, the small splashes the only thing Darcy tried to concentrate on as her mother ranted on, her voice bellowing through Darcy's mind even though she tried to focus on something else. Seeing her mother again after so many years both terrified and angered her, the fear brighter than the anger. The memories resurfacing in her mind through the black fog that she forced over the memories, but Darcy pushed them back, staring at her mother as she frantically threw objects around the room in a fit of anger, one crashing dangerously close to her as she flinched, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"They will pay!" her mother screeched, reaching out in the blackness of the room, pulling out something shiny and metallic as it flashed in the light, her mother twisting it in the light, making it reflect in the lamp. Her lips twisted into the vicious smirk again, her gaze lovingly staring at the blade in her hands, her fingers brushing over the metal. Her mother suddenly lunged forwards, making Darcy flinch and pull at her restraints

"Lets have some fun"

* * *

Disclaimer

Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and review!

DoomedPhsyx2030


	13. The start of the terror

Darcy's p.o.v

The last cut to her skin stung the least, because by then her skin had gotten used to the blade running across her skin. The longest cut had been down her left arm, starting from her shoulder to her elbow, curving with the shape of her arm, and it was still bleeding fiercely, the blood becoming annoying as it dried on her arm and her fingers, irritating Darcy so much that she desperately wanted to wipe the blood away. Her mother had left as soon as the last cut had been made, the heavy metal door slamming ignored by Darcy, but the cold draft that the door left behind cut straight through her, making her shiver from lack of dress. Her mother had removed, more like ripped, the shirt from her body, the over shirt she had on, only leaving the tank top underneath, and already the freezing cold room was sending goosebumps prickling on her cold skin. As she looked down at her arm, she couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her mouth at the sight. Her whole arm was coated with red, some even having a black hue as the blood dried, but most of the cuts littering her arms were still bleeding sluggishly

"God" Darcy spoke to herself, shifting her bound hands around in circles to see if the bounds had loosened while she was struggling against the chair in pain, while her mother was completely oblivious to her pain

"Darcy, how nice to see you again" her mother cooed, but she could tell that her concern was fake just by the tone in her voice, or because she had tormented her daughter

"Hello to you too, mother" Darcy muttered, scanning the room the best she could to try to find her mother in the dark room. A overhead light flickered on, but it was almost dim enough to not irritate Darcy's concussion, but it annoyed her, because it continued to flicker every minute, sending her into darkness. Every time the light flickered off, her mother took one step closer to her, the smile getting slyer every step she took until she was right in front of her chair, leaning on the backrest of the chair

"Here" her mother spoke, holding a bottle of water in her left hand, her right unclenching constantly at her side. When Darcy's eyes noticed the water, she finally noticed the searing thirst that raged in her throat, and she almost gave in, her lips almost sticking out to lick her lips in thirst, but she bit her tongue

"You've got no choice in the matter, darling" she spoke, and in quick reflexes, she grabbed her chin in a vice grip, tipping her head back and forcing it against the backrest of the chair, the back digging into the back of her head. Darcy gritted her teeth against the pain and preventing her mother from tipping whatever was in that water down her throat, but her mother was stronger than Darcy realised. She squeezed the sides of Darcy's mouth with her nails hard, and no matter how much Darcy tried to keep her teeth gritted, her mouth betrayed her. Her mouth slowly opened, her jaw cracking from lack of use

"There we go" her mother snarled, the cracking of the top loud in Darcy's ear, and the sudden rush of cool, cold water rushed down her throat. Darcy had to resist the urge to swallow down the water greedily from thirst, to show her mother that she was very thirsty. But her body slowly started to go numb, her eyelids drooping as she was forced to drink more and more water. Soon she couldn't even keep her own head up, her head almost tipping backwards if her mother was not holding her jaw tightly in her hand, but she was desperate to keep her eyes open, watching as her mother's lips turned up in a sly smile

'She's put something in the water' Darcy thought horrified as her eyelids continued to droop dangerously, her vision greying at the edges as unconsciousness pulled her in

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

He couldn't believe his eyes as a tall figure stood at the reception desk of the Palm Woods talking to Mr. Bitters, his tall frame leaning across the desk. The man was turned slightly to the side, but Kendall still managed to recognize him the instant he saw him, Darcy's father. Kendall had stopped dead in the lobby, frozen on the spot letting Carlos, in a hyper mood, crash into his back, but it did nothing to divert his attention. Mike was meant to be on tour with Darcy, getting two weeks off according to Mama Knight who often talked to Mr. Black and telling Kendall

"Kendall, come on!" Carlos whined in his ear, pulling at his shirt sleeve hard to get his attention, but Kendall still stood like a dork in the middle of the lobby, staring at Mike

"That's Mr. Black" Kendall spoke dumbly to Carlos, never talking his eyes from Mr Black's figure, watching him like a hawk. From beside him, Kendall heard Carlos let out a large sigh, a fragment of movement from the corner of his eye, and then Carlos was almost nose to nose with Kendall

"And?" Carlos spoke in a childish tone, raising his eyebrows and throwing his hands up in the air "we know that's Mr Black! Let's go" Carlos pulled Kendall harshly towards the door, but being the stubborn person he was, Kendall dragged his heels as soon as Carlos almost dragged him past the front desk

"Mr Black?" Kendall grunted, trying to slap Carlos' hands from his shirt and give his full attention to Mike. When Kendall looked up, still slapping at Carlos' hands when he tried to grab at his shirt again, Kendall noticed that Mr Black did not look directly at him, but to the side

"Kendall isn't it?" Mr Black spoke, squinting his eyes at Kendall to make sure it was him

"Yes" Kendall spoke "aren'tyoumeantobeontourwithDarcy?" Kendall rushed out in one continues sentence, his breath heaving as he watched Mike look away from him for a moment, an emotion in his green eyes that Kendall couldn't read

"So what?" Mike suddenly snarled, becoming violent towards Kendall. He took a threatening step closer, like what Kendall had just said angered him greatly, which it had. Mike snarled at Kendall, and Kendall noticed that Carlos almost took a step back

"K-Kenny, lets go!" Carlos hissed, a small whimper escaping his mouth as he tugged at Kendall's shirt again desperately

"No, I want to know what's happened" Kendall snarled, squaring his shoulders and preventing Mike from escaping from the room, blocking the stairs. He saw the murderous look flicker across Mike's face, a vein pulsing from his temple

"Get out of the way" Mike spat venomously at Kendall, trying to shove Kendall out of the way by shoving him hard at the shoulder but he barely moved from the shove, only taking a small step backwards, but Kendall quickly gained his balance back

"What's happened?" Kendall asked quietly, a sudden gut feeling scaring him, because it was about Darcy

* * *

The hit came as a surprise as it threw her head to the left side, a stinging sensation flooding through her senses to wake her from the blackness. Her senses were jumbled for a moment until her vision cleared with difficulty, Darcy realised that she was still tied to the chair, but instead she was in the centre of the room, the ropes which had already rubbed her skin raw were biting hard into her wrists from behind her back as the pain was slowly making itself known in her mind. As she looked at her body, most of the blood on her left arm had dried on her skin, making it itch like crazy, the tank top still in one piece, remaining on her body, much to her relief. Her head shot up at a loud, heavy creak from the door, but she ignored the pounding sensation in her brain to glare at the figure who slapped her. The room remained dark except for the lamp casting little light into the room, only entered on her and the figure, but a low dripping sound was going on somewhere in the quiet room. Darcy tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position in the chair, but the figure kicked the chair, startling her to force her eyes to shift to the person standing just mere inches away from her

"Good, we have your attention" the voice from her mother was ice cold and from near the door as Darcy forced her eyes away from the figure to look into her mother's eyes. The smile on her face was sharp, showing the right amount of teeth to look threatening, the bright red lip stick still coating her lips. A bright overcastting light flickered on, different from the previous time the light had turned on, and Darcy was met with a sharp, bright light in her eyes as soon as the lights flickered on, forcing her to close her eyes and let out a moan as her head throbbed more violently, but one part of her didn't want to open her eyes, not wanting to know what was in the room with her. When she finally had the courage, she opened her eyes slowly, her concentration suddenly going to the room she's trapped in. The walls were solid concrete, no sign of age in them; the chair she's strapped in is bolted to the floor to prevent it from tipping over if they decide to do something horrible to her. Medical equipment was scattered across the room, some of it used to create nightmares to the person it's used on, the razor her mother had used on her was forgotten and bloody near her feet. Fear suddenly pushed itself into her, and she knew it was her own

"The best medical equipment, that's all I use" her mother's voice echoed around the silent room, her voice powerful

"You're sick" Darcy snarled as she made eye contact with her mother, but she didn't like what she saw. Her green eyes were cold and emotionless, but looking deeper Darcy saw hate rid spark inside her eyes

"You have no idea" her mother sneered, and Darcy couldn't help but look away from her eyes to stop the tears from falling, showing her mother a weakness

"Why are you doing this?" Darcy muttered, goosebumps crawling up the skin on her arms as she dragged her eyes to look at her mothers

"You know exactly why Darcy, because you put me inside that mental asylum" her mothers lips curled up into a smile, dread spreading through Darcy's veins at the look

"And I'll say it again, you deserved it" Darcy sneered, a small, slow smile spreading from her face at how powerful her voice sounded

"Well, let's see how brave you really are" her mother spoke as she slowly walked towards the chair Darcy was tied in, leaning heavily on the back of the chair, her face dangerously close to Darcy's face. But Darcy did not back down from the words she spoke, never broke the eye contact between them

"You sound brave Darcy; braver than you've even been in your entire life" her mother snarled in her ear as Darcy shivered in fear "I want you to scream"

"Not going to happen" Darcy snarled, gritting her teeth to stop herself from saying anything else that might provoke her. But the smile that broke across her face sent fear shooting through her heart, making it skip a beat as she slowly strode across the room, nodding to a guard in the room

"The hard way it is" she spoke coldly as several large men stride into the room, pushing a massive tank full of water into the room. Darcy swallowed the large lump in her throat, but the fear makes it bigger in her throat, almost chocking her. Her mothers smile was getting bigger, sharper like knives as her green eyes watched the tank coming into the room

"Just a little bit of fun to see how much you can stand" her mother spoke in a cold, low tone as the protest is frozen inside Darcy's throat, being blocked by the massive lump in her throat as the men stalk towards her. Adrenaline courses through her veins as their hands grasp her upper arms in a deadly tight grip, stopping the blood in her arms from flowing. The pain cut through her left arm, but the adrenaline soon numbed the pain enough for her to concentrate on fighting back against the men, Darcy immediately kicking up with her legs, letting off a small whimper but not loud enough to let anyone hear in fear of her mother. Large hands pull her arms behind her back tightly, keeping a strong hold on them, and with a hard pull on her arms; they haul Darcy to her feet painfully, pulling at the skin on her arms. Darcy's legs shake from lack of use as the men slowly drag her towards the tank, her heels on her converse uselessly trying to dig into in the floor

"Let's see how long the silence you hold keeps up, Darcy" her mother snarls near her ear as she nods to an assistant. With no warning from her mother or anyone, two large hands grab the back of her neck and force her head to plunge under the water. The cold water hits her face like a slap but Darcy holds in a need to gasp from the sheer cold of the water. But no matter how much she struggled against the hands, they stayed behind her head, even grasping handfuls of her hair for more leverage against her, and hands join to hold her shoulders. Her thrashing becomes more desperate as her survival instincts come into trying to get out of the water, to breathe sweet fresh air as her lungs being to burn, screaming for oxygen. The thrashing becomes violent as she tries to break free from their grip, but the hands that are holding her under merely push her deeper into the water so that it comes past her shoulders, and the urge to gasp comes up again, but Darcy swallows it down. Her feet are not touching the floor as they begin to kick out at anyone, but soon she realises that they are standing to the sides of her, probably just incase that she tries to kick out. Black spots dance in her vision, starting from the corners to seep into the middle as she feels unconsciousness beckoning. Darcy desperately needs to breathe as her eyes squeeze shut, unconsciousness coming swiftly as her body almost gives up the fight against it, allowing her body to relax against the hands. But suddenly the hands fall away from her body, the pain from their hold flooding through her body, starting from her arm and travelling down each side. Her body succumbs to gravity as Darcy falls backwards away from the tank, colliding with the cold concrete floor. Water expelled itself from her lungs from the fall and Darcy would have been pissed, but it allowed her to take large, greedy lung full's of air, her body convulsing on the floor as harsh coughs shake her body

"That was unsuccessful" her mother whispered, but she doesn't dare look into her eyes. Darcy tries to choke something out but her throat was clogged up with water as the harsh coughs wouldn't stop. Her vision was blurring at the edges from lack of oxygen and pain, she completely missed an assistant moving

"Good night, my little girl" her mother's voice was cold, mocking as a sharp blow hit her temple from a medical tray. Her vision explodes into bursts of white, but blackness quickly swims over her vision as her body crumples to the floor at her mother's feet

* * *

Disclaimer: Whoa! Lol why am I saying that? When I know what's going to happen! But poor Darcy, why do I put her into these positions! Lol everyone knows why though! She's my character!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not as many words as I could put in a chapter, but ah well!

DoomedPhsyx2030


	14. Getting more suspicious everyday

Disclaimer: God, I am soooo sorry for not updating when I said, I feel soo bad! But I hope you enjoy, I should be able to put up the next chapter soon, honestly, I've got it mostly typed up! Please don't hate me!

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Kendall woke up to his alarm clock blaring obnoxiously in his ear, but he was awake before his alarm clock, a first in his life. But he was determined to get answers from someone that he knew would be able to bend the truth to keep something secret, much like himself, who often lied to make sure that his 'fearless' side remained embedded into people's mind. Kendall looked over to the other side of his shared room, a snort from the bed making Kendall's lips twitch up in a smile as James turned on the bed so his face was facing him, his eyes shut in sleep. A small trail of saliva was running from his open mouth as James snored again, wiping aimlessly at his mouth to wipe away the spit

"Too bad he doesn't know he drools in his sleep" Kendall muttered, throwing the covers from his legs and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his feet meeting the cold floor, making Kendall shiver in cold. As Kendall tried to stand up he stumbled to the left, not fully awake and crashed to the floor in a heap

"Kendall?" James' sleepy voice slurred, but Kendall sighed

"It's okay James, go back to sleep" Kendall reassured James, who without any other words of encouragement, fell straight back asleep, much to the amusement of Kendall, who watched him

"Sweetie, you okay?" Mama Knight spoke, poking her head through his door, her brown eyes looking troubled from the crash that Kendall had made while getting out of bed. Her auburn hair was in a messy ponytail, small strands of hair framing her face, and Kendall couldn't help but stare at his mother

"I'm okay mum, just getting up" Kendall spoke as he watched his mum look at her watch on her wrist, her eyebrows shooting up in concern

"Are you sick?" Mama Knight spoke, an undertone of worry underneath her voice as she walked into the room, scanning Kendall's face

"No" Kendall spoke a little too fast as his mother walked towards him, kneeling down so she was eyelevel with him, her brown eyes scanning his emerald ones

"Why are you up so early? Not planning something are you?" Mama Knight spoke, a small smile littering her face as if she knew what he was planning today. But Kendall, being the silver tongued one of the group, easily went into a lie to get his mother off his back

"No, just want to get to Gustavo early so we don't get into trouble" Kendall swiftly spoke, biting down on his tongue to stop himself from smiling, but his mother's lips turned into a smile themselves, and Kendall knew that he was in trouble

"Really?" Mama Knight started, tapping her chin with her finger "because I seem to remember Gustavo giving you the day off, because of your upcoming single coming out?" Kendall almost swore but he bit it back

"I . . . err, wanted to find something out" Kendall spoke, feeling stupid for stuttering like an idiot, especially to his mum. The look she was giving him made Kendall think twice about lying another time, considering that he lied to her before, so he kept quiet

"Find out about what?" Mama Knight asked, her eyebrows lost in her auburn hair

"About Mr. Black being back" Kendall muttered under his breath as his bedroom door slammed open, and a hyper Carlos crashed through the door, almost loosing his balance and crashing into his mum. A large, toothy grin was plastered on his face as he glanced from Mama Knight to Kendall

"When's breakfast?" Carlos asked, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, his voice desperate and pleading with Mama Knight. Mama Knight seemed to ignore what Kendall just said, and he felt relief flood through him, until his mum turned back to Kendall after explaining something to Carlos. The look on her face was stern, her eyes staring straight into Kendall's emerald green eyes as if she meant what she was about to say, and words were lost in Kendall's throat

"Leave him alone. He's probably stressed about something, and he needed to come back to the Palm Woods" Mama Knight gave Kendall one more glare, before drastically changing her tone, a bright smile littering her face as she spun on her heels and left the room

* * *

Kendall still decided to spy on Mr. Black, even against his mother's stern warning to leave him alone. He needed to know why Mr. Black was back so early, his mind wouldn't rest until he knew the answer, he couldn't sleep until he knew. A deep gut feeling wouldn't leave him alone. Currently, Kendall was hiding in the plants in the Palm Woods lobby, wearing a grey beanie as he watched Mr. Black talking to Bitters, leaning over the counter again and wearing a million watts smile. Kendall couldn't hear the conversation between the two

"Kendall!" a shrill voice screamed suddenly right in Kendall's ear, making him jump out of his skin and bite his lip hard to suppress a scream of fright. With lightning fast reactions, Kendall swung around, his hands lashing out to grab the front of Carlos' shirt, yanking him into the plants next to him before anyone noticed. Kendall's hand were white with strain as they pressed to Carlos' mouth, and he ignored the muffled sounds coming behind Kendall's hand from Carlos' mouth

"Shh!" Kendall hissed harshly, his words sharp towards Carlos "be quiet" Kendall hissed again, removing his hand from Carlos' mouth and shooting him a dirty look to dare him to do it again

"Dude, what are you doing?" Carlos hissed, trying to make his voice as quiet as Kendall's, but it was still loud

"I'm spying" Kendall spoke in a whisper, looking back to see if anyone had noticed the scream that Carlos had given off moments ago, especially Mr. Black. All of Mr. Black's attention had been to Mr. Bitters, who was looking towards Kendall hidden in the bushes. For a moment, Kendall thought that Bitters would rat him out, but he only glared in his direction before turning his attention to Mr. Black

"Oh can I play!" Carlos shouted again, and Kendall had to tackle him to shut him up and keep him from anyone's line of sight, his hand shoved against Carlos' mouth again, his index finger shoved to his own lips

"Shh!" Kendall hissed, looking back again to see Bitters glaring at him again, but Kendall shot him an apologetic smile, but it didn't make him smile

"Sorry" Carlos whispered after he moved Kendall's hand from his mouth, shooting Kendall an apologetic smile himself

"What are you doing here?" James spoke next Kendall in a calm voice, making him jump and almost giving himself away. He turned to glare at James, but the hazel eyes only looked amused at Kendall's antics

"Dude" Kendall hissed, placing a hand to his heart to stop it from furiously beating, probably giving him away

"Didn't your mum say NOT to spy on Mik-, no sorry, Mr. Black?" James spoke smugly, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile

"No!" Kendall shouted, but this time it was Carlos that threw himself at Kendall to shut him up, slapping his hand against Kendall's lips hard

"I heard her saying it" James spoke simply, but a cold wash of water made James, Carlos and Kendall scream with the cold water splashing against their bodies. James had gotten most of the water, jumping up in the air and giving off a high pitched screech, his hand grasping Kendall's shoulder and pulling him up with James. Carlos was the last one on his feet, but he lost his balance and crashed into Kendall, who in turn, crashed into James, sending them all to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. James was the one on the floor, soaked to the bone in the cold water, Kendall on top of him, their faces too close for comfort. Carlos bumped into Kendall's back, almost making Kendall and James' lips touch if Kendall had not managed to roll off James

"James? Kendall? Carlos? Right?" Mr. Black spoke in a slightly puzzled tone

"Yeah, that's us" James spoke, pushing Kendall off his legs to stand, shivering slightly from the cold

"What were you doing?" Mr. Black questioned, a small chuckle fake to Kendall's ears, making him glance up at him. He had a pale hue to his face, a sheen of sweat coating his face, a haunted look in his eyes

"We were just looking for something" Carlos was quick with an answer, his mouth running before he could walk. But Kendall couldn't help but spit out the question

"Aren'tyoumeanttobeontourwithDarcy ?" Kendall rushed the question, gaining an confused look from everyone, including Mr. Black. He took a while to answer, but as soon as he heard the question, the haunted look vanished, replaced with a look of supreme guilt, the smile on his lips collapsed, and a feeling of horror filled Kendall

"She broke her arm on tour, so she couldn't do the concert" Mr. Black spoke with a strained voice, almost like he was lying straight through his teeth, but Kendall felt anger coursing through his veins. He wanted to lash out at Mr. Black for such a stupid thing, but he was held back by Carlos as he slammed a hand down onto Kendall's shoulder, almost like he could sense the anger that was radiating from his body

"She broke her arm!" James shouted, anger laced with his words "that's not a good enough excuse to cancel a tour!" James finished, throwing up his hands and stomping around the group, muttering under his breath. But Mr. Black was gritting his teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, his face gaining colour at the anger

"She-" his rant was cut short as a obnoxious ringing blared from Mr. Black's pocket, making him flinch and dig into his pocket frantically as Kendall rolled his eyes

"We can get that concert!" James suddenly spoke up, a happy smile on his face as he started to shout happily, Carlos joining in with James jumping up and down

"James! You can't be serious!" Camille suddenly shouted as she shoved her hands into her pockets, trying to pull out her phone but James kept moving out of her touch, jumping up and down

"Let's talk to Gustavo!" Kendall's tone was angry, but had an underline of excitement

* * *

James' p.o.v

"So let me get this straight!" Gustavo boomed "you want to do a concert that a load of famous people are going to want to have a piece of? Just because you're friend didn't do it?" Gustavo bellowed, throwing his hands up, giving Kelly a pleading look

"It sounds like a plan" Kelly rolled her eyes at the boys clasped each other on the back, Carlos clapping James hard in the back, making him flinch and whack Carlos across the head, doing more damage to himself that to Carlos. James flicked his hand, trying to get rid of the pain

"What the hell! Let's do it! Kelly, get in touch with the tour manager immediately and set it up!" Gustavo boomed to Kelly as she nodded frantically, running out of the room. But deep inside James, he felt guilt with taking what was rightfully Darcy's


	15. The Phone call

Chapter 15

* * *

Two big guards drag her from unconsciousness as they throw her into a dirty, grime filled room which suspiciously looks like a living room. The sofa mangled and dirty from lack of use and care, no backrest in site, lying forgotten to the occupant. Chairs over-turned and legs broken, cast away to the other side of the room, also forgotten to the occupant, and Darcy could only take one guess who it could have been. Her body is not fully awake as she lands in a sudden heap on the floor, her face slamming to the dirty floor, jarring her skull to start throbbing

"Ah, the girl awakens" a new voice filters through the room by hidden speakers, startling Darcy enough for her body to move. As she lifted her head, a broken mirror, smashed in the middle, reflected her appearance back at her, and Darcy soon wished she never looked. Her skin was pale, a ghostly white hue, her eyes were almost cold and glassy, like she was a china doll just staring ahead. Her black hair was still wet from the tank incident, meaning that not a lot of time had passed since it happened, and she looked like a half-drowned dog. Her fringe was no longer tickling across her forehead; it was pulled back from the water. Darcy had a moment of wanting to shove her fringe back to its original position, but the urge was forced back so her mother wouldn't see her hands shaking from fear

"My little girl's finally awake. Too bad you're father's not here to see you now" her mother's voice filters through the speakers, cold and dark in tone. Darcy bit down hard on her tongue to stop a scream of anger from spilling out

"He will come for me" Darcy whispered, her voice hoarse against her throat

"Anyway, you'll have some company soon" her mother spoke as hope blossomed inside Darcy's chest, hoping to god its her father, but suddenly fear grips her tightly at the thought. He can't be here; he can't see what her mother was doing to her

"Leave him alone!" Darcy screams against her raw throat, feeling like sandpaper as she speaks

"Its not who you hope it is, Darcy" her mother snarls as a door cracks open, and for a moment Darcy feels terror grip her tightly as two big guards, possibly the ones that dragged her inside the room, walked deeper into the room, a malicious smirk on their faces. Darcy could feel their anger and hate without really looking, it was clear on their faces, it leaks out of every pour of their bodies, infecting the air they breathe. They hate her, and through the hate, Darcy knew that they wanted to hurt her, just by the sheer look in their eyes

"I'll be back in an hour" her mother's voice crackles through the speakers as Darcy takes a deep breath to calm herself, but the sheer stench of their hate drowns Darcy. She tries to close her mind against what she knows is going to happen to her, but the fear keeps her mind completely focused

"Please, there's no need for this. I swear I won't hurt you, I-" before her sentence is finished, one of the guards move in a blur, and a red hot streak of agony explodes across her cheek. The vicious blow throws her head to the side, sending her staggering back into the wall. Darcy pressed herself into the cool wall, using it to hold herself up. Her concentration is a full focus so that her mind is closed off to the rest of the violence the men will throw at her, but the next blow sends her crashing to the floor, and another cracks a rib, the fiery pain nothing against the harsh blows to her face and temple. Darcy tries to look up at the two men, but another swing of their weapon sends her head smashing to the floor, a wave of dizziness threatens to send her into pitch blackness, but she holds on and desperately tries to lift herself from the floor. But a sickening crack in her left leg sends her collapsing back to the floor, a scream of pain echoing through the room as Darcy tries to curl herself into a ball, clutching her now broken leg and trying not to allow the tears to flow. Another blows cracks against her knuckles, forcing her to let go of her leg and cradle her left hand as it throbs in pain. A sickening laugh sounds near her ear as Darcy lurches back away from the two men, tears of pain and fear running down her face as she tries to open her eyes, to look into their faces and show she's not afraid. But she knows she can't do it, her mind closed against the pain she's feeling. There's another crack against her ribs, Darcy barely screams out but they don't like her lack of screaming against their torture. A large, sweaty hand grasps at her left arm, and Darcy thrashes against their hands, but a swinging motion makes Darcy shut her eyes as the object smashes against her temple, stunning her into submission only for a second as the black spots fade from her vision. Again she's thrashing against his hand, but it only earns her another crack at the same spot at her temple, her vision swimming and spinning from the blow. But the hand on her arm begins to pull her whole arms up backwards against her back, and the pain sends Darcy trying to go on her toes to stop the man pulling her arm more up her back, but it only seems to make the man pull harder onto her arm, making Darcy cry out in pain. He continues to pull on her arm, until a sickening pop at her shoulder makes Darcy scream out, her back arching against the man. She tries to pull away from the man, but the pain makes bile rise at her throat as white hot pain pounds at her shoulder. Tears leak out of her eyes as she feels her legs quaking, threatening to give way from under her, even her left leg that she can barely feel anymore because it had gone numb. Darcy feels herself wanting to desperately plead out for her mother to stop the torture, to express the pain even if it meant she wouldn't be in so much, but the urge is bitten back. She won't beg the men to let her go, to plead for them to let go of her arm, her dignity the only thing she could hold on to. But immense pressure is applied to her left leg, just exactly where its broken and Darcy screams out a single 'no' but its too late, and more pressure is applied. Darcy's whole body arches up against the pain, a single, loud, bellowing scream flowing from her mouth as the man just applies more and more pressure until it's too much for Darcy. The room blurs violently, spinning and tipping until blackness takes her, but she's jarred back to the present as more pain filters through her leg, making her scream once again, loud. The hands grasping around her arms to keep her upright tighten their grip on her forearms, but she had gone cold, the touch just something on her arms

"Sorry sweetie" her mother cooed sarcastically, her voice not intensified by the speakers

"Get away from me!" Darcy sneered angrily, hiding the pain in her voice, masking it with anger. Her knee was throbbing angrily, sending shooting pain coursing up her knee, but she bit back the pain, masking it from her eyes

"Oh Darcy, what would be the fun in that?" she cooed again, brushing her fingers across Darcy's cheek as she spoke the words, knocking off a few flakes of dried blood from Darcy's cheek as she did, making her flinch in pain. Her mother's eyes never left her grey ones, staring deeply into her eyes to watch Darcy break, but Darcy wouldn't show her anything

"Get lost" Darcy hissed, flicking her chin away from her mother's touch, her chin cold from the touch of her mother

"No, this way is so much more fun" her mother whispered seductively in Darcy's ear, but Darcy moved her ear away from her mother, trying to hide the flinch. But her mother's hand shot to her abdomen, slowly sliding her fingers down to her pocket and plunging her hand into her pocket. Darcy shouted out, thrashing around to get her mother's hand out of her pocket, but she managed to successfully pull out her phone, which had been forgotten since she got kidnapped. Darcy felt stupid as she watched her mum play with her phone, twirling it with her long fingers, her eyes watching Darcy as she tried to think about escaping. A dial tone rang in Darcy's ear, and her head snapped up to her mother as she held her phone to her ear with a loose grip, the phone almost falling out of her grip. A large smile spread across her face, but Darcy could only hear one side of the conversation

"Hello, sweetheart" her mother cooed down the phone, giving it a little wave with her other hand. She couldn't hear the other person on the phone, so she didn't know who she was talking to

"Please Mike, not need to swear like that about me, darling" her mother's tone changed drastically, a cold emotions cast on her face as Darcy watched the exchange between her father and her mother

"Stop" Darcy hissed to her mother, who only waved to Darcy, continuing to talk on the phone

"Oh sweetie! You sound sexy when you're mad" her mother cooed "and you can call me Caitlyn, you know that!" her mother's voice had turned to a squeak, but now her mother had said her real name, Darcy could use that against her

"Stop it Caitlyn!" Darcy shouted loudly as Caitlyn's eyes snapped to hers, green clashing with grey

"I didn't give you permission to speak" Caitlyn snarled, covering the mouth piece with her hand to stop the person who was listening through the other side of the phone

"I don't need permission to speak, you are not my mother! I refuse to acknowledge you as my motherly figure, you bitch!" Darcy screamed, thrashing around against their hands considering she couldn't feel their nails biting into her skin

"Shut up, your father wants to speak to you" Caitlyn hissed sharply, spittle hitting Darcy's cheek. The phone was thrust to her ear, the cold metal making her flinch slightly away for the moment before she leaned into the phone after hearing her fathers voice. His voice was desperate, pleading for her to answer, and Darcy was having a hard time trying not to cry

"D-Dad?" Darcy tried to not stutter as she spoke, but her voice betrayed her

"Are you okay? Has she hurt you!?" her dad asked frantically, the words almost coming out in a big rush, but not loud like she had expected. Instead it was more like a hushed whisper, like he was cupping his hand around the mouth piece to make his voice quiet. She could picture him doing that

"I'm okay dad" Darcy lied, but a guard moved, and suddenly a white hot piercing pain shot up from her knee, making Darcy cry out in pain loudly down the phone. Her scream continued as the man's grip tightened on her knee, and Darcy tried to kick out to the person, but they were not in kicking distance, and she just kept kicking. The grip on the phone was tight, and the glass was cracking underneath Caitlyn's grip as she got excited with her daughter in pain, but Darcy had thrown back her head with a scream of pain, and she could hear a voice yelling out her name frantically, and another person laughing for the torture to continue. But suddenly the grip loosened, the white hot pain still throbbing in her knee, but her screaming had only become small whimpers of pain

"Darcy! Darcy, please answer me!" her father screamed, almost sounding on the verge of tears as he screamed down the phone, but she couldn't answer him, she needed to bite her lip to stop herself from crying

"D-Dad" Darcy stuttered, holding in the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Her father's voice started to speak down the phone, but Caitlyn moved the phone from Darcy's ear before she got a full sentence

"Oh sweetie, why would I keep letting you talk to Darcy?" Caitlyn snorted, probably from a sarcastic remark her father gave her, but it didn't phase her in the slightest, instead she only looked bored, cleaning her nails on her shirt as she hummed in reply. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Darcy heard her father's loud voice screaming down the phone, but there was a cheeky smile on her face as she swept her eyes over Darcy's figure. Darcy didn't move her eyes from Caitlyn's, but she could feel something warm running down her left leg, her jeans sticking to her knee uncomfortably

"I've got more in store for our little girl, dear" Caitlyn cooed gently, but Darcy couldn't help but flinch as Caitlyn's green eyes became cold, distant, only staring at Darcy

She was in deep trouble

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, I think you deserve this chapter, considering I still feel guilty about not updating earlier, and putting up other new stories! So, I hope people enjoy! Especially suckerforlovestory :P


	16. A Father's Guilt

Disclaimer: Hey guys! I've got a bit of bad news, not too bad thought! I might have a job pretty soon, but the only thing that I'm worried about is how much time I'll get to be able to type any fanfics! Please don't kill me, I'll honestly try to get onto the computer to get the fics done! So please, try to be patient with me because of my job. I'm really sorry

* * *

Mike's p.o.v  
Mike only felt the wind brushing against his skin when the conversation stopped, and the obnoxious buzzing of the phone blaring in his ear, only then did he realise that he had ran outside while the horrible conversation was in progress. The gut-wrenching scream from down the phone made Mike's skin crawl even now as it played through his mind, his heart clenching and up in his throat as he realised how much Caitlyn was hurting his little girl, and he could do nothing about it only to try to find her. But from the conversation, Mike didn't have anything to go from, because he didn't try to get Bitters to phone his team to record or to try to follow the signal on the phone to where his little girl was, and that was hurting Mike each time he thought of the subject  
"Mike!" Mrs. Knight shouted from behind him, touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture, and Mike definitely wanted to shrug off her touch, because he didn't deserve any sort of comfort, not whilst his daughter was no where to be found and being hurt beyond Mike's knowledge  
"I'm okay thanks, Jen" Mike spoke, his voice hoarse because he felt the need to burst into tears, his throat burning from the attempt of him keeping in the tears  
"You just ran away after answering a phone call, Kendall told me and I rushed straight to you" Jennifer spoke, her voice almost high pitched from worry, and Mike would have smirked if he didn't feel so depressed. But he suddenly drew back, a sudden thought crashing in his mind, Kendall had told Jennifer about him running off?  
"Why did Kendall tell you about me?" Mike asked, keeping the furious tone from his voice  
"I told that boy not to put his nose into your business" Jennifer mumbled under her breath, casting a glance behind her to look if Kendall had followed her, but she turned to smirk at Mike  
"He was spying on me?" Mike replied smugly, feeling himself sort of cheering up when talking to Jennifer  
"Yes, he's got in his head that you're hiding something" Jennifer spoke, her voice deadly serious without a single trace of humour in her tone. Her large brown eyes suddenly seemed to stare into his, scanning through his eyes to try to pluck the secret out of his eyes, but Mike did not look away from her gaze  
"What would I be hiding?" Mike replied in the same tone as Jennifer, almost challenging her to come up with his secret, a small but smug smile on his lips  
"Something with Darcy?" Jennifer spoke, her own challenge tone set deep within her voice as Mike wanted to run from the conversation, and it was like Jennifer knew she had hit the nail on the head. Her brown eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights, the pupils dilated to horrified, her hands slapping to her mouth  
"Don't say anything" Mike hissed in anger, the only emotion he really wanted to feel at the moment, but only towards himself, but the anger was not enough to conceal the hurt that he was feeling towards Darcy

"Oh Mike" Jennifer began to sob, large, fat tears running down her face as she stared at Mike, but he looked away

"You can't tell anyone, especially Kendall or the other boys" Mike rushed, grabbing Jennifer by her shoulder and shaking her gently, trying to break her out of her sobbing fit before someone saw

"B-But they are her friends, they deserve to know" Jennifer sobbed, brushing away the tears from her cheeks and glaring up at Mike with a new found anger, but Mike ignored her, tightening his grip on her shoulders at the conversation

"They left her at the most crucial moment of her life!" Mike started, raising his voice to overpower Jennifer's as she tried to speak "she only did one thing wrong against the boys, and look what happened! They threw her away like yesterday's trash, only because she hurt Kendall once by accident! She doesn't know her own strength; she's lived without a motherly figure for a long time! But she tried to make things right, but no, they had to make it worse and confront her! Tell her that they were never friends!" Mike was bellowing now, spittle hitting Jennifer's cheek as he spat the words at Kendall's mother, letting all of his anger out on someone that was only trying to help him. He felt flushed as he shouted, his eyes going to Jennifer as she stood there taking the abuse Mike was throwing at her. Jennifer's lower lip was trembling; tears still making their way down her cheeks from her large brown eyes, and from that, Mike tried to calm himself down, fast

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry" Mike apologised, letting go of Jennifer's shoulders with shaking hands, keeping them pinned to his sides as he looked down, feeling his own eyes brimming with tears. But a body hit him in the chest as arms forced themselves through his arms at his sides, a chin digging into his chest

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry for the boys behaviour towards Darcy! I didn't know" Jennifer was sobbing hard into his chest, soaking his shirt and making it stick to his chest like an extra skin, but Mike didn't care, only tried to keep the tears from the leaking from his own eyes

"I'm sorry Jennifer. I shouldn't have taken all of my anger out on you because of Darcy . . ." Mike paused in his sentence, biting hard enough on his tongue to taste copper in his mouth. Jennifer's head shot up from his chest, tear-filled eyes looking up at his green ones with sadness

"W-What's happened to Darcy?" Jennifer asked, her lower lip still trembling, but he was saved from an explanation as his phone began to blaring a familiar song to Mike's ears, and he flinched when the song played, sending himself a mental note to change the ring tone

"Hello?" Mike spoke

"Mike? I've been trying to get a hold of you for half an hour now!" Simon's angered tone shouted down the phone, and Mike would have usually laughed if the situation was not so dire

"Simon, calm down!" Mike shouted, the anger back in his voice as he tried to detach Jennifer from him, pulling and pushing at her arms to give her a hint

"Jesus Mike, what's wrong with you?" Simon shouted back from the phone, and Mike had to suppress a sigh of anger

"Meet me at the station, I'll tell you everything then" Mike instructed, ending the phone call and bending down to Jennifer's height "Jen, please don't tell Kendall or the others, they don't need to panic about the situation. Make sure you clean yourself up before the others come, and act normal" Mike instructed in a friendly tone, brushing away the tear stains on her cheeks, giving her a strained smile as she looked up

"Okay Mike. But please bring her back, for your sake" Jennifer whispered, kissing Mike on the cheek before walking away

* * *

Jennifer's p.o.v

She was walking around in a daze around the apartment, cleaning any surface that came into arms reach, ignoring the annoying sounds coming from the television as Katie stared at the screen. Jennifer couldn't ignore the look on Mike's face when she managed to figure out what sort of wrong with Mike, someone who she considered a good friend. It hurt her to see the look, because Jennifer knew how horrified a parent felt when they didn't know where their young were, Jennifer never really had to find out how horrible it felt, because Kendall was always thinking about others rather than himself. Katie was growing up to be a smart, young girl who looked after herself, and much like Kendall, always told Jennifer where she was going, and was back at a certain time. Darcy was completely different, and Jennifer knew how much she needed to grow up just by the look of her, and how she reacted around her father. Jennifer saw how much Darcy was completely nondependent on her father, doing everything that needed to be done, including cooking. She didn't know what happened to Darcy's mother, but Mike barely talked about her, only telling her that she left when Darcy was six years old, where? Jennifer didn't know, nor did she try to get the information out of Mike

"Mama?" Katie's small voice spoke through Jennifer's train of thought, breaking her out

"Yes sweetie?" Jennifer spoke, her voice slightly strained as she coughed to try to turn her voice normal

"What were you talking to Mike about?" Katie asked innocently in a child like voice, making Jennifer's heart clench in her chest "what did he say to make you cry?" Katie asked the question she really hoped she wouldn't have to answer; because she didn't have a great excuse about why she had began to cry. Jennifer faltered, because she didn't know what to say to Katie about what happened between her and Mike, and Katie was standing there, arms crossed, just waiting for her reply. Her brown eyes were gazing up at Jennifer, but she was still running her mind to try to think of an answer

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Her senses came to her slowly as she woke up, her shoulders and knee tingling only until she fully woke. Her fingertips on her left hand were on the cold floor, but the right was touching something much colder than the floor

"W-What?" Darcy rasped out, her throat burning with the words she was speaking, but she continued anyway, talking to herself as much as she could to try to comfort herself. Her hand tightened around the cold object, clenching her hand much tighter. She brought it to her field of vision, squinting her eyes to be able to fully see the object she had clenched in her hand, and realised that she was holding a full water bottle in her bloody hand. Darcy was surprised at how thirsty she became when her mind realised what she was holding, no saliva in her mouth as she tried to swallow back the urge to chug the whole bottled water. Darcy twisted off the cap to the bottle, the cracking of the top making her hands shake in anticipation as she watched water run down the edge of the bottle it was that cold, but she held herself back, until she fully twisted the cap from the bottle, bringing the bottle to her lips. The water touched her lips, and the tasteless water flowed down her throat without any help from Darcy, and she swallowed half of the contense of the bottle before she realised how much she had drank. She had to make the bottle crackle as her hold tightened around the bottle to stop herself from completely chugging the whole bottle. Darcy wiped her mouth with her sleeve, replacing the cap on the bottle and pushing it away from her body so she was not going to be tempted to have another drink, because she didn't know when she would have another drink. The large metal door creaked open, spilling little light into the room as a person stopped most of the light from getting into the room, but Darcy couldn't make out anything about the person

"Come on Darcy" the voice spoke, seemly familiar to Darcy as her heart skipped a beat, her breathing becoming heavy just from the person's voice, but her mind was still completely blank to the person who was standing there in the doorway

"Who are you?" Darcy's mouth moved before her mind could process the words she spoke, but the person laughed, and Darcy's body reacted negatively once again

"All in good time, my dear" the voice spoke, stepping away from the door and letting her go through the door without any obstruction. But she stayed on the floor for a moment, staring into the light, mesmerised at the light because it had been so long since she saw it. Her body lifted from the floor, and Darcy went for the water bottle, holding it close to her chest as if it was the only thing in the world, but to Darcy, it was. She didn't know if it would be there when she got back, and she was not about to take any chances with leaving it in the room, she was smarter than that

"Hurry" the voice whispered, appearing back in the doorway but a few steps back from the frame, Darcy didn't put much weight onto her left leg, because as soon as a little weight pressed onto her leg, a horrible shooting pain shot up her leg, making her hiss in pain. She managed to limp to the door, leaning heavily on the frame as her eyes cast over the next room to hers, but there was nothing obvious there. A small wooden chair in the middle of the room, old and missing a leg, which was cast across the room, probably from someone taking their anger out on the chair. Nothing else was interesting in the room, but Darcy thought that she was going towards the chair, until a hand grabbed her right arm, pulling her away from the direction of the chair

"That's not the way you're going" the same voice hissed in her ear, sending shivers and goosebumps running down her the right side of her body from the voice, she knew the voice. Darcy tried to turn around to confront the person, but their grip was tight on her arm, refusing her to turn around to face them. They pushed Darcy, making her stumble and step on her left leg, sending shooting pains coursing down her leg as it collapsed underneath her

"Hey!" Darcy shouted, reaching up to grab at anything that could help her to get back to her feet, but nothing was in arm reach; she had to claw at the walls to help her up and to try to get rid of some pain coursing up her leg. She ignored the small chuckles from the person as she stood up, walking down the hall that they had pushed her towards before her leg had collapsed underneath her, the old door closed as she limped towards it

"Through here?" Darcy asked, her voice strained because of the pain, she tried to look backwards towards the person, but once again they pushed her into the door, her hand hitting the handle, forcing it down from the force of the push. The door opened from her weight, and once again Darcy crashed through the door and ended up in a heap on a tiled floor, her chin bashing the floor

"Have a shower" the person sneered as Darcy took the chance to turn around to glare up at the person, but she regretted it as soon as her grey eyes met the hazel eyes staring up at her, seeming so familiar to her that it stopped her breathing completely, but her mind was still working clearly. Darcy's hand clawed at the tiles, her heels, even her practically useless left leg, kicking against the floor as she tried to scramble back away from the figure standing staring down at her, the pain numbed from adrenaline

"You recognise me now?" the boy spoke, the voice now completely familiar to Darcy, enough for her breathing to become ecstatic, her lungs not getting enough oxygen for her body's liking

"N-No!" Darcy screamed loudly, still scrabbling back away from the boy, because she refused to accept that he was here, of all people. She finally recognised what had happened; she just needed someone to tell her that she was right

"You know, I was hoping that Jacob here wouldn't see you until later" Caitlyn snarled from behind Darcy, but she refused to spin around and face her, because her eyes were staring at Jacob

"Y-You're not here!" Darcy screamed at Jacob, her voice high pitched, tears threatening to spill from her eyes

"I planned him to be here" Caitlyn walked towards Jacob, twirling something in her fingers as she walked, but she flicked it at Darcy, a picture landing perfectly in her lap, face up so the picture was showing. It was another old picture of Darcy and the boy, the two people standing next to a tree, curled up against each other with a wide smile on their faces as they leaned into each other to kiss. But there was a large, red cross across Darcy's head, probably drawn by her mother in anger, because the lines were not perfect

"W-What does this mean?" Darcy stuttered, trying to keep the fear from her voice, but it failed as her eyes almost automatically went to Jacob's hazel eyes

"I set this whole thing up, you know. Jacob here wouldn't be able to lead a horse to water. But of course he was willing to anticipate with the plan, because it involved you" Caitlyn cooed, stroking Jacob's face as his eyes remained staring into Darcy's

"Why?" Darcy stuttered, the tears now finally leaking from her eyes as she moved her gaze back to Caitlyn's, blinking as she did

"Because I still love you, after everything that's happened" Jacob spoke in a seductive tone, almost walking towards her if Caitlyn didn't have a tight grip on his arm. His hazel eyes were filling with lust as he scanned his eyes over Darcy's small figure, and Darcy was having a hard time not flinching away from the gaze and trying to cover herself up

"I don't love you! Not after what you did to me!" Darcy screamed, sobbing hard after her mind finally caught up with all the events happening. The boy had been familiar to Darcy now she thought about it, because her body had reacted similar to how she was today, but her mind refused to accept it, closing at the thought

"You do Darcy; you just don't want to accept it. I can tell, I've known you for a long time, sweetie" Jacob cooed, trying to slap Caitlyn's hand off his arm to approach her

"Leave me alone" Darcy whispered, turning her back to them both and limping towards the shower. She waited until the door closed and clicked behind her . . .

. . .Until she let the tears cascade down her cheeks and the sobbing began


	17. The Escape

Disclaimer: Now that my laptop is now officially on my internet at home :D I can now not use the main computer to type the stories :) Phew I am glad of that, it can get very boring. All I need to do is get msn onto my laptop now :P

Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

A beacon of hope

Kendall's p.o.v

"WAAAAHHH!" someone bellowed in Kendall's ear, making him give off a loud, screech that James would have been proud of as he thrashed around in his sheets in a sheer panic, falling to the floor in a heap when his legs wouldn't move fast enough to support his body as he fell off the bed, his long legs tangled in his bed sheets, a loud, obnoxious laugh roared around the room, and Kendall instantly recognised the laugh

"JAMES!" Kendall screamed raw from his throat, his face turning red as he furiously tried to untangle his legs from his sheets, slapping and angrily grabbing at the sheets in a futile attempt to untangle the sheets, growling in annoyance after the sheets didn't budge, but neither did James stop laugh. Kendall heard a thud as someone landed on the floor, but Kendall hoped it was James, and also wished that the older boy had hurt himself

"Oh my god!" James laughed as he lay on the floor kicking up his legs, clutching his stomach as tears gushed out of his eyes from laughing so hard, but Kendall didn't even break a smile

"Its not funny!" Kendall shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, still trying to untangle his legs from the sheets, his throat starting to hurt from his scream. As soon as Kendall had unfurled his legs from the sheets, Kendall rose from the bed in a threatening manner, staring at James the whole time. James laugh died in his throat as hazel eyes met angry green ones

"Uh, I'm going to get some breakfast" James spoke nervously, edging out of the room, watching Kendall the whole time

"Hey! I'm not finished!" Kendall whined, reaching towards his bed and throwing his pillow at James, but he ducked away before it hit him in the face, a small, bitter laugh escaping James' mouth as he ran towards the kitchen. But James stuck his head around the door, a big goofy grin almost breaking his face in half, and Kendall wanted to grab James' pillow and throw it at him

"Get ready, and get into the shower and use CONDITIONER!" James put empathies' on the word 'conditioner' almost screaming it as James glared at Kendall, using his lucky comb to jab it in Kendall's direction, a stern look on his face

"Err dude, why?" Kendall asked, a dumb look probably crossing his face as his eyebrows knitted together

"Because, I'm taking you to the hairdressers for a much needed haircut" James spoke in the calmest voice he had ever spoken, and Kendall felt fear run down his spine because James was so calm

"No" Kendall crossed his arms across his chest, tipping his chin up in the air to appear stubborn, but James only stalked into the room, grabbing Kendall's ear and dragging him out of his room, across the room to the bathroom, where James pushed Kendall into the bathroom. Kendall had to catch himself on the sink at the harsh shove, glaring at James as he slammed the door, shouting to everyone who was listening that 'Kendall needs to use the bathroom first, because he's going for a haircut'

"Stupid" Kendall muttered, combing his fingers through his hair to brush it away from his forehead, looking himself in the mirror. He didn't know what sort of haircut he would get, but James probably had everything planned, and it worried Kendall to no end

"Kendall! Hurry up!" James screeched through the wooden door, banging hard on the door when he got no reply

"Why?" Kendall shouted back, banging the heel of his palm into the wood

"Because we are going on tour soon! You need to look your best!" James yelled back, and Kendall sighed heavily in frustration

James' p.o.v

James had not left the bathroom door since he pushed Kendall inside, listening intently to what was going on in the bathroom and that Kendall actually had a shower. Logan and Carlos, mostly Logan, had given James such a strange look after finding him standing at the bathroom door, his ear to the door, his face scrunched up in concentration

"Err James" Logan spoke, leaving Carlos' side for a moment to stand next to James, trying to pull him back from the door, his expression looking worried

"Dude!" James suddenly shouted, pulling back from the door and giving Logan a glare. He knew the look Logan was giving him, giving him a look that was like he was a pervert, which he didn't like

"There's someone in there" Logan pointed out bluntly, and James rolled his eyes as the person shut off the shower

"I know, I pushed Kendall inside so he would have a shower before his hairdressers appointment" James shot back, glaring at Logan as the look faded from his face, but not completely. His eyebrows were up in the air

"James, usually you give someone privacy when their in the shower" Logan shot, poking James hard in the chest with his finger, but doing more damage to himself than James

"Dude, don't you think I know that?" James asked bluntly, but immediately tried to take back the comment, but luckily Kendall came out of the bathroom, steam flowing around him as he stood in front of James and Logan, no shirt on his chest, only his jeans on his body

"Please tell me he's not been standing there?" Kendall asked, running his fingers through his wet hair and glaring at James, but James felt excitement run through his body as he grabbed Kendall's hand, yanking him to the door before Kendall could reply

"James! He needs to put on a shirt!" Logan shouted, knocking James out of his excitement as he turned to glare at Logan. James blindly scrounged around the apartment, still dragging Kendall around with him, his grip never loosening from around Kendall's wrist. Logan, on countless times, tried to explain to James something that he probably wouldn't have understood, but James was not listening to anything that he was saying, he was trying to ignore both Logan and Kendall both complaining at him

"Guys!" James shouted, twirling around to face them both, a stern look on his face as he looked back and forth between Logan and Kendall "Kendall is going for this haircut, whether he likes it or not!" James replied stubbornly, throwing a shirt at Kendall that hit him in the face

"I don't need a haircut" Kendall muttered, pulling on the shirt over his head

"Look at you now, your hair is in your eyes" James spoke, brushing the hair out of Kendall's eyes and trying to fold it back away from his forehead, Kendall swatting his hand away

"It's fine" Kendall growled, his green eyes getting angry

"But won't the fans love your new look?" James put simply, raising his eyebrows and using a wide smile that showed all his teeth, but Kendall was not amused, crossing his arms and glaring up at James

"No"

"Yeah they will. And anyway I'm having my hair cut too, so the ladies will love it" James' voice changed to his ears, it was more like he was flirting with Kendall, trying to make him believe that his new haircut will make the ladies love his hair, but the smile faded from James' face after he realised what he just thought. He was trying to make Kendall look better for the fans because of the up coming tour, but James knew something that Kendall would not admit to, especially after his relationship with Jo. Kendall loved someone else in the Palm Woods, someone that was meant to be doing a concert but broke her arm, someone who was called Darcy, and James knew that Kendall was trying to ignore those feelings because of Jo completely shattering his heart, and Darcy was desperately trying to put those pieces back together for him. But she failed epically, got pushed away from everyone in the group, including James who thought of Darcy as a little sister, and she tried to respect their wishes

"James?" Kendall's voice knocked James out of his train of thought, his vision clearing as he squinted at Kendall as he waved his hand across James' face, getting his attention. Kendall and Logan both looked worried out of their minds, no one was smiling as they scanned James' eyes to see what was wrong with him. Music was blearing around the apartment, a girls voice singing to the rock songs in a lovely voice, and James' attention was immediately going to the music instead of telling Kendall and Logan what was wrong with him

"Who is singing that?" James asked, walking around the room to find the source of the music, almost falling over Carlos sitting almost a metre from the computer screen, a large picture of a cd the main attraction on the screen, but it didn't say who the music was by

"It's Darcy singing you know" Carlos spoke, his speech slightly muffled by the food in his mouth, but James heard a small gasp from behind him, but he didn't turn around, almost in a trance with the music being played. James leaned on the back of the chair Carlos was in, his eyes scanning the screen properly to find out more information. The song was a slow song, Darcy's voice soothing and flowing with the music being played, but it was near the end of the song, and James actually felt himself wanting to listen more. More music played through the speakers, the music starting suddenly which made James jump a mile in the air, being laughed at by Carlos, who seemed to be used to the sudden change in music. The music was now more rock like Lucy's music

"Whoa" James whispered, his eyes not leaving the screen as the music played

"I've been listening to her music for a while now" Carlos broke James out of his trance, shaking his head and looking down at Carlos while he looked up at James "she's really good, she can sing anything, slow, fast songs" Carlos almost looked at the screen lovingly as he talked about Darcy

"She is good" Logan admitted as James took a look over his shoulder at the two boys as the music played through the apartment. Logan looked happy at the music, almost as if he wanted to dance to the music, but Kendall looked angry at something but it was not showing through his eyes, so James couldn't easily figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he was trying to figure out to himself about his feelings for Darcy? But knowing Kendall he was finding more things wrong with her than positive. They didn't know her past, didn't know anything about her

"Come on" James suddenly spoke up, raising his voice so he was heard over the music, attracting everyone's attention

"No" Kendall whined as James grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the apartment

* * *

Carlos' p.o.v

Carlos stayed sitting at the computer desk, Darcy's music flowing through the speakers and around the apartment, but the big disk on the screen was not the only thing on the screen. Carlos had been able to keep the minimised page from everyone, only just opening it when he heard the apartment door slam close, only Logan in the room. The whole page was about Darcy's upcoming tour, Darcy's face the background, a full, natural smile on her face as she looked into the camera, and to the right of the page, not in any way disorientating Darcy's face, was a small box with everything that was going on. Carlos had kept his eyes glued to the website, but before Carlos could put it onto his favourites, someone else had already done it, but in the box was a load of horrible comments at Darcy

'I waited for a year for this concert, then the news of Darcy breaking her arm comes along! All my pocket money wasted on her! Wish she never became famous'

'Can't believe that Darcy won't do the concert just because she broke her arm'

'She's such a bitch, wasted money on her for nothing'

Carlos didn't read anymore of the words, feeling tears filling his eyes as he only read three of the comments, those were the best comments he read, but they got worse as the messages went on

"What's up with you Carlos?" Logan spoke, startling Carlos but he didn't minimise the page early enough, because he jumped in fright, allowing Logan to lean closer to the screen and read

"N-Nothing!" Carlos shouted, tackling Logan from the screen, but it was much too late, because all Logan did was simply sidestep to the side, and Carlos fell to the floor

"The concerts been cancelled?" Logan's voice was saddened as Carlos picked himself up from the floor, brushing the dirt from his clothing as Logan sat down in the seat, clicking at the mouse to see around the website

"Yeah, Darcy broke her arm. But something's wrong with that, I mean Darcy wouldn't just stop her concert for that!" Carlos whined, ranting on and on about how Darcy wouldn't stop the concert, he never noticed the irritated look Logan was giving him

"You think something's wrong?" Logan questioned, still clicking at the mouse and finding pictures of Darcy looking quite pretty. Logan blushed deep red when he saw the pictures, he looked back towards Carlos, who was trying not to burst into laughter at the blush Logan was trying to conceal

"It just doesn't seem like something that Darcy would do" Carlos looked directly into Logan's eyes as he spoke the words, and by the look in Logan's eyes, it seemed like he believed him

"Darcy's probably going through something and needed to cancel the concert. It's given us a chance to do a concert" Logan smiled, walking to the kitchen for a drink, but Carlos did not like how quickly Kendall and James had made a decision about taking Darcy's concert, convincing Gustavo to get them to do it instead of Darcy. It didn't feel right to Carlos, but it was obvious that no one else thought the same thing. It seemed like hours as Carlos stayed on the computer, looking through the website and reading all of the comments from her fans, but they were not positive, only negative and saying that they were going to follow Big Time Rush, much to Carlos' annoyance. The apartment door slammed open, and two voices flowing from the door, Carlos quickly shutting down the computer before anyone else noticed. As Carlos turned around, he almost froze on the spot at Kendall's new hairstyle. It was short, completely away from his forehead and folded neatly at the top of his head, no fringe covering his forehead. He looked pretty good with the new hairstyle Carlos admitted

"Nice" Logan dragged out, walking circles around Kendall as he looked at Kendall with his new hairstyle, James at his side with a wide smile etched on his face

"Told you so" James said to Kendall, elbowing him in the side and giving Kendall a glare. But Kendall smiled, running his fingers through his shorter hair, much to James' annoyance, slapping his hands away from his hair. Someone's phone began to ring, but Kendall jumped up in the air, his hands going for his pocket before the second ring, pulling out his phone

"Hello?" Kendall spoke, but another booming voice screamed down the phone, and Kendall immediately pulled away the phone from his ear

"Gustavo" three voices spoke at the same time, Carlos rolling his eyes as Kendall nodded

"Okay Gustavo, we'll start packing for tonight" Kendall shouted back to Gustavo, ending the phone call before Gustavo could answer him back "got to start packing for tonight" Kendall spoke with excitement, giving James a high five as he went to their shared room, Logan following Kendall's example but going a separate way from James and Kendall, into their shared room. Carlos was the only one who stayed back and waited for the computer to finish shutting down so he could think clearly about everything that was going on with the concert. It didn't seem right to Carlos to take something that was Darcy's to begin with, even though they were not really friends, it still didn't seem right. The computer was still shutting down when a hand slammed down onto Carlos' shoulder, startling him as he gave off an almighty screech of terror that would have any girl jealous, his fist swinging around to slam into the cheek of the person

"OW!" Logan shouted, clutching at his red cheek with both of his hands

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

She dried off as quickly as she could, the fastest time she had ever moved in her entire life, but the fear of Jacob seeing her naked was swarming in her mind the whole time she was in the shower, and the image wouldn't leave her. The way Jacob would stand in the doorway, his eyes full of lust as his gaze swept over her body, how he wet his lips as his eyes wandered. Darcy shuddered violently as if someone had walked over her grave, goosebumps crawling up her arms, but she needed something to defend herself from Jacob, her eyes searching around the room for something sharp. The only thing she saw was her own reflection staring back at her through a mirror hanging on the wall, the centre of the mirror already smashed through the middle, small cracks coming from the larger one as Darcy stared, a plan starting to form in her mind. Her mouth twitched up in a smile as her mind went from the room to she was in to a certain boy that always came up with plans, but the smile soon disappeared as his face came into view in Darcy's mind, that stupid, cocky smile on his face, small dimples on his cheeks as he smirked. Before she knew it, her hand had lashed out at her reflection, her right hand balling into a fist as her hand hurtled towards the mirror, smashing the already broken mirror to pieces falling around her hand. Some pieces were already glinting red as they fell to the floor. The anger was still raging through her body, a large chunk of the mirror hanging uselessly from a single screw in the wall, still swinging from the momentum from when Darcy punched the mirror. Her reflection still stared back at her

"I need something" Darcy muttered to herself, kneeling down on the floor and pulling away smaller pieces of glass to get to the other half of the mirror cast on the floor at her feet. It had not smashed on the decent down to the floor, which surprised Darcy as she cut herself a few times on the glass as she brushed them away from the surface of the mirror. A quick plan formed in her head as she stared at the large chunk, standing to her full height and using the heel of her converse to smash it against the mirror, an almighty cracking sound of the mirror echoing around the room, smaller pieces flying in random directions, but it never phased Darcy, because now she had something sharp to use to defend herself. Footsteps came closer to the door, Darcy's hearing heightened because she was really listening for anything for a giveaway to someone coming, so she collected the biggest piece of glass that was almost as big as her hand, hiding it in her palm as the door slammed open

"Hello darling" Jacob's voice flowed through the room, but Darcy didn't back away from the challenging tone in his voice as he spoke

"Hello Jacob" Darcy replied back, her voice going stone cold as she tried to make out Jacob's figure in the doorway. He was standing away from the door frame, the light from the bathroom not being able to reach him, and the light from the next room was not on

"Hope you enjoyed your shower, because I did" Jacob cooed seductively, the heels of his shoes clicking on the bathroom tiles as he approached Darcy, and her hand automatically clenched her hands, the glass cutting into her palm as she did

"You didn't see anything" Darcy hissed, clenching her hand around the piece of glass defensively, her hand wanting to lift up to point the glass at Jacob, but that would give the game away, and he could have easily disarmed her in an instant leaving her defenceless against anything that Jacob could do to her. She wouldn't accept that fact, so Darcy forced herself to pin her arms to her sides, letting Jacob say whatever he wanted and completely ignore him when he speaks

"Maybe I did" he snarled in the same tone, still walking forwards and right in front of Darcy, his body almost touching hers. His hands began to unclench and clench at his sides, and she knew that he wanted to touch her

"Like you could see anything you pervert" Darcy sneered but it was a massive mistake as Jacob lunged forwards, pinning Darcy's body with his own against the wall, his body flush to hers. She could feel something hard against her leg, but she ignored the horror that started her heart racing in panic, her face present of no emotion, she wouldn't show how much she was afraid. Jacob grabbed her left hand, her useless shoulder moving with a stab of pain as he moved her arm, pinning it above her head, moving so his whole body was pressed against hers. She tried to move her left hand to conceal the glass in her palm, but with quick reactions, Jacob had twisted her around so her face was crushed against the cool wall, soothing the pain flaring in her cheeks

"I may be a 'pervert' but I'll always love you, Darcy" Jacob's voice was sickly sweet, but nothing like honey, it was like someone was scraping their fingernails across a chalk board. His fingers were raking through her long black hair, making it stand on end from the static, but he soon hugged hard on Darcy's hair, her head yanked back as he pulled

"I don't love you!" Darcy screamed, following the momentum and throwing her head back into Jacob's face, the cartilage on his face letting off an almighty crack as her head made contact. A feeling of dizziness hit Darcy hard as she stumbled back into the wall, the grip lost in her hair. Darcy twirled around to face Jacob as he clutched at his nose, bellowing and screaming like a child that just got hurt, falling to the floor and kicking up his legs as he screamed, and Darcy's body reacted before she could think about what would happen. Her body stumbled towards the door, ignoring the horrible searing pain roaring up her leg as she put pressure on her leg. She stepped over Jacob thrashing around on the floor, her right foot going first above his body, but as soon as she was over him, she tried to run towards the door, but another figure appeared suddenly, the fright making Darcy drop the glass shard. It never smashed but she couldn't be sure as she stared at the figure in the doorway, their frame almost as big as the door itself. It was the bald man from before when she was kidnapped, and unconsciously, the back of her mind seemed to throb at the sight of the huge man. There was a sneer of a smirk on his face as he stared down at her

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed, squaring his shoulders so that both his shoulders touched the wooden frame of the door, but Darcy didn't let him approach her any closer, kneeling quickly on the floor and scrounging around for the shard, keeping her gaze on the man as he took one step as her fingertips touched a cold object. She didn't take any time in looking what the cold object was, only gave off a loud, rebellious scream of terror, jumping on her feet and swinging her arm in an arch movement. The shard scraped along the mans pale cheek, blood spurting out of the cut as soon as it scraped along his cheek, but he never flinched. Instead he looked incredibly pissed off at what Darcy just did, and he moved in a similar movement, catching Darcy straight in her nose, her head being thrown back by the harsh blow. She could feel blood pouring from her nose, collecting above her upper lip but she ignored the blood. The man had lunged for Darcy, his body colliding with hers, sending Darcy crashing to the floor, his hand in her hair to keep her steady. She could only watch as her body reacted, moving her leg from underneath the man and resting her feet on his chest. She pushed with all her might against the chest, but there was a hard blow to her face again, sending her cheek slamming to the floor with a powerful force. As she pushed back against the man, her hand was desperately trying to reach towards the large shard that was covered in blood at the tip, but he fought against her, punching her face or anywhere where he could reach with his fists. That was until her hand managed to grasp at the shard, her fingers tightening on the shard, holding tight when it seemed to be slipping from her reach, but she soon swung it again, harder this time, across what she aimed at to his face. But instead her aim had been off but she still hit him, but the glass cut him across his throat, the blood immediately pooling from the wound as he made horrible noises, chocking on his own blood, his eyes wide with horror. His hands moved away from her face, scrabbling and clawing at the wound at his throat, his words only gargling sounds as his eyes rolled up, only the whites of his eyes showing. Soon the horrible gargling sounds stopped, a loud thud almost seeming to shake the room, but Darcy forced her eyes not to look at the man, Jacob's screams still loud in the room. She forced herself to her feet, scrabbling at the wall when her leg gave way to the pressure when she stood up, but she soon balanced herself, but not before she crashed into the wall

"Don't you dare!" Jacob's pain filled voice screamed towards Darcy, but she still didn't turn around to look at him, her main objection was to get out of the room and outside, where she could possible shout or phone for help

Darcy ran until she felt nauseated, a burning in her throat because she tried to keep it down while she almost sprinted towards a red phone box in the distance, the long sleeved shirt that went over her tank top was tied across her waist, letting the cool air brush against her skin. It was mocking her as she stumbled towards the phone box, but she kept her eyes glued to her objective until she realised that her hands were scrambling for the handle to the door, scratching the red paint. Darcy threw open the door, ignoring the way it squealed from lack of use, but she jumped inside and immediately picked up the phone from the stand. She slammed her hand down on the small shelf in the phone box when she realised that she needed money for the phone to work, but as she scrabbled around in her pocket, she came out empty. She kicked at the floor with her right leg, the sound of a coin hitting metal with a loud clang drew Darcy's attention to the floor, a fifty pence piece twirling on the floor until it settled. A smile spread across Darcy's face as she squatted down on the floor, ignoring the throbbing in her knee as she did so, to pick up the money. As she stood up, she forced the fifty pence into the machine and punched the phone number into the phone, putting the phone to her ear. It obnoxiously rang in her ear

"Hello, Mike Black. How can I help you?" Mike answered in a dull tone that Darcy had only heard once in her lifetime

"Dad!" Darcy shouted down the phone as her father gasped on the other side of the line. He started to scream almost down the phone to someone, but Darcy held the phone away from her ear

"Darcy sweetheart, where are you? Are you alright? How hurt are you?" Mike rushed quickly, barely taking a breath as he shouted

"Dad, please I don't know how much time I have until the phone call ends. Please" Darcy spoke, her throat burning now because she felt close to crying

"Sorry, please do you know where you are? Is there something close that you recognise?" Mike's tone had gone serious, but she could tell that he was trying to smile

"Um" Darcy spoke, turning around to look outside, squinting her eyes as she did, but there was nothing obvious that really stood out to Darcy, no building or anything that she could go off. But something caught her eye, a small movement in the dark that she almost missed if she was not concentrating hard enough, she soon lost it though in the darkness "I-I don't see anything dad" Darcy spoke without her mind really catching on with what she was speaking about. Her full concentration was outside in the darkness where she saw the movement, her stomach clenching

"Damn" Mike swore down the phone, Darcy's lips twitching up in a smile as she listened to her father mutter under his breath

"Dad, cal-" Darcy's speech was cancelled as a loud smashing sound came to Darcy's ears right before a massive, sweaty hand grasped at her right wrist. She screamed in terror, the phone dropping from her hand as she was yanked towards the wall of the phone box, her arm going through the broken glass, scraping the skin along her arm from her wrist up to her shoulder. Darcy bit back the scream of pain that threatened to break from her lips as she pulled against the hand, sending her arm back into the glass as she pulled to try to release the grip on her wrist, seeing the arm that had a tight hold on her wrist was covered in blood and had shards of glass embedded in their arm, but by the look on their face, it didn't look like it phased him, but Darcy's breath hitched in her throat. It was Jacob's face that was pressed against the glass that was not broken, blood covering the bottom half of his face, his clammy hand that was clamped around Darcy's wrist, yanking her through the glass once again as a muffled voice screamed her name constantly. Her arm was already covered in blood, from her wrist to just to her shoulder but, even though it hurt, Darcy kept pulling her arm back through the glass to force him to let go, but it was not working like she planned. With one almighty pull, Darcy pulled hard at Jacob's hand on her wrist, forcing him to smack his head on the glass with a loud crash, the glass smashing with the contact, and luckily Jacob stumbled back as the phone disconnected. Darcy wasted no time in crashing into the door with her shoulder, ignoring the fiery pain that came with doing it, and running down the street into the main road, untying her shirt as she did, having trouble with putting it on as she ran but she managed. As she ran into the road, there was a loud honking of a horn, bright flashing lights that made her freeze in horror like a deer in the headlights . . .

. . .As tires squealed close by


	18. Pain of realisation

Darcy's p.o.v

The squeal of tires stopped only inches away from Darcy's body, but she didn't open her eyes to find out how close it was, she didn't want to actually find herself sprawled on the floor, covered in more blood with her vision blurred. No pain pierced her body, but the bright light was uncomfortably too bright behind her closed eye lids

"Darcy!" a woman's voice screamed over the loud honk from the vehicle, because she was just standing there frozen on the spot, not even the voice making her eyes burst open. Something kept her rooted to the spot as a loud booming voice echoed the woman's cry of her name, a hand grasping at her upper arm, making her shirt stick like an extra skin. She could already feel the blood caked down the entire length of her right arm from the phone box moments ago, the blood leaking down from her fingers and dripping to the floor, but the person's hand was not tight like she had felt before while she was kidnapped, and at the sheer thought of that, Darcy cracked open her eyes slightly against the bright light. Any words that wanted to come out of her mouth were frozen on her tongue as she looked into the deep brown eyes of who was holding onto her arm, Kelly. Her eyes were terrified, the pupils dilated so she could see the terror in her eyes without having to look deep, but it must have been the state Darcy was in. She had not seen a mirror since she ran away, and things had happened since that time, getting beaten and her arm dragged through the glass of the phone box

"Oh my god Darcy!" Kelly cried loudly, taking Darcy's shoulders and directing her towards the vehicle that had almost ran her over. But she stopped half way towards the entrance, seeing the side of a tour bus with three words that said 'Big Time Rush' in white writing. She couldn't move from the spot, staring at the side of the bus with both happiness and fear coursing through her veins at the same time, Kelly still clutching and trying to make her move

"I-I" Darcy tried to speak past the lump in her throat, but she couldn't make any solid words, and Kelly was successfully pulling her towards the bus, dragging her up the stairs, tripping up most of them as Kelly kept pulling at her arm, pain registering in her mind

"You need to have first aid" Kelly muttered, searching around the tour bus after she sat Darcy down on one of the many sofas, crashing and banging around until she found the first-aid box. Darcy couldn't help but keep her eyes searching through the tour bus, looking out for the boys, but a white-hot pain shot through her from her cheek as she flinched back away from the pain

"Sorry" Kelly muttered, holding a cotton ball in her hand metres from Darcy's face, a sympathetic look over her face

* * *

Kelly's p.o.v

She couldn't help the flinches that her body subconsciously did when she had to look into Darcy's face. A large collection of bruises were covering certain parts of her face, especially across her left cheek, the right side of her jaw and down the side of her neck. They looked like they hurt, a mix of purple and blue colours but there were a load of cuts running across her face too, sharp and white in colour, so Kelly could only guess what had happened. She turned to Gustavo, who was standing slightly at Darcy's left side, and that's when she saw it. Her left shoulder looked out of place as she reached forwards to grab at her shoulder, but it was then that the driver slammed on the brakes of the tour bus, throwing everyone out of their seats and to the floor, Kelly loosing her balance

"What's happening!" Gustavo bellowed angrily, spraying spittle in Kelly's face, but she groaned as a body was trying to get up off her

"S-Sorry" Darcy stuttered, desperate to get up, flinching as she stood, but there was a ping of something hitting the side of the tour bus, almost like a bullet, and Kelly couldn't help but scream

"Someone's firing at the bus!" the driver screamed, dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes, his hands covering his head. Kelly threw herself towards Darcy, but the door to the tour bus shot open and a boy about the same age as Darcy casually stepped inside the bus as if he owned it, but Kelly didn't miss the gasp of fear that came from underneath her after Darcy turned to look at the stranger

"Give me the girl" the boy spoke in a dark tone, a sadistic smirk on his face as his eyes scanned Kelly and Darcy, but Gustavo's big frame blocked Kelly's vision from the boy, she could tell that he was angry

"Excuse me! Get off my tour bus, and don't threaten anyone. Leave before I make you!" Gustavo boomed, squaring his shoulders as he confronted the boy in front of them, his shoulders almost brushing his ears. The boys response was to lift up the gun and a crack of a gun made Kelly flinch and scream out in horror as Gustavo's large frame dropped to the floor, a spurt of blood coming from his body as he fell

"Gustavo!" Kelly screeched loudly, finding it surprising that she didn't wake any of the boys at the back of the bus, and running to Gustavo's side and cradling his head in her lap, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The boy lifted the gun to Kelly's line of vision, but a small, scared voice trying to sound big spoke, startling the boy

"I'll come with you! Don't hurt them!" Darcy shouted, ignoring Kelly as she tried to reason with her about not going with the creep that shot Gustavo, but she didn't listen

"It was not going to be that easy Darcy" the boy whispered in a creepy voice, making Kelly shiver just by the tone. Four other large men walked onto the tour bus like their boss did, as if they owned the tour bus

"Why not!" Darcy shouted back to the boy, just Kelly only watched the conversation taking place

"Because you ran away from the base" he spoke creepily again, staring straight into Darcy's eyes from over Kelly

"You know this boy?" Kelly couldn't help the question from bursting out from her lips, startling Darcy enough so that she looked over towards Kelly, her grey eyes full of confusion and a inhumane amount of fear

"Yeah I do know him" Darcy muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Kelly to hear her

"How?" Kelly asked again

"I don't want to talk about it" Darcy's tone was cold as she spat the words, never looking in her direction, only keeping her eyes glued to the boys. But before Kelly could ask any more questions, the boy lunged towards, slamming the butt of his gun into Darcy's temple before she could blink. Darcy slumped to the floor, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell, crashing her head on the table behind her

"Darcy!" Kelly screamed, not wanting to move from making sure that Gustavo didn't bleed out right on the carpet floor of the tour bus, the four men walking straight past Kelly to the back of the bus. She tried to stop them, but something slammed down into her temple, and blackness consumed her vision

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

The sound of a door opening woke Kendall from his dream of nothingness, letting him sleep. The bed dipping down as if someone sat down on it, and Kendall cracked his eyes open to see who it was, expecting it to be either Carlos or Logan. But a gloved hand slapped across his lips, stopping him from talking or warning the others, because in the darkness of the room, Kendall could make out three other figures entering the room

"Hmmm" Kendall tried to scream through the glove trapping his lips, but he couldn't make out the words he was trying to say himself, so there was not a chance of the others understanding. The person above him straddled Kendall on the bed, making sure that he never took his hand from around Kendall's face, a sneer of a smile on his lips

"Shh, just do as I say, and no one will get hurt" he whispered in a seductive tone, his eyes looking the same as his voice had just sounded. It creeped Kendall out, and he tried to struggle under the body pinning him to the bed, screaming past the gloved hand, but it didn't shift the person

"Michael, stop that. We have one mission, and its done" a boy spoke, Kendall's eyes flickering towards the boy. He looked the same age as him and the boys, his hazel eyes a completely different shade to James. At the thought of his name, Kendall looked over as much as he could to look at James, who didn't stir once at the boy

"But-" Michael tried to talk back, but the boy with the hazel eyes narrowed his eyes towards Michael

"No Michael, just take them. A little surprise" he smirked sadistically towards Kendall, who felt his body stiffen at the sheer look the boy cast his way, before something connected at his temple

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

She woke to a stinging sensation tickling down her right arm, trying to flinch away from the pain but only getting so far away. Her eyes burst open because she tried to get away, only meeting Caitlyn's green eyes looking dark underneath the line of dark eyelashes

"How nice to see you again Darcy" Caitlyn snarled unhappily in Darcy's face, sending spit splashing on her cheek but she refused to flinch away from her as she tended to the large amount of cuts that lined down her arm. Most of the blood had been washed away from her arm, a bucket of water that was not blue sat close by, a cloth covered in a red substance Darcy could only guess was blood coated the cloth. She refused to look at her arm, but another white-hot pain seared down her arm again, and this time she had to look at her arm. The skin on her right arm was torn and disgusting to look at, a load of white paper-thin lines running horribly down her arm, most of them cut off at her elbow, but four marks ran parrellel down her arm in four long white lines. She couldn't look for long as bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back hard, ignoring the pain that came from someone trying to clean up her arm. It was not Jacob, and Darcy sent a small smile on her face as she watched another boy the same age as her cleaning up her injuries. A loud crack sounded in her left ear, and as soon as she heard the crack, a white-hot blazing pain flared up at her shoulder, forcing her to cry out in pain, arching away from the person

"Ow!" she screamed, pulling her left arm away and not watching as it simply fell to her side limp, she could move it better now that he had popped it back in place

_"He must have put my shoulder back in"_ Darcy thought to herself as she snatched her right arm back from the person's grasp, rubbing her left shoulder with her right hand, ignoring the look of her right arm. The ropes binding her to the chair was around her chest, letting her move enough so that she could protect herself if anyone tried anything, her hands ready

"How did you find me?" Darcy had to ask, curiosity too much for her, but she watched as Caitlyn's lips turned up in a smile

"Jacob may have been hurt, but love does stupid things to you" Caitlyn replied, rolling her eyes as the door slammed open, Jacob's figure walking casually into the room. His nose, which she had slammed into the phone box, had a long length of white tape attached to his nose and across his cheeks, making him look stupid. He was sporting two black eyes, and they were made from a girl beating his ass. Darcy felt a small smile cracking across her lips, but she forced it back enough not to show it, but Jacob must have seen it, because his hazel eyes turned nasty

"You bitch! You shouldn't laugh!" he screeched like a little girl, his voice raising loud in the room, bouncing off the walls

"Why?" Darcy spoke, but regretted it when Jacob's lips turned up in a sadistic smile that she knew he was keeping something from him

"What happened to Gustavo and Kelly?" Darcy whispered, ignoring the pain that shot up her left leg as someone was probably cleaning to look up at Jacob as the smile never disappeared

"I shot them both" he replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders, rolling his eyes. But he signaled someone with his hands, just a simple wave from his hand as three men crashed into the room suddenly, all wearing a creepy smile as they stared at Darcy

"Y-You killed them?" Darcy couldn't stop the stutter that fell from her lips as she looked at Jacob, but he only watched her with those hazel eyes that creeped her out, because they were filled to the brim with lust for her. He never answered the question, only whispering something into the closest boys ear so low that Darcy couldn't hear, but she could only guess what he was talking about, and it scared her more than she wanted to realise

"Put the top back on her, and take her back to her room. Now!" Jacob demanded in a bossy tone, almost sounding like a stroppy teenager from the way he stamped his foot on the ground, the men lunging for her before anyone could stop them. Caitlyn's shriek of annoyance was clear as the men hoisted her up on her feet, pinching the skin of her arms and sending pain soaring down her arm from the tight grip, but the shriek from Caitlyn managed to block a small amount of pain that she was in, because she could feel a small smile splitting her face. They dragged her down a long corridor, every once in a while she felt a small amount of pain coursing down her leg, but it was not much at the moment

"You should rest for a while. You might need it" one of the men sneered in her ear before opening the creaking door quickly, throwing her in before she could fight back, forcing her to crash to the floor in a heap because her leg soon gave up on her trying to gain her balance enough so that she could safely drop to the floor. She turned around to yell at the men who threw her in, but a tall, lanky figure was standing at the door, shouting their own swear words to the door before banging on the door in frustration

"Stupid idiotic people. Why are we here!" the person yelled and Darcy should have been able to notice the voice, but all she drew was blanks, that was until the person turned around and stepped into the low light of the room, hazel meeting grey

"J-James?" Darcy couldn't believe that James Diamond was standing there, in plain sort of daylight, staring into her eyes

"Oh god" James muttered, falling to his knees still keeping his eyes glued to Darcy's, his eyes scanning her face "shit, what happened?" James asked, scooting over to Darcy and collecting her into a comforting hug, something that she wanted to lean into and find some sort of comfort, but her body wouldn't allow it. Her body remained tense, even when James kept rubbing her back to sooth her, it didn't work

"Isn't that a stupid question?" Darcy muttered in James' chest, trying to sooth herself with a familiar scent, but her heartbeat was pounding in her chest loud. James' chest rumbled as he laughed at her reply

"Sorry" James muttered into her hair, breathing in heavily for her scent "when was the last time you had a shower?" James' voice sounded disgusted, Darcy pushing away from his chest and whacking him hard in the chest, watching as he flinched and rubbed at his chest where she hit him

"I didn't have any time to shower, genius" Darcy scolded harshly to James, who was watching her every move with precision

"Once again, I'm sorry" James whispered, reaching out to press down on one of the many cuts and bruises on her face, making her flinch away from James even though he pressed lightly on the bruise on her cheek

"Ow!" Darcy whined, slapping James' hand away

"Ooooow, what happened?" a new voice, Logan's, spoke from the back of the room, his words slurred slightly from sleep

"Oh god" Darcy was almost in tears as James moved towards Logan, whispering words in his ears as he seemed to fully bolt awake, staring straight at Darcy with his large brown eyes scanning his face

"Oh my god we're in deep shit" Logan whined, slamming his head back down on the floor as James flinched at the loud bang

"Dude, Darcy really doesn't need us saying things like that" James whispered loudly in Logan's ear as he turned slightly towards Darcy, watching her every move

"But we are!" Logan replied in a shrill voice, but Darcy was too busy not to panic as the realisation hit her hard and fast. Two out of the four boys of Big Time Rush were currently in the same room as her, trapped and stranded god knows where, would they find out about the kidnapper who just so happened to be her mother? Someone that she hated? And the same went for her mother? So many questions ran through her mind as she stared, not fully getting most of the conversation between Logan and James, but she scanned her eyes around the room, finally noticing two other bodies lying on the floor. Carlos looking deep in sleep as drool ran down his face and neck to the floor, but Kendall looked pale, a small amount of blood clear and a contrast against his face. Darcy couldn't keep her eyes away from Kendall's figure, because she noticed that his hair was not as long as before she went to her concert

"I can hear you, you know" Darcy spoke in an irritated voice, ignoring Kendall as he lay on the other side of the room from her, trying to stand up on her feet and forgetting her bad leg that was really starting to hurt her. She didn't manage to stand for long, her strength leaving her as soon as she stood, her left leg giving up on her immediately, sending her to the floor in a heap if James had not lunged for her, catching her in mid-fall, holding up the upper part of her body

"Darcy? Darcy. . .okay. . .to. . ." James' voice was like static to Darcy as her vision was slowly turning black as she tried to force herself to stay awake, but her body soon gave up, sending her into the sleep her body needed


	19. Fun for Jacob

ARB4T ch. 19 - Fun for Jacob

Disclaimer: Thank you so much to Suckerforlovestory and A. Martin for giving me such lovely reviews every time that I put up another chapter to this Fanfic. It means so much to me when they do, because I often think that people don't like my story :s so thanks again guys! Love ya!

I'm sorry about the crappy titles to the chapters, I can never think of anything :s

Please enjoy this chapter and review

* * *

Logan' p.o.v

"Darcy! Darcy no, don't close your eyes!" James screamed at Darcy's unconscious figure, her eyes, moments ago no matter how much James shook her body, had rolled back in her head, her body falling limp in James' arms

"James, she's unconscious!" Logan tried to persuade James soothingly to let her go so that he could look her over to see the extent of the damage that had happened during her time here, but James seemed to refuse to let go of her body, cradling it close and rocking her backwards like someone would do to a small child, his hands full of the long sleeved shirt around her body, his knuckles white from strain

"No, it's my fault" James whispered under his breath, but not low enough for Logan not to hear him, because he lunged for James, slapping him hard in the face to snap him out of his current thoughts

"It's not your fault, it's the bastard that kidnapped her!" Logan shouted, shaking James hard at the shoulders and almost hearing his brains rattling around in his head. His hazel eyes however, continued to remain blank and staring like a china doll

"S-She's hurt" James whispered hoarsely, meeting Logan's brown eyes as he spoke the words, tears flooding his hazel eyes as they finally showed enough emotion for Logan to guess how he was feeling. The hazel eyes from James were filling rapidly with tears, pain and sorrow so clear in his eyes that Logan was finding it difficult to keep his own eyes from filling with tears

"I know bro" Logan whispered in a soothing voice, gently pulling Darcy's limp figure away from James' arms and slowly lying her on the floor on her back, her legs stretched fully out. Logan didn't need to fully go over her body to realise where she was hurt, he could tell just by the blood caking her left leg horrible through her light blue jeans. Her face was covered in bruises, dark blue almost purple in colour looking painful, the left side of her temple was also caked with blood. He slowly lifted Darcy's eyelid to her left eye, trying to see through the darkness to look in her eyes to see if she had a concussion, but her pupil was dilated so he could see the grey colour in her eye perfectly well without having to look too hard, and it worried Logan. He could tell she was sporting a bad concussion, but Logan could only guess how many times she banged her head during her time captured. Under her eyes were large purple bags that looked too much like bruises to Logan, but he almost knew that it was from lack of sleep

"How is she Logan?" James' voice interrupted his inner monolog enough for him not to not go too seriously into her injuries

"S-She's got a pretty bad concussion, one broken leg at the knee, it's a wonder that she managed to stand. Probably some broken or bruised ribs too. That's all I can figure out" Logan muttered, not looking James in the eye only having eyes for Darcy

"Thank god she's okay" James whispered, brushing Darcy's hair from her forehead as Logan touched her leg at the knee, pulling away the fabric so he could see the injury more, but another part of him didn't want to lift the fabric, a small moan coming from the other side of the room saving him from doing so, Logan and James' vision immediately shooting towards Carlos, who was moaning and clutching at his ribs, doubling over

"Ow, what the hell happened?" Carlos moaned as Logan moved himself to sit next to Carlos, asking him questions that shot from his mouth without his mind really understanding what he was saying. He knew that he was in 'doctor mode' but after seeing the state Darcy was in, he couldn't help his voice going stern as he asked the questions

"Logan, Kendall's not waking up" James shook Logan's arm, getting his attention enough for him to whip his head to look at Kendall's lanky body lying on the floor like he was simply curled up in bed, but Logan could see a shiny substance glistening from his temple from the low light of the room, Logan knew it was blood

"I think he's been knocked unconscious" Logan put bluntly, moving from Carlos' side as soon as he knew he would be alright with just some bruised ribs, and walked to Kendall. His eyebrows were knitted together probably in pain, his teeth gritted hard enough for a vein in his head to start to show from how hard Kendall was gritting his teeth. The corner of his eyes were crinkled up with the pain, James shaking Kendall's shoulders gently for him to wake up, but he never did, only giving off a small moan and shifting in his sleep

"Kendall buddy wake up" Carlos' childish voice joined in with trying to wake up Kendall, but his voice sounded scared and more childish than before, Logan didn't bother to roll his eyes

"G-Guys?" Darcy's voice was hoarse with pain as she spoke, trying to lift herself up to a sitting position, scaring everyone

"Is that?" Carlos started, jumping up from Kendall's side, actually hitting him in the side, and running to Darcy's side to help her up carefully, Logan watching the whole scene

"Hi Carlos" Darcy whispered as she flinched with pain, holding her mid-section and doubling over

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

The room was completely black and quiet, except for small, muffled voices sounding like a different language to Kendall's ears, he tried to shift in the darkness, reaching out to touch something that he could recognise, but nothing came to his fingertips only a cold floor. It didn't feel right to Kendall, the floor was meant to be carpeted not completely freezing cold to the fingertips

"W-What?" he tried to speak, but it came out barely a whisper, rough when it came out of his throat. He felt no arms trying to help him up, so he tried again being louder, again it came out only more hoarse than the last time

"Kendall?" Carlos' small voice whispered right next to his ear, making him flinch and try to pull away, but a hand clutched at his upper arm, holding him where he lay

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan's voice was next, sounding perfectly like his usual 'doctor mode' and Kendall groaned in annoyance even through his sore, dry throat, but it only made the voice come at him louder

"Dude come on, open your eyes" James voice was soothing Kendall's raging headache that pounded at his temples, forcing his eyes to open even though his eyelids felt like led. His vision was blurred for a moment, and he had to blink for a few seconds to be able to make his vision go back to normal, noticing four figures looming over him, their mouths moving but no sounds emitting from them

"I can't hear you" Kendall could only whisper because his throat was dry and cracking

"Oh thank god you're awake" James muttered, lifting himself up from the floor to walk around the room which was shedding a small amount of light into the room, and that's when he saw her, Darcy. Her face was leaning over Kendall's body, bruised with cuts crossing over her face, he wanted to lean forwards to touch her face, but he couldn't move his hand, because someone had a tight hold on it

"Kendall?" Darcy's voice stopped his inner monolog, his head twisting to look at her

"W-What?" Kendall tried to ask, but Darcy lifted his head to pour some water down his throat to quench his thirst, pulling a bottle out of nowhere to do it. James questioned Darcy about how she got the water, but she gave him a dazzling smile and Kendall felt himself blush from the smile

"Err, they gave me this" Darcy put bluntly, rolling her eyes and tipping more water down Kendall's throat, but he twisted out of her grip to stand up, swaying slightly as he did

"You need the water more than I do" Kendall's voice sounded stronger than it had previously because of the water, but he noticed how much water there was left in the bottle Darcy had in her hand. She gave him a weird look, her eyebrows lifted into her fringe as she stared at Kendall

"What? No I don't" Darcy's voice had gone high pitched, telling Kendall that she was lying through her teeth, because soon her stomach rumbled loudly in the room, as she blushed a deep red, the tips of Kendall's lips turning up in a smile

"How long has it been since you had something to eat?" Logan asked from beside Darcy, but she never look in anyone's eyes, only kicking at the floor bashfully, her cheeks still tinged pink from embarrassment, biting her lip

"Um, two days ago" Darcy murmured under her breath, still kicking at the floor as she spoke, Kendall rolled his eyes

"You need food" Logan spoke in his doctor mode again, but it was Darcy's turn to roll her eyes

"Really?" she spoke sarcastically after her stomach rumbled once again, louder in the room than the last time "because I don't exactly have any food to eat"

"No food!" Carlos bellowed loudly, going into drama mode and cupping his face with his hands, continuously screaming about the fact that there was no food. Darcy flinched violently, holding her head and closing her eyes, her face twisted in pain

"Carlos!" three voices screamed in unison, James slapping Carlos across the head as his helmet clunked with the contact, James trying to shake off the pain. Kendall looked towards Darcy, who was still clutching her head with pain but her grey eyes were open and staring into Kendall's green eyes. The grey eyes were filled with pain as she rubbed her temple to probably sooth a headache, she gave Kendall a small smile through the pain

"You okay?" Kendall whispered, trying not to sound too loud to Darcy because she was already in pain

"Y-Yeah, just a small headache" Darcy whispered back

"Too bad" a new voice joined into the conversation, Kendall and the rest of the boys turning around to stare at the door, to look at the newcomer

"Who are you?" James snarled in a deathly serious tone that no one had ever heard his use in a long time, squaring up to the boy that was leaning casually on the frame to the door, his small frame could have easily been overpowered by them as Kendall felt himself smirk with the thought, but the boy was smirking straight back at Kendall as he moved slightly to the left away from the frame, letting four large men that were almost as wide as the door stride into the room. Kendall watched them carefully as they walked towards each of the boys, the largest of them all standing next to James, the next largest but probably the heaviest standing square to Kendall, staring at him with wide eyes. No one approached Darcy, much to the relief of Kendall, who wouldn't move his eyes away from the man that was literally a metre away from him, his chest puffed up. Kendall saw someone movement in the corner of his eye as a boy the same age as himself approached Darcy, his stride sexual, Kendall tried to move towards him, but two strong arms curled around his chest, sweeping him from his feet at the same time the arms snaked around him. He began to scream and shout for the person to let him go, thrashing in the arms that held him up, but it was no use, the arms remained around him. He could only watch as the others tried to approach him, each one getting knocked to the floor as soon as they took a single step towards him. James was knocked to the floor heavily by the larger man, and when his fist hit James' cheek, there was a loud crack that ricocheted around the room as Kendall flinched, James dropping to the floor and screaming in pain as blood gushed from his nose. Carlos became angry at the scene, lunging for the man that was standing in front of him, but the other was faster, simply throwing out his hand and catching Carlos mid-lunge in the throat with his whole arm, Kendall watching as Carlos fell to the floor, gargling sounds coming from his mouth as he tried to take deep breaths, each one failing. But it was the man that hovered over Logan that was the worst, because the man reacted even when Logan didn't, all he did was grab Logan around the neck with his larger hand, lifting him up in the air centimetres from the floor, his toes barely touching the floor. Logan started to thrash around in the hand, scratching at the hand to try to loosen the grip, but he only seemed to tighten his grip. Kendall thrashed in the hands that held him up, trying to ignore the tightening arms around his chest, he kicked his legs out, trying to catch the man somewhere so he would let him go

"Let him go!" Kendall screamed, thrashing harder as the arms tightened around his chest even more until he was finding it difficult to draw a good breath, his thrashing not helping

"You stupid boy" the man behind him sneered as he gave off a small chuckle as he continued to struggle. Logan's face was turning blue from lack of air, but the small boy had Darcy pinned to the wall with his body, his hand full of Darcy's dark hair, her face turned away from him

"Let them go!" Darcy screamed past the boy, but he quickly shut her up by back-handing her hard in the cheek. The boy, who they still didn't know the name of, turned his body slightly towards his men, nodding to them. The man who was holding Logan up by his neck immediately let him go, and he dropped to the floor gasping for breath, leaning heavily on the wall. Everyone else walked away from their person except the man that held Kendall up, he just kept squeezing Kendall until there was a loud crack from his body, and a flair of pain struck him hard. He almost screamed out in pain, but he bit his lip and clenched his teeth to stop the scream

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

"Let him go" Darcy snarled angrily as she watched Kendall's face twist in pain after a second crack sounded through the room, and she could only guess that it was Kendall's ribs that made the crack

"Oh Darcy, you don't own me" Jacob breathed heavily in her ear, tugging at her hair as he said the words, making her shiver and flinch in pain

"Just let them go Jacob" Darcy muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear, using his name for the first time in a while

"Why should I do as you say Darcy? After everything that's happened between us?" Jacob moved his left arm to his side, Darcy flinching after thinking that he was going for his pants, but soon something twinkled in the corner of her eye, and she tried to flinch away from it. He lifted it to her face, twisting it close to her eye so the tip was metres from her eye. Darcy didn't dare to breath as she followed the blade as he reached up, the hand in her hair not as tight as he moved his hand down the length of her hair, before he made an arch movement with the knife in his hand, a sound of something ripping coming to her ear. In Jacob's hand he held a large handful of her hair, the ends dangling from his hand, and Darcy let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding in. But the knife in his hand was still clutched in his hand tightly, running the sharp blade across her cheek lightly at first, before making a quick slash at her face, a scream of her name making her flinch and dig the knife deeper into her cheek

"Let her go!" James shouted at last after recovering from the hard blow to his nose, the blood caked to his bottom lip from the blow. Kendall was still in the mans hands, but his grip had loosened drastically, Kendall's body slumped in the man's arms

"Stop it" Darcy whispered so only Jacob was the only one that heard her speak, staring straight into the hazel eyes that belonged to him, trying not to submit to the urge to look away from him

"Just do everything that I say, and the other boys shouldn't get more hurt. It's your fault that they are getting hurt" Jacob spoke the last part loudly, throwing his hands up in the air and twirling around, expecting everyone to laugh. Her hair had been tucked into his pocket when he started to cut her cheek, and the men howled with laughter, the man holding Kendall dropping him to the floor, but Kendall only crumpled to the floor, clutching his ribs and curling up in a ball, never screaming out because of the pain. Darcy felt hate rid curl in her stomach as she watched everyone she knew trying to get over the pain that they were in for herself, because it was her fault that they were in pain. The sound of a zip being pulled down made Darcy's head whip to Jacob, who was fully turned towards her concealing himself from the others, but they were simply trying to get through the pain they were in. Jacob's hand was to his crotch pulling down his zip as he stared at Darcy with lust in his eyes, pinning her body back against the wall as he messed with himself as he pinned her. Darcy tried to move further away from him, but she only ended up pressing herself against the wall with no possible escape away from him, unless someone else came in and stopped him

"Jacob, enough" Caitlyn's voice interrupted Jacob as he quickly fastened up his zip, walking slowly away from her as he turned fully to Caitlyn. Darcy didn't move her gaze away from Jacob until he was at the other side of the room, then she dared a look. Her green eyes wouldn't leave hers, but a sadistic smile was tugging at her lips as her eyes left her for a moment to scan the room around her, finally noticing the boys lying on the cold floor of the room

"S-Sorry" Jacob tried to whisper, but failed as Darcy heard him from the other side of the room still pressed against the wall

"You stupid fool" she hissed, slapping Jacob hard in the face with the back of her hand, sending him crashing to the floor at her feet "why did you bring these idiots here!" she screamed this time, gesturing to the boys as her eyes pieced Darcy

"D-Darcy managed to escape, so I had to get her back" Jacob's usual confident voice was fading as he continued to blabber to Caitlyn, who did not look impressed at all by her managing to escape. She looked angry, her green eyes changing from a light green to a much darker, colder green, but still Darcy refused to look away

"She escaped?" Caitlyn murmured, tapping her chin with her perfectly manicured nails painted red, her eyes turning as sadistic as the smile painted on her face

"Yeah I did" Darcy spoke, turning her attention from Jacob to herself, but probably regretting it as soon as she did, because her gaze went to James, who was rubbing away the blood from his lip. With a small, discreet nod to the man standing close to James, the man grabbed James by his shirt, lifting him up in the air

"Take him" Caitlyn snarled as she smiled innocently towards Darcy, who was now struggling to run towards James to get the man off him, but a blurred figure slammed into her, stopping her from running towards James

"Darcy!" James shouted, making her look up into the hazel eyes that were warm not dark and cold like Jacobs, and she seemed to melt into the look he was giving her. He was telling her, just with a look, that he would be okay, but Darcy didn't seem to believe him

"Please don't do anything stupid" Darcy spoke, keeping the eye contact as James was dragged out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him

* * *

James' p.o.v

Even though he could feel himself from shaking violently as the men dragged him out of the room to somewhere that he didn't know, he needed to stay strong for Darcy. She was like a little sister to him, and he could already see what kind of damage the people here could do, Darcy was the perfect example for proving it, because her face was covered in bruises and cuts, her knee, which she kept standing on, was looking horrid, but they never said anything about it when they should have

"Where are you taking me?" James asked stubbornly, struggling in the grip to make it harder for them to drag him into a room only down the hall, digging his heels into the floor so it made it more difficult to pull him, but the man dragging him didn't seem phased at James' attempts to stop, it was like he was dragging a sack full of feathers

"You don't need to know" the one they call Jacob hissed in his ear, pulling at his hair to gain a hiss from him, but James never made a sound, only went with the direction he was pulling to come face-to-face with Jacob, hazel meeting hazel. He was suddenly pushed into a different room, his body hitting the floor because he couldn't gain his balance quickly enough to save himself. He heard someone snigger from behind him, but he ignored the chuckles, standing up fully to square up to Jacob, who wouldn't leave Darcy alone. He saw what Jacob was doing to Darcy in the other room, he was not as stupid as he looked or appeared, he saw how he pulled down the zipper to his pants, messing with himself as he stared at Darcy, and James felt anger coursing through his veins

"What do you want with Darcy?" James questioned as he squared up to the little runt that he did not like the look of

"So you actually care about the bitch eh?" Jacob spoke with venom practically dripping from his words, his eyes turning dark as he spoke of Darcy

"Yes"

"It didn't seem like it when you practically abandoned her when she needed you the most" Jacob taunted, James flinched harshly as he remembered completely ignoring her and pretending she never existed, and it hurt him to hear someone say that to his face

"I didn't mean it" James spat back, trying to run up the little prick and punch his lights out, but someone moved in his vision, and he ended up crashing into a solid chest

"There was only one person out of the whole lot of you that really noticed Darcy while she was doing this concert, but he didn't do much. Followed the crowd of you idiots. Your friend Carlos" Jacob breathed on his nails and started to rub them on his shirt, watching James the whole time. James' face turned sour when Jacob started to speak of everything that happened before Darcy was kidnapped, guilt swarming in his stomach

"I-I" James started, but Jacob laughed, cutting off James' speech

"You really are dumb aren't you?" it was not a question "you barely know anything about Darcy, and yet you abandon her at the moment she does something horrible?" Jacob's voice went high pitched, too high pitched for a man, making James flinch

"Yeah we don't know anything about her, but I will find out" James challenged as someone gripped him at his upper arms, hoisting him slightly off his feet so only the toes of his shoes touched the floor. As he struggled in the grip, his shoes skidding against the carpet, Jacob approached him, brandishing the knife he had used on Darcy moments ago, her blood still staining the tip

"She won't tell you" Jacob whispered, dragging the tip of the blade across James' cheek but not deep enough to draw blood, only taunt James

"If she doesn't want to tell me, I don't care!" James spat in Jacob's face, watching as his face turned murderous, his lips pulling back against his teeth

"I like to play with my prey" Jacob snarled icily at James, grabbing James' hair in a tight grip and throwing him to the floor with a flick of his wrist. James tried to catch himself from falling, but a foot collided with his back, sending him crashing face first to the floor, a small grunt escaping his lips. Jacob still began to taunt James, but the conversation was not about Darcy anymore, only about how ugly he was. But hands gripped at his arms and legs, pinning him successfully to the floor, his back completely free for Jacob to do anything to him

"You will regret saying anything to Jacob" one of the men pinning his arms down scolded in his ear, but he couldn't turn around to look at what Jacob was going to do. A sound of fabric ripping made James start to try to struggle under the hands, but it only pinched the skin uncomfortably, a cold breeze making goosebumps prickle his skin at his back

"Stop!" James shouted angrily, still struggling under the hands that were trapping him to the floor even though it was uncomfortable. But there was a sharp pain that bit into his back, and James cried out in pain, not understanding what he was doing at first, until he felt the coldness of a blade digging into his back

"If you keep struggling, it will only make it worse" one taunted in James' ear, but the knife continued to bite into his back, lines of some sort being drawn into his back

"You know, Darcy and I were once boyfriend and girlfriend" Jacob put bluntly, still drawing something into James' skin, but James stopped struggling for a moment, horror paralyzing him to the spot

_"They used to go out!"_ James screamed in his head loudly, ignoring the biting of the blade in his back. But Jacob dug sharply into his back suddenly, making James give off a loud bellow of a scream that arched his back and made him black out from the horrid pain

* * *

Disclaimer: Woooo, whumpage for the guys! More is gonna be done to the guys, just gotta decide what happens to them :) Feeling so evil at the moment

Kendall will probably get hurt the worst out of the lot of them, because he's my favourite character :s James will get hurt pretty bad too. So Kendall, James and Darcy whumpage ahead! Just for a warning

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Please review!

DoomedPhsyx2030


	20. The pain of watching

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, only Darcy, Mike, Jacob, Caitlyn and the huge guys in this story :D I hate spell checker, I want Caitlyn to be spelt that way, not the way it's suggesting! Thank god that it doesn't automatically change the word :s Please enjoy this chapter, and please review

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

She remained frozen right on the spot she stood in when James was dragged out of the room, an impossibly horrible ripping pain in her knee, but somehow, she managed to ignore it. Blurred figures stood in front of her, words flying out of their mouths, trying to coax her away from the wall and to sit down, but her knees were locked in place, she was going nowhere. That was probably why there was a horrible pain radiating horribly from her knee, but she wouldn't move until James was brought back safe, possibly unharmed

"Darcy" someone spoke soothingly in her ear, she only flinched away from them, her eyes never leaving the door, waiting for it to open and the guards dragging James back inside. There was no screaming coming from the other side of the door, but that was only increasing the horror that Darcy was feeling, because she didn't want the guys to get hurt, no matter how much she hated them at the moment. She couldn't forget how they treated her back at the Palm Woods, how they ignored her futile attempts to mend the friendship. But they were here in danger of getting hurt, so how could she ignore them like they had her?

"I-I'm okay" Darcy stuttered, blinking a few times when she realise that her eyes were dry and in desperate need for moisture. Her vision didn't clear much as she blinked, only enough for her to see the blurred figure properly now, not just a grey blur right in front of her. Logan was standing closest to her, but she couldn't help looking down at his neck and seeing the massive bruise practically bulging out of his neck, the bruise a horrible purple colour, a bad contrast to his usual pale hue. His brown eyes were staring into hers, looking her over for any signs of anything, because he was the doctor of the group

"Are you sure? Not feeling dizzy or nauseated?" as Logan asked the question, her body was finally waking up enough for her stomach to clench horribly and painfully, almost making her double over and groan, but she bit it back not wanting to worry anyone

"No" Darcy spoke, moving her eyes to look deeply into Logan's, removing any noticable trace of emotion from her eyes, because she could do that, to make sure that she remained strong for reasons she didn't know herself. She didn't want anyone to know how much pain she was in, because then they would baby her, but she didn't need to be looked after. She had grown up fast after an incident that happened a long time ago, but it was still painful to go back and look into those memories, making her heart clench and pound heavily in her ears because it was not something that Darcy liked to talk about, so she kept the pain from everyone, masking it so brilliantly that no one, not even her father who knew her emotions like the back of his hand, could tell how much she hurt everyday. The incident would always hang over her head

"Darcy?" Logan's voice broke her out of her thoughts enough for not go into too much detail about the incident, to re-live it. Kendall and Carlos had moved to her side for comfort, and she was having a tough time trying not to push them away, especially when they made her slowly sit down by sliding down the wall until her butt hit the floor without a sound, her knee outstretched. Her stomach growled, a loud, obnoxious sound in the room, but it broke the uncomfortable silence that seemed to fill the room, silencing everyone until the sound came rumbling out of her stomach. Another stomach rumbled close to her, a small sorry escaping Carlos' mouth as he blushed a deep red clearly seen even though the light above them shed little light

"Hey!" Logan suddenly started yelling at the door, pounding it with his fist and still yelling for someone's attention, the others watching with both amusement and curiosity clear in their eyes, but no other sound came from the door except Logan's constant pounding on the door

"I don. . ." Darcy's sentence was abruptly cut off as the door slammed open fast, almost catching Logan if he didn't jump away from the door in record time, just missing him by inches. Jacob stood bravely in the doorway, a small smile on his face as he noticed Darcy first in the room, two figures moving to block his vision of her, but not her vision of him. She could clearly see a large figure being dragged into the room by two larger men that Kendall or Carlos, who were the two people who were standing in front of Darcy to probably try to keep her safe, the person's head down to their chest, their body slumped like a rag doll in their hands

"Here's your little buddy" Jacob sneered as he nodded to the two men, who simply threw James into the room without a care in perfect sync, his body slamming into the floor with a sickening slap. No one moved to pick him up

"You bastard" Kendall's voice was so low in his throat that even Darcy, who was almost as close to Kendall as Carlos, really had to strain her ears to hear what he said, but Jacob had heard him

"You shouldn't talk to me like that Kendall" Jacob snarled Kendall's name like he was his worst enemy, but Darcy froze on the spot she was sitting in, horror coursing through her veins as she realised that Jacob knew their names. But how? The shock didn't leave her body until she felt someone pulling her to the side away from Jacob who had slowly approached her, but as soon as he was simply metres away, the person pulled her close to them, almost cradling her away like a child away from a massive threat. They held her close to their chest, not allowing her to move her head to look at who was protecting her, but she didn't care, feeling safe in the arms that were holding her

"Don't. Touch. Her" Carlos' usual sweet caring voice was cold as steel, sharp like a razors edge as he snarled the words, tightening his hold around her body. She flinched from the tone of his voice, but she wanted to get away from Jacob, who was looking positively pissed off at Carlos for going against him, his face going red

"You don't order me around" Jacob hissed back in almost the same tone Carlos had, but Carlos' still won him with the dark tone contest. Jacob took a step forwards, but Carlos reacted in a violent way, pushing Darcy away to lunge for Jacob. He gave off the most girlish scream imaginable, outranking James on the scale, as Carlos' body crashed into his, knocking him to the floor with a loud crash. Darcy had stumbled to the side, almost crashing into James' unconscious figure lying on the floor, but she managed to tip herself to the side, accidentally jumping from the floor on her bad leg to launch herself past him. A large, horrible crack of something echoed in the room as Darcy twisted around to look at the scene. Carlos now had Jacob pinned to the floor as he straddled him, punching him with both fists in a fit of fury that scared Darcy. She thought that it was only herself and Kendall that had bad anger management, but it was clear that Carlos had a mean streak because he was now punching Jacob's face into next week

"Carlos stop!" the words ran out of her mouth before she could stop herself from biting down on her lip, lunging at Carlos who still wouldn't stop punching Jacob, who was screaming and shouting for the bigger men to come and save him. No one else moved from their spot, only Darcy, who was trying to pull Carlos' arm, but he was stronger than her in her current state

"You bastard" Carlos was screaming different words right in Jacob's face as he continued to punch him harder and harder in the face, the words racing out of his mouth

"STOP IT CARLOS!" Darcy screamed loudly in an desperate attempt to stop the violence, to save Carlos from doing something he would regret later if he continued. She wouldn't just sit back and watch Carlos, the most innocent of them all, beating someone up. Carlos literally jumped back from Jacob, his eyes staring into Darcy, but they were angry as hell, directed at her

"Why should I? After everything that he's done!" Carlos yelled angrily in her face, squaring up to her and getting into her face. If anyone else had done that, she would have kicked off and beat them to a pulp, but this was Carlos, who was really angry at the moment, his anger not completely in his control

"Because if you don't stop, you're only stooping to 'his' level" Darcy spat out the word 'his' while pointing towards Jacob, who was whimpering softly to himself and clutching his face, his hands covered in blood probably from his nose. It was a low blow for Darcy to use that card against him, but it stopped Carlos from doing something that he didn't want to, staring into his chocolate-brown eyes as they first turned hurt from her saying such a thing, but soon they understood why she stopped him

"Please Carlos, don't stoop to his level" Darcy whispered in a hurt tone, because she didn't need to have someone else like Jacob in her life, the real life person was enough for her to have nightmares for the rest of her life, because he really effected her. Even though now he was lying on the floor whimpering like a little child, she had seen the dark side of Jacob, one she didn't want to see again

"I'm so sorry" Carlos whispered back, collecting her in a hug and stroking her now short hair with his hand, combing his fingers through her hair, soothing her

* * *

Carlos' p.o.v

He never felt so guilty in his life seeing Darcy looking so vulnerable and scared with the same look on her face, her eyes matching the same look. Soon enough, as her knees probably gave up on her, sending her crumpling to the floor, Carlos going with her but making sure that she stayed safe, still cradling her in his arms as she tried to keep in the emotions

"You need to sleep" Logan's doctor voice was back as Carlos rolled his eyes but never let go of Darcy, who was completely slumped against his chest, her breathing light and steady. Carlos could only guess that she had fallen asleep after the emotional rollercoaster that was their lives

"I don't need to sleep" Carlos whined as he tried to move Darcy in a better position so she was comfortable, not craning her neck against his shoulder

"Yes you do. We all do, especially Darcy" Logan spoke, tipping Darcy's chin up to look at the horrible bags that were underneath her eyes, looking like purple bruises they were a horrible contrast to her pale skin

"Let her sleep" Logan whispered, taking her from Carlos' arms and lying her on the floor, Carlos pulling off his jumper and using it as a pillow for Darcy's head

"We should all get to sleep"

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Darcy woke to herself flinching violently away from something in her dream, waking her up fully to nothing actually happening, but her mind was obviously not relaxed enough like the others to let her sleep. She knew she needed to sleep because her eyes were always heavy like lead

"W-What?" Darcy muttered, pulling herself up from the floor and looking around to see the guys.

James was still unconscious on the floor, his shirt ripped and shredded to pieces but still managing to stay on his body from the front. It was covered in blood from the small pieces that remained, but his back was the worst thing about it, because there was a lot of blood that dried on his back, the large cuts were now white in colour against his usual natural tan

Logan was the next person she spotted, close to the wall that he had sat next to while Carlos had his break down. He looked perfectly okay, no cuts, only bruises lining his neck from where the massive guy had tried to strangle him

Kendall was the next person she saw, and once again he was okay with no bruises, only clutching as his ribs like he was in pain. She knew that Kendall was in pain, because she had heard the crack of his ribs when the man suspended him in the air

Carlos was the last one she saw, looking positively exhausted as he slept, sucking his thumb. Darcy couldn't help the small smile that lined her face as she watched the others sleep, but she felt jealous because she wanted to sleep. Darcy scooted over to the wall, resting her back against the wall and pulling up her right leg to her chest, leaning her chin on her leg. She watched the rise and fall of each of the boys chests, watching them sleep like a freak, but as her eyes ran over all the boys, she noticed that Kendall was no longer lying on the floor, but resting his own back against the wall, going into a similar fashion as her

"Hey" Kendall said softly, turning his head to look at her, but Darcy kept her vision on the guys

"Hi" Darcy spoke back, turning to look at Kendall properly now she was not going to get distracted. His hair was shorter than she last remembered, completely out of his eyes and folded away from his forehead at the top, and she liked it that way. He looked . . .Darcy immediately pushed those thought out of her mind, making sure she didn't blush in front of her crush that didn't know about

"You look nice with short hair" Kendall replied when she unconsciously started to comb her fingers through her hair, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers as Kendall spoke the words, trying to hide a blush

"Thanks" Darcy replied, almost feeling guilty about getting them into the situation in the first place, and Jacob shooting Gustavo. Her head snapped up at the thought of Gustavo, because she knew he had gotten shot right before she was taken

"You okay?" Kendall's voice was sincere as he touched Darcy at her shoulder, her left one where she had a new collection of scars on along her arm, but she managed not to flinch or show how uncomfortable he was feeling him touching her there

"Y-Yeah, I. . .I just don't want to be here" Darcy whispered because her voice was not strong enough to speak any louder, guilt consuming her. Kendall knew that she was feeling this way, because he soon pulled her towards him, forcing her to lean on his chest as he circled his arms around her waist for comfort

"Neither do I, buddy" Kendall spoke, his voice softer than she had ever heard him speak, but her heart clenched in her chest after she heard Kendall call her 'buddy' because that was probably all she was to him, a friend. She tried to smile past the hurt she was feeling in her chest, but it was lucky that her face was not in the view of Kendall, because at this moment in time, she couldn't hide the hurt and sorrow she was feeling past a mask

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this" Darcy muttered under her breath, but Kendall immediately grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him even though she didn't want to. His green eyes were raging, blazing with such anger that Darcy turned her head away from him, keeping her eyes to the floor no matter how many times Kendall tried to make her look at him. He sighed heavily, his hands dropping from her chin, the spot where he touched her going cold

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean. . I just" Kendall stuttered, not thinking about what he was trying to say, but it was like she almost knew what he was going to say

"You don't want to be here either?" Darcy answered for him, her tone hurt as she balled her hands into fist, keeping it to the side away from Kendall

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say! I don't want any of us here, never. I wanted to protect everyone, even you. I don't like Jacob, not one bit. The way he stares at you is creepy, it's like he knows you" Kendall's voice trailed off as he looked far away

"I. . .I don't know what you're talking about" Darcy made sure that her voice sounded strong, but she couldn't help the way her voice stuttered at the beginning. Kendall looked over towards her once again

"He does know you" Kendall whispered as a low groan cancelled whatever he was going to say after those words, the groan familiar. James was slowly starting to wake up, but Logan was still fast asleep as Kendall left him alone, going over to his brother. Their conversation was low and barely a sound came from their mouths

"D-Darcy, where is she?" James spoke, his voice hoarse and weak but he was still struggling to stand up, his hazel eyes searching around for her, Darcy moving around so she was in James' vision. As soon as James saw her, he literally grasped her in the tightest grip that she had ever felt, pulling her in harshly to his chest and rocking her back and forth as if she was a small child that got hurt

"J-James?" Darcy stuttered, trying to pull away from his grip but he only held on tighter

"I won't let him touch you" James snarled right in her ear as she flinched away from the harsh tone, desperate for some breathing space, but he wouldn't let her go

"What the hell are you talking about? Please let me go and speak to me normally!" Darcy pulled away harshly from James, who looked stunned at the tone she was using, but she only glared at James. It was almost like she knew what James was talking about, but she didn't want to hear about it, because then it would be out in the open

"You used to go out with him!" James yelled as she flinched, not looking in James or Kendall's eyes in fear that she would be pushed away again just because she knew the kidnapper

"You what!" it was Kendall's turn to start yelling, surprisingly not waking up either of the two boys. Kendall started to pace across the floor, muttering under his breath

"H-How the hell did you find out? What the hell happened? That never happened!" Darcy's scream was more and more frantic the more questions she asked, her eyes widening as her breath became heavier in panic. Her vision was going black at the edges because she couldn't breath

"Darcy, calm down!" Kendall screamed in her ear as he shook her shoulders hard, but her breath never calmed down at all, only got more and more heavier. There was a loud slapping sound, Darcy's head snapping to the side with a stinging cheek, but at least she managed to control her breathing better. James stood close to her, but he had not slapped her, it had been Kendall

"I found out because Jacob told me himself while he hurt me, well actually, he cut me with a knife he used on you" James' tone was solidly cold when he spoke Jacob's name, probably because he had hurt her while he kidnapped her and previously

"So you two were in a relationship before you joined the Palm Woods?" James asked, completely ignoring Kendall as he tried to ask a question himself

"Yeah, it was a good relationship. . .until" Darcy cut herself off, not wanting to go any further into the conversation than she had to, but they asked more questions

"Until what?" James asked, his voice worried about what she was going to say

"I. . .I don't want to talk about it" Darcy forced herself to remain strong, turning away from the two boys to try to pull herself together, to make sure that no tears leaked out of her eyes and show weakness, swiping at her eyes to make sure that there were no tears that had escaped

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

No matter how many times James tried to drag him back down to the floor to comfort Darcy, Kendall, every time, managed to rip himself from his weak grasp and continue to pace up and down the room. He kept running his hand through his hair frantically

"Don't you think Darcy wants you to freak out about this?" James whispered down his ear after he managed to catch him, holding him in place by gripping his arm tightly

"I just can't believe it" Kendall tried not to scream out the words, but they came out harsh

"You think you can't believe it?" Darcy growled in a dark tone that no one liked to hear from her mouth, but her eyes were blazing with sheer anger that both James and Kendall had to look away "how do you think I feel?" Darcy questioned with a harsh tone, it was her turn to look away from them

"I'm so-" Kendall's sentence was cut short as the door slammed open again, this time two huge men, the two that had attacked James and Kendall, stalked into the room, immediately going for Darcy and Kendall at the same time. Kendall struggled in their grip, shouting for them to let him go, but their hands only tightened harder on his skin, pinching it. He heard other voices screaming, but the men never silenced James, Carlos or Logan as they tried to attack them, only swinging Kendall and Darcy around so their flying legs hit someone in the face. Kendall's legs hit Carlos in the face, but it only dazed him for a moment before he started to lunge for the men again, but he had dragged Kendall out of the room. Darcy's legs hit James in the face harder than Kendall, sending him flying back to the floor into Logan

"Stop! Let her go and take me!" Kendall shouted, struggling in the man's grip and ignoring the horrid pain that was flowing through his chest. But one of the men gave off a small bitter laugh that sent goosebumps prickling across his skin like a wave, and he shivered

"It's not you we're after" one man sneered in Kendall's ear as he twisted his head away from the man's mouth "it's Darcy we are really after, the mistress has some...business she needs to attend to" he finished his sentence with a small coo in Kendall's ear, moving his head to look over at Darcy. She was struggling in the man's grip herself, twisting both her body and head to get away from the man, but nothing she was doing would work against the bigger man. If Kendall was having a very hard time in freeing himself, then Darcy had no chance

"Darcy!" Kendall suddenly shouted, Darcy's eyes flashing to his, and he tried to look calm even though he was terrified inside "stop struggling, it will only make things worse" Kendall finished the sentence with a sincere tone in his voice, but it didn't stop her from flinching away from the man's hold when his hands moved across Darcy's body

"Stop that Matt, only I can touch her in that way" Jacob's annoying, childish voice filtered through the room, the two guards dropping them to the floor but kicking Darcy across the room so her body hit the wall with a thud. Kendall wanted to run over to her and protect her, but if he tried, then it could cause more pain to either himself or Darcy, so he stayed put even though he really wanted to run towards her

"What are you doing?" Darcy shouted as more guards, smaller in size, walked into the room carrying a table in-between them, a collection of metal things on the table, but it was difficult for him to see what was on the table. However, the cruel smile that was on Jacob's face once the table came into view made Kendall flinch and look in Darcy's direction, but she was staring at Jacob in question. Jacob stalked to the table, rattling all of the metal on the table as Kendall flinched. He picked up something from the table, twirling it in his hands but making sure to show Kendall exactly what he was twirling around his fingers. There in his hands was a metal poker, but the end was not in a point, but in a shape of a heart. Jacob reached towards the table again, rattling the table once more before picking up a blow torch and kick starting it up, the flame bursting out of the end like a violent explosion, but it was controlled. The flame was a bright orange, but soon, as Jacob turned something on the blow torch, to turn the flame a low blue. Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away from the flame or what he was doing, because the next thing that Kendall knew, a load of hands were grabbing at him, pushing and shoving him to the floor and pinning him there. Kendall struggled in their grip, but another voice started to scream his name in horror, but it was shortened near the end, a loud slap echoing around the room

"No! Stop, don't do it!" Darcy's words were hard to understand, because it sounded like her mouth was full of blood, and that made Kendall angry as he thrashed in the hands, shouting and screaming words of his own

"Hold him still" Jacob spoke, but Kendall refused, screaming and thrashing harder

"You bastard!" Kendall started screaming towards Jacob as he approached him, the poker he saw moments ago blazing hot, his shirt lifting up his skin to expose his flesh. Darcy screamed louder, but Kendall only looked in her direction to try to comfort her, but her usual grey eyes were wide and looking horrified as her gaze kept flickering back and forth to Kendall then Jacob's. But a horrifying pain scorched at his side, making Kendall arch his back and scream in pain, trying to twist away from the pain, but Jacob only held the object harder against his skin

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Darcy began to shout hysterically, her voice high pitched and scared as she shouted, but no one listened, only continued to keep pressing the burning hot object into other parts of Kendall's body, making him scream out with the pain. There were a load of other noises being thrust into Kendall's ears, the sound of someone being punched, but his mind was not working as much as he wanted it to, because the pain was his main focus

"STOP!" Kendall screamed as someone else put another burning object to his flesh, the sizzle of his flesh being burned hitting his ears, the smell of burning flesh making him feeling sick. He felt like he could pass out, but he refused

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

She couldn't stop the sound of Kendall's screams as she watched Jacob and another man press one after the other red hot poker into Kendall's flesh, the men's fingers digging painfully into his flesh, but he probably couldn't feel their nails. Darcy couldn't scream for them to stop anymore, because a load of fists were raining down on her, punching and kicking her everywhere they could reach to show her that she shouldn't have messed with Jacob. But soon the raining of the fists stopped, and she was yanked to her feet the same fashion that they had Kendall, dragging her to a small, wooden table that was larger length ways than width. They slammed her against the wood, pinning her to the table as someone threw a cloth over her face and eyes, stopping her from seeing what they were going to do. As she screamed out, it was muffled behind the cloth, but she stopped screaming, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did, only a small splashing sound and a loud thump and a groan

"What are you doing?" Kendall suddenly spoke, his voice sounding in pain but masking it pretty well, but she still heard it. No one answered him, but suddenly freezing cold water started to splash against Darcy's face, making her take a large gasp, only for the mouth to fill with water as soon as she did, choking on the water. The river of water never stopped pouring on her face, stopping her from taking a deep breath of sweet air, someone screaming her name as she struggled under the hands that held her down, trying to throw off the cloth over her face, but nothing worked, and the stream of water continued as if she was doing nothing to stop it. Darcy kept trying to take a deep breath of oxygen when she could, but the cloth was removed from her eyes, and she tried to choking out the water stuck in her throat. Her coughing became violent as she expelled the water, trying to arch her back and lean over the table to help, but they didn't let her go

"Stop that! Please, just let her go! Stop hurting her!" Kendall's voice was just as frantic as hers had been moments ago, but he was pleading with them to stop hurting her, and she felt her heart swell up with emotion

"You know it's her we want. I want to punish her for running away from me while we were still in our relationship" Jacob spoke as Darcy flinched, still trying to cough and expel the water that was burning her throat

"W-We broke u-up when I-I left f-for" Darcy paused to cough violently, her shoulders quivering with the cough "fame" her voice was still very weak for the water, but someone slammed her down to the table again, covering her face with the cloth once more

"No!" Kendall's scream was ignored by everyone as the stream of water started to splash over her face again, leaving Darcy breathless and gasping for breath, fighting against the hands. But instead of the cloth being removed in two minutes, the water just kept splashing against her face until she saw blackness creeping into the corners of her vision, her body not fighting as much as it was giving up. The water stopped once again, but instead of the cloth removing from her face, she was simply pushed off the table with a hard push, her body too weak to catch herself. As she fell to the floor, the cloth fell from her face, but when her body hit the floor, all of the water trapped in her throat was violently expelled from her body, her body arching with freedom

"DARCY!" Kendall screeched as Darcy continued to cough and shiver with the cold water, Kendall's face coming into her vision, pulling her into his arms as she coughed. Kendall began to whack her back with his hands, trying to get rid of the water in her throat, but no matter how many times he hit her, the water didn't come out all at once, only parts expelling from her mouth

"I-I" Darcy tried to speak past the water, but her voice was too hoarse to understand even for herself, but Kendall shushed her soothingly, pushing away her soaking wet hair away from her face

"Shh, it's okay" Kendall soothed, gripping her tighter as someone approached, but he lifted Kendall from the floor by his shirt, lifting Darcy at the same time in the same fashion, walking out of the room. His footsteps boomed against the floor as he walked, the massive man literally kicking in the door because his hands were full. Everyone's head snapped up in horror at the sight

* * *

Logan's p.o.v

Logan couldn't break away his gaze from his two friends as they were suspended in the air by a huge man by their shirt, but Kendall's shirt had lifted up and Logan could see something that he really didn't want to see. There were horrible burn marks on Kendall's skin, orange and red in certain places as Logan looked. There was two on the left side of his body, one on the right, each one a different shape. But Darcy looked like a half drowned dog, her hair and the top part of her top soaking wet from something Logan could only guess was water. She was coughing heavily behind her hand, and Kendall was trying to touch her to probably sooth her. The huge man dropped them to the floor, Kendall managing to save himself from falling to the floor, lunging towards Darcy's falling figure before anyone could stop him. He managed to catch Darcy in mid-air, rolling off to the side still having her clutched to his chest

"Darcy?" Kendall's voice was low as he spoke to Darcy, but there was no reply. . .

. . .As Kendall collapsed to the floor holding Darcy's body in a tight grip, his body finally succumbing to the pain and sleep his body needed


	21. Fear

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying my fanfic so far! If not, then umm yeah, you'll have to review it to give me tips on how to improve :) The only way I'll improve. Thank you to the followers that are following my story. Hope its good enough! please review

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

It had almost been a week since Darcy had been taken by someone he thought was out of their lives forever, but clearly, she found a way to crawl back into their lives, destroying it piece by piece because of her sick mind. Mike had managed to keep the secret from everyone in the office about who kidnapped his daughter, not wanting to be pulled off the case because of the close connection. He needed to be the one that found Darcy, if he kept his mouth shut, that would be a possibility. Mike was almost kicked off the case as soon as the incident happened, but somehow, he managed to convince his boss that he needed to be on the case, masking his hurt and burying the emotions he was feeling deep inside himself until he was ready to pop with anger, the only emotion he knew how to use to its full potential. He barely slept anymore, the nightmares of Darcy getting taken away from him right in front of his eyes haunting his dreams, the way her head smashed against the pavement even though he didn't see it, every time that he closed his eyes. The vision was embedded into the back of his eyelids, scorched.

_He could still see the look of sheer horror that crept into Darcy's eyes as she turned to look at him wrestling with the huge man, her small, fragile body trembling even though she refused to show it. But there was s blur of black right in front of his vision, a sharp pain colliding with his temple, but he still saw some bastard throwing his daughter over the railings, the sickening slap of her head hitting the pavement, no other movement coming from the side of the railings_

"Mike?" a smooth, calming voice nudged at his consciousness, dragging him rather violently out of his thoughts, Mike flinching and rubbing at his forehead where a large white bandage was settled against his skin, tough under his fingertips

"Yeah?" was his simple reply, still rubbing his temple, but he looked towards Simon, who moved slightly to the left to reach inside his desk, rustling around in the top draw for something Mike couldn't see. A glass of water was clunked on his desk, two aspirin placed nicely next to the glass. Mike didn't look at the aspirin at the moment, staring into Simon's blue eyes and seeing something that he could officially read in his friends eyes. He knew that something was wrong with Mike, he noticed the purple bags that were hanging horribly from under his eyes when he was walking to work, catching his reflection in the mirror in a shop as he passed. He ignored the looks of people that he passed, some sympathetic, some looking completely rude and rolling their eyes as he tried to smile to look polite

"Take the paracetamol" Simon warned, scraping the paracetamol from the table with his arm, catching them with his open hand. Simon didn't even give Mike a chance to make an excuse before his right hand was yanked upwards, almost pulling him from his seat to the floor, his knees hitting his desk from the pull

"Okay, geez!" Mike almost shouted, snatching the paracetamol and water from Simon's hand, spilling the water slightly over his hand but he ignored it. He shoved them both into his mouth, chugging the glass of water almost instantly, not letting the disgusting taste of the paracetamol stain his tongue, sticking his tongue out in a childish way to show Simon that he swallowed them. There was a slight look of annoyance that crossed over Simon's face, but Mike knew that he was trying to understand the situation by the looks he was giving him

"What's happened?" Simon asked suddenly, turning Mike around by his shoulder so they were face-to-face, Mike not being able to hide his emotions from someone he's been working with for a long time, so many years

"Nothing" Mike started to say but Simon began to shake his head, rolling his eyes and looking completely frustrated and angry with everything

"Mike, you can't lie to me" Simon almost snarled in anger, but Mike only stared back, breathing deeply to contain his anger

"I got a phone call" Mike whispered low in his voice, his eyes not looking at Simon as he spoke, scanning the room to see if anyone was going to walk into the room "and it was Darcy's kidnapper" Mike immediately slammed his hands across Simon's mouth, because he knew that Simon would rant and swear and curse, only to start to stomp around the room. Simon was the only one that knew everything that Mike kept a secret about Darcy and her mother, all the darkness that seemed to surround Mike from his past he was desperate to forget. Mike wanted to forget everything that happened, but not forget at the same time, because it would be wrong. The incident was the darkest patch surrounding Mike, but he refused to acknowledge the fact that he had a dark patch, because Darcy seemed to ignore the darkness around her.

"Who was the phone call from?" Simon asked after he calmed down, Mike noticing the redness still pasted his cheeks. But Mike faltered slightly for a reply, but Simon urged him on, and he couldn't ignore it

"Caitlyn. Darcy's mother"

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Kendall woke to nothingness, a black void. But the thing that worried him was that here was no heaviness to his arms as he struggled to move around to a more comfy position on the cold floor. He had not forgotten what had happened before he had fallen unconscious, the abuse that Jacob had inflicted onto his body, the way he tortured the girl that he loved before something happened to them, pouring bucket after bucket of water over her face until she really struggled for breath. But his own breath shortened after he realised what he just thought. Kendall had just admitted in his mind that he loved Darcy, and yet he still ignored those feelings constantly

"D-D-Darcy" Kendall whispered hoarsely, moving his arms so he could cradle her more, but there was nothing in his arms, nothing pressing harder to his chest. He soon shot up, ignoring the pain that shot across his chest from the sudden movement, but he felt fear forcing his heart to pound heavily as his eyes frantically searched around the room for Darcy

"Kendall! Oh thank god you've woken up!" a frantic voice spat in his face, gripping his chin in a vice grip to force his head to look at him, but Kendall's eyes wouldn't settle on anything until he looked at Darcy safe and sound

"D-Darcy?" Kendall whispered frantically again, trying to look at the person that held his chin in the vice grip. It was Logan's small, pale hand that was clasped around his chin, forcing him to stare into his large brown eyes until he calmed down, but being the stubborn idiot he was, Kendall shifted so that he could see behind Logan. James was sitting against the wall, a small barely recognisable person in his arms, their legs crossed at the knees, their head resting against James' chest

"She's here with me" James spoke softly but didn't move a single muscle in fear of waking Darcy in his arms. Kendall noticed that she was no longer soaking wet, her usual dark black hair was not sticking against her forehead. But the dark bangs didn't flow down past her shoulders, but Kendall forgot that her hair had been cut by the bastard that inflicted the pain onto him by pressing hot objects into his skin until he cried out with pain

"I-Is she okay?" Kendall asked, mentally hitting himself for stuttering either in fear or pain, but his eyes didn't move from James' as he stared down to his chest, making sure that Darcy had not woken up

"Yeah, she coughed for a while but she's fine. Logan helped her, and you after you guys passed out. What the hell happened?" James asked his own question

"Jacob happened" Kendall snarled in an angry tone, grinding his teeth in anger because that's all he could do at the moment. James' face twisted up in something between anger and sympathy, his hazel eyes, even from the distance between the two boys, were angered, hazel blazing

"That bastard's done something else in his life, in the relationship between Darcy and him" James' tone quieted as Darcy shifted in his arms, giving off a small moan as she did. She soon settled back in James' arms, but Kendall felt jealously crush his heart at the sight. James' arms were tight around Darcy's small frame, and Kendall wanted to be the one that had his arms around her waist, being the one that was comforting her. He couldn't stop himself from glaring at James

"She won't talk about it though. He's hurt her more than she's letting on. Let her come to us" Logan's smart comment stopped Kendall from glaring at James, but he soon slapped himself in the head because of his stupid thoughts. He couldn't let a girl get in the way. James smiled at him, like he knew what Kendall was thinking

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Voices were muffled behind the blackness behind her eyelids, but they felt too heavy for her to lift. Strong arms were holding her against something, but she still didn't open her eyes, only trying to make sense of the person holding her. Darcy's heart pounded in her chest as she realised that someone was holding her against a chest, and soon she tried to struggle in the grip, only to gain a smell of Cuda drift into her nose. Darcy felt a little disappointed that it was not Kendall holding her against him

"J-James, you can let me go" Darcy croaked in a heavy sounding voice, pushing against James' chest for him to let her go, but he only tightened his arms around her, his soothing voice making its way into her ears

"Darcy, its okay. It's only me" James spoke, and Darcy rolled her eyes, flinching as pain ripped into her skull. Her hands moved towards her temple as she slowly rubbed circles into the flesh, but a hand pulled hers away from her temple, a cold hand soothing the headache

"Owww, I'm okay" Darcy swatted at James' hand, only succeeding when she heard a slapping sound echo around the room, James' voice cursing

"Yeah, you really seem okay" Kendall replied to her tantrum sarcastically from the other side of the room, Darcy's eyes cracking open and trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. No lights were letting any light into the room, keeping everyone from seeing the expressions on each others faces

"I am okay. We should be asking you if you're okay, actually" Darcy replied just as sarcastically through gritted teeth, pushing herself to her feet by using James' chest, no blush coming to her cheeks from touching James. She knew that James had muscles, she had seen them herself, but she felt nothing when he took off his shirt and exposed the muscles. Other girls swooned at the sight, James smirking as they did, but Darcy had only rolled her eyes. One girl that had swooned asked Darcy if she was a lesbian because she had not had any reaction to James, but of course, typical of Darcy, she had lost her temper, resulting in the girl leaving the Palm Woods in a fit of tears. She had not cared at all. Later on, James had asked the same question, but she had told him that she was in love with someone else, and when James had smirked, the smile almost breaking his face, he had asked if it was Kendall. The reaction to his question had made Darcy blush and frantically shout at James for suggesting such a thing, even going so far as to slap him, but the reaction had been enough for James to realise that she did have a crush on Kendall. Now she was staring into Kendall's bright green eyes filled with pain, her heart clenching with seeing the pain and wanting to hug all of the pain out of Kendall, but she kept herself back from him, only glaring

"I'm fine. I'm not the one whose in her ex-boyfriends grasp" Kendall sneered, but as soon as the words left his mouth, the look in his eyes looked like he wanted to take back what he said, but Darcy knew he wouldn't because he was stubborn, biting on his lower lip. Before anyone could force Kendall to apologise to Darcy, the door was thrown open by one of the massive men that seemed to guard Jacob, his hand still placed on the metal of the door. A sneer of a smile was on his face

"Bathroom time" he spoke with a monotone voice, his eyes scanning each one of them in turn "who wants to go first?" he questioned, but only seemed to stare at Kendall, who ignored the stare

"I will" Logan's voice was surprisingly strong as he squared his shoulders and straightened his back, glaring at the man standing in the doorway with a cold stare with his chocolate-brown eyes "and Darcy's coming with me" before Darcy could argue with him, Logan grasped her right arm at the wrist, dragging her out of the room without protest, because words had frozen up on her tongue. It could have been the horrible sneer of words that Kendall had said, because now they knew the connection between Darcy getting kidnapped and the people who had done the deed, but they didn't know the real reason, and Darcy wanted to keep it that way. She flinched as the heavy door slammed shut with a large bang, eloping them all in darkness, until a click of a switch was the only light sound in the room, that was before the lights flashed on briefly. Logan's hold had only tightened around her wrist as the man moved in front of them, towering over them by a huge amount, Logan's usually pale skin went impossibly paler

"Through there" he sneered, the coldness of the tone not in his voice anymore, but Logan didn't wait another second for the man to do something, practically lunging through the door, pulling Darcy through it too, before he slammed the door shut. A heavy, long sigh escaped from Logan's mouth as he slumped against the door, running his hands through his hair in what seemed like frustration

"Why did you drag me along?" Darcy questioned when Logan broke off sighing

"Because" Logan put simply in a dulled tone, not really answering her question, only scanning his eyes around the bathroom they would be stuck in for god knows how long. Darcy turned to look at the room, but hated it as soon as her eyes met the disgusting room. The bathroom had not been cleaned in a long time, cracks appearing almost every where, especially on the bath, sink and the glass cabinet that hung uselessly above the sink by something that Darcy couldn't see

"Take off your shirt" Logan demanded in the silent room, but Darcy froze because Logan had just demanded that she take off her shirt, which was still slightly wet and had blood stains, but she wouldn't go down without a fight

"Logan, ain't you suppose to charm a girl before you ask her to take off her shirt?" Darcy's sarcastically flirty comment made Logan blush immediately from the base of his neck to the top of his head, looking red like a tomato

"N-no t-that's n-not w-what I-I-I meant!" Logan stuttered frantically while waving his arms around, trying to hide his face because he was blushing so hard. But she took that chance to shrug off the over-shirt she put on before her concert, leaving on the black tank top that was also covered in blood and god knows what else when she tried to escape, she didn't really want to find out

"I've taken it off Logan" Darcy spoke, tossing the shirt to the floor just as Logan turned around, scanning his eyes over Darcy's body but not in a sexual way. When his eyes landed on her right arm at the bottom, his eyes widened drastically, his face paling so much that it looked like he would pass out from the terror. Darcy lunged for Logan, but he didn't pass out like she thought he would, only grabbing onto her arm in a tight grip, his nails biting into her skin

"W-What t-the h-hell?" he stuttered, moving his hand down her arm to the horrible amount of scars that were just starting to become more and more visible, the worst part was the bottom half of her right arm, because there were a large amount of small scars, too many to count, lining her arm. Logan's fingers were brushing against the damaged tissue, but she didn't like it, pulling away and holding her arm in an uncomfortable way and trying to shield it from Logan

"I-I don't want to talk about it" Darcy backed away still holding her arm, forgetting that she threw her shirt towards Logan as she looked around the room to see where it was. She didn't look at Logan, that was until he tackled her into a massive, bone crunching hug, rubbing at her arm

"I'm sorry" Logan whispered, pulling away "drink some water, that might help" Logan's voice was serious, pushing Darcy towards the disgusting sink. He rummaged through the cupboard at the bottom of the sink, throwing everything out, razors, soap, shampoo, practically everything that a teenager would need, until he pulled out a chipped cup, hitting the taps harder when the water refused to leak out of the taps. Logan growled, a strange sound in his throat as Darcy watched him

"It's fun to watch your mind at work" Darcy muttered sarcastically, still watching as Logan started to cuss at the tap, twisting it more and more until it frustrated him. But the water started to gush out of the tap at a high-speed, splashing up Logan's arm and soaking the sleeve, but he filled up the cup, overflowing it

"Here" Logan practically shoved the cup into her hand, forcing it to move towards her lips to take a large gulp of the liquid as soon as it touched her lips. She was desperate for more when she finished the cup, but she, doing Logan a favour, filled the cup with the water still splashing against the sides, and shoving the cup into his hands like he had to her moments ago

"Drink" Darcy commanded at Logan while she glared, watched him until he took a drink. Only then did she start to finish off Logan's job of emptying the cupboard, listening out for anyone that might open the door and find her. Her hand clenched around something that crinkled under her hand, and she pulled it out to find it was a plastic bottle, light and empty. A small smile crept on her lips as she spotted four more right at the back of the cupboard, reaching deeper inside to grasp at them all, pulling off the cap of the bottles as she took them out of the cupboard. Each one she pulled the cap off, she placed on the counter next to the sink, Logan filling them with water from the gushing tap

"What are you doing?" Jacob's voice sneered, Darcy jumping out of her skin the moment he spoke, slamming her head on the wood in surprise when Jacob started to speak. She had not heard anyone come in

"None of your business" Logan was quick with a reply, grabbing each water bottle and shoving them into a random bag he found, but Jacob did not seem pleased about Logan. Before Logan could move, one of the men that they didn't see coming through the door lunged for Logan, knocking him completely off his feet, almost smashing his head against the toilet if he had not ducked his head at exactly the right time, his back hitting the tiled floor. Logan immediately began to struggle in the man's tight hold, but it did nothing to loosen the grip, and Darcy tried to step in to help Logan. But before she could move towards him, his fast reflexes moved, and he backhanded Darcy hard in the cheek, sending her flying. Her back hit the wall, but there was a horrifying crack of a bone breaking, a scream of terror following shortly after, and it was Logan

Logan's head was thrown back with the scream, scrabbling towards his knee with claw shaped hands, his other knee kicking out to try to get it out of his grip. Darcy wouldn't stop him from hurting her friend, because Jacob had her pinned to the floor with his whole body pressed against her as she lay on the floor

"No, stop it!" Darcy shouted as Jacob started to brush his fingers down her right arm with a feather touch, seductively, with his other hand, he fingered the bottom of her tank top, moving his hand to rip the fabric away from her body slowly, the fabric tearing away easily from her body because it seemed paper-thin under Jacob's hand. She tried to thrash under his hands, but it never bothered him, only until he stopped just before the bottom of her breasts, saving her from any embarrassment

"You shouldn't test my patience, baby" Jacob cooed in her ear as she froze in terror at what she felt. A large bulge was pressing up against her leg as Jacob began to rub himself against her, but she was not going to give up that easily, only thrashing harder in his grip as Jacob pinned her arms above her head with one hand, his nails biting into the skin. His other hand, however, was slowly going down her clothing, trying to un-do the button to her jeans, a sick smile on his face. His hazel eyes were glued to hers, but she moved hers to look at Logan, but her eyes widened in fear

Logan was unconscious, a small line of blood trailing down his pale face, leaving Darcy alone with the creep Jacob

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

They didn't know how long Logan and Darcy had been away, but each minute that passed, Kendall was getting more and more nervous, not that he could admit to such a thing, not like James. James was pacing across the room, his long legs propelling him across the room, by now he must have paced the room one hundred times while the others were missing, his hair a complete mess because he was constantly running his fingers through the long locks which had now become greasy

"James, please sit down" Carlos' tiny voice broke through Kendall's thoughts, flinching as if someone was inflicting pain on his body, but he looked up at Carlos' small features that had fear written all over them

"James, dude sit down and rest. You're giving me a headache" Kendall's voice was a whine of annoyance as he began to rub at his temple, pressing down hard to try to ease the pain. James didn't sit down, only grunted and furiously rubbing circles in his temples

"I can't. Not while Logan and Darcy are out of the room. I don't like it" James muttered

"I don't either, but they will be fine together" Carlos moved across the room to collect James in a long hug, rubbing his back. The door to the room slammed open once more, and hope blossomed in Kendall's chest just hoping it was Darcy and Logan, but no luck. It was the man that had attacked Kendall in the first place and cracked his ribs, which still decided to hurt occasionally, leaning on the door with his arms folded

"Come on pretty boy" he sneered, and Kendall felt fear make his heart skip a beat as James actually moved towards the freak, his steps slow. But as soon as James was arms length towards the freak, who was called Michael as Kendall remembered the scene in the tour bus, slapped James hard across the face with his arm, making James stumble to the right and crash into the wall

"James!" Carlos shouted, moving to his side immediately, leaving Kendall completely open to Michael, who was now staring at him with lust. Michael gave off a low chuckle at how pathetic James looked slumped to the side, his right hand trying to reach his back

"I was talking to the blond" he whispered, stomping in the room, ignoring the way James seemed to glare at the man, and tugged Kendall towards him, making Kendall fall flush into his chest, Michael's grip tight around his wrist. No one dared to move a muscle, especially not Kendall, who was forced to look deeply into the man's hazel eyes as he moved out of the door, keeping Kendall close to his chest so the other boys didn't try anything funny, because if they did and Michael saw, then Kendall would be hurt under Michael's hand, and no one dared to try anything

"Don't try anything stupid Kendall" Michael whispered in Kendall's ear as he pulled him through the hallway of the house that they were trapped in, but two other figures flashed in the corner of his eye, and he twisted his head to look. Darcy was limping heavily on one side of her leg, trying to keep some sort of balance while being pushed along by Jacob, who was much too close to Darcy than even Kendall himself liked between them, Darcy's face cold but ghostly pale in colour, tear tracks glistened in the light in the room. However it was Logan's limp figure in two guards hands that really freaked Kendall out, because he was barely moving, no rising from his chest as he was dragged past them both in record time, barely enough time for Kendall and Darcy's eyes to meet so Kendall could see the emotions running through her eyes. But another part of Kendall didn't want to see the look on her face

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

Michael pushed Kendall into the room with a harsh shove in his back, but he was caught before he could fall to the floor by a strong pair of arms that were probably more muscle than anything else, easily keeping him suspended half way between the floor and standing up fully, the arms never quivering from Kendall's weight. Kendall tried to push away from the arms, but immediately they pulled him backwards so he was flush against another person's chest, a chest that was solid, making Kendall give off a small 'oof' as he hit the chest behind him, no one else was phased. The men only stood around the room, looking at each other and giving each other questionable looks that Kendall couldn't read, but he almost knew what they were waiting for. Their leader, which was possibly Jacob, who was dealing with Darcy and an unconscious Logan, hopefully putting them back inside the room and away from any danger

"Can't we start without him?" one of the men in the room, not the person behind him because Kendall would have been able to feel his chest vibrating, spoke in an irritated voice, trailing his fingers over Kendall's arm in a seductive manner, but Kendall tried to flinch away from him

"No you idiot!" another hissed, hidden behind Kendall "Jacob wants to watch as he beat the shit through pretty boy" Kendall felt fear start to curl in his chest, but he tried to swallow past the large lump of fear that was building up in his throat, but he soon jumped in the man's arms, the skin on his arms pulling with him as he jumped in the air, because the large door to the room slammed open and Jacob's small figure stalked into the room

"Hello Kendall" Jacob snarled, his hazel eyes, which were nothing like James', stared at him like a predator looking at its pathetic prey writhing around on the floor, but Kendall refused to allow himself to be broken in front of Jacob. Kendall stood tall, making damn sure that Jacob never towered over him so that Jacob thought that Kendall was being submissive towards him, because Kendall Knight would never back down to someone, especially Jacob. Kendall didn't know what Jacob had actually done to Darcy, and if he would have to be truthful, he didn't want to find out right at this minute, because if he had really badly hurt Darcy, Kendall would not be responsible for his fist landing in Jacob's face

"What do you want?" Kendall snarled back with the same tone underlining the words, trying to make sure that no fear was evidence in his voice as he spoke, no stuttering or pausing in any way to allow Jacob to think he won

"Oh nothing dear boy" Jacob started, breathing heavily on his fingernails and polishing them on his shirt, which was a disgusting shade of dark yellow which did not suit him at all. But there was probably something about the shirt that Jacob liked, because Kendall hated looking at it "just wanted to watch as you all break, one by one. But what would be the fun in breaking all of you, when my main purpose was to hurt Darcy" Jacob looked up at Kendall as soon as Darcy's name was spoken through his eyelashes, a wide smile twisting on his face as if he knew that Kendall liked her. The blood inside Kendall was boiling, but on the outside it looked like Kendall was not bothered by the subject

"Really?" Kendall came back with a sarcastic reply, hating how his teeth betrayed him, gritting hard enough for them to shatter as he spoke to Jacob. Jacob was still smiling brightly, and Kendall hated it

"Yes, do you really think we need four stupid idiots that call themselves 'Big Time Rush' to hurt Darcy? Oh no" Jacob's tone became dark, and the atmosphere in the room went cold, bone chilling cold and Kendall resisted the urge to shiver violently from Jacob's words

"Why did you kidnap us then, idiot?" Kendall snarled, but a guard slapped him hard across the face, the slap echoing around the room

"Because Darcy decided to run away from me, her true love. But I shot that fat bastard that tried to defend you" Kendall's blood ran colder than it ever had before, his body numbing at the core. Jacob had shot Gustavo, their manager because Darcy had been selfish and escaped from Jacob's clutches when she had the chance. And now? Their future depended on if Gustavo survived the encounter, and by the way Jacob was now bragging about it, Kendall in his own monologue and ignoring everything he was saying, it really did look like Gustavo was probably dead. But Kendall pushed away the thought of Darcy being selfish, because she was scared

"He's not dead" Kendall spoke suddenly, stopping Jacob from his rant, his hands up in the air and a beaming smile broadening on his face. Jacob's hazel eyes met Kendall's green ones, and it was a fight to see who would look away first

"I don't know if he is or not, because I also shot the black girl too. I tried to warn them that if they got in the way they would pay. But did they listen? Not a chance! I still got Darcy back though, and some extra toys to play with" Jacob looked away first, turning his back on Kendall. If he had not turned around, Jacob would have seen the large smile cracking Kendall's stone face

"You can do whatever you want to him now. I've had enough" Jacob put simply, waving his hand without looking at Kendall. The men instantly pounded on Kendall, dragging him to the floor. One of the men slammed his lips onto his in a bone crunching force, bruising his lips as soon as they made contact, Kendall flinching. But another was fiddling with the button on his jeans, sitting on his legs to restrict their movements, because Kendall automatically tried to kick up his legs, his scream muffled by the lips that were pressed against his own. Kendall didn't see if Jacob had walked out of the room, but he didn't care, Kendall's only thought was trying to get the man's lips off his, however, Kendall couldn't move his arms to scratch at the person above him, because his arms were now pinned above his head high enough so that he needed to stretch his long arms much longer to get rid of the pain that started to ache in his arms

"You're all mine" Michael whispered, moving in Kendall's line of sight, gliding his hands underneath Kendall's shirt, his hands cold so goosebumps prickled at his skin. Soon enough, before Kendall could gain his bearings, his shirt was ripped from his body, the cold hitting his chest

"No!" Kendall shouted suddenly as his jeans were pulled down his legs slowly, like they were savouring the moment as someone started to palm Kendall's member through his boxers hard and fast, making Kendall start to squirm in their grasp

"You may as well relax, it will hurt less" one person cooed in Kendall's ear, the person that was holding his legs down moved off his legs, but managed to thrust his legs up so that his knees were squashing his cheeks together painfully, but he was fully on show to Michael, who pulled off Kendall's boxers in a flash, exposing Kendall to Michael as he lined himself up

"No, no don't!" Kendall pleaded, squirming but not enough. Michael shoved himself inside, and Kendall screamed with the intense pain that ripped through him, throwing his head back and screaming until his voice was hoarse

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

"OW!" Darcy shrieked as James tried to wipe the blood away from her knee with the water bottles that they had managed to bring back, her knee bleeding from Jacob constantly crushing her already broken knee under his foot, her screams not waking up Logan, who was still unconscious. Carlos was fussing over Logan even though he was unconscious, trying to make him comfortable. Darcy swatting the back of James' head after another wave of pain hit her from her leg

"Ooow" James complained, rubbing the back of his head where Darcy just hit him "what the hell was that for?" James shouted, throwing up his arms and waving them around like an idiot, trying to swat at the back of Darcy's head, but she managed to hit James again. James gritted his teeth in anger, his tan face going red in anger, starting to fling his arms in front of him to catch Darcy

"Stop acting childish!" Darcy shouted back

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ACTING CHILDISH!" Logan shouted, hitting the floor with his fist in anger, but both Darcy and James ignored him, continuing to slap each other and laughing

"They look like siblings, only James is the older brother to Darcy" Carlos said in a childish voice, but Darcy froze as Carlos said that, memories from the blackness of her memory playing right in front of her eyes, that was until James hit her in the back of the head, jerking those thoughts out of her mind. No one seemed to notice how she froze, the heavy door swinging open, James' hand metres from her face as he swung around to look towards the door. Kendall was being dragged through the door, but it was the paleness to his skin that Darcy noticed. His eyes were bright with terror, they were wide with the pupils dilated, they wouldn't stay still

"K-Kendall" James stuttered, wrenching away from Darcy to catch him before he fell to the floor, his whole body shaking like a leaf. But Darcy remained on the spot when she saw the guards dragging Kendall inside, watching Kendall the whole time. She knew the reaction that Kendall was having, the paleness to the face, the darting dilated eyes, none stop shaking of the body. Darcy's stomach twisted violently enough that she felt vomit rising up her throat, and she barely had time to bolt to the other side of the room before it exploded out of her mouth all over the floor, Darcy could only clutch at her stomach and hope that she didn't collapse to the floor in the puddle she just made. Logan was shouting in her ear, but the words never made their way to her mind, because she was still needing to expel her stomach with the thoughts that had raced through her mind. . .

. . Kendall had been raped


	22. Not knowing what to do

Disclaimer: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying my story so far, and I feel so horrible for getting Kendall hurt!

To the guest that posted on my fanfic, I'm honestly not sure when they will be rescued, because I want them to get hurt a little more. If people are not bored?

* * *

James' p.o.v

As soon as Kendall was dragged into the room, he knew something was wrong, no one had to explain it to him

It was the look of pure terror etched on Kendall's face that he was desperate to mask behind a look of anger shot at one of the guards, who looked way to smug for his own good just staring at Kendall. Darcy had stopped throwing up in the corner of the room, only dry heaving because there was nothing else to expel from her stomach, but she remained hunched, her hands holding her hair back incase she was sick again

"It's okay" Logan kept repeating to Darcy in a low register, rubbing circles into her back for comfort, but she ignored his touch, even his presence as she twisted to look at Kendall. Her usually happy grey eyes looked hurt, and James almost walked towards her to bring her into his arms, but he held himself back because people were watching, and if they knew. . .god, James didn't want to think about that

"Leave, don't you think you've done enough?" Darcy's voice was hoarse and weak from her throwing up moments ago, Logan trying to shut her up by flinging his arms around and making a sharp hushing noises, but she still completely ignored Logan's warning

"You need to learn to shut that pretty mouth of yours bitch!" one of the guards threatened Darcy, and James found himself not going to protect Darcy, but Kendall. He moved closer to Kendall, trying to shield him from their perverted gaze and watching the scene

"Darcy, please, shut up" Logan hissed, his arm shooting out to grab at Darcy's lower right arm and pulling her away from the guard, but she refused to budge, only flinching and trying to snatch her arm back from Logan's grip, her mouth opening and closing as if she was going to retaliate with the guard, Logan reacted before she could speak, slapping his hands around her mouth to stop any words. She was trying to scream past his hand, but the guard stomped out of the room, seeming to ignore Darcy's stupid attempt to upset the guard. Logan looked furious as he turned his head to look at James, the brown eyes seemed to have a raging fire inside them just waiting to come out, but he was biting his lip, and James knew that he was trying to bite back any comments that wanted to arise

"Are you stupid or what?" Kendall hoarse voice made James jump out of his skin, a squeal of fright almost wheezed out of his lips if he didn't bite his lower lip to stop it. James never realised that Kendall's words were not for him, but at Darcy

"What?" Darcy hissed back as James tried to shoot her a look that said 'don't piss him off now', but it was completely ignored by Darcy, who didn't even look his way to catch the look, her only intention was to keep eye contact with Kendall and not back down, because her whole body was rigid with tension

"Are you trying to get _more _hurt?" Kendall asked, making the 'more' sound like his voice was breaking from just saying the word, no one noticed except James, who looked over towards Kendall to get a better look at his best friend. Kendall's hair was plastered across his forehead even though it was short, much like he looked when on tour, and it was greasy, James wondered how his own hair looked like, but immediately after thinking of such a thing, James shoot his head, catching Logan's attention. The brown eyes that stared at him looked terrified of the fight between Kendall and Darcy, however, James knew that he would not step in to stop the fight

"No, I was trying to get the guard out of the room. Do you think he would just walk out of the room without any encouragement?" Darcy shot right back at Kendall, her grey eyes showing emotions so fast that it was hard to catch a single one in the grey orbs

"You're just assuming that!" Kendall roared in anger, sounding fierce like a lion and Darcy flinched at the harsh tone. Kendall had won the argument, because Darcy didn't come back more fierce than Kendall, and panic suddenly gripped James' heart as he watched Darcy's shoulders slump in defeat, her eyes going from completely blank to looking very hurt. Before James could make a move towards her, the door slammed open and a shrill screaming was echoing in the small room. A small woman with dark brown hair stood at the entrance to the door, her mouth moving with the shrill screaming, but the words refused to hit James' ears, because there was a loud humming noise at the base of his ears, blocking any sound

* * *

Logan's p.o.v

He watched the woman at the door continue to scream and shout about 'who phoned the police?' but no one moved to tell her anything, Logan especially was frozen on the spot because of the woman. She was only small, almost Darcy's height, with long hair that fell parallel down her face in two rivers of dark brown, really capturing the light green of her eyes as they shone with an evil glint. The whole atmosphere around the woman screamed evil at Logan, it was like there was a stench of madness around her that almost drowned the room in the stench, much like a bad smell, only worse, that was only because the woman was standing there looking ferocious, and Logan was trying not to shrink back in the shadows, that would show a weakness to the woman, and Logan didn't want to show her anything

"I asked who phoned the police?" the woman snarled in a venomous tone, practically drenching the words with the venom as they were spoken, but still no one moved

"No one did. You took our phones when we were captured" Darcy's tone was trying to be light as possible, but Logan knew that there was an underlining of fear that she wasn't letting into her voice. The woman started to laugh, a laugh that would haunt Logan's dreams. It was a cackling laugh that did not suit the woman at all, sending goosebumps shooting up Logan's arms, he couldn't help flinching and backing away right to Darcy's side, she didn't seem to mind. Her arm never went around his shoulders like Logan hoped they would, she only shifted enough so that their entire arm was touching each other, only for support against the woman. Past Logan's terror, he noticed that Darcy seemed to be shaking herself but not from the words that Kendall had spoken moments ago, this was different, her arm was rubbing against Logan's as her body quaked hard and violently, that's how he realised how badly she was shaking, and it was frightening to see such a strong person start to shake at the mere presence of the woman standing before them

"Someone did" the woman sneered, approaching both Darcy and Logan slowly to intimidate, but only Logan started to shake this time, Darcy seemed to stop for a moment. A body immediately stood in front of him, blocking his view of the woman, and it was then that Logan realised that she had not stopped shaking, she had moved from her place beside him to block and protect him from the woman, because she knew that he was shaking hard in fear. Logan almost hit himself for the stupidity

"Stop it, it was me you were after all this time. Let the guys go" Darcy's voice was quiet with something Logan didn't want to hear, fright, and it scared Logan to hear the tone, because Darcy was usually confident, but now? She was standing before a woman with a powerful, booming voice and she looked incredibly submissive towards the woman

"It was fun to hurt those boys" the woman whispered right in Darcy's face, but Logan moved without his mind fully understanding what he was doing. His hands reached out towards Darcy, pulling her back harshly almost enough for her to lose balance until she crashed into the wall, but she caught herself, and he stood in the way of the woman hurting Darcy like he thought she would. Her face turned nasty, the upper lip, which was smeared in a bright red lip stick that really didn't suit her, rose with a snarl

"You won't hurt anyone anymore, because it was me that called the cops" Logan spoke, forcing his voice not to stutter once, lying straight through his teeth at the woman standing right in front of him

"No!" four voices screamed as one as the woman rose her hand and slammed it down hard against Logan's cheek, the force of the blow making him stumble, but she didn't stop with one hit, her shoes started to pound down against his body, and he couldn't stop the cries of pain that forced themselves out of his mouth

"Stop!" a male voice snarled, pulling the woman back before she could hit Logan again. Someone crashed next to his side, touching the wounds and soothing him with words, a female voice that he recognised even through the horrible whining noise his ears were making

"God Logan" Darcy whispered as her fingers lightly brushed against a cut on his cheek, Logan couldn't help but flinch and hiss, trying to move away from her touch because it hurt

"Is he okay?" James' voice shouted across the room to Darcy, but she didn't move to answer him, fully focused on trying to see Logan's injuries

"I'm fine James" Logan answered, nodding towards James, who looked scared but was masking it pretty well. Kendall was watching the whole scene unfolding, but his bottle green eyes were looking scared beyond any other emotion that Logan could describe. No one except Darcy had spoken to Kendall after his ordeal, and Logan felt guilt because it had been Darcy who had spoken to Kendall, and they ended up having an argument, something that should have been stopped

"You're okay" Darcy spoke after a while, but suddenly she cried out in pain, a large figure behind her was pulling her up by her hair, but Darcy couldn't get up fast enough, her knee was locked up from what Logan could see through blurred vision

"Stop! Let her get up!" the command from Logan was ignored, the figure tugging harder on Darcy's hair, almost lifting her up by sheer force from her hair, her bottom lifting from the floor, and Darcy quickly shifted her weight so most of her body weight was resting on her other leg as she stood up with the wish of the idiot holding her hair, Logan tried to move to help her

"I wouldn't boy" a female voice sneered right by Logan's ear "I really should be going, can't let the idiotic police catch me" she sneered again, nodding to one of the guards, the same one that had a tight grip on Darcy's hair. He quickly wrapped a huge arm around Darcy's throat, pinning her to his chest so tightly that it was almost cutting off her air supply, Logan could tell because she started to thrash in his grip, clawing at his arm, his other huge arm was wrapped around her mid section to hold Darcy up from the floor so her legs only dangled pathetically until she started to kick out

"Let her go!" Kendall's voice was strong as he rose from his place on the floor, but a small squeak from Darcy made Logan start to speak before his brain could process what was being said

"No stop, don't make them angry! He's got a tight grip on Darcy's neck" Logan shouted, holding out his hands, palm forwards, to warn off the others, because he could notice how much Darcy was struggling in his grip, small helpless, barely audible cries were coming out from her mouth, she kept clawing at his arm, her nails leaving red, angry marks on his flesh that bled slightly, but he didn't look bothered

"Let's go. You know what to do" the woman spoke as the guard twirled around, making Darcy's legs fling out and catch Logan in the same cheek the woman slapped, and he fell to the floor once again. An aggrivated sigh breathed out of his mouth, his eyes closed, letting Logan listen to the loud footsteps of the guard holding Darcy to boom in his ears loudly. Logan hoped that no none tried to warm off the guard, but there was a screech of a rebel cry that made Logan flinch and his eyes to burst open. The rebel cry was familiar to Logan as his eyes shot to Carlos, who had given off the familiar cry of anguish, running head-first into the side of the guards body. His body crumpled to the floor as soon as Carlos' small body collided with him, Carlos falling to the floor moments later, but not staying down for long. As soon as Carlos got to his feet, he lunged for the guards arms, which still contained Darcy trying to scrabble away from his grip, but he still wouldn't let go of Darcy no matter how much Carlos tugged at his arms

"Carlos, stop!" James' early warning was ignored, because soon the guard had lunged up on his hands and knees and punched Carlos square in the jaw, knocking him easily to the floor

"No!" a raspy voice croaked, but it was soon a cry of pain, and it was Darcy as Logan shifted his weight so he was on his back and able to see what was happening.

The guard still had a tight hold around Darcy's middle, but there was a silver glistening object in his hands which was pressed hard against Darcy's skin, a small red trail a bright contrast to Darcy's pale skin

"Everyone stop what you are doing, unless you want this _bitches _blood all over the floor? Either way, I don't care" the guard sneered the word 'bitch' as if there was poison in his mouth, but there was a challenge set in his eyes, daring anyone to approach him just so he could slash the knife across Darcy's delicate neck before anyone could move to stop it, making the blood in her veins pool down her throat. . .

Logan shook his head to get rid of the images that were swarming around in his head, a small shiver running down his spine, but his eyes never moved away from the knife that was still held against Darcy's neck

"P-Please, don't do anything stup-" Darcy's speech was cut short as a squeak escaped her lips in fright, the point of the knife dug into her neck, letting more of her blood leak down her neck, Darcy flinched in pain as it happened

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

The guards grip was tight around her mid-section, but it was the biting of the knife that was really scared Darcy. He kept the same amount of pressure on the knife against her throat, she could feel the blood running down her neck from the first time that someone made a move towards her as the guard made a move for the door. Even her own speech was cut off because he didn't want her to speak

"Guys, please don't do anything stupid" Logan's voice was timid as he spoke to the others, but Darcy didn't open her eyes to look at the others, only feeling her body move because the guard was

"See you bitches later" the guard sneered in a seductive tone, dragging Darcy out of the room and slamming the door to a close with his foot as Darcy dared to open her eyes enough so she could see the looks on everyone's face

Logan looked horrified at something Darcy didn't want to know about, the paleness to his face had gone drastically paler in colour, probably from seeing her mother standing there looking threatening, and Darcy, who was meant to be strong and fearless, shook at the presence of the woman. The bruise across his throat had not faded away at all, it still remained a horrid dark purple/blue colour in the shape of a hand, and Darcy felt guilty

Carlos looked angry at the guard who was dragging her out of the room, that was because his left eye, that the guard had punched in a fury, was slowly becoming swollen shut and a massive bruise forming right around Carlos' eye. That was the only injury that Carlos had sustained, but Darcy still felt guilty about getting the most innocent person she had ever met dragged into the mess her family had made. They didn't know what mess the Black family had made in life, and Darcy was hoping that it would remain that way

James was the next person that Darcy's eyes landed on. There was no noticeable marking on James' face except for the small flecks of blood that were still present under James' nose that he had not managed to wipe away. His shirt was still staying on his body, but Darcy could see the horrible markings that ruined the light tan that was James' skin, because she knew that the marks on his back would scar, be a permanent reminder of the time

Kendall was the last person Darcy saw, but she only looked at his body, she refused to look into his eyes to see those hurt green that would stare straight into hers. Darcy knew that it was her fault that the guys were dragged into the sick game that her mother wanted her to play, all because she became selfish and tried to escape from the torture that was being inflicted on her body, and that was something Darcy would feel guilty about every day. No matter how many times someone would insist that it was not her fault, she couldn't believe them for a moment, because in her heart, she understood that it really had been all her doing

Darcy looked away from Kendall's figure, not wanting to scan over his body to see the damage, but that was before the door slammed closed as someone screamed on the other side of the door, screaming her name in fright. The blade was still pressed against the curve of her neck, the tip still digging into her throat enough to draw blood, but there was a crack of a gun going off. . .

. . .And three voices screaming a single name that Darcy had no trouble knowing who was shot

* * *

Disclaimer: Soooo, who has got shot? James? Logan? Innocent Carlos? Kendall?


	23. Torture

Disclaimer: Thank you to Samantha for the sort of idea for this chapter. Even though it was not what I was originally planning, I shall go with your idea, because I'm sure you want this to happen! And I want to make people who are reading this fanfic happy. So, personally for Samantha, here is the next chapter

Samantha - Please enjoy this chapter, because this was made for you! :)

And a big, special thank you to suckerforlovestory, because this sweet person keeps reviewing my story no matter what without fail. It means so much to me!

* * *

Chapter 23 - Torturing Kendall (request by Samantha)

Michael's p.o.v

He held the smoking gun in a loose grip

Michael loved the sound that the gun made, the loud crack when he squeezed the trigger, the whistle of the bullet soaring through the air, and the horrid sound of the metal of the bullet searing skin, all of those sounds made Michael shiver in delight. The thing that made his skin crawl with delight was watching the smallest boy of 'Big Time Rush' clutch as his mid-section, rolling on his back with his face scrunched up in pain, small whimpers that he was desperately trying to mute were still escaping from his lips no matter how much the small boy bit his lip, his legs up in the air near his chest

"Anyone else want to do something clever?" Michael snarled, still holding up the gun to threaten the rest of the group with the gun, which was still smoking heavily. The pale one of the band kept flinching, as if he desperately wanted to run up to the boy, but Michael kept an eye on him, pointing the gun in between the pretty blond boy that he liked and the pale one, just waiting for the perfect moment to pull the trigger again and feel like he was in charge

"Please" the pale one spoke in a hushed whisper, almost sounding out of breath

"No, stay where you are, or I'll pull this trigger! But this time, I won't be so kind with where I aim" the threat was in the air, just waiting for one of them to move, to give him the excuse he _needed _

"You can't just sit there and not let us help!" the other pretty one, which Michael did not like, because the blond one was the one that he really wanted. Michael looked towards the blond standing near the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his chest, cradling himself away from everyone that approached. His short hair was tossed all over the place, plastered to his face and greasy, but Michael loved how he looked. He felt himself growing hard, and he tried to cross his legs to hide himself, none of the boys seemed to notice, only staring at the gun in his hands, that was until the door slammed open and a whole lot of cursing and shouting came with a female voice

"Let go!" Darcy, the girl that started the whole mess but managed to get Michael to see the beautiful blond, was screaming and thrashing around in their hands, but none of them let her go, only restraining her against a chest

"Now the fun begins" Jacob's voice coldly spoke, snatching the gun away from Michael's grip before he could whine. He loved the heavy feel to the gun, the coldness of the metal that felt like he could compare to. Two of the guards that had helped to escort Darcy back into the room, Michael didn't give her another glance in her direction, to stomp up to the pretty boy Kendall and yanking him up to his feet by his shirt

"Keep him restrained, I want my fun" Jacob stalked towards Kendall, and no matter how much Michael wanted to jump up and stop him, he knew that he shouldn't. Jacob was a pretty scary person when he was pissed off, Michael had been on the opposite end of the stick with Jacob, the punching and kicking, the abuse, Michael had had a taste of it

* * *

Kendall's p.o.v

He willed his body not to flinch away from the people that were touching his skin, because it felt like there were thousands of red hot pokers being stuck in his skin, burning the flesh of his skin and giving off that horrid smell that came with burning the skin. Kendall could smell the stench, even though it was not happening in real life, because the smell was still fresh in his mind as he thought about it. It had happened to him, the red hot pokers touching his skin and sending Kendall into a fiery pain that caused him to twist in the grip holding him down

Kendall shook at the images of himself being held down and burnt again. He never realised that they were forcing him to the floor until he heard someone screaming his name and there was the smell of burning hitting his nose, shaking him awake rather violently from his nightmare. Kendall screamed without realising it was him until he took a sharp breath to help with a second scream, he tried to rip his hand away from the burning

The grip was too tight

With his futile attempt to pull his hand away from the burning, he tried to look at what was causing the burning sensation, but others were blocking his vision from the pain, he could still hear the others screaming and begging them to stop hurting Kendall, and by the furious look on Jacob's face, he didn't look pleased at the screaming and shouting of the others

"Shut up!" Jacob snarled, slapping Kendall hard in the cheek to force them to shut up. He bit his lip to stop a whimper of pain and discomfort from escaping his lips, hard enough to draw blood, something that Jacob didn't like. There was a flicker of silver in his vision until there was cold steel against his shoulder, an exchange of words something that Kendall never heard, a crack of a gun and searing pain in his shoulder

"Kendall!" four people screamed at the same time as Kendall began to scream once again, thrashing hard away from the threat of the pain, blocking out the screams of anger in the room with his own screams ripping out of his throat

"Stop trying to prevent what I'm trying to do" Jacob spoke in a simple tone, swinging the gun with his fingers, making it dangerous. The gun went straight back to his skin, the coldness of the gun hitting his skin once more, but the trigger was never pulled again, luckily. Everyone stood in place, not even flinching towards him

It made Kendall feel useless, like no one wanted to help him

A glimpse of pink in the corner of his eye, something he should have paid attention to, and then pain blossomed in his cheek, sending him crashing to the floor by the force of the punch. His vision swam as soon as his head crashed against the floor, he bounced from the floor once because he hit the floor that hard, he couldn't see anything because his vision was swimming and blackening dangerously. Hands gripped at his arms, bruising his arms as soon as the contact was made. A short exchange of words between who sounded like James, before the breath Kendall was inhaling was knocked out of him, he doubled over as much as he could, trying to drag in some oxygen to his lungs.

He was having difficulty getting a good breath into his lungs, even though it had only been a few minutes after he was punched in the gut. But he was kicked onto his stomach by a large boot right in his side, where his burn marks were but he barely noticed, his face was smushed against the floor, a boot in his back only because some idiot on top of him had grabbed his wrist and was currently pulling his arm up against his back hard, and no matter how much he struggled, his arm was still pinned painfully to his back. Small gasps of pain were escaping Kendall's lips but soon the pressure was too much for Kendall's shoulder, and there was a massive popping sound before pain scorched his shoulder.

He screamed again, this time louder. Catching everyone's attention

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

Kendall's scream of pain was crushing her heart, and yet she couldn't do anything to stop the torture

Tears burned at her eyes, blocking her vision enough so she could only listen to the heart wrenching cries of pain that bellowed from Kendall's lips, it was the only sound of the room, except for everyone else screaming and swearing at Jacob as if it would stop him, but Darcy knew better

Much like Michael, which was unknown to Darcy, she had been on the other side of the abuse that Jacob dished out, and she flinched in the strong arms that held her to a solid chest, no matter how much she struggle in their arms, the grip never loosened. Much to the annoyance of Darcy

"How does it feel to watch those you love getting hurt?" the solid chest rumbled with the speech, a sneer right in her ear that made her flinch away from the person, but she didn't get very far. He gripped her hair in a tight hold hard enough to literally rip the hair at the roots, it forced her head up enough so all she could really focus her vision on was Kendall lying on the floor thrashing, twisting, doing anything that he could to get out of the hands. His face was contorted in a grim expression of pain, his face pale with a sheen of sweat visible on his forehead. Kendall suddenly let off another scream, Darcy's head shot up to stare at Kendall, her head mostly forced to because of the grip on her hair. He wouldn't let up on the grip

"Please, just let him go!" James screamed in a desperate tone, practically begging Jacob to stop, but no one stopped their ruthless attack only on Kendall

Jacob seemed to stand back from Kendall's slumped form on the floor, in his place stood three guards that were looking too smug in Darcy's eyes, toppled over Kendall. One of the men Darcy had never seen before while she had been captured, the other two Darcy recognised without a hitch

"You see what you caused? Just by living in this family you've caused a lot of trouble. Just look at him lying helplessly on the floor, and you started the whole thing" he sneered, tipping her head to force her to look at Kendall. The gang of men that had towered over Kendall soon began to pummel into him like a piece of meat, fists hitting flesh in a horrible sound that would scar Darcy for the rest of her life, Kendall's screams of pain that were breathless because of the fists hitting him in the stomach and chest

"STOP!" Darcy couldn't stop the bellowing shriek that tore out of her throat without her knowing until her throat burned. Her back arched away from the chest, her head thrown back so hard that she actually slammed the back of her head hard against the guys nose, the grip was loosened drastically loosened

"What the hell is going on!" Jacob roared, the guy behind Darcy was screaming and whimpering, but Darcy never looked behind her to see what was going on, her only focus was on Jacob slowly approaching her. Darcy was having a hard time trying not to step back, because if she did it would show that she was still terrified of Jacob. No matter how much she tensed her body, it only seemed to make the shaking of her body worse, but soon Jacob turned to the men that were meant to be punishing Kendall "Did I tell you to stop!" Jacob snarled in a booming voice, throwing his hands up in the air and shrieking like a little girl

"Jacob!" Caitlyn's voice boomed much louder than Jacob's did, the door slammed open almost off its hinges, Caitlyn's perfectly manicured nails shaped in claws on the door.

Her nails scrapped along the metal door, everyone flinched

"You don't order them around" Caitlyn warned "I planned this kidnap, I organised the place we are at. I'M IN CHARGE!" Caitlyn screamed as Jacob flinched, watching as one of the guards approached Caitlyn, branishing a gun loose in his hands, only letting it drop from his fingers dangerously into Caitlyn's hand when her hand was outstretched, just waiting for the gun. Jacob started to cower away from her, lowering his whole body to the floor and tip toeing away, trying not to be noticed, but it failed, epically. Caitlyn's green eyes shot to his, and as soon as she noticed him, a small, sick smile spread across her face

"I don't need you anymore" Caitlyn cooed, playing with the gun in her fingers until she accidently pulled the trigger, and the loud crack of the gun echoed around the room, but Caitlyn didn't look sorry, Darcy never expected her to care, because she had been her finger creeping towards the trigger until she finally pulled it

"You're an evil bitch" Caitlyn twirled her whole body towards the person who spoke those words, a scowl on her face until she scanned around, her eyes finally met James' and he looked furious

"Excuse me? You don't know the half of it. I love watching those in pain, especially those personal to me" Caitlyn spoke the words, Darcy flinched, half expecting her to glance her way, but the green eyes never took any notice, only staying glued to James' hazel ones

"Oh yeah, like who?" James was walking an dangerous line, but Caitlyn, much to the surprise of Darcy, was calm about the whole thing. There was no snarl coming out of her mouth, no rise of the upper lip to notify Darcy of any anger that was radiating from her body

"My daughter" Caitlyn spoke in a calm voice, and Darcy really wanted to jump into the conversation before anything was reveled

"I hope she rots in hell!" James snarled, but Caitlyn's smile only brightened at the words

"Oh, you have no idea how much I _LOVE_ hearing you say that"

Darcy only stood right in the middle of the room, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at James' words. She shouldn't have felt this way, because James didn't know that Darcy was in fact the daughter to the woman currently standing in front of James, threateningly

But James' words still stung her

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, James has put his foot in it, hasn't he!  
I hope you have enjoyed this chapter Samantha! Hope you loved the Kendall angst :)

Please leave a review


	24. Seduction, Pain, and Escape?

Disclaimer: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed my fanfic, it means a whole lot to me :) I hope you will continue to enjoy

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

The desk was completely covered in a large collection of files, pieces of paper and mugs of coffee, but there was no information about anything important to Mike. He had sat in the same spot at his desk now for three days glaring at the paper in an attempt to pull the much needed information out of the pages, but there was still nothing that could be used. Mike knew that there was information that he could have given to the police about the kidnapping of Darcy, but that meant pulling out some memories that he would rather forget, pulling out facts about his wife that he really did not want out in the open

"You can't keep sitting here Mike" Simon's voice was really starting to grate against Mike's temper, something that was short and easily lost, he was constantly tired, both mentally and of people telling him to go home and rest, they didn't know the truth, all except Simon, who managed to keep his mouth shut about the whole 'Mike's wife kidnapped Darcy' secret. Simon did this every day, came into the office sporting a smile, one that Mike wanted to wipe off his face by any means necessary, and trying to cheer Mike up.

Of course, it never worked

And only seemed to make Mike more angry than before, because at least Simon's two little girls were safe and sound at home or at school, while Mike's little girl was getting hurt by the monster that Darcy was meant to love and adore. That never happened

"I'm fine" Mike gritted out through gritted teeth, his jaw locking tightly enough that a small headache started to pound in his head right in his temples "I just need to keep working"

"No Mike, the boss ain't happy with you. He demands that you go home for much needed sleep, right now" Simon crossed his arms around his chest, giving Mike a stern look that did nothing

"You told" Mike snarled, pushing his chair away from him so he didn't smack his legs against the chair, glaring hard at Simon hoping he would magically explode in a ball of fire. Unfortunately, none of that worked, Simon stood perfectly okay right next to his desk, his eyebrows rose and a questionable look on his face, as if he knew what Mike tried to do without success

"I had no choice Mike" Simon spoke with the same amount of anger that Mike was feeling, his arms shaking at the sides of his body "and good try with the 'trying to blow me up' think" sarcasm, Mike noticed, but he didn't smile at the joke, because the previous words that Simon had spoken kept going around and around in his mind, a whirl wind of words swirling in his mind at a high speed

_"I had no choice" _Simon's voice echoed around his mind, piercing and haunting at the same time. Anger exploded inside Mike's stomach

"You were meant to keep it a secret! I told you in privacy" Mike roared, scaring a new intern that was walking down the small corridor, but Mike completely ignored how the younger boy scuttled off down the corridor with a horrified look on his face

"Mike, trust me I would have taken the secret to the grave" Simon started the sentence off "but its Darcy, your daughter! A-And your wife" Simon added the last part, almost chocking it out from his throat "you've not been sleeping, eating, you'll pass out from exhaustion if you're not careful, and I won't let that happen" Simon tried to approach Mike, but he lunged back away from Simon as if it was the devil standing before him, not his best friend

"You won't understand" Mike whispered in a weak voice, desperate to make it sound harsh, but it was like a small dog trying to sound threatening with his small bark, useless and pointless

"Make me understand Mike!" Simon roared suddenly, and Mike couldn't help the flinch "I know I don't understand about the situation between you and your wife, but whatever happened, your wife now has Darcy, doing god knows what to her. You look like you're about to pass out, Darcy needs her father fit and healthy to save and protect her" Simon was laying on the guilt trip hard, and in some way, it was working to make Mike feel quite guilty about keeping everything from Simon

"Please don't" Mike spoke pathetically, collapsing into his chair after grabbing the arms and quickly pulling it towards him so he could easily collapse into the cushion on the chair. He immediately slumped against the wood, his top riling up but it went unnoticed by Mike himself. Mike crossed his arms across his chest, looking down at the desk, at the many pages of papers scattered along the length of the wood that made his desk, the words jumbled as he focused on the white paper rather than the words printed on the page. The black writing blurred as one

"Mike" Simon whispered, pushing Mike away from the desk so that he could kneel down to Mike level, giving him a stern expression to tell Mike that Simon was being serious "I know it's difficult for you to admit something, I've seen how hidden you can be and its not good. You can't keep staying in the dark about what happened in your past, because its going to bite you in your ass sooner or later, and from the looks of things Mike, it already has. Speak up about what happened to someone you trust Mike, please, before we lose you" Simon had moved his hand to hold Mike's throughout the speech he was speaking, and Mike felt tears spring into his eyes before he could stop them

"I-I" Mike started to speak, coughing slightly to clear his throat "I'll t-tell you"

* * *

James' p.o.v

"Jaaames" someone drew out his name in a whispered purr right near his ear, the tone huskily spoken with an undertone of darkness that had James slowly come back from the land of dreams that he really wanted to go back to. There was a feathery touch trailing down the length of his cheek to his jawline, the touch soft enough to almost make him moan, but he bit it back, opening his eyes

And almost jumping out of his skin at the person hovering over him

The bitch Caitlyn only smirked in that horrible, dark way that had James shivering in fear not seduction, raising up from the crouch she had been in moments before, still staring at James with the cold, emotionless eyes that still had goosebumps prickling at his skin when he saw. She stalked away him in a small seductive dance, swinging her hips to an imaginery song that only she could hear, her eyes had gone back into her head as she swayed, half lidded but James could only see the whites of her eyes

"W-What do you want?" James hissed, knocking Caitlyn rather violently out of her own thoughts, her dark green eyes snapping to meet with James' hazel ones, and it was like a glaring contest between the two. James lost, looking away when the green eyes seemed to overshadow with something dark, glazing over like a china dolls with thoughts that James really didn't want to know, she just constantly stared at James, licking her cherry red lips, wetting them

"I just want to have a bit of fun before I leave" Caitlyn whispered, pressing her lips into a thin line because, from what James could see, she was trying to conceal a smile that wanted to break away from her face, tugging at the corners of her lips as much as Caitlyn would allow them to, her eyes sparkled

"I hope you leave for good" James snarled "and take that bitch of a daughter to hell with you" James finished off the sentence with a small smile tugging on his lips, but it fell away from his face. Caitlyn was smiling as wide as her face would allow, stretching all of the skin on her face, the corners of her eyes wrinkling up with the smile

"Oh James" Caitlyn purred once again "you really don't know how good it sounds to hear you speak those words" Caitlyn shivered, wrapping her arms around her body with the shiver of delight

"Why?" James spoke confidently, never taking his eyes off Caitlyn, to watch her reaction like a hawk would its prey

"Oh, if I told you that it would ruin the game. Would you want that?" the question was rhetorical and James knew it. He didn't fall into the trap that Caitlyn set out for him, and pride blossomed in his chest for a moment as James tightened his lips, showing Caitlyn that he wouldn't answer the question. The atmosphere suddenly grew tense, crushingly heavy as Caitlyn walked towards James in a new way, a sort of stomp as much as someone could do in high heels, but it was heavy, aggressive, her face twisted into a snarl. James tried to crawl backwards away from the woman, a scream of someone's name ready on his tongue as she approached

"Darcy" James cried out as Caitlyn grabbed onto his leg, dragging him across the floor to the center of the room, her nails biting in his leg even though he was wearing jeans. He could feel the pressure the fake nails digging in his leg

"There's no point calling out to any of them, my dear" Caitlyn's breath tickled James' ear, making him jerk away from her in fright, not expecting her to move so quickly to purr into his ear those chilling words

"W-What have you done to them!" James cried out, scanning the room with scared hazel eyes, taking in everyone lying on either their side or back with their eyes closed against everything that was happening to James. He could see all of the injuries on his friends body

"I just put some sleeping pills into that water I gave you earlier on" Caitlyn's tone was simple, almost speaking the words in a tone that said 'duh' towards James, she even shrugged her shoulder "they are only sleeping at the moment" her tone sounded angered at the state of everyone in the room

"Why am I not drugged?" James spat, a little bit of spittle flew out of his mouth

"Well, I had to have some fun with someone" the sick smile was back on her face, twisted as the skin pulled back, her eyes staring at James as she slowly approached him, kneeling down to see eye to eye with him

"Do whatever you want to me, I don't care. As long as you don't touch my friends" James spat once again, making sure this time that the spittle that would fly out of his mouth hit the cheek of Caitlyn, but she only brushed it away with a swipe of her finger, not seeming bothered about it. Disappointment flushed through James, but fear soon squashed the disappointment as Caitlyn took a small, barely noticeable glance to the side, her green eyes holding to have more of a stare at Darcy. Said girl was lying on her side, her head resting like a pillow on the length of her arm, her black hair, which was now short something that James would have to get used to, covered her cheek like a curtain but never flowed into her face

"I won't hurt your friends, that was not my intention" Caitlyn whispered, her green eyes now blank staring at Darcy like a monster would its prey "but I have to teach you a lesson. Teach you not to get in my way when I want something, because in the end I always get what I want" her words were now snarls, eyes narrowing into slits as they snapped to James. James tried to stand up, but a sharp pain at his chest forced him back down to the floor, his head smacking the floor from the force, darkening his vision, he completely missed the sound of the large, metal door squeaking open, a large figure scuttling through the small crack the door make. James missed how the figure gave Caitlyn something long and black, something that glistened in the small light that seeped in the room, not until James slowly opened his eyes

"W-What the hell is that?" James questioned with a slight stutter he couldn't help but include in his voice, but Caitlyn started to smack the stick in her other hand hard, allowing gravity to swing the stick down into her palm, she didn't even flinch

"It was my husbands" Caitlyn purred to the stick, stroking the stick down its length as James recognised what she was holding. A police baton "I stole it from him before I was..." she paused in her sentence, glancing down at James, digging her heel into his chest to make him give off a small grunt of pain

"You shouldn't talk about that" a voice spoke through the darkness that was seeping in James' vision, icy cold but in a small grunt

"Oh look, the cause of this whole kidnapping is slowly waking up, how good" sarcasm, James noticed

"Shut up!" James now started to figure out who was talking, Darcy, and his body was shifting and squirming under Caitlyn's foot to try to stop Darcy from making an complete idiot of herself, but her mouth was running "its not my faul-" her sentence was cut off by James suddenly giving off an almighty scream of pain, a snapping of a rib doing nothing but fueling the scream bellowing from James' mouth. There was a dull sound, a 'thwock' as something whizzed through the air, then came the horrible pain that kept James screaming. Someone else was screaming, begging Caitlyn to stop what she was doing and leave him alone, but James knew that the woman currently whacking him with the police baton was ruthless with her attacks, they were getting harder, inflicting more and more power into the swings that she threw down at James' body

"Do *whack* you realise what you've put your friends through by being selfish?" Caitlyn questioned, raising the baton above her head to hit James again, but her eyes were looking right at Darcy, who had stood up, stumbling and swaying on her feet and she looked deathly pale, probably from the wounds she had and the words that Caitlyn was practically hissing her way. Darcy looked down at the floor

"N-No" James rasped in a breathless whisper, his voice not hitting anyone else's lips other than his own. The conversation continued

"If you had not ran away from me, from Jacob, then the others wouldn't have been dragged into this mess" Caitlyn was really putting on the guilt trip, smearing it on her words, making it sound like she was completely serious, and James could see how her face, which was already deathly pale, drain impossibly paler, almost looking like she would faint on the spot. Caitlyn's mouth opened to sneer more words, but something stopped her, and made James' heart practically pause in his chest

A high pitched wail of police sirens pierced the air

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, Caitlyn is officially creeping me out, and I'm writing the story :s But the police are on their way, so what's going to happen?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Sorry people :)

Love DoomedPhsyx2030


	25. The end of the torment

Caitlyn's p.o.v

Her head snapped up at the shriek of police sirens piercing the air all around the room, sounding dangerously close. Green eyes scanned over the many faces of the people in the room, finally landing on her useless daughter that she hated with a pure passion that Caitlyn really wanted to show to her, and this was one of the ways her sick mind decided on doing just that. Darcy's scared grey eyes stared at her, pleading with her not to do anything that would hurt her friends any more, but she had not heard the conversation between Caitlyn and James, because then she would have realised that all of the shit that happened was entirely her fault

If Darcy had not been selfish

If Darcy had not taken him away from her

If Caitlyn had not been forced to kill him in an attempt to have him all to herself

_"It was her fault!" _Caitlyn's sick and twisted mind shrieked loudly in her mind, twisting the truth so that she was always in the right, always the person that was completely innocent in the whole fiasco that happened in the past. The dark, looming shadows that constantly caved Caitlyn's mind enough for her to go crazy, even before that night that the incident happened, when she lost him

A primal snarl ripped from her throat before she could stop it, sounding inhumane and deadly, but Caitlyn only had eyes for Darcy, narrowing her eyes. She stomped towards Darcy, slapping the tallest boy in the face before he managed to stop her from reaching towards her daughter, snatching her clothing in a tight grip, in a fist, and yanking her whole body towards her to cradle her against her chest. Caitlyn knew that Darcy knew that the embrace was not a cuddle, but to force her to her chest to pin her there, making Darcy her ticket out of here in one piece

"Come now" Caitlyn cooed in Darcy's ear, her breath brushing against Darcy's neck, making her tremble more in her arms. Caitlyn could feel Darcy trembling violently in her arms, she was pinned tight against her "no need to panic, the boys will not be harmed if you do everything I say" the words became soft enough for Darcy to almost relax against her hold, but it was only almost. Her whole body was tense against her chest, rigid so that her movements when Caitlyn moved and she had to follow, were robotic, stiff

"How do I know that" Darcy whispered quietly so that only she could hear, Caitlyn's grip tightened on Darcy's clothing at her shoulders, where her arms were crossed over her chest to pin her against Caitlyn. A small smirk was slowly making its self known across Caitlyn's face, the muscles in her face pulling up in a sickening way as Darcy asked the question in a hushed voice, low enough so that the others didn't hear

"Because you know its you I've always wanted" Caitlyn whispered back against Darcy's ear, nuzzling her nose deep into the short black hair, the sole purpose was to make Darcy shiver with the contact

And that's exactly what she did. It was only brief, a small barely recognisable shiver that shook her whole frame, Caitlyn only noticed because she had her useless daughter in a death grip, and she was not about to let go any time soon. The shriek of sirens were impossibly close to the building, everyone was becoming nervous, quivering or darting their eyes around the room in a panic at the sirens. Caitlyn, however, was smiling

"You boys ready to go home?" Caitlyn questioned, no emotion in her voice as her cold green eyes scanned the room to look at each of the boys that stared back at her

The tallest boy was crouched down on the floor after Caitlyn had slapped him down to the floor, his usual tan cheek was bright red and in the shape of a small hand. She felt proud of that particular slap

The blond boy was shrinking into the wall, or at least trying to, pressing his whole body against the wall, his wide green eyes staring into hers, but mostly Darcy's, looking frightened for her safety. He didn't make any move towards her, and it was a good decision

The palest boy of the lot was slowly approaching her, holding out his hands as if he was surrendering, but Caitlyn knew that it was fake, a diversion to let her guard down enough for the young boy to yank Darcy out of her arms and safely away. She wouldn't allow that, and before she could really think about it, she bent slightly down towards her leg, taking Darcy with her, to grip at something half way down her leg. As soon as she felt hard fabric brushing against her fingertips, she yanked the blade she concealed out with a sharp motion, quickly moving her arm so that the tip of the blade was pressed rather hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, against the soft flesh at the side of Darcy's neck

A sharp intake of breath from the pale one made everyone's attention dive for her

"No stupid moves, especially you" Caitlyn sneered the last word towards the pale one, inclining her head towards him to make it known who she was talking to "step away, or I will slit her throat right now" a threat that no one wanted to try to test her on, and immediately the pale one tried to draw back

"Logan" it was a harsh, low whisper from Darcy, but it sounded terrified, shaky as it escaped from her mouth. Logan's eyes immediately snapped to hers, the large, doe brown eyes widening at something Caitlyn couldn't see. She hated not knowing what was going on, so she twisted Darcy away from him, just as the door to the room burst open

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

"Put your hands up in the air!" a load of people started to scream and shout demands inside the room, the shrieks were booming around the room, bouncing off the walls and into Mike's ears, but he heard nothing back from the kidnappers. He tried to push through the wall of massive men that were stopping Mike from getting inside the room to see the situation, but the wall was much too strong even for Mike's frame. They barely turned around to acknowledge Mike as he pushed and pushed against their shoulders to somehow loosen the wall, but a single voice that spoke dangerously low, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, made Mike's blood run ice cold

"Don't come any closer, or I'll slit her throat before you can pull that trigger" Caitlyn was threatening anyone to move to try to protect the people in the room, but Mike could only guess who Caitlyn had currently in her arms, it didn't exactly take a genius to figure it out. The sheer thought of his daughter being held in her mothers arms, being threatened with death somehow made Mike's strength flow in his body, adrenalin pumping in his veins. He shoved the wall away with his palm, stumbling into the room until someone grabbed onto his shoulder in a tight grip, yanking him back

"Don't!" the yell escaped his mouth, his own hands up in the air to surrender to his wife, because now he could see the situation and the shape Darcy was in. Her face was a mixture of black and blue bruises, the worst were on her cheeks and jawline from where Mike could see in the dim light. She seemed to be favoring her right leg, because the fabric of the left knee was ripped to shreds, blood coating a large portion which worried Mike. It was mostly the dried blood that caked her temple, and the haunted look that was cast deep inside her eyes

"I will let the boys go" Caitlyn whispered, pointing her head towards the four boys that made up Big Time Rush, they all looked a mess. One of the boys however, Carlos Mike thinks his name was, was unconscious, unaware of everything that was going around him. But it was the large puddle of blood that pooled around the small boy, his blue shirt was almost red with the amount of blood that had spilled from his body, luckily he was still breathing from what Mike could see

"No, I won't leave her!" two of the boys, the blond, Kendall, and the pretty boy, James, screamed at the same time with the same amount of terror and anger in their voices, they even went as far as to both try to approach Caitlyn slowly

"Boys!" Mike warned, looking at them both one at a time "you don't know what's going on, please just leave before you get hurt" Mike tried to make his voice sound professional, but it cracked, and everyone noticed

"We've already been hurt" James whispered, sounding hurt that he couldn't protect Darcy, but how did he think Mike felt? "Darcy's the one that really needs the help"

"We will work on that" Mike soothed "as soon as you boys are safely out of the room" Mike begged James, with his eyes, to slowly walk out of the room and away from what Mike could only guess what was going to happen, they would talk about that time that haunted both Mike and Darcy

"What about Carlos? H-He's unconscious" Logan, the pale one of the group that Mike had sort of liked, stuttered in a small voice, his brown eyes unnaturally large and frightened, pulling on Mike's heartstrings

"Grab him, but make your movements slow" Mike warned, never looking towards Logan's direction, keeping his eyes glued to Caitlyn's as the green eyes, that were much darker than his, shined with amusement at him being there. Mike could tell she was enjoying the situation, because the eyes were the window to the soul, and they were gleeming

"I would hurry up if I was you" Caitlyn's cold, robotic voice sneered the words in a slow way, intimidating everyone to move quickly before she changed her mind and shot. The gun concealed against her leg was barely able to be seen unless someone knew what to look for, and Mike could see the small bulge at her hip. Logan moved without Mike really giving a straight order, he grabbed the unconscious boy under the arms, heaving him up until his ankles were the only thing that started to scrape across the floor, his head rolling limply back against Logan's chest, but the boy didn't even give him a look towards him, dragging him across the room. There was no sound from Carlos being dragged

Each of the boys, who were able to walk, glanced back towards Mike before they left the room, Mike didn't glance in their direction, letting the corner of his eye see the boys, Kendall and James, hurry out of the room

"Now I'll be leaving" Caitlyn's voice was smug with happiness, the grip never loosening from around Darcy, the sharp knife still dangerously close to her skin, a small droplet of blood had ran down the curve of her neck, easily spotted

"Wait, let Darcy go" Mike pleaded with her, holding out his hands as if it would help to change her mind. Mike knew different

"Why on earth would I do that Mike?" Caitlyn snapped harshly, slowly backing away towards the door at the back of the room, something that no one had seen when they crashed into the room to save everyone, her hands pathetically scrambled for the handle, no one dared to move from their spot. Fear seemed to paralyze everyone to the spot "don't follow me, or I'll kill Darcy before anyone can move" the threat was left in the open

* * *

Darcy's p.o.v

When the wind brushed lightly against her face, Darcy then dared herself to open her eyes wide to see what was happening, slowly at first until she realised that she was outside. They soon burst open in fright, her breath hitching in her throat making it bulge out towards the sharp side of the blade

"You never realised what I had to give up" Caitlyn suddenly started to speak, low and monotone, seemingly in her own little world from what Darcy could tell "I had to kill _him_, the one I truly loved with all of my heart" her hands soon began to clench hard, bruising her arms even more as soon as the contact was made. It seemed that every time Caitlyn mentioned 'him' her voice would darken drastically

"I-I" Darcy started to speak, but the blade was moved from pointing at her throat, tip first, to being plunged into her left side right into her ribs. The unmistakable, piercing, white hot pain scorched at her ribs as soon as the blade plunged in her skin. Darcy couldn't help the gut wrenching scream of pain that wrenched itself from her throat, but it was muffled quickly as a sweaty hand clamped around her mouth

"Shh" it was a sarcastic coo of silence, the blade starting to twist in Darcy's side, personally by Caitlyn, who was slowly releasing her grip from around Darcy's shoulders, the only thing that was holding Darcy up from completely collapsing to the floor in a heap because of the pain. Tears of sheer pain were rolling down her face, she could feel them tickling as they slid down her skin, but she refused to reach up to swipe them away, because it might make the pain, because she was reaching up, worsen

That was until she was violently shoved to the floor, she barely had any time to catch herself with her hands before they met the concrete, scraping along the gravel before she came to a sliding halt. Flinching, Darcy twisted around as much as she could with a knife sticking out of her side, ignoring the fiery pain that blasted across the whole part of her side, just to look into her mothers eyes

A crunching of gravel made Darcy flinch as something solid hit her right leg at the knee, and when she glanced down, the blackness of a gun was the first thing she noticed. Her grey eyes looked confused, her eyebrows knitting together with the confusion as she glanced back up at her mother, a question ready on her lips

"One of us will die Darcy" a sick smile spread across her face, her head lowering slightly to add to the evil look "and I assure you, it won't be me" Caitlyn lunged before Darcy could flinch, her long fingers reached for the knife and yanked it out with a violent pull, and Darcy couldn't stop the scream. She bit down on her lower lip, tasting metal in her mouth because she bit down hard, her hands automatically starting to try to put pressure on the wound. She tried not to flinch at the horrible feeling of her own blood staining her hands, dribbling between her fingers

"M-Mom, please, d-don't" Darcy tried to plea with her mother, even excepting the fact that she just called her psycho mother

"No" a sneer void of any emotion "I warned you that one of us will die, Darcy. Either fight back, or accept that I will kill you" Caitlyn slowly approached her, branishing the knife in front of her, already stained with her blood, her steps short but fluid, watching to see what Darcy would do. The gun was dragged along with her body with her left leg because she couldn't bend the leg to stop it

"I won't lower myself to _your _standard" Darcy threatened in a hiss, never approaching the gun with her fingers in fear of really turning into the woman she never wanted to even be part of. Darcy's fear was deep, hidden until now when her mother kidnapped her

"You already have my blood in your veins, Darcy. It's only a matter of time before you turn into me, become me" her voice was staying strong, as if she had spoken these words hundreds of times, each time it was hyper, excited

"I won't become you" Darcy muttered under her breath, she didn't however, expect her mother to suddenly lunge for her, swiping the knife in an arch movement down her cheek. Darcy had managed to see the knife, glistening in the sunlight, coming towards her, and she flinched away just in time. Darcy immediately kicked out her right foot in a feeble attempt to kick her mother in the stomach to give her enough time and distance to try to grab the gun, because adrenalin was pumping through her veins, making her body shake. The kick hit Caitlyn directly in the stomach, she stumbled back giving off a cry of both anger and pain

"You little bitch!" a snarl, Caitlyn scrambled to her feet, the knife lost from her hand, but Caitlyn didn't seem to notice, her eyes were trained on Darcy's, evil green, which were nothing like Kendall's Darcy noticed, meeting scared grey. But Darcy still had the gun flush to her leg, and her fingers slowly reached forwards to grab at the cold metal. It felt unnatural in her hand, too heavy and cold for Darcy's liking, but she was not going to give it up in fear that the tables would turn, and Caitlyn wouldn't hesitate in shooting Darcy. The grip tightened as soon as the realisation was met in Darcy's mind, her hands automatically raising to point the barrel towards Caitlyn

"Will you shoot?" a challenge in her tone, something that made Darcy's hand start to tremble because she knew she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger, her body starting to feel weak as a horrible substance was trickling down her side, the energy leaving her body as quickly as the blood was.

A sudden rebellious shriek startled Darcy enough for her eyelids to burst open from their half lidded state, watching as her mother threw herself towards Darcy, the scream still bellowing from her mouth as it was wide open, a wild look in her eyes as she was slowly getting closer, the whole situation seemed to go in slow motion at Darcy's finger crept towards the trigger, as if it was a reflex. Her finger tightened, and a loud, booming crack was the only thing that Darcy heard, the gun kicking back in her hands, and Darcy let it. That was until someone started to chock, coughing and spluttering as if they were coughing up a lung and liquid, then did Darcy slowly crack her eyelids open, and had to bite down hard on her tongue to stop a scream, the gun falling from her loose grip

Her mother stood only inches away from her, somehow the knife that had been lost was raised up in the air, ready to be plunged down to end Darcy's life. But Caitlyn only stood stiff in the position she had been in moments before the trigger had been pulled, but now a red stain was blossoming across the white shirt that Caitlyn was wearing right in the center of her chest, growing larger and larger with each moment they both stood frozen on the spot, each with a horrified look on their faces

"I-I didn't" Caitlyn began to cough violently, her whole frame shaking with the hacking, blood spattering across Darcy's face because she didn't cover her mouth "T-Think you w-would do i-it" Caitlyn's green eyes rolled to the back of her head, her knees giving out on her as she hit the floor with a sickening slap, head-first. Her chest never lifted up again, meaning that Darcy had killed her mother

Darcy's own body almost collapsed to the floor, because the adrenalin was fading from her body, making the pain in her side become a fiery inferno of pain, when she looked down the blood that she knew was there, was not showing through the black tank top she had been wearing. Shaking and trembling in pain, Darcy forced her body to move, forgetting the gun that she had shot, using the wall to keep her body from falling to the floor like she desperately wanted to do, she only followed the wall until the sun really began to shine in her eyes

"DARCY!" a males voice screeched in a loud voice, plowing into her the moment the scream was made. Two tan arms wrapped around her frame, and she felt her body shaking, the person must have too "oh god, thank god you're okay" James' voice was raspy, sounding like he was about to burst into tears, he even went as far as to pull her away, at arms length, to take in her appearance

"J-James" Darcy rasped, tears now flowing freely from her eyes as she watched James' face turn into a smile at finally being free and away from Caitlyn

"Yeah" James whispered breathlessly "everyone is waiting for you in the hospital" James started to tug at her arm, but instead of going along with him, Darcy found her knees trembling, and soon they collapsed underneath her, Darcy taking James along with her. Her vision was blurring dangerously, black spots getting bigger as her body was slowly getting weaker and weaker, she barely felt the arms that were holding her up

"Darcy!" a voice tried to shout through the blackness that was bringing Darcy to unconsciousness "please...on...need..." James' voice faded away as Darcy gave up to the darkness, her eyes fluttering closed


	26. Saved, but not okay

Disclaimer: I'm really sorry about not updating, it's just no one gave me a review, so it puts me off updating a hell of a lot. My other stories are doing well, so I mostly concentrate on them :s so sorry. Here's the next chapter

* * *

Mike's p.o.v

"NOOOOOOOO!" the shriek of terror stopped Mike dead in his tracks, only to twist around to look back towards the person who screamed out in what seemed like pain. What he saw when he bolted around the corner, where most of his work colleagues stood near the three ambulances ready for Darcy and the four boys who made up the band Big Time Rush, his blood literally froze in his veins, his legs almost collapsing underneath him to send him crashing to the floor if his stubbornness and professional attitude refused to allow his knees to buckle

James Diamond, one of the boys that had been kidnapped along with his band mates, was kneeling on the floor sobbing hard and loudly, bent over a body that he had clutched in his arms, rocking them back and forth while he sobbed. It took Mike a whole second to recognise the body James was hunched over, a whole second that Mike really could have used to dash towards James and look at the state of his daughter because she was the one who was looking pale. He missed his body running towards James, miss how he tried to lightly coax James to let Darcy's body go by soothing him that someone was coming. He soon jumped out of his skin when his body turned to scream that they needed a paramedic

"James, its okay. Someone's coming" Mike tried to pry James' fingers from around Darcy's clothing, his knuckles white with strain, but no matter how much Mike tugged one by one at his fingers, he couldn't get them to budge. James continued to rock back and forth, holding Darcy's unconscious body close to his chest, ripping the fabric even more when someone lightly touched James' shoulder. He jerked away from the touch as if he was burnt, trying to crawl away from everyone, dragging Darcy's body with him, the hazel eyes were blank and glazed over like a china dolls

"Don't hurt my sister" James spat in a vicious voice, twisting his body just enough so that he was shielding Darcy away from everyone to protect her, his eyes still glazed over. Mike's whole body froze, not in terror of how James spat the words, but in fear of what James said. Memories that Mike tucked away in his mind were trying to make a come back, he shook his head to try to get rid of the memories, blinking back the tears threatening to leak out of his eyes, that wouldn't have looked professional

"What's your name, young man?" Simon spoke, standing next to Mike but never approaching James any more than necessary. The woman that had touched James' shoulder had moved back, and now that people were starting to talk to James his eyes seemed to start to clear up a hell of a lot, he kept blinking furiously, his mouth opening and closing

"I-I'm so sorry" James muttered, loosening his hands around Darcy's clothing but never enough for her to crash to the floor and make whatever injuries she had worse. Now that Darcy's face was not smushed to James' chest, Mike could see the injuries. Her face was bruised, the bruises were a horrid colour, a mixture of purple and dark blue mostly over her cheeks and jaw line. Blood, not fresh but dried because the colour was a darker shade, it coated the whole left side of her face, Mike kept his emotions buried underneath a mask, because if he showed any sort of fear while Darcy was getting looked over, then James could snap easily. The paramedic looking over Darcy drew her hand back violently when there was a small groan of pain, and Darcy started to shift on the floor by James' knees

"Darcy sweetheart?" the paramedic spoke sweetly, making sure that she was the one in Darcy's field of vision, smiling in a confident manner as Darcy's grey eyes squeezed shut for a moment in pain, a small groan that was hoarse escaped from her mouth. She blinked a couple of times

"Where does it hurt Darcy?" Mike spoke for the paramedic as she searched inside her bag, pulling out various items from the bag, but really, Mike was not paying attention to anything except Darcy, who was now collected into a hug with James, her head buried onto his chest. Another memory tried to break past, succeeding

_Darcy had only been two years old when she had an accident, being thrown across the room, only to smash into the glass table that was centered in the middle of the room. Her small body had hit the glass hard, smashing it instantly, and now she lay in the shattered shards, some of the pieces glistening red from Darcy's blood. It had not been Mike that had held her as the glass pieces were taken out of her body by a paramedic, but by a blurred figure in Mike's mind. The figure was older than Darcy, a seven year old blur held Darcy close to their chest as she sobbed in broken sentences telling the person that it hurt. They whispered sweet nothings into her ear, rocking her back and forth_

"Mike? We're taking Darcy to the hospital" Simon, his best friend and team mate, shook him gently by his shoulders and waking him up from the memory, the only bad thing was how horribly blurred the person's figure and face was, especially the face. Mike honestly thought that it would be him that was holding Darcy as she cried, but it wasn't, he was witnessing the moment happening, watching it through his own eyes

"Y-Yeah I'm coming" Mike whispered, because it was the only thing that he could manage, his throat was seizing up rapidly as a paramedic suddenly pulled their hands back when Darcy hissed in pain, holding her side at her ribs and having a face that was twisted in pain. No matter how many tries everyone took to remove Darcy's hand, she only fisted her shirt with the pain

"Darcy" James coaxed "we need to see what's causing you so much pain" James grabbed her wrist to try to pry her fingers away from her already ripped black tank top, but the sharp inhale from James caused everyone to gather around Darcy in fear. Mike's legs almost gave out from underneath him

Darcy's whole hand was covered in blood from when she removed her hand from around her side near her ribs. Suddenly, without warning, Darcy started to cough violently, her whole body shaking as she doubled over, her hand cupped around her mouth until she stopped. James rubbed her back, something that Mike was meant to do, he clasped his hand in Darcy's, but instantly his mouth contorted in a look of horror that made his tan face grow pale

"H-Help!" James suddenly screamed in despair as Darcy's body toppled over, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her palm, splattered in blood, lay boneless on the floor

* * *

At the hospital Mike was told to sit down and wait until a doctor told him what was wrong, but he couldn't wait for a reply, he desperately needed to know what condition his daughter was in. Any news would have been good to him, anything to hell him of the trouble Darcy was in. He stared at the white walls, letting his body relax into the stone like chair that faced reception, where a young woman sat behind the desk filing her nails, a bored expression on her face as she scraped her nails. People were frantically running about the place ever since James, Kendall and Logan came into the hospital, checking up on them to check for injuries. They all were pushed in a different direction into a room by a nurse smiling at them in a comforting way, neither of the boys fought against them. While the other three boys were getting checked up, Carlos was being wheeled inside the operating room with a mask over his face however, he was still unconscious, dead to the world. The front of his shirt, which had not been changed because of the emergency, was stained a breathtaking, horribly red colour all the way to half way past his chest. Mike watched the nurses crowd over the bed Carlos was in, checking his vitals and giving a doctor a small nod to indicate that he was ready

_"It must have been how Darcy felt while I was in the hospital before all this shit happened" _Mike thought, crossing his arms and sinking into the chair with a scowl on his face, his lips out in a childlike pout. Logan was the first one to walk out of the room, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, twisting around back inside the room to thank the doctor. When he turned back to Mike, he seemed to freeze on the spot as soon as their eyes met, Logan's face going impossibly paler

"H-Hello M-Mr Black" Logan stuttered, still rubbing the back of his neck as he settled into a chair next to Mike, trying to rest against it but his body was too rigid, to wooden as he shuffled back

"You don't need to be so nervous around me Logan, I won't hurt you" Mike tried to sooth Logan beside him, watching as the younger boy started to twirl his thumbs together in a circle, staring at them while he did it. His shoulders were to his ear lobes, but the door swung open as James came out of the room next to Logan's, a small, fake smile, which even Mike noticed, was plastered on his face. He tried to appear cocky as he waved heart-heartily at both of them, but Mike noticed the hard shaking of his hands as they were outstretched away from his body, the panicked look deep inside his hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes captured Mike's attention, and as James and Logan spoke, Mike's eyes couldn't tear away. They were never as evil looking as Jacob's, whose dead body was found inside the building with a single gun shot to the chest-unlucky bastard- but it still held a memory of when Mike found out that Darcy was getting abused by the bastard

_"S-Stop, p-please" were the words Mike heard as he turned the doorknob to his house, shrieked almost as a scream from someone he never wanted to hear anything like that from in his entire life, Darcy. When he flung open the door, the whole room was trashed. The table had been broken, the legs of the table scattered across the room, some part of it had some specks of blood where it must have been used to hit someone over the head and cast to the other side of the room, long forgotten. There was a shriek of terror again that had Mike's heart plummet past his feet and out of his body, it made him move quickly though, bolting into the kitchen and seeing the state it was in._

_Most of the dishes that had been inside the rack were smashed to the floor, pieces of the precious plates were scattered. But the thing that made Mike's blood run cold was the small figure curled up against the cabinets, their legs to their chest and their arms lifted to cover their head. It was Darcy_

_"You stupid bitch!" Jacob cried in anger, striking Darcy in the face to make her head snap back against the wood behind her. She made no move to fight back, instead she flinched back and tried to become part of the wood behind her. Those grey eyes were filled with a large amount of inhumane fear that reflected back into Mike's heart, it literally almost filled himself with the fear his daughter was feeling. At that moment, Mike almost flashed back to another time where Darcy showed that much fear in her grey eyes, or any emotion for that matter_

_"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter!" Mike sneered before Jacob could swing his fist at Darcy again, instead the pathetic boy turned so fast on his heels that he almost lost his balance. There was no amount of fear or fright in his hazel eyes, he looked smug at being found being abusive_

_"Hello, Mr Black" Jacob spoke smugly, flashing a smile that was meant to make him seem innocent, instead it made him angry _

He had never been so angry in his life, or at anyone. The red mist had coated his vision, compacted it so tightly that it had been impossible to shake it from his vision so he couldn't see what he was doing. He had almost killed Jacob that day, almost beaten him so hard that he would have died from his injuries because of Mike. It had been lucky that he managed to stop himself, to control the anger that he had built up for so long, especially after the murder of someone very close to him

He couldn't forget that day

"Mr Black? Are you okay?" James' voice woke Mike from his daydream luckily enough, but he still felt hollow inside, like nothing, except knowing that his daughter was alright, would fill that hole. He only nodded numbly, never meeting anyone's eyes until he knew that the tears blurring his vision disappeared

"I'm fine thank you James" Mike spoke, watching as another door opened and a doctor stood out of the room, a clipboard tight in their hands tightly, their knuckles white with strain

"Is there a guardian around?" the doctor asked, holding a clipboard in his hand ready to use

"I am" Mike stood up to present himself to the doctor. He gave Mike a glance, shifting the clipboard to another hand to push his glasses further up his face, buying himself some time

"Logan is okay, only malnourished, the same as James. They just need a good feeding for a few days and they should be fine. James has some nasty cuts on his back, but a few months of putting this" the doctor pulled out a small tube out of his pocket, simply handing it to Mike to look over. 'Apply twice a day' it read on the length of the tube "and they should heal without any scars"

"Thank you" James replied for Mike, taking the tube from Mike's hand to look at it himself. James twisted it in his fingers, giving in a long look. Mike noticed that Kendall had yet to make an appearance, and the doctor must have noticed

"Kendall Knight will be kept in the hospital for precaution. He has broken ribs, so I suggest not lifting anything heavy or doing anything strenuous when he is released. Make sure that you make sure he keeps taking deep breaths. Also, Kendall has some..." the doctor broke off his sentence to glance behind him, where Kendall sat in the bed in the room. It was like they were communicating telepathically, because Kendall nodded towards the doctor to allow him to continue "Kendall has some nasty burns on both sides of his body, I do not know what caused them, but they could scar because nothing was done to stop it. He will need to apply some cream to the burns, however, he was not as lucky as James" the doctor paused again to look at Kendall, and Mike found himself doing the same. Kendall's face was stone-like, showing no emotions in neither his face nor his eyes, but he looked alone sitting in the bed, fiddling with his fingers

"Is there anything else?" Mike asked, hoping that some information would be given about his daughter

"Your...Brother Carlos is in surgery to remove the bullet in his abdomen. It's a simple surgery and shouldn't be too complicated. He has lost quite a bit of blood because he was left with no one to help his situation" Logan and James all flinched at the harsh tone the doctor gave off, as if he has physically hit them. Mike opened his mouth to object against them not helping Carlos when he needed it, but there wasn't a chance

"We couldn't help him" Logan spoke out of the blue, startling everyone. Logan was the one that was always in the shadows, keeping quiet and silent to listen to things being said. It must have been how the doctor was talking about them that made Logan speak out "the guy who shot Carlos refused anyone to approach him, threatening that if we approached, he, and these are his words not mine, 'I won't be so kind with where I aim'" Logan's tone turned dark, as if he had become the person that had shot Carlos. Mike saw that James backed away from Logan for a moment, taking tiny steps away from him

"Can I speak to a Mr Black please?" another doctor, female this time, shattered the doctors sentence before it even begun. Mike twisted the upper half of his body to look at the doctor, wondering why it was him that she wanted to talk to

"I'm Mr Black" Mike spoke in a puzzled tone, raising his eyebrows as the doctors, Mrs. Smith as it read on the tag, tried to beacon him into another room, a friendly smile on her face. But Mike didn't move, didn't even flinch at her attempts to shift him

"This information regards your daughter, Mr Black" Mrs Smith spoke in a troubled tone, her eyes suddenly going dark with sadness. Even though his heart pulled, he still didn't move "I would rather speak in private about her...situation" Mrs Smith whispered the last part like it was a deadly secret, but it seemed quite loud in the silent room, or was that just Mike?

"The boys" Mike gestured to James and Logan behind him with a arch movement of his arm "deserve to know what my daughters situation is. They were involved in the kidnapping" Mrs Smith continued to try to beacon him into the room

"Sir please, I would rather speak in private. I understand the situation the boys have been in, bu-" Mrs Smith didn't finish her sentence, because Mike had walked away to sit, rather softly, into a seat facing Kendall's room

"If you won't speak about Darcy's condition here, where everyone else can hear. Then I don't want to hear it" Mike crossed his arms over his chest, tipping his head and looking like a spoilt brat in posture. James walked into his field of vision, about to explain that it was okay about him finding out the information about Darcy first. Mike knew that it was going to be the first thing that came out of his mouth before it even started

"Mr Black-" that's as far as James got, because Mike lifted his hand up, palm forwards, to silence him. His green eyes looked at Mrs Smith standing there with her mouth open like a fish out of water, shocked and repulsed that Mike had reacted like a child. But this was not fair that he find out the information about Darcy, when James was the one that had to deal with her lying unconscious on the floor

"Please, just tell _us_ everything" Mike pleased. Mrs Smith sighed

"Darcy..." Mrs Smith started, but was interupted by another doctor, one that was wiping their hands with an already bloody towel

"Hello, I'm Mr Carter" he began "I was doing surgery on a Mr Garcia. The surgery was successful, we got the bullet out, and are currently taking him back to his room. He lost a lot of blood, so we are giving him blood and nutrients to get his strength up" pulling down the mask, Mr Carter gave them all a brilliant smile, teeth and all "he's in room 219 if you wish to see him. However, he is still unconscious, so please do not wake him" Mr Carter left them. Mike knew that the boys would bolt out of the hallway to find Carlos, so when he turned around to Mrs Smith to ask her again about Darcy, he was suprised to find them both, James and Logan, still standing there, waiting. Mike's mouth fell open with shock

"Darcy has gone into surgery to repair the damage lung she sustained. It was damaged at the bottom, and there was a lot of blood inside her lungs. I was suprised to find that she did not immediately start coughing up blood until the very last moment. She also broken four ribs, her shoulder was dislocated and put back wrong, so we had to set that" Mrs Smith looked at the chart, clicking her tongue "she has a serious concussion" Mrs Smith's finger ran along the paper, her eyes darkening the longer her eyes stayed on the page

"How is she?" James asked in a timid voice, running his fingers through his hair as Mrs Smith didn't even glance up at the question

"She's still in surgery" Mrs Smith's voice was hoarse, as if she was scared about giving the answer "she lost a lot of blood, and her injuries are serious. Some have gotten infected, and she's battling for her life at the moment. We are not sure if she will even make it through the surgery, let alone the night with her injuries. I'm so sorry" the metal clipboard snapped shut with a harsh '_clack' _Mrs Smith's eyes looked wet as tears threatened to leak from her eyes as she looked at Mike. She knew the situaton Darcy had been in before, being abused by Jacob before she came here

"Oh god" a voice cried out in fright beside Mike, but his vision was darkening, filling in as he stared at one part of the wall. Terror gripped him tightly, holding his heart, stopping it from beating as his body became numb. He couldn't pull in enough air to please his lungs, they cried out with the fiery pain that blossomed in his ribs, but he ignored it, taking short, sharp gasps of breath as panic settled over him

Voices screamed at him to breathe

But Mike ignored them all, collapsing to the floor moments later

His vision blackening to nothing


End file.
